This is your life
by likestories
Summary: This is the 3rd part of my stories 'Bedshaped' and 'Fall away'.It takes place 4 years after the last story.Some characters remain,some new came.Read and find out.You may understand this even if you haven't read the previous stories.
1. Chapter 1

**As promised here is part 3 for you all to enjoy. I hope you will like it as much as the other stories. If you hadn't liked them I'm sure you wouldn't read this. **

**The first chapter is kind of long, I admit. But I wanted to introduce some characters and tell what everyone is up to before the stories really starts. **

**I once again receive help from piperspeanut on this story. **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 1

yesterday is a wrinkle on your forehead  
yesterday is a promise that you've broken  
don't close your eyes, don't close your eyes  
this is your life and today is all you've got now  
yeah, and today is all you'll ever have  
don't close your eyesf  
don't close your eyes

this is your life, are you who you want to be  
this is your life, are you who you want to be  
this is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be  
when the world was younger and you had everything to lose

yesterday is a kid in the corner  
yesterday is dead and over

this is your life, are you who you want to be  
this is your life, are you who you want to be  
this is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be  
when the world was younger and you had everything to lose

don't close your eyes  
don't close your eyes  
don't close your eyes  
don't close your eyes

this is your life are you who you want to be  
this is your life are you who you want to be

this is your life, are you who you want to be  
this is your life, are you who you want to be  
this is your life, is it everything you dreamed it would be  
when the world was younger and you had everything to lose

and you had everything to lose

by switchfoot

„Wyatt, is that you already?" a female voice could be heard from the kitchen - obviously stressed- welcoming Chris.

"No, it's just me," the twenty two year old witch called back. He tried to stuff his keys back in his bag while carrying a large black satchel and a box of cereal.

He peered inside the kitchen. Noelle decorated a cake with sugar icing; the kitchen around her was a mess. Two finished cakes stood between the used ingredients and a bowl with dough was still waiting to become something eatable.

"How is it going?" Chris asked.

"You are late which means I'm late. What took you so long?"

"I had to see John and he gave me this stupid Daily Fresh cereal account." Chris showed her the box before placing it on top of the fridge. "Oh, Chris," he imitated his boss. "You don't mind working on this important account over the weekend, do you?" He switched back to his normal voice. "No, John, what makes you think I have a life. I'd love to do it."

Noelle smiled. "If he bothers you so much why don't you quit?"

"Nah, he's not a bad guy and I like the job, just not this weekend and not that stupid cereal. Have you ever tried it? It's disgusting." Chris stole a sugar flower. "I'll get my stuff upstairs and then help you."

"Good because I need to get changed and finish Wy's present."

"I thought all this was his present," Chris said motioning at the things in the kitchen. "After the disastrous one last year"

"It was a great present. We had a lot of fun, thank you."

"Oh, right, before or after the dentist's visit."

Noelle pulled a face. "I didn't know the damn candy was that hard; Although, I should have known...after all it was supposed to be underwear."

Chris grinned and shrugged. "Hit it, girl."

She hit him on the arm.

The brunette laughed and orbed out, appearing back in the kitchen only a minute later. "So what can I do?"

The young woman cleaned her hands on a towel. "Take this dough and take those two spoons and form cookies out of it and place it on this baking sheet."

"Huh?"

"Just give it your best. I'll be upstairs, guests arrive in an hour."

"Why are you so on edge? It's not the first birthday you've celebrated, is it?"

"No. Is everything ready in the club?"

"Noelle, who is the best"

"You are." She kissed him on the cheek before leaving. "Oh and clean up a bit, will you?"

Chris sighed. "Everything," he muttered feeling pretty stupid fighting with the dough.

Why exactly was Wyatt's twenty fifth birthday was such a big event, he wasn't sure. Noelle thought though, that apart from the celebration with the family like every year, they wanted to throw a big party with their friends as well. Chris had never been a fan of big birthday parties, especially not his own but for his brother, he would close P3 for a private celebration tonight.

Things had changed in the club over the years, anyway – among other things of course.

P3 was only opened as a dance club on the weekends, Friday to Sunday and every other Thursday. The other days it was used as Chris' "gallery". He did not only store most of his pictures there, due to a lack of appropriate space in the Manor but he also did his business there, namely selling pictures.

At least, that was the intention. Unfortunately, this was going kind of slow. With the job at the JM advertising company as a freelancer plus the income through the club, Chris could live pretty well. Although he wasn't demanding as long as he could afford his utensils to paint he was fine.

Apparently, the title BFA didn't mean as much as BA because Wyatt's business was going just great. The restaurant had more guests than ever since the new sous chef had become established.

Noelle would become chef soon that was for sure. With charm and lovingness she had managed to find her place not only in the kitchen of Charmed, but also in the owner's heart.

She and Wyatt were together for over two years now and she was an inhabitant of the Manor for a bit more than a year. Although, she was no witch, magic wasn't a topic and she fit in just fine, but the family hadn't given her a hard time anyway. She was just a sweet girl and made Wyatt happy.

Chris had to admit he liked living in the Manor again after a short break when he stayed with Leo and Amber in her house and the time he spent in Italy.

There was only one thing that made him feel like the odd man out. It was whenever Noelle and Wyatt would spend a quiet night together. That meant they were cuddled up together on the sofa and ate popcorn while watching a romantic movie.

The front door was opened and closed followed by Noelle's voice shouting from upstairs to see if it was Wyatt.

"No, it's just us," Leo called back. "We'll take the cake to the kitchen."

Amber was first to arrive with Chris and two large plastic boxes. "What are you doing?" she asked wrinkling her nose.

"I'm making cookies. Why, am I doing it wrong?"

"No, but…no, do you want me to finish it?"

"I beg you."

Amber searched for a free spot to put her boxes.

"How many people do you expect?" Leo asked placing a cake on the table.

"Just the family," Chris said.

"That was a rhetorical question," his father replied. "Don't you think it's too much food?"

"No, that's alright," Amber disagreed.

Leo shrugged but guessed his partner only disagreed with him because she usually disagreed with him.

Two years ago Leo had left the Manor to move in with his partner. It had been the right time. Wyatt was done with school and getting close with his girlfriend; just as Chris had – but that seemed like an eternity ago. Still, it was a matter of fact that ever since he had moved out the relationship to his grown up sons was a lot better and Leo was happy to be with Amber and Trevor, who would move out to attend college in summer and then it'd be just the two of them.

It was about time.

"I have a nice blue envelope for Wyatt and the boring white one is for you," Leo told his youngest.

"Wyatt likes your envelopes a lot, but I don't need one. It's not my birthday. Moreover, I'm earning my own money now, dad," Chris said. He looked inside to find a few bills forming a total of seventy dollars.

"I know. I was told your latest business idea still has potential to grow, so just take it."

"It's alright. I already sold something."

His father nodded but didn't look impressed.

"It takes time to establish your-self," Amber said putting the baking sheet in the oven. "You should do some advertising."

"I think I've become an expert on that. I'll be good," the brunette said.

"Did I say anything different? Now, is the table set? I'll make some coffee."

"Don't pay attention to your dad," Amber said. "He wouldn't recognize art if it jumped him in the face. He has no idea about colors, to begin with, anyway. Or why would he choose a color resembling dysentery to paint our living room in?"

"The basement looks great in the light brown," Leo muttered.

"How about a light violet and a light green; that should look great with your furniture," Chris purposed.

"Awesome," Amber agreed. "Leo, you are no longer in charge of the re-decorating of the living room. Chris is now responsible, would you do that?"

"Sure, perfect way to pay you back for taking me in for so long."

"Anytime," Leo said with a slight smile. "You are always welcomed you know."

Chris nodded. "I do, but I don't want to live with parents anymore."

"Hey, you are all here already," Wyatt said after orbing in the kitchen.

"And we are already done with everything. I made cookies," Chris grinned. "A few at least"

"Nice, I'm sure I can guess which ones. Where's Noelle?"

"Upstairs. I'll go and pick up grandpa and your gift that…"

"You haven't bought yet," Wyatt finished his brother's sentence knowing his habit.

Chris pouted. "That I hid in his apartment for two weeks." He orbed out leaving his brother to shake his head.

"Can we do anything else?" Amber asked.

Wyatt shrugged. "I don't know. Although, it is my party I'm not the one planning it. That would be the missus. Who by the way thinks I like this, the truth is...I would have loved to just stay in tonight and relax for the first time in eleven weeks."

Wyatt could name the last day when he wasn't busy that exact as it had been the day he had the stupid idea to open a taps bar in the little shop, that had stood empty for over three months, next to the restaurant.

Ever since he had to deal with architects and administration and a new really strange Mexican cook, he could barely understand.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Leo asked. "I'm sure she would have understood."

"I know, but she wanted to...so badly and I think I'll enjoy seeing my friends and family, of course, again. I know I had neglected them for too long."

"I'm sure you will have fun, and celebrating is a way to relax as well."

The alarm on the oven beeped announcing the cookies were ready right at the same moment that Phoebe and her husband, Penny and Patty entered the Manor.

* * *

Even though Piper Halliwell was dead for almost eight years now, a party in the Manor was still dominated by food and loud conversation at the large dining table.

The food had also not only gotten more, but better because a new chef was in the family.

Although, Noelle was not officially a family member (yet) everyone had grown fond of her and her food.

Moreover, on days like this Amber showed her capability in the kitchen as well.

Therefore, two cherry pies, an apple pie and cheese cake, a dozen brownies, muffins and cookies and a fancy cake stood on the table for seventeen adults plus two toddlers. Apart from the close family Trevor, Amber's son, was a guest as well as Billie Wilson formerly Jenkins and her four year old son Jimmy and two year old daughter Joanna.

The only one missing was Prue who was attending school in Chicago and couldn't just leave without risking exposing magic. Although everyone was pretty sure she'd find an excuse and heart in for a few minutes to pick up some brownies, which were her favourite.

Patty, Penny and Junior were the only kids who still attended high school.

The twins Holly and Haley both graduated last summer simultaneously to Prue, but the two decided to stay in town. Haley went to magic school to train her powers. Her quieter sister wanted to become a doctor and therefore now was Leo's favourite niece as she was the only one showing interest in medicine.

Little Jimmy was placing Lego bricks above one another while the adults were still sitting at the table. His baby sister watched him and giggled when the last blue brick was removed through an invisible hand every time Jimmy turned around to pick up another one.

The little boy however frowned putting it back on top of his tower to see it flying off of it again.

He growled and looked at the table but no one was paying attention to him, so he marched over.

"Hey, who does that?" the four year old asked.

"What, sweetie?" his mom asked.

"My tower" He pointed towards it. "The blue brick doesn't stay on top." When he looked at it again the brick in question was orbed to its place.

Jimmy frowned but finally knew who played that trick on him. He levitated a few inches into the air, his arms crossed over his small chest.

"I know it's you, Chris," he said narrowing his eyes at his usual baby-sitter.

"It's funny," Chris countered.

"No, it's not...but you can play with me, please."

"Jimmy, we are celebrating Wyatt's birthday," Billie told her son.

"It's okay," Chris replied. "I'll play with you and your sister. I'll celebrate once more later, anyway."

Billie gave him an apologetic smile. She was really happy to still be so close to the Halliwell family. A few months ago, her husband broke off their marriage, and she was forced to go back to work fulltime while raising two little kids.

Luckily, Chris was a willing baby sitter and if he hadn't time someone else in the family was ready to do it. She really enjoyed a few hours of celebration and talking to other adults for a change. Still, she was the first to go home because Joanna started to get tired.

Phoebe, Paige, Amber and Noelle started to clean up leaving the men and kids to watch some sports on TV.

"Chris, can we go driving tomorrow?" Trevor asked during the break. The teenager was working on getting his driver's licence. Chris had already offered to be his companion because he remembered clearly how it was to drive with Leo.

"I want Chris to drive with me already," Penny said. "You promised," she told her cousin.

"Okay, don't worry...although, I don't understand why you all want to drive with me. After all, I am the one who had the deadly accident."

Everyone stared at him while Chris only bit into the last muffin. The brunette looked up.

"Sorry," he told his family. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No, no, after all, it wasn't your fault," Henry said.

"Yeah, massive relief...anyway, tomorrow won't work...but; Sunday, I'll pick you up," he promised Trevor. "Then we'll pick up Penny. Sounds good?" Both teenagers in question nodded. "Good. Now I have to go to the club and prepare everything. I'll see you then, Wy."

"Yeah, we'll bring the food from the restaurant."

Chris left the living room. He took his jacket when he felt a shadow behind him.

Coop had his arms crossed over his chest and looked down at his nephew frowning. "There's something I have to ask you."

"Fire away, Uncle Coop."

"Did you attack a cupid?"

Chris looked at his uncle shocked. "No!" He sighed. "I only made him stumble so he'd back off."

"Chris, why did you do that? My friend had the order…"

"I know about cupid's orders, Uncle Coop, and I forgo. I appreciate it but I really, really have other things on my mind. And don't even start with 'you can't give up on love' because I know about that and I'm not. I just need some time for myself without committing to someone. Can you understand that?"

"It's been over a year, Chris. It won't hurt less than it does now but it's time to make a move."

"I'd appreciate it if you left that decision with me and tell the Elders if they don't I will recognize every cupid they'll send after me and if they make me angry I can't promise they'll only stumble."

Chris orbed out on his uncle who took a deep breath.

"It's too early, Uncle Coop," a voice spoke up. Holly approached her uncle taking his hand.

"It's been over a year," Coop repeated helplessly.

"There are things you can't measure in time."

* * *

Chris handed a red haired young man a bottle of beer when he spotted a well known face. Amy sat down on a bar stool and bent over the counter to kiss his cheek.

"Hi, Reverend," Chris grinned. "What can I get you?"

"Non-alcoholic, please. Where is the birthday boy?"

Chris looked around pointing towards a group of people. "The centre of attention, of course"

"It's his day. I'll go over to him in a moment."

The twenty two year old quickly mixed a fruity cocktail for his friend.

The bartender course had been a great idea. So far, people liked the drinks, he made.

He watched Amy joking with some people before she came back.

"Where's Daniel?" Chris asked.

"Daniel's…" Amy sighed. "Well, I split up with him." Chris raised his eyebrows. "He asked me to marry him."

"Didn't you confuse something? You don't split up when someone asks you to marry him."

"Since when are you the great expert" Amy took a sip from her drink. "Oh, that's delicious. He only asked me so he could sleep with me."

"Bastard"

Amy glared at him.

A perfect styled young blonde man with colourful clothes joined the two friends.

"Hey, party people." He frowned. "Wrong faces for a party, what's going on?"

"Amy ditched Daniel because he wanted to marry her."

"No, I ditched him because all he cared about was sleeping with me."

"Sweetie, I'm gay and I want to sleep with you."

Amy hit him on the arm.

"What do you want, Jus?" Chris asked. He had introduced Amy to Justin, who had studied with him at the SFAI and it seemed like they became close friends within seconds.

"Something strong because – and you don't see me complaining – I was just kicked out by my latest boyfriend. If I didn't have a job here, I'd finally leave for LA."

"I've heard that from you for four years now," Chris said.

Justin shrugged. "What can I do? I love this damn city, it's a party compared to Fargo."

"Do you have a place to stay?" Amy asked like always ready to care for everyone.

"Not yet. I brought my stuff into the staffroom of the gallery. Marc said I could stay but you know it's a bit freaky to live there when he fucks some other guy."

"Hey, mind your words. Your sitting next to a reverend," Chris chuckled.

"Thank God, I'm Catholic."

Amy laughed and held up her glass. The three friends clinked, their glasses together."

"I maybe have a solution for you." Chris spotted a tall black hair man walking towards him.

"One more," Peter ordered.

"Sure." Chris got him another beer. "Hey, Angela left you, didn't she?"

Peter glared at him. "Thanks for reminding me. It's hard enough to come home into a large but empty apartment."

"Oh, good news, Justin needs a place to stay. I was wondering…" Chris trailed off.

Peter shrugged. "Sure, why not. I have a sleeping sofa in the room formerly known as Angela's office."

"That'd be cool," Justin replied.

"You are welcomed. Now, excuse me. Those girls over there are missing something."

They all looked to the group of girls not understanding what he meant.

"Me," Peter said seeing the questioning faces of his friends.

"I think I'll go and look around as well. Think you can point me in a direction where I could have a chance?" Justin asked.

"Depends on what you mean by a chance, but I'd go over there to meet Greg." Chris pointed towards a man in his late twenties wearing a suit. "He's a waiter in the restaurant."

Justin looked at the other man frowning. "Yeah, I'm over there."

Amy laughed turning around on her chair checking out the guests.

"Just go and have fun," Chris told her. "I know you want to."

"Come with me? Or do you stay hiding behind the bar."

"I'm not hiding," Chris disagreed. "I have to work."

"Don't be ridiculous. It's a private party and everyone knows you. I'm sure if someone wants anything, they'll come to you or serve themselves."

"But I'm also constantly cleaning up so I won't have to do everything tomorrow."

Amy waved it away. "Do, what you want but I think you should come out of your shell again. It's been over a year."

"I don't live in a shell. I don't know what you are talking about."

The Afro-American girl sighed. "Try to have some fun."

Wyatt watched the scene from where he was standing with Noelle and some friends.

He sighed. It had been a tough year for his brother and everyone had used to say how great Chris was dealing with everything. Just like it was something good when people didn't show their grief, and it probably was because no one had to try to find the right words; no one had to show sympathy. Life just went on like nothing had happened.

"Come on, I'll take over serving people for a while. You go and meet someone," Wyatt said leaning over the counter.

"No, it's your party. It's part of my gift."

"Frankly, I could do with a break from telling every one what I'm up to. Sara had been asking about the paintings. Go and talk to her about it."

Chris scoffed. "Do you think I'm that stupid; I don't want to meet anyone. Moreover, if she wants to know anything about the paintings, she'll come here and ask me about it."

Wyatt sighed. "How can you be so stubborn? It's time to make a move. You can't make me believe you are happy."

"I'm perfectly happy."

A young woman climbed on one of the bar stools waving her glass. "Could I have one more?"

"Sure," Chris replied. "Back off, Wyatt...I'm busy. Enjoy your party."

"You're always busy," the freshly turned twenty five year old murmured but grabbed his bottle of beer and walked away, anyway.

"So, you are Wyatt's brother. I've seen you here before but I didn't know. You don't really look alike," the girl said.

Chris handed her the drink. "I didn't know that we had to."

She shrugged. "That's what people usually think and I'm just trying to start a conversation."

"Is that your best attempt?"

She bit her bottom lip and turned around on the bar stool jumping off of it and walked away.

Chris watched her leaving and sighed. Leave it to him to scare a girl away.

He crossed his arms over his chest watching the guests. He knew most of Wyatt's friends who now usually appeared with a girl at their side. The single girls were mainly friends of Noelle and probably only invited because Noelle had promised them that they could meet guys here. It was strange how people felt like they had to live in couples.

Peter always managed to crowed female admirers around him and he enjoyed it. Chris wasn't surprised his latest girlfriend finally had enough of him and had left. Although, they had been together for some time and even lived together, that had probably been the problem.

At least Justin had a place to live. Chris had met the young slightly egocentric man the first day he attended college and they got along great from the beginning. They used to have the same courses and even though they were seen as direct competitors by the professors, never fought. Justin was amazingly talented especially with the impressionistic style while Chris stayed with realism and pop art. Justin worked in a pretty well known gallery and visitors appreciated his guiding tours. The young man was moreover undeniable good looking.

His hair was natural blonde a bit brighter than Wyatt's but he had dark brown eyes with long dark lashes. He had an athletic body thanks to regular training sessions. He could be a movie star by his looks, but even though he originally had come to California to get a role in a Hollywood studio he never had left San Francisco once he was accepted in the SFAI. Justin was usually a happy and optimistic person but he also could be stubborn and determined. He was one, who did anything and everything to get what he wanted or who he wanted.

Still, no relationship had last longer than a few months. He wanted too much too fast.

Right now, Justin was talking to a guy but not the one Chris had recommended.

Amy stood with Wyatt and Noelle near the stage and laughed over something a friend of Wyatt had said.

Amy was Chris' best friend. He could talk to her like with no one else – not even his brother. The young African-American had finished her studies and would hold the Sunday masses in her community as well as work as a social worker trying to get kids off the streets and helping in a hospital.

Wyatt had his arm around his girlfriend's waist. It was their usual posture. They stood close to each other, Wyatt's arm around her; Noelle, who reached him to his shoulder, would lean her head with the short, dark hair against his chest right where his heart was.

Chris shook his head. Those two lovebirds, they'd learn it, too: Love means loss.

The twenty two year old let his eyes wander. He spotted a woman at the end of the stairs with long dark brown hair but when he looked up again, she was gone.

Chris sighed.

"Fantastic party," an already drunken guy yelled and Chris shook his head before pouring another girl a drink.

* * *

Wyatt, only dressed in a t-shirt and boxer shorts, walked into the kitchen of the Manor. He had drank too much alcohol at his party earlier, now a torturing thirst had driven him out of bed quietly so he wouldn't disturb his sleeping girlfriend.

Chris was sitting at the kitchen counter eating a piece of cheese cake.

"You really can still eat this?" Wyatt smirked.

"Of course, I already cleaned up the club. That made me hungry."

"Why didn't you wait until tomorrow? We'd help you."

"Technically it is tomorrow."

"Right" Wyatt emptied a glass of water in one go.

"You didn't open my present yet," Chris told him pushing the gift box towards his brother.

"How could I?" Wyatt took an album out of the box and started to turn the pages. "Wow, How long did you work on this? It's awesome."

"A year, remember I had a lot of time last year."

Wyatt gulped but didn't say anything just looked at another page. "It's perfect. I love it, but some of those things, I don't remember." He showed Chris a drawing of a baby Wyatt but an adult Chris.

"It's a memory from when I was in the past. I thought it was funnier to draw events we don't have photos of. Better days, you know."

"What's wrong with these days?"

"They are worse." Wyatt glared at him. "Sometimes"

* * *

** I can't wait to read your reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the long wait but life got busy. **

**Now here is the next chapter and it will give you the explanation what had happened to Chris. This chapter and the next one will be a 'past time' chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Thanks a lot to piperspeanut for taking your time despite your exams. **

* * *

Chapter 2

**About 1 year ago **

"_It's the next street on the right," Bianca said. _

_The light__ switched back from red to green and Chris drove on. "We should have orbed," he muttered. _

_Bianca smiled at him and patted his thigh. "We are trying to be normal."_

"_S__peak for yourself." _

_The dark haired woman laughed. She turned to look out of the open window. _

_Another light __showed red and Chris sighed frustrated. They were already late because Bianca had told him the wrong directions so they had made a loop that added at least ten minutes. _

_Chris started to drive again seeing the green light. He had only gone a few feet when a car came, flying down the street toward him on the left. He only saw that it was a silver car, it shot out of the road onto the main street. Chris tried to avoid it but the car crashed into the driver's side of his car making it spin around a few times before crashing into a street light. _

_Chris lifted his head. The airbag had gone off, but he still felt blood dripping down the side of his face. He tried opening his door but felt pain in his left arm and saw blood, so he painfully turned around to use his right arm. He felt a sharp pain in his left leg as well when he tried to walk and fell back against his car. _

_He looked around. The silver car that had hit him lay on its roof in the middle of the street. He noticed a head with long blonde hair; a woman had been driving the other car. There was also someone on the backseat. A child...Chris took a step forward to get to them but it hurt too much; he felt dizzy and sick all of a sudden when orbs filled the air next to him. _

_Wyatt looked at__ the scene around him becoming pale. _

_Chris looked towards the other car. "Go and help them, hurry." _

_The blonde hesitated a moment not sure if he should help his brother first, but he knew Chris wouldn't want that so he hurried over to the silver car. _

_Chris was hurting all over, h__e looked back into his car. "Bianca?" The door on the passenger's side was open but she surely hadn't run away or shimmered off. _

_Chris made his way around the car wreck seeing the body lying on the cold cement knowing there was no hope. _

_Sirens could be hared but it was faint meaning they were still far away. _

_Wyatt came back and the expression on his face told Chris that he couldn't have done anything. There was no hope for them either. _

_Just him…_

"_Hey, I called am ambulance," a man came running out of his house as well as an old lady from next door. _

_Wyatt glanced at Bianca's body. "Everything will be okay, I promise. I'll call Uncle Henry making sure he's part of this." He held out his hands but Chris shoved them away. _

"_You'll risk exposing magic." _

"_I don't care. You need help." _

_The ambulance had almost reached them. _

"_I'll have to take the help of a doctor."_

_Wyatt sighed...__Chris was right, he knew it. It would be difficult enough to explain his presence. As soon as the ambulance and police were there everything happened fast. _

_Two paramedics took Chris into the ambulance__. _

_Some policemen closed down the area. _

_One came to interrogate Wyatt but the older brother managed to get away easily as the man who had called for help was eager to tell his version. _

* * *

_Leo had probably seed his whole way there. All he understood was that Wyatt had told him over the phone that Chris was in the hospital. Without an explanation Leo had rushed out of his new home and to Memorial Hospital, the one Chris had been born in. _

"_Dad!"_

_He found Wyatt sitting on one of the light blue, plastic chairs. Blood was on the sleeve of his shirt. _

"_What happened, Wyatt? How's your brother?" _

_The blonde gulped rubbing his forehead, trying to focus. "There was an accident. Apparently a young mother ran a stop light and crashed into Chris' car. It's totally destroyed." _

"_And how is Chris?"_

"_I don't know. I couldn't drive with him in the ambulance and the nurse just told me that they took him into surgery, but he's alive." _

_Leo understood. "The other victims"_

_Wyatt shook his head remembering the sight of the young woman. "They are all dead...the woman, her child, and Bianca." _

_Leo closed his eyes a moment. "God" He took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm going to see a nurse and ask her about Chris. I'll be right back." _

"_I already called Uncle Henry and also told him to tell the rest of the family, but asked him to make sure they didn't come." _

"_Good. Why don't you go and get us some coffee?" _

* * *

_Two torturing slowly passing hours later a doctor finally met a really nervous Leo and Wyatt. He told them that Chris had a laceration on his head and a light concussion, as well as three broken ribs...of which one had punctuated his lungs which had caused some internal bleeding. As the other car had hit his car on the driver's side the door was caved in. _

"_We corrected the dislocated arm, although we found it was the second time he had that kind of injury which made it a bit more difficult. What is a bit more worrying is his left leg. The knee is shattered and the cnemis or shin is broken in two places. He has a really deep wound on his thigh; a small piece of the bone is splintered. We will need to operate on him at least one more time as soon as he's more stable."_

"_I saw him standing on both his legs," Wyatt said helpless. _

"_That could have been the shock. It makes people numb to the pain sometimes. However, I'm positive that he'll recover completely. It'll take time but I'm sure he'll regain the strength in his leg as well. I'm afraid he won't be a professional dancer or something of that sort, though." _

_Leo took a deep breath. It was going to be okay, it'll take time that sure was true. "Can we see him?"_

"_Yes, of course. He's just been moved into a room. We have him on strong pain killers so he'll be very groggy but I'm sure he'll be glad to see you. As soon as the medical treatments are done we'll make sure he gets professional help to overcome the traumata." _

_Leo nodded. __The doctor led the way to a room with a large glass window facing the hallway. _

_A nurse was checking an infusion in Chris' arm. She said something to him and smiled softly. _

_Wyatt and Leo let her exit the room before they entered it themselves. _

_Wyatt sucked in a sharp breath seeing his brother like this. He was not only hooked to an IV drip but also to a steadily beeping machine. He had a large band-aid on his forehead and a toby collar, his left arm that lay on the white sheet was bandaged and in a cast. He was covered with a sheet so they couldn't see the damage done to his leg. _

_Leo claimed the chair next to the bed knowing he'd stay there for the night and many more hours. _

_He took his son's right hand, rubbing it slightly. _

_Chris opened his eyes. _

"_Hi, we're here now," Leo said softly. "Do you feel any pain?"_

_Chris shook his head. "I feel nothing really," he replied in a husky voice. "But I'm thirsty and cold." _

"_Sure, I'll take care of it," Wyatt volunteered. "I'll be right back." _

"_Is he scared to tell me that he hadn't been able to help anyone?" Chris asked. _

"_I'm sure he knows you know. I guess it just hurts him to see you like this, but you are going to be okay. The doctor explained everything to us and assured us that you will fully recover, but it'll take time. So you be patient and take your time and let us help you." _

"_Great news, dad__" Leo knew this tone in his son's voice. Although he had to admit it was all that mattered to him at the moment; that Chris would be okay eventually. _

"_Dad, do you remember when you told me bad things happen to me because I'm strong enough to bear it?" Leo nodded. "It's enough now." _

"_Believe me...__Chris; if I could I'd take this from you. _

_Wyatt came back with a blue blanket and a cup with ice chips. He threw the blanket over his brother while Leo fed him some ice. _

"_You should go home, Wyatt," Leo told him. "Tell the family what's going on and get some sleep." _

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, and see what Henry could do so far." _

"_A__t least one of you will stay with me," Chris said sleepily. _

"_I'll stay," Leo replied. _

_Wyatt agreed. "You'll be good, little brother, and I will see you tomorrow."_

"_I'll be here," Chris muttered barley awake. _

* * *

_Three weeks later, after two more times in surgery and some dozen meetings with a psychologist, who Chris had to admit he liked and after fourteen two hour sessions he had spent with a physiotherapist, Chris had managed to persuade the doctor that he was ready to go home. _

_He told Wyatt first thing when he came to visit. _

"_Before the weekend, t__hat's great news but are you completely okay again?"_

"_Would you stop worrying," Chris said. Wyatt stared at him and the younger finally took a deep breath and said. "Well, he thought I should stay in a bit longer but I told him I had people to look after me and I'd be careful and see the physiotherapist regularly twice a week and he believed me." _

"_Sure as hell you__'ll do all that. We have your room cleaned up and…"_

"_Oh, actually, I won't come back to the Manor just yet." _

_Wyatt frowned. "Where else do you want to go?"_

"_I'll stay with dad and Amber. They offered it to me and I think it's a good idea. She's home and dad can also work from home sometimes whereas you have the restaurants and demons and Noelle. You are busy and as much as I hate to say it I could do with some help if I don't want to get stripped of my powers because I use them for personal gain reasons all the time." _

"_I'm surprised. I have to admit I'm really surprised. I mean I thought you were glad to not live with parents anymore and have a second room." _

"_I know and if the situation was different I wouldn't even think twice about it, but the good thing about parents is that they always take you in again when you need them. Moreover, you have the Manor all for yourself to spend quality time with Noelle." _

_Wyatt blushed. "Actually, there is something I have to tell you, anyway. I thought I could wait a bit longer before telling you but as you are about to be leaving the hospital…Anyway, I asked Noelle to move in with me. She spends most of her time there anyway. I maybe should have asked you first." _

"_No, that's your decision. What would you do if I told you I don't want her in the Manor? You'd move out, too, to live with her, right?"_

"_I don't know." _

_Chris shrugged. "Whatever. I'm cool with a new roomie when I come back." _

"_Are you also going __to see the shrink?" Wyatt suddenly asked. _

"_No. Why? Do you think I need to? Do you think I'm…what?"_

"_In fact I think you are dealing with, all of this pretty well...very well. And that's what worries me. Thinking back to the other times you lost someone this is not your usual behaviour." _

"_What should I be doing? Crying my eyes out? Wy, it's over. There nothing I can do about it. I just want everything to go back to normal, and to do so I need you to do me a favour. You have to drive me somewhere when I get out of here. Don't ask me where to right now but promise you'll do whatever I ask of you." _

_Wyatt hesitated a moment. He couldn't be certain with his brother but he gave in when he saw this pleading eyes. "Promised" _

* * *

_The next ten__ days however, Wyatt didn't contact his brother at all. _

_Chris slept in Cassie's old room. The girl had left town to live with her father and study in a college there._

_Chris still had to wear an external fixation that went from his ankle up to his thigh and walk with crutches. The uncomfortable way of moving and the pain frustrated the twenty one year old. He tried to not take it out on his father or Amber and Trevor but every time he had to ask for help it got more difficult to not loose his temper. _

_When he still had been in the hospital he had visitor's everyday. It was the only thing that kept him sane, that and the sleeping pills the nurse gave him whenever he asked for it._

_Now, it was mostly the family as his friends had to go on studying for their exams but the telephone rang all the time. _

_Victor came the three mornings per week when Amber had to work. _

_The fact__ his brother hadn't come to see him or call him, made Chris really sad and angry. He wouldn't admit it and pretended to not care. Whenever Leo suggested he'd go to see Wyatt, Chris immediately refused saying he didn't want to bother him. He was way too stubborn to be the first to give in. _

_Chris sat in the armchair next to the window from where he could see if someone was at the front door. _

_Cassie's old room didn't look like the room she had left. As she had taken almost everything with her, Amber had bought new furniture to make a comfortable guest room. There was a white desk, closet and bed as well as the comfortable armchair and a glass coffee table. _

_Chris looked up from the book. Trevor had given him to waste some time with when he heard the door of a car being closed. _

_He didn't know the quite new looking silver green limousine but he recognized the tall, lean man closing the door. His blonde hair had grown out a bit but the light green shirt still had this strange pattern at the front. _

_Wyatt rang the door bell and put his sun glasses into the pocket of his favourite shirt while waiting for someone to open. _

_Leo was the one to __stand in the open door. "Wyatt," his voice sounded unsurprised. He crossed his arms over his chest almost blocking the entrance. _

_Wyatt sighed. He knew why his father behaved this way but had no interest in explaining himself. The blonde pushed past his father. "Dad, I don't care if you are mad at me. I'm only here to see Chris." _

"_Oh, now that comes unexpected, w__hy this sudden interest?" _

"_I was busy. Excuse me but this is none of your business. I want to talk to my brother."_

_Leo shrugged and said: "Go ahead." Then when he noticed that Wyatt stood there unsure: "Upstairs first door on your right. "_

_The young man nodded and climbed up the stairs. He had only been in this house two times; when Leo had moved in and when he had invited the whole Halliwell/Mitchell clan to his new home. _

_Wyatt knocked on the door but opened it before he got a reply. "Hi, how are you doing?" he asked in a light tone. _

_Chris didn't look up although he wasn't reading in the book anymore. "Okay. Why?"_

_Wyatt took a deep breath. He walked over to where Chris was sitting and leaned against the desk. "I was sure you'd be mad after how Dad just welcomed me, but I was really busy and after all I knew you'd be looked after here." _

_Chris looked up at the tone in his brother's voice. "Is there something else you want to say?" _

_Wyatt shrugged. "Just that you have what you wanted. You stay here with this perfect image of a family with a mom and a dad and a baby brother." _

_The brunette chuckled bitterly. "I think all your work is getting to your head. Are you going crazy or something?"_

_Wyatt waved the comment aside. "I'm here now." _

"_Oh sure, s__o you think we should talk about the weather and then you can go home with a pure conscience because you fulfilled your duty to visit your invalid brother? What's your problem, Wy?"_

_The older brother pushed himself off the desk and turned to look out of the window; his arms crossed in front of his chest. _

"_For the last seven years after mom had died whenever something happened you turned to me and I was like a father to you, right, more then Leo." He took a small pause. "And still you choose him over me." _

_For a moment Chris only stared at his brother, and then shook his head frowning. "It's official; you have lost your mind." _

_Wyatt turned around glaring at him angrily but Chris didn't back off. "Are you jealous of Dad?" he asked disbelief evident in his voice. "Do you think I'm ungrateful for what you've done? Why should I even be grateful? I never asked you to put your needs behind mine. I never expected you to act like a father. You just did it because you thought you had too. It's not my fault and still…" Chris trailed off then started again: "I know what you did for me and because I do I decided to not bother you this time. I thought, let Wyatt have his time to care for his girlfriend, to strengthen his relationship and be happy. I didn't want to ruin this for you. I thought you'd be glad to not be responsible this time. Guess...I was wrong." Chris shrugged. "I'm sorry that you can't understand that I was thinking about you." _

_Wyatt's expression changed. He really never would have thought that those were his brother's motives. All he saw was that Chris turned to someone else. And suddenly another thing popped up in his mind: After everything that had happened lately, all Wyatt worried about was the status he had in his brother's life. "Chris…"_

"_You know, I understand you are busy." _

_Chris opened the book again holding it in front of his face pretending to read. _

_Wyatt sighed. He took the hint and left the room. He went down the stairs. When he reached the front door, Leo said from his place on the sofa: "Leaving so soon?"_

_His oldest son pushed the sunglasses on his nose and left the house without saying anything else. _

* * *

_Back in the Manor Wyatt found his girlfriend in the family room on one of the fluffy sofas flipping through a lifestyle magazine. _

_He kissed her on the check falling onto the cushions as well. _

"_I was wondering," Noelle said. "It's just an idea and if you don't like it, you tell me and we'll forget about it. Okay?" She placed the magazine on the coffee table studying her boyfriend who was staring ahead biting his bottom lip. _

"_Are you alright?" she asked. _

_Wyatt came out of his thoughts. "Sorry, I was just thinking, but I heard you. What idea did you have?"_

"_Well, I was wondering, this room is pretty useless as it is. I mean it's nice when friends come over, so what would you say if we turned it into a…" _

"_No," Wyatt interrupted her. "Sorry to cut you off like this but my mom decorated this room. I don't want to change it especially without talking to my brother. If he comes back I'm sure he'll want to see the rooms like he left them."_

_Noelle nodded. "I understand, but why if he comes back? Doesn't he want to stay with your father?"_

"_I don't know. We are not on good terms at the moment, and it's my fault."_

"_Well, if you know that it is your fault than you have to apologize." _

"_It's not that easy with Chris. You don't know him as much as I do." _

"_Right but I think I know you. You will make up for what you've done wrong. Moreover, it's his home." _

**Please don't forget to leave me a review on this. I really appreciate it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next part of the chapter of the past. I had to split it up as otherwise it would have gotten a much too long chapter. I hope you enjoy it and forgive the long wait. **

**Thanks to piperspeanut. I hope your busy days are over and you have a well deserved break. **

**Enjoy this and thanks to everyone who reviewed on the previous chapters. **

Chapter 3

**Cont. about 1 year ago**

_Wyatt walked a__round the house after waiting at the front door for a few minutes. Both his father's and Amber's cars stood in the drive way and even if they were with some neighbor which was unlikely at this time of the day...Chris or Trevor should be home. _

_The young man found a way through the front garden into the backyard. _

_He tried not to step on any flowers when someone appeared in front of him from behind a bush. _

"_Oh, Wyatt...weren't you__ just here yesterday?" Amber asked. "Don't get me wrong. I'm happy to see you. I'm just surprised."_

"_I understand. Is Chris home?" _

"_Indeed. I managed to get him into the sun for a bit." She pointed towards the veranda that was covered half by a canvas blinds. _

"_Right, __I'll go and see him." _

"_I have cookies and juice in the kitchen if you like, or beer and a sandwich? Just let me know." _

_Wyatt nodded. That very well could have been his mom saying this. _

_He walked over the perfectly cut grass and took a step onto the porch. _

_In the middle stood a large wooden table and six chairs; flowers of all colors and seizes in buckets covered the place. _

_In the corner were two plastic canvas chairs. On one of them sat Chris, the injured leg propped up, the other one on the floor using his thigh to stabilize the sketch book. Wyatt smiled at the sight. "Hey, you are drawing again. That's good." He hadn't seen his brother draw ever since the accident which was scary because no matter what had ever happened so far, Chris had never lost his interest in art. _

"_Not really," the brunette answered throwing the sketch book on the ground. _

_Wyatt could see a few black lines. "Why not"_

"_I lost my muse," Chris said bitterly. "Now, to what do I owe the honour of your visit?" _

_The older brother sat down on the other canvas chair. "I was actually hoping you wouldn't be a jerk and we could pretend yesterday...never happened and just say that I was acting like a fool and am really sorry about that." _

"_Or__" _

"_Or what__"_

"_Or if I be a jerk…"_

"_I'd need to explain my embarrassing behaviour further, but I hope you'd spare me that and accept my apology." Wyatt sighed when he got no reaction. "I'm really truly sorry. My pride was hurt and totally forgot about what is important."_

"_And what would that be?"_

"_Getting you back on track...which reminds me of my promise, you wanted me to drive you somewhere." _

"_Oh, yeah, I guess it's__ too late." _

"_It's never too late and it's always worth trying." Wyatt stood up and held out his hand. "Come on." _

"_Great slogan, y__ou should put that in a fortune cookie." _

"_Really funny, g__et up," Wyatt ordered. _

_Chris sighed. He knew protesting was useless. Wyatt had made up his mind about something. Most people said he was the stubborn one. He stood up with his brother's help who handed him the damn crutches. _

"_I'm kidnapping him for the day," Wyatt told Amber who looked over to them. _

"_Of course, h__ave fun." _

"_New car__" Chris asked looking at the Ford suspicious that was parked in front of the house. _

_Wyatt opened the passenger's side. _

"_Yep, I thought you could use an SUV. I don't need such a spacious car." _

"_Oh, I see. You bought a new car because of me, how thoughtful." _

_Wyatt grinned sheepishly. Of course he had fell in love with this car the first time he had seen it at a car dealer's. "You are right. I just wanted this car. It's awesome. When your leg is healed maybe I'll be nice enough to let you take it for a drive. How long will that take anyway?" he asked holding the crutches while his brother climbed in the car. _

_He then closed the door and rounded the car to get in himself._

"_Four weeks until they remove the cast, and another six months probably to have it fully healed." _

"_Six months?" Wyatt asked surprised. "Damn, that's long." He started the engine and drove onto the street. _

"_You are telling me." _

"_Sorry, I just thought it would be sooner. Damn the Elders for not letting me heal you." _

"_No, it's okay. It's about not exposing magic." _

"_Sure but what about the demons. You can't help me until you are recovered."_

"_You don't need me to vanquish demons and I'm here if you need help with spells or potions, but I guess you and the twins have everything under control." _

"_Yeah but it's not much fun without you." _

"_Guess so." _

"_Give me directions." _

_Chris did and they arrived at a nice white painted house with a large front porch. A van parked in the driveway; moving boxes behind it. _

_Wyatt frowned but Chris already opened his door and tried to get out of the car. _

"_Wait, I'll help you." Wyatt climbed out himself but when he arrived at his brother's side, Chris was already standing there waiting for him. _

_Wyatt shook his head. "Let me help you, will you?"_

_Chris shrugged. "Go ahead." _

_The blonde looked at the house sceptically but lead the way. The door stood open but the screen door was closed. _

_Wyatt knocked on the frame and a man in his late thirties appeared and watched them quizzically. _

"_I'm Chris Halliwell. That's my brother Wyatt." _

"_Of course, yes," the man said and pushed the door open. "Please come in. Sorry for this mess, I'm moving out." _

_The room they entered was covered with boxes. There was no furniture apart from a plastic garden chair and a folding table. _

"_Please sit," he offered Chris. _

"_Sit," Wyatt ordered before his brother could refuse. _

"_I wanted to visit you in the hospital but when I finally got things...back on track so to speak they told me you had left and I didn't want to bother you at home, but I'm glad you are here," the man said. _

_Wyatt watched him. He stood straight, wearing ripped jeans, sneakers and a simple white t-shirt. He had dark rings under his eyes but seemed wide awake. _

_The blonde's view fell on a framed picture of a woman and a little girl. The two people he hadn't been able to save; Camille and Lucy Evans. _

"_I'm so sorry for what happened," Chris said. "I wanted to come to the funeral but some doctors forbid it."_

"_I was there," Wyatt said. "A really touching ceremony" He wouldn't forget the many crying people, especially the children – Lucy's friends – that where starring at the small wooden coffin. He should have been able to save them...at least, the child. Never before had he not been able to heal someone. Even when Haley was hurt badly by a demon and everyone said, she couldn't be healed; his twice blessed powers had been enough. _

_Chris glanced at his brother. He hadn't known Wyatt had been at the funeral. _

_Mr. Evans nodded. "Thank you. I don't think I saw you there, though." _

"_I'm so sorry for you loss. I can't help but wonder why I had to be there in that very moment," Chris told him. _

"_Oh no, don't think that__," Mr. Evans protested. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault, it was an accident. If I wanted to take it out on myself, I'd ask myself why I had told Camille eight years ago that I love pancakes for breakfast; I'd ask why I called her that night telling her I'd be back for breakfast instead of surprising her; I'd ask why she had to go to buy flour that night; I'd ask why she didn't at least leave Lucy with a neighbour; I'd ask why she ignored the stop light. She had driven that way hundreds of times, but what would it change if I asked all this. I wouldn't even find answers. And what if I did, but I'm devastated you and especially your girlfriend were victims, too. I know Camille wouldn't have wanted that."_

"_I'm still sorry." _

"_What, will you be doing now?" Wyatt asked changing the subject. _

"_I'll go on. My boss offered me a job in East Asia. I had never thought I'd do something like that but circumstances changed." _

"_That's really brave," Chris muttered. _

"_No, it's not actually. Brave would be to stay in this house alone. I'm running away," Mr. Evans shrugged. "I'm starting something new. I have to." _

* * *

_Chris leaned__ his forehead against the car window looking out._

"_You okay?" Wyatt asked and Chris nodded. "Where do you want to go now?"_

_His brother shrugged and Wyatt suggested. "I could drive you home or we can go and grab a bite, whatever you want." _

_Wyatt stopped at a red light. He still got no answer and turned around in his seat facing his brother. "Chris?"_

"_What?" the brunette asked back his voice cracking. _

_Wyatt frowned. "What's wrong?" _

"_He's a great man, right? The way he deals with the loss of his daughter and wife." _

"_Yeah, he found something to look forward to, but you see right now he's on the move and has no time to think. Once he's settled I'm sure he'll miss them like crazy."_

"_One of the last things I said to Bianca was why didn't we orb. I mean this wouldn't have happened then." _

"_Chris, you know that if someone is meant to die, they will die. It's the great design or whatever. It sucks but we learned so much, didn't we. There is nothing you can do about that." _

_The car behind them honk__ed as the light stood on green for a fair while. _

_Wyatt drove off again. "Stop beating yourself up over it, I beg you. You know it wasn't your fault. This woman ignored the stop light and you tried to avoid her. You are lucky you survived."_

"_Lucky me," Chris murmured. For him it was actually the worst thing of the whole situation; that he was the soul survivor._

"_Yeah, damn lucky you could__ be," Wyatt said angrily. _

_Chris stared at him a moment taken aback, then nodded half heartily. "I know, Wy." _

"_Good. Don't forget it. Now where to"_

"_I'd love to go to the Manor for a bit, see what the missus has changed." _

"_Nothing's changed." _

* * *

_Chris orbed into his bedroom it seemed strange after not being there for over a month. _

_He took the framed picture that stood on his nightstand. It was a drawing of Bianca. He looked at it for a while...then put it in the first drawer of his desk. _

_Chris went into Wyatt's old bedroom that know was his room to store his pictures and school stuff after Wyatt had moved into their parents' old bedroom. _

_The young witch turned around and left the room. _

_He contemplated descending the stairs but decided against it. It was just to exhausting to walk. Although, it was only a matter of time when the Elders had enough and bound his powers. _

_When he appeared in the hallway, the air rippled and a demon shimmered in, in front of him. _

_Chris called out for his brother and before he could do anything himself the demon threw him telekinetically across the room into the living room, where Chris landed on the coffee table. _

_Wyatt came running from the kitchen and blasted the demon with a flick of his wrists before hurrying to his brother. That rubbed his leg with a pain stricken face. _

_Wyatt tried to heal him but nothing happened. _

"_Damn those Elders. Are you okay?" the blonde helped him to get up and sit on the sofa. "I should get you to the hospital. Shit, I should have known that the Manor wasn't a good place for you." _

"_You never said you had a demonic problem," Chris replied. _

"_I don't, b__ut of course demons will try to get to you while you are weakened." And only dad's place is protected he thought. He wouldn't tell Chris as long as he didn't find the disguised crystals. _

_Chris groaned in pain. "I'm not weakened." _

_Wyatt rolled his eyes. "I'm taking you to the hospital." _

"_I'm not going to the hospital," Chris shook his brother's hands off. "I'll put a cooling compress on my knee and it'll be just fine. Really, now back off." _

_Wyatt shook his head but gave in finally. "Dad's going to kill me." _

"_No, he won't...__he won't know what happened." _

"_I guess that's the best." Wyatt sighed. "Okay, it's your decision but just for the record: I think I should take you to a doctor." _

"_Noted," Chris replied. "Now, do you have ice cream?"_

* * *

_It was the twins' birthday at the beginning of August. The whole family was crowded at the table, Paige and her daughter's placed a really big birthday cake on the table. _

_Junior got big eyes and sneaked a tiny bit of cream. _

"_Junior, we wait for Leo and Chris," his father said sternly. "Moreover, it's your sisters' cake." _

_The teenager sighed and looked up happy to hear his uncle and cousin ringing the door bell. _

_Paige went to open the door, the others could hear her exclaim: "What's this? I thought you got rid of those things today?"_

"_Yeah, see Aunt Paige, doctors are like lawyers. They lie," Chris said walking towards the dining table with his crutches. _

"_But it's even longer than they said in the first place," Phoebe replied. _

"_You know what you're right, Aunt Phoebe." Chris dropped the crutches. "And see, I'm free I can walk," he took a few steps. "It's a wonder." _

_Leo shook his head__. "Stop being so childish, the doctor said he was recovering just fine." _

"_And what about the limping__" Junior asked and Holly nudged him. "Ouch. Mom!"_

"_Thanks for reminding me, Junior," Chris sighed. "He said it'll probably go away." _

"_Probably, w__hat does that mean?" Wyatt asked. _

"_That means he's not sure, Wy." _

"_But he is quite certain," Leo offered. _

_Chris shrugged. "What the hell, it's better than it was...although; it probably wasn't possible that it would get any worse." _

"_Come on, let's celebrate, then," Paige suggested. _

"_So, what do you plan now?" Henry asked his nephew when everyone had their cake and drinks. _

"_Going back to school, of course," Leo replied. _

"_Of course, j__ust not now," Chris said. "It's already too far into this term. I'll go back next term. For now, I was actually wondering if you are still okay with paying for that trip to Italy. You know I never got to go after my graduation, so I was hoping to go now, if that's alright." _

"_Oh, sure," Phoebe said. "Go ahead. Take the time off and come back fully recovered." _

"_Although, we are going to miss you," Paige said. _

**Don't forget to leave me a review on this little chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Thank you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter. I really hope you will enjoy this just as well.

**Thanks to piperspeanut for your help. **

**Chapter 4**

Chris hurried down the stairs almost falling over a lady's handbag that lay on the last step.

He took his jacket and keys opened the front door and bumped into his brother who came back in after getting the mail, a newspaper held in front of his face.

Chris' satchel fell on the ground and pens, pencils and other things rolled around. "Damn it, Wyatt."

They both bent down to collect the last items.

"Good morning to you, too" Wyatt said. "And you have eyes of your own so watch out. Isn't it a bit early for you, anyway."

Chris shook his head...although, his brother was right. Usually, after working half the night in P3, Chris didn't get out of bed on Mondays before noon.

"It is, but I have an appointment with John to present him my boards for the Daily Fresh Cereals. He'll probably yell at me for the bad work and then I'll loose my job."

Wyatt frowned. "You have three jobs and are always out of money, anyway."

"That's not true," Chris protested, but it was true. "Anyway I will get a fourth job."

"What is it this time?" Wyatt asked only half interested. Over the last years, Chris had so many jobs he could not remember all of them.

"A friend of mine from college contacted me. He has a photo studio and because he has so many assignments, he needs help. I wasn't too bad in the photography class, so…"

"So, you take another – let me guess - bad paid freelancer job. Seriously, Chris, don't you think it's time to get a real job."

"I only have real jobs."

"You could always work with me."

"You mean for you, no thanks. I'm working for me." Chris checked his watch. "I have to hurry, don't worry so much about me. I can take care of myself."

Wyatt watched his brother hurrying to his car, dropping his keys and finally driving off and shook his head. He knew he would always worry about Chris. Especially, as long as he was single and had no one else to look after him. Truth be told, Bianca had done her best. Wyatt couldn't help but be angry at the whole situation. He had liked the young Phoenix witch; too, loosing her was hard for him...as well.

* * *

Chris was barely nervous anymore when he had to meet with his boss to talk about his boards, but this morning, even he understood that his work wasn't the best. With Wyatt's birthday party on Friday and working Saturday night just to get up early again on Sunday to hear Amy's homily not to mention the two demons he had to go after, how exactly was he supposed to do good work.

"This is not your best work." In John Mayr's words that meant that it was for shit. "And I hope you at least know that or I have to fire you at once."

"I do. I was really busy over the weekend and didn't find much time."

"If this is too much for you…"

"No, no," Chris interrupted. "It was just a bit much this weekend usually it's not."

John nodded. "Frankly, I didn't really like the last two boards from you either."

Chris sighed.

"Maybe you should take a while off. Get your head cleared out, relax a bit," his boss purposed. John Mayr was a strict boss; he expected the best work and a hundred percent performances always but he also understood the needs of his employees and was known to have an open ear for any kind of problems they wanted to talk to him about.

"I am perfectly relaxed," Chris replied.

"I just mean that the last year was pretty tough for such a young man and…"

"I'm fine," Chris said once more angrily.

John held out his hands deafeningly. "Well, in that case, I expect better work or I have to draw my consequences out of it. I want you to understand that I will only give you not so lucrative accounts until you proved yourself again."

Chris shrugged. "Whatever." He stood up and took his stuff.

"Chris," John called him back. "I'm still ready to support you if you wanted to take the college courses and get the job in the art department."

"No, thanks" Chris left the office closing the door behind him angrily. He was mad at himself and how everyone treated him like an invalid. The sympathy was driving him crazy.

* * *

An elderly lady in her mid sixties with bluish grey hair waited in front of P3's main entrance walking back and forth in front of her Mercedes sport cabriolet.

Chris could see her bright pink fancy dress from afar. He hurried to meet her while searching for his key.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I was kept," he explained.

Her botox treated face showed no emotions. "Well, be glad you're a young man and I'm only an old woman."

Chris laughed a bit to charm her. "Okay, follow me, please."

He opened the door leading the way down the stairs into the club. He went behind the bar switching on the lights.

"I have the perfect object for you but please look around while I get it from the back room."

"It'll be my pleasure."

"Can I get you a drink?" Chris opened the door to the back room.

"No, thanks"

He entered the back room. "What the hell," he exclaimed staring at the person lying on the old sofa, earplugs in his ears, occupied with a Nintendo.

The twenty two year old closed the door half way. "Junior, what are you doing here?"

No answer.

Chris sighed. He approached his teenaged cousin snatching the video game player out of his hands.

Henry Mitchell Junior sat up straight. "Hey, give it back."

"Is that your only problem? Junior, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I hate school."

"Of course, you do. School sucks and you are a teenager. Still, you have to be there. You can't just skip glasses. So, go!"

Junior crossed his arms over his chest. "You skipped classes, too."

"That's something different. I was stupid, now you learn from my mistakes. And don't you fear your mom will sense you here?"

"She only senses me in school." Chris glared at him for this nonchalant answer. "What? You developed that spell."

"But not for you."

"Mr. Perry, is something wrong?"

Chris suddenly remembered his customer. "Oh, yes," he called back. "I'll be with you in a second." He went behind the desk taking a large framed oil painting. "I have to deal with this lady. You stay here," he told his cousin.

"You just said I should leave," Junior replied.

Chris glanced at him angrily. "Stay here," he repeated and Junior decided that the tone in his voice didn't allow protest.

Half an hour later, Chris came back into the small room with a big grin on his face. He had finally earned some money plus Mrs. McLean also promised to tell some of her evenly rich friends.

Junior looked at some paintings that were stored behind the sofa resting against the wall.

"Why don't you sell the cool pictures?" the teenager asked. "You know with the vanquishing demons and stuff."

"Because no one would hang those in their living room without being suspected serial killers"

"But those are really, really cool." Junior wrinkled his nose at a still life.

"Stop flattering me, Junior. You're in deep trouble. You can't just skip school and why do you come here?"

"In public places cops could ask me why I'm not in school."

"You are more afraid of cops than of me?" Chris looked at his cousin who obviously was miserable. "What's going on in school, are you bullied or something?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Junior yelled angrily.

"Well, you'll have to or I'll tell your mom and dad you are missing classes and use magic for personal gain."

"Fuck personal gain," the fourteen year old mumbled.

Chris sighed defeated. "Do you want to loose your powers because that's what will happen? If you have trouble with other students kick their asses. Or tell a teacher or whatever, don't hide. If you're hide once you'll always have to hide."

That was probably exaggerated but at least it got Junior's attention.

"Don't tell my parents, please. I promise I won't sneak in here again."

"You're missing my point. It's not about sneaking in; it's about you skipping school. You want to be a good student and have a good graduation, right?"

"I don't care." "Of course, you care." Chris sat down on the old sofa next to his teenaged cousin. "Why don't you go and talk to Mrs. Schmidt. She's old but really clever. She was always nice to me and she barely had a reason to be."

Junior shrugged but smiled a bit.

"Well, there's no need for you to go back to school today. It's almost over, but tomorrow, you'll be there. I'll check on you and don't think a spell can fool me. I can make up trillions of spells to reverse your lousy one."

"You wrote that spell," the youngest Mitchell countered.

"Don't talk back," Chris said faking parental sternness. He put an arm around Junior's shoulder. "And if it's something you can't handle – and it is obviously – you can always come and talk to me. I can get you out of almost any kind of trouble. Mainly because I have been in every kind o f trouble myself. Speaking of which, I'm going to vanquish some demons." The brunette stood up.

"Can I come with you?" Junior asked.

"I don't know. Your misbehaving shouldn't be rewarded."

"Please, my mom never let's me go after demons, and I'm old enough. Moreover, I have to train my powers."

Chris thought about it. "Good point. You stay where I can see you and do what I tell you."

* * *

Phoebe Halliwell sat in her office in the Bay Mirror editorial typing along on her notebook. She checked the letter she was answering once more before saving her article.

Someone got her attention by knocking on her open door.

The woman looked up and smiled. "Oh, hi, honey, what are you doing here, and what with the camera?" she asked.

"I was at my friend's photo studio to do a test session...if they come out alright he'll probably hire me because he has to much work for himself alone," Chris explained.

He sounded optimistic but frankly, he didn't like the photo shooting. The model his friend had engaged, didn't understand him and Chris couldn't be mad at her. He wasn't good in voicing his image of what he wanted a picture to look like. He had the same problems when working with a human model in school.

"Another job, Chris" Phoebe asked frowning.

"You sound like Wyatt. I don't want to hear a speech. I was actually hoping you'd invite me for lunch."

"It's my pleasure. I'm just finishing this, sweetie. Take a seat." Phoebe proof read her column then switched off the computer. She put on her jacket when a young tall woman with dark blonde hair that she wore in a pony tail entered the office – without knocking. She wore a green pantsuit with a white top and a long necklace with a big round pendent.

"Oh, Phoebe, you are leaving?" she asked. She obviously didn't like the idea.

"Just for lunch, Danielle"

"Good. There is something I need to talk over with you. It's a part of your column for tomorrow."

Phoebe's eyes got a coldness that Chris didn't know but smiled: "Of course, Danielle. May I introduce you to my nephew? Chris, that's Danielle Dean, Jason Dean's daughter. She's now chief editor." Apparently, that was a situation Phoebe didn't agree with.

"Nice to meet you," Chris said politely, shaking her perfect manicured hand. "Seems like we had almost become cousins"

Danielle laughed and Phoebe glared at her nephew angrily.

"For some reason, I'm glad we are not," the young woman said. "Are you a photographer?" she asked pointing to the camera.

"Trying to become one, yes"

"Well, if it turns out that you are any good, I'll have you take photos of my twenty third birthday party next weekend. If not, I'll invite you as my guest." She winked at him and turned around walking towards the door. "Please, don't forget to come to my office later, Phoebe," she said looking over her shoulder.

"Let's go," Phoebe commended. She grabbed Chris' arm pulling him along with her. Once in the elevator she let out a frustrated cry. "That little spoilt brat. Thinks she knows better than me just because her dad owns this place. I could tell her stories about her dear father."

Chris chuckled. "I thought she was nice, bossy but nice. She could have been your daughter."

Phoebe hit him on the arm. "That joke wasn't funny the first time. I was with her father once, which technically you shouldn't even know let alone remember."

"Actually, I meant she could be your daughter because of her character."

Phoebe hit him once more. "You only think she's nice because she smelled your pheromones and was all sexed up for you."

Chris laughed. "You are crazy, Aunt Phoebe." He blushed lightly. Danielle wasn't his type at all but he felt she saw that differently. She obviously was someone who always got what she wanted and it could be fun to see what she'll do to get him.

Phoebe shook her head. "I'm an empath. It's hard to hide anything from me."

Chris feared for a moment she knew what he was thinking about but his aunt went on: "I tell you, she wanted you. And seriously, I am glad you show some interest in another girl but not her," she almost pleaded. "Please, Chris, she's no good."

"Relax, Aunt Phoebe. I have no interest in her or anyone else for that matter."

Phoebe sighed, that's what she had feared.

* * *

Noelle carried a large bowl with potato chips into the family room. She looked up at the sound of the front door closing. She saw a tall brunette passing the room and before Chris could set a foot on the step she called him back.

"Finally, where have you been?"

"Busy. Why?"

"Because our friends arrive at any minute"

"Usually, you want me out of the house when that's the case. Why not today?"

"I've invited Stella just for you."

Chris rolled his eyes. Ever since Chris was single Noelle invited one single girlfriend of her after the other especially for him. "You shouldn't have bothered."

"Please, Chris, you'll like her."

"I don't think so. I don't like people I don't know."

Noelle sighed. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into the kitchen.

Wyatt looked at the two smirking. "So, you told him about Stella and he tried to flee."

"Wyatt, tell your brother that it's only in his best interest."

"Wyatt, tell your girlfriend to finally stop trying to set me up on someone."

"I'm staying out of this," Wyatt shook his head grinning.

"Chris, we'll make a fun little game tonight. Wyatt and me, Jared and Samantha and you and Stella, I won't allow no for an answer."

"Game night...is that group sex"

Wyatt laughed taking some bottles of beer out of the fridge.

"No," Noelle said trying to stay patient. "Games, Chris. Charades, you know that one? Do you have anything else to do tonight?"

"Jack off" Chris suggested and stole a cookie.

"Then meet Stella first and you'll be more successful," Wyatt replied still grinning.

"Wyatt!" Noelle put her hands on her hips glaring at her boyfriend.

"I'm just trying to persuade him, but seriously, Chris...she's nice."

"If she's that nice then why don't you play with her?"

"Well, fine, I'll make a team with her and you take Noelle," Wyatt shrugged.

"But Wyatt, this is a couple thing," Noelle said.

"I'm not a couple with Stella," Chris protested.

"Fine," the young woman gave up. "Good, first game you and me play together but the next one you pair up with Stella, got it?"

"Whatever. I'll be upstairs getting changed," Chris said sighing. He hated this but obviously Noelle had put her heart in finding a girlfriend for him.

"You should stop bothering him," he could hear his brother say when he had left the kitchen.

"Not as long as I can see that he is unhappy," Noelle replied.

Chris shook his head; he didn't know he looked unhappy. He actually thought he was doing pretty good pretending he had no nightmares anymore. And didn't need sleeping pills most of the time to fall asleep, but as far as he was concerned no one would learn about that.

He managed to make a happy face and be nice and polite to Stella. Even though, Chris couldn't help but wonder if Noelle had at least the slightest idea what kind of girls he liked. Some red haired half naked nurse surely was not his type, but it still wasn't a total waste of time.

Jared and Samantha, Chris had no idea how they were friends with his brother and Noelle, got into a massive fight because Samantha didn't understand the hints Jared gave her while playing Taboo and they lost.

Strange enough Noelle and Chris won and Wyatt took his revenge by flirting with Stella.

Noelle herself took revenge for that by starting a fight with Wyatt over Stella.

And Chris was lucky, that he wasn't the centre of attention.

**I hope you liked it. I know it is going a bit slow at the beginning but I want to have everyone introduced. Don't worry, there will be more action and drama really soon. **

**don't forget to leave me a review please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the on the last one. I hope you enjoy this just as well. **

**Thanks to piperspeanut. **

Chapter 5

Peter let his eyes wander up and down the body of a tall blonde that jogged past them.

"Are you even listening to me?" Chris asked annoyed. "Frankly, can't you ever think of anything else?"

"Hey, I was listening. So your problem is that your brother's girlfriend invites all her hot single friends just so you can find a new girlfriend?"

"You don't understand the reason behind that. She doesn't do that because she wants me to be happy."

"Why else?" Peter asked.

"Just for herself"

The ex-Elder scoffed. "You are crazy."

"It's true; as long as I had been together with Bianca everything was fine. Noelle and Wyatt, me and Bianca...we went out together sometimes and when not they had time for themselves because they knew I was with Bianca. Now, it's just the two of them and me."

"Okay, you think Noelle wants to set you up on someone, so you won't bother them."

"Yeah," Chris replied.

Peter shook his head. "If they thought you'd bothered them, why don't they kick you out of the Manor?"

Chris glared at his friend. "I see you don't understand."

"No, Chris, no one understands that. Seriously they wanted you to move in with them."

"No, Wyatt wanted it. Noelle wanted to re-decorate the house. I hate this, I'm like…I don't know…floating?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not sure. See, I feel like I have nothing to lean on. No real job, no girlfriend. It's just me. I keep going and stay busy just to not feel the emptiness. And I feel jealous of them and can't help but wonder why it can't be me. On the other hand Wyatt deserves more than anyone to be happy and Noelle is pretty nice and she never shows any negative feeling towards me. I shouldn't be so selfish."

"True but maybe you should consider finding something to lean on. Like your own place for example."

"I've never lived alone."

"Exactly my point, you will see that you can handle yourself without your big brother constantly looking after you. It could also make you more confident."

"I never noticed I had a self confidence issue." His cell phone rang and he looked at the caller ID. "Wyatt."

"Who else...well, I see you around, Chris," Peter waved and walked down the street to where his car stood.

Once a week Chris and Peter had lunch together, as the ex-Elder was the only close friend of Chris' who knew about magic it was easier to talk to him about some issues. For the non-magic problems, Amy usually was his person of confidentiality and after this talk, Chris knew why the turned to her.

"Why are you calling me on the phone?" Chris asked his brother.

Wyatt had been lucky enough that Chris had his cell with him. He usually left it at home or didn't know where it was.

"Because I'm in my office and I'd look like a maniac if I stood here calling out your name. Can you come over please?"

"Why?"

"Just because I'm your brother and would love to see you."

"Wyatt."

"Right, my decorator bailed on me. And I thought you wanted to take over. I mean it would be cool, a family project."

"Unless demons are involved we are not so great at working together."

"Come on, I'm going crazy with this damn place. I wished I had never listened to Jared. I could really use some help. Besides, I want to talk to you about the club."

"Something wrong with that"

"Let's just say I made last month's balance."

"And"

"Just come here, will you?"

Chris sighed. "Okay." He heard a jingling, "but it has to wait a few minutes. Holly's calling me."

"Holly... why isn't she calling me" Wyatt asked but got no answer. "Chris?" The line went dead. "Great." He contemplated orbing off to help his cousin as well but someone knocked at his office door. He called the person in and only hoped that Chris would call for help. Although, that was unlikely but maybe Holly was responsible enough.

"Hey, it's just me," Noelle said. She moved over to her boyfriend kissing him on the cheek before sitting down on the edge of his desk. She placed a plate in front of him. "I noticed you hadn't lunch yet and this is something I tried out for you to taste."

"Thanks, I'm just loaded with all those papers. I totally forgot to eat," Wyatt admitted. "I hate Jared for persuading me on this damn taps bar. If he wanted to do it, he should have done it himself."

"You know him. He rather invests than work and if I remember correctly he invested a lot."

"The whole interior decoration to be exact I know, but he doesn't have the problem of finding a new decorator because this one bailed on him and has to deal with a crazy cook that can't even speak English properly. I wished I could embrace my whitelighter side more and get a Spanish charge."

"Why?"

"I could speak the language then."

"I know. You explained that to me before, but Jesus speaks Portuguese," Noelle smirked. "Besides, how would you find time for me if you had some charges to deal with as well?"

"I'll always make time for you. Just like right now, when I had to sign those," he threw some papers in the trash. "And read those," he threw another pile away. "And find out what to do with those." A folder with papers was also thrown away.

Noelle laughed. "Lucky me"

"Indeed. I'm a pretty good boyfriend, right."

"Oh, yeah, I can tell."

Wyatt stood up and approached her standing in front of her. He started kissing her neck and was pretty satisfied with the response he got. He moved on to a spot behind her ear and Noelle sighed lightly.

"Your food will get cold," she said.

The blonde stopped kissing her and placed their foreheads together. "It doesn't matter."

Noelle placed her arms around his neck pulling him towards her to kiss passionately.

They heard someone cough behind them and hastily parted.

"Damn it, Chris," Wyatt said.

"What does that mean, damn it, Chris? You asked me to come here. Anyway, how could I know you are calling that office work?"

"I thought you were busy with Holly vanquishing demons."

"It was one demon and it was an easy vanquish. She had the potion ready and only needed assistance."

Noelle rolled her eyes. "Well, I think we need to continue later. I'm needed in the kitchen anyway." She hopped off the desk and left, smirking at Chris, who shook his head grinning.

"Like fucking rabbits," he muttered and earned an angry glare from his brother.

"Come here." Wyatt opened a document on his computer. "See." He took the fork and started to eat the pasta Noelle had brought him.

Chris walked around the desk standing behind his brother. He saw a chart with two columns with numbers. "Nice, Wyatt...good work."

"This is last month's profit and loss statement for P3 and those numbers are not good. See this," he pointed with his fork to the right column. "This is your profit of 35,370 dollars my friend. In the long run, this will turn into a loss and then you can close down eventually."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"Me? I'm not doing anything. The club is yours."

"I never wanted it. I told you the only thing I'm ready to do is to work there not run it. I'm not a manager or anything. I can barely write someone a check."

"Chris, it's what mom gave you. She knew why she wanted you to have the club."

"Maybe she made a mistake."

Wyatt sighed. They had this conversation so many times before. Frankly, Chris had said he wouldn't manage the club. And Wyatt had been ready to place the orders and do the accounting when Chris cared for the daily business and the employees. Apparently, that had been too much to ask of him.

"We had a deal, remember? Besides, I can't run the club as well. I'm already drowning in work. You have to do something yourself. Surely, you'll have an idea where to save some money and how to make some money."

"Wyatt, I have no idea about businesses. I never have."

"Well, then you better learn about it quick. Take some courses in college or at least the adult education centre where you took the barkeeper classes. You won't be able to keep the club otherwise."

"Good, then I'll sell it."

"You can't sell it," Wyatt replied shocked that his brother would even consider that. "It's mom's heritage for you. Don't you feel the least bit committed to it?"

"No, actually I don't, and you said I couldn't keep it anyway."

"I said you couldn't keep it if you don't do something about this."

"I'm not going to do anything," Chris said crossing his arms over his chest.

Wyatt took a deep breath defeated. "I don't understand you. I really don't, Mom put so much work in to that club."

"And I'm sure she'll want me to do what is best for me."

"Right, do what's best for you...but honestly, I don't think you know what's best for you."

"But you know what's best for me?"

"Come on, let's drop this for now. About this decorating job…"

"I'll tell you something. You need a decorator, call one." Chris orbed out.

"Awesome. Thank you," Wyatt said to himself. He rubbed his face. Sometimes, he didn't know how to put up with his brother.

Chris' sudden mood swings had gotten worse ever since…

"Sexual frustration," he said to himself and turned around in his chair. He took the trash can and turned it upside down. The undone paper work fell on his desk, making the blonde sighed.

* * *

Chris orbed to the one place he always knew he'd find someone to listen to him. Victor jumped. "God, Chris. The old ticker isn't as strong as it used to be. Would you mind not doing that?"

"I thought you got used to it," Chris shrugged.

"There are some things I'll never get used to. Still, I'm happy to see you."

"Yeah, I know I haven't been over a lot lately. I'm busy."

"I know...I know. You keep going, never sit down. You could have time to think otherwise," Victor replied sighing. He already knew his grandson's way of dealing with bad events.

"Obviously you don't support that."

The old man shook his head but didn't answer the question. "Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"No, I just had lunch, thanks," Chris sat down on one of the chairs surrounding the kitchen table. A Tupperware box stood on the table with a sticker on it saying "Move in with us!"

Chris frowned.

"Phoebe," Victor explained understanding what was going on in his grandson's head. "I choose a new smaller apartment in the senior residential area near the beach. You know medical assistance involved and so on. Phoebe however wants me to move in with her and Coop, but I tell you something, I have cared for myself since I was eighteen. I don't need to bother my daughter now."

"I totally understand you," Chris nodded. "They'll only tell you what to do."

His grandfather raised his eyebrows. "Who's telling you what to do?"

"Wyatt." Chris told his grandpa about his talk with his brother a few minutes ago, but unlike he had hoped Victor held Wyatt's opinion.

"You don't have to glare at me so angrily. Your brother has a point; do you really want to lose the club?"

Chris shrugged.

"Without fighting for it, that's not like you. You are a clever boy; it's at least worth a try. Tell Wyatt if it's too much for him, I'll take the accounting documents. How does that sound, you and me working together?"

"I don't know, grandpa. I have no idea about business."

"But you are creative, right?" Chris nodded half heartily.

"See, we're a perfect team. Give it a try, don't be a chicken," Victor teased.

"Okay, okay," Chris said defeated. Hopefully, working with his grandfather wouldn't turn into a fight like with Wyatt.

* * *

Chris took a step backwards viewing his painting from a few inches away. Eh shook his head, and then pushed the brush into a bright red color drawing a large red cross over the whole seize of the canvas.

"Looks good"

Chris turned around. "What do you want?" he asked his brother. "And it's horrible. You have no idea about art." The brunette took the canvas off the easel and leaned it against the wall.

"After you just orbed off on me, I wanted to talk to you again. What else? Chris, you are right, you told me from the beginning that you don't want to run the club and I kind of pushed it on you. It's important for me to keep mom's business going but that does not mean it has to be important for you as well."

"Thanks. I'm glad you understand that."

Chris sat down on the desk chair. He pushed the mouse around a bit and the screen of the computer lit up.

"I was talking to grandpa and we decided that because you have so much to do, he and I will care for P3 but I don't promise you anything and I don't want to hear anything from you about what I'm doing wrong."

Wyatt grinned. "You and grandpa, that could become interesting...but don't worry, I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Apart from that I have this for you." He chose the option 'print' and a few pages came out of the printer.

Chris grabbed them and handed them over to his brother. "I spent three hours on that and I won't do more. Do what you want with it and don't ask me for more."

Wyatt looked at each of the pieces of paper closely. It was the interior of the taps bar, fully decorated.

"I like it. I really do," the twenty-five year old said. "It's really good, that's how we'll do it. See, we can work together."

"Yes, but only if I work alone and only because I finally know your taste, remember the menus."

Wyatt laughed. "I rather not...hey, you know we haven't spent a night out together in a long time. How about we go out tomorrow?"

"Don't you want to check your schedule first?"

"I'll always make time for you, don't you know I'll always choose you over anybody else."

**I just wanted to let you know that this story followes the same concept as the other two of this little series. So, there is less magic at the beginning. **

**Don't forget to leave me a review please. **

**And wish me luck for my job interview tomorrow. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, thank you all so much for your reviews and wishing me luck with my job interview. Unfortunately, I have to wait another week or so for an answer but I guess it went very well. I felt pretty comfortable. **

**Now, here is the next chapter for you to enjoy. It's kind of long I guess but I had to work something out I had planned for a while and just forgot about. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Thanks to piperspeanut as always. **

Chapter 6

A few days later, Chris entered the bright sun lit gallery and looked around searching for his friend.

Justin spotted him from his place next to a guy on a ladder that hung up a large drawing of a Chinese garden.

The attractive young man walked over to his friend. He placed an arm around Chris' waist turning him around so he wouldn't look into the exhibition room.

Chris frowned at this but didn't say anything. "So you're opening a new show?" He had read the poster outside the gallery.

"Yes, indeed." Justin seemed nervous the way he played with the silver ring around his finger. "Gardens, we have everything...photography, dioramas, paintings, drawings, collages."

"Sound great."

"Yes, unfortunately, I'm still waiting for some work. So, you understand. I'm busy, busy...busy."

"Right and I'll leave soon, soon, soon." Chris took an envelope out of his satchel. "I was hoping you could hand those to a few people. I need money and it's not going so well."

Justin took the envelope and looked at the small cards. "Business cards"

"Yes, I did them myself. Please, Jus...I guess it's not usual to hand your visitors cards of an artist you don't exhibit but still."

"Yeah, I mean no. I can't do that Chris, my boss will go crazy. I need my job as well."

Chris nodded. "Yeah, sure...I understand. Don't worry about me."

"I'm really sorry."

The man behind them dropped something and it fell on the floor making a loud noise.

Chris turned around getting a better look on the now hanging painting.

"Hey, this looks like your style," he said and moved closer to it. "It's really good...it's awesome."

"Thanks," Justin replied following his friend. He looked at the floor uncomfortable. "They had room only for one more picture. Otherwise I would have asked you to put one in as well but so…"

"So, you wanted to prevent any competition."

"I'm sorry, Chris. I was sure they'd choose you over me if they had the option. You are more talented. This one picture you did of your garden with the mystic beings. It's amazing. They would have taken it."

Chris waved it away. "Nymphs, they are nymphs. No problem, you did what's best for you. And the picture is brilliant."

Justin smiled relieved. "Thanks, I mean I know that you are struggling at the moment."

"It's not your problem. You've got to care for yourself. I'll be fine; don't worry about it at all."

The bright blonde young man sighed relieved. "Okay, but hey...about those business cards just because I can't distribute them doesn't mean some visitors shouldn't get them."

Chris frowned.

Justin walked back behind the counter next to the door. "I'll invite you for the opening night on Thursday. You can talk to whoever you want and give them whatever you want. We live in a free country, I'll write you on the guest list. That's all I can do, though."

"That's fantastic, especially as I will hear what people will say about your work."

Justin blushed slightly. "Thanks. Hey, do you want to go jogging later 6pm, same place as always?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah, that'll be great. Later."

* * *

Chris limped into the manor. He threw his keys on the sideboard and shook his leg a few times but it didn't get better.

The ringing of a telephone could be heard and Wyatt answered it. A few moments later the twenty five year old appeared in the hallway.

"Wait a minute, please," he said to the person on the other end. He approached his brother covering the phone by holding it against his chest. "Sorry, I answered your phone but it's been ringing all afternoon. It's a girl," he said grinning.

Chris pulled a face and took the phone. He hadn't given his number to any girl.

Wyatt stayed standing in front of him and Chris leant against the wall so his brother didn't see him limping.

"This is Danielle Dean," said the melodic voice.

Chris took a deep breath. "Who gave you my number?"

He was sure it hadn't been his Aunt after how Phoebe had behaved towards the young woman.

"I have my ways. Although, this was easy...I found the photo studio you applied at and told your friend I'd hire you."

"Oh right, your birthday party on Saturday."

"Great memory, I expect you half past eight...appropriate clothes of course."

"Appropriate for a photographer?"

"For one of my guest, I'll send you a car if you want."

"No that won't be necessary, thanks I'll be there."

"Of course, bye Chris"

The brunette sighed. That'd be fun. Danielle was obviously proud of her image of the arrogant bitch. He closed the phone and looked at his brother.

"Didn't sound like a date," Wyatt said.

"It isn't. It's work; I've been hired as a photographer...great, huh?"

"Sure. I couldn't think of anything better."

Chris shrugged. Without thinking he pushed himself away from the wall and walked a few steps.

"Hey, you are limping!" Wyatt exclaimed.

Chris sighed. "Well observed, Eagle Eye Halliwell."

"Come on, that's not funny."

"I was running with Justin and stumbled. I'll be fine."

"You are limping."

"You said so. It'll go away. Stop following me," he told his brother angrily who walked close behind him.

"Chris, you've got to be careful."

"It was an accident."

"I'm sure it's not just that, running around with a guy that does marathons."

"It's not that bad. I'm worried about something else."

"What?"

"I'm starving."

* * *

Wyatt heard a sound from outside his and Noelle's bedroom. It was half past 2 am and unlike his girlfriend who usually went straight to bed and fell asleep after working in the kitchen until the restaurant closed. Wyatt needed half an hour to calm down from the hectic ness of the day and relax enough to fall asleep himself. For weeks, he read a few pages in his old Spanish text book before going to sleep. Maybe one day, he'd understand Jesus.

The blonde looked at the door and noticed there was no light shining through the crack under the door.

He heard another noise like something fell on the floor.

Wyatt quietly slipped out of bed as not to wake Noelle. The door to the bathroom that was now almost only used by Chris (except when Noelle insisted on a hot bubble bath in the bath tube) stood open so was Chris' bedroom door.

The twenty five year old tiptoed through the hallway and switched on the light in the bathroom.

Chris jumped and dropped a plastic pot. "God, Wy."

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for something." Chris bent down collecting the item.

"In the dark, why didn't you switch on the light?"

"I didn't want to wake you."

"You wouldn't wake me up by switching on a light, but by dropping everything."

"Sorry." The younger brother shook two pills out of the brown pill bottle.

"What are those?" Wyatt asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Pain killers"

"Chris."

"My leg is aching and I can't sleep because of it."

Wyatt sighed. "I told you, you can't overwork your leg."

"I was jogging. It's not like I did something impossible."

"Still" He watched his brother taking the pills with half a glass of water. "Where did you get them from?"

"From a doctor Wyatt, when I was in the hospital...they gave them to me the first time."

"And how often do you take them?"

Chris frowned. "When I need to"

"Don't give me a smart ass remark." He took the bottle away from Chris holding it against the light. "It's almost empty and it contains 50 pills." He took another paper package. "Sleeping pills"

Chris shrugged. "Would you stop that, it's just my medicine. I got them in the hospital, too."

"Yes, but I'm sure they thought you wouldn't take pills forever."

"I'm not."

"Oh come on. You hide it here and get it at night in the dark so I don't notice."

"Yes because I knew you'd overreact. You make it sound like I was a drug addicted."

"If you take pills every day for over a year you are addicted."

"Nonsense, no one said I take pills every day."

"Really"

"Seriously...Wy, I just didn't want to worry you. Sometimes I admit it hurts and I can't sleep or I just can't go back to sleep after a nightmare, but honestly it's not the norm."

Wyatt narrowed his eyes. He didn't believe his brother; he just couldn't after checking the medicine container and remembering the empty ones he had found in the garbage the other week. He never thought anything of it until tonight.

"Chris, you can't make me stop worrying. Please, I'm your brother. Do think I'm stupid."

"Wyatt?" Noelle appeared her arms wrapped around herself against the cold of the night.

"Everything's okay. I'll come back in a minute."

"Okay. Goodnight, Chris."

"Goodnight, Noelle." Chris closed the cupboard over the sink. "Really, Wyatt, I'm good. You can go back to your beauty sleep."

"Yeah, unfortunately, I know you...and I'll always worry about you and look after you whether you like it or not because that's your privilege as a little sibling."

"Or the curse"

* * *

Haley had a dark blue potion in her hand ready to throw it.

Chris orbed out and back in again a few feet away from her.

Yellow smoke floated above the ground growing and a tall bold demon with a prominent nose surfaced.

He held out his hands sending yellow smoke towards Chris.

Haley threw the potion hitting the demon in the chest, he screamed in pain before vanishing in normal grey smoke.

"Is that right?" Haley asked frowning. "I mean there were no flames."

"Don't think so ordinary. Not every demon is flamed. He's vanquished, so don't worry."

"Okay, okay. I'm just always waiting for the flames. Anyway, thanks for being my bait. I had asked Holly but she was in the lab this afternoon."

"No problem. I had time."

"Next time I'll ask Junior. He can help after school. My mom doesn't want him to go after demons yet. Probably something about Junior being her baby" Haley shrugged.

Chris sighed frustrated. "Oh, no I totally forgot," he exclaimed. He had promised his cousin to check on him again. Junior probably didn't even want that but Chris had already made up his mind and was eager to help.

Now Chris had forgotten about him after the stress in the club and with Wyatt and everything. That was no excuse, of course, though.

Haley looked at him quizzically. "What?"

Chris shook his head. "Sorry, I have to go. I mean we are done, right?"

"All is done, yes but Chris…" the twin trailed off when she saw her cousin orb out. She rolled her eyes.

* * *

Chris orbed in behind a large building where some dumpsters stood. He hurried around the building and over the large grass area.

"Hey, is the football practice still going?" he asked two boys that sat in the grass studying.

"Yeah, half an hour to go"

Chris thanked them and made his way towards the gymnasium where the football filed lay close to.

It felt strange to walk around his former high school campus when he wasn't a student anymore. He only always stopped in front of the school building on the parking lot to pick up one of his cousins.

He heard the football practice going on before he saw it.

"Halliwell, is hat you? Are you here to repeat the games you've missed while you were still a student?" Coach Curtis dressed in a light grey jogging suit with a whistle around his neck and a baseball cap on his head. He had gotten older, gained a few pounds and seemed smaller but he had a bright smile on his face.

"No, thanks," Chris replied smiling happily to see his old teacher again. "But I though you were retired."

"I tried but my wife said I either go back to work or she'll get a divorce after thirty five years of marriage. So, I'm back and I have a good team this year."

"That's what I've heard. I wanted to pick up my cousin Henry."

"Henry? I thought he was home already."

Chris frowned confused. He looked towards the filed.

Coach Curtis followed his gaze. "Oh, didn't you know that he left the team before Christmas?"

"What? No, I didn't." Chris' confusion grew. Junior loved football; he was part of a team since Junior High.

"He is doing cross country sports now. He always has been a great runner. It was sad that he left but if it makes him happy."

"Did he have problems with the other jocks…I mean boys in the team."

"Not that I've heard. Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. Just could you watch out for him a bit? You know, without attracting attention."

"So, he doesn't notice. I'm looking out for him."

"Exactly, you know like you've did with me."

Coach Curtis pretended to be offended and scoffed. "Ridiculous."

Chris winked. "Sure. Thanks."

"Henry's a good kid. I don't want to see him in trouble."

The twenty two year old nodded. They said their goodbyes and Chris walked back towards the main building but instead of searching for a safe spot to orb out he entered the school.

* * *

The now grey haired head mistress, Mrs. Schmidt, looked up surprised when her secretary announced another student that wanted to see her. At this time of the day even the kids that had been in detention had gone home already.

"This one hid himself," Mrs. Harlow said. She opened the door wider to reveal a young man standing there.

"Oh, this one hid for four years," Mrs. Schmidt stood up holding her hand out.

Chris entered the well known office and greeted her shaking her hand.

"It's so nice to see you again. I hope this is for a good reason, though. You didn't happen to hand in the essay I asked you to write and you never did."

"What essay? I don't know of any essay."

"Uhu..." Mrs. Schmidt laughed. "Well, I guess it's long after deadline anyway."

"Actually, I wanted to pick up my cousin...but I must have confused something. He's already at home, so I thought I would at least say hello."

"How nice of you, I guess you are talking about your cousin Henry."

Chris frowned. "I am, why?"

"Take a seat."

Chris did and Mrs. Schmidt sat back down behind her desk. It was a situation they had been in so often Chris couldn't count it...although, this time it wasn't about him.

"I had been talking to him the other day. You see, there had never been a problem with Henry. He's a nice boy and you know I have a great knowledge of human nature. I recognize a good kid."

Chris smiled. "Yeah, I profited from that. Then why were you been talking to him if everything's alright."

"I never said everything was alright. I said I never had any problems with him, but lately he has been skipping classes."

"You noticed that?"

"Chris, don't underestimate me. My eyes are everywhere in this school. Of course, I noticed. I also noticed that he was really nervous talking to me and very unhappy. I just couldn't figure out why."

"Me neither, he even stopped playing football. I thought maybe he was bullied."

"Maybe...he won't tell me but of course I have to do something when a student is regularly skipping classes, even if he has an understandable reason."

"You punished him?"

"Not yet, but I have this feeling...you know, I think I can throw this away." She took a piece of paper from of the pile that lay on her desk. "Knowing that you are involved"

Chris looked at her confused.

"See, Chris, I know that you were really good with the kids in the summer school. My daughter was very glad you helped her over the last few years."

"It's been fun. Unfortunately, circumstances didn't allow me to be there last year." The twenty two year old wondered what his job at the school had to do with Junior.

"This is a letter to Mrs. Matthews and Mr Mitchell," Mrs. Schmidt explained.

"Oh." Leo had a whole bunch of letters from the headmistress and kept them somewhere in a box. One day he would probably use them to blackmail Chris to take care him when he was old and sick.

"Yes, but I think considering Henry has never caused any problems I can give you a chance to talk to him."

Chris took a deep breath. "Me? You know what he said to me? He said I had been skipping classes, so why was I making a huge deal out of him doing it."

"Well, I guess you have to think of a good reason then. Otherwise, I will have a new letter done in a second and that's when it gets serious. Maybe it is only a little issue that can be solved easily if you know what's wrong."

"Why do you always give me such responsible tasks?"

"As I said, I have a good knowledge of the human nature."

The young man took a deep breath. "Okay, okay. I'll talk to him."

"Good, you do that...but Chris, if it turns out to be an issue that you and Henry can't solve together, I want you to talk to me or his parents."

"I won't play hero, so to speak."

Mrs. Schmidt smiled softly. She leaned back in her chair. "And how are you doing, Chris? After your tough time"

"It's always tough, I'm good. I try to be good; I do a lot to be good."

"Of course, and you recovered?"

"Bad news, at least most of the day"

The headmistress nodded. "I wish you the very best, honestly from my heart. I always knew you'd do something special."

"Really, I'll tell you when I'm ready."

* * *

Chris didn't waste any time and orbed into his Aunt Paige's and Uncle Henry's home to find the latter sat on the sofa checking through some papers sighing. Henry jumped when suddenly his nephew spoke up behind him asking if everything was alright.

"No, actually, it's not alright," Henry said angrily. "You know what they told me today at work? They said I should consider taking a full time desk job."

"Why?"

"They said I was the right age."

"Okay," Chris stressed. "Sorry, Uncle Henry" He had thought that his uncle had been working at the desk, anyway, most of the time. "Is Junior home?"

"Upstairs, doing his homework"

"I'll go see him. I'm really sorry, Uncle Henry, that you are having trouble at work."

"Thanks." Henry Mitchell crumpled the paper and threw it on the floor.

Chris shook his head and took the stairs to his cousin's room.

Junior was not doing homework but playing a computer game. He had the remote and directed his virtual car. He didn't notice Chris and the twenty two year old waved his hand lightly making the teenager turn the remote to the left crashing his car. The computer showed 'game over'.

"Oh, Chris, why did you do that?"

"Because you and me...we have to talk, ask me where I have been today?" the brunette crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Junior shrugged and turned the computer off.

"I was at your school, talking to Mrs. Schmidt about you."

"Why?"

"Why? Because she is worried, just like me that's why. Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on, and I haven't skipped any classes since we talked last time at the club."

"Well, I hope so. Seriously, Junior," Chris sat down on the bed looking at his cousin intensely. Junior held his gaze a moment but then turned away and started playing with the sleeve of his shirt. "You can tell me whatever problem you have and maybe we'll find a solution together."

The fourteen year old stayed silent.

"Junior"

"It's nothing," he yelled angrily. "It's none of your business. I don't need any help, I'm good. And you are the last one to give me good tips anyway."

Chris sighed. "Good, if you feel like this then I have to tell you that Mrs. Schmidt will send a letter to your parents soon. She had it ready but gave me a chance to talk to you."

"I don't care. I won't get in trouble."

"I see, and why not? Do you think you can hide the letter or something? Won't work, believe me. My dad has a box full of letters I got."

"No, they won't get the letter."

"Oh, they will. All I have to do is tell Mrs. Schmidt that there was no use talking to you. And I will...it's in your best interest."

"Do you hear yourself talking? You sound like Uncle Leo and Wyatt...the way they use to talk to you."

"Maybe they weren't so wrong. Maybe I see that now." Chris took a deep breath. "This is not about me, I made my mistakes. You can make yours but then you have to live with the consequences."

Junior looked up. He locked eyes with his cousin. Silence filled the room a moment before Chris stood up shaking his head.

"I should have told you that I was vanquishing a demon with Wyatt not long ago that had the power of mind control and I cast a spell on both of us to make sure his power wouldn't affect us."

Junior's eyes grew wide.

Chris nodded. "Yes, it's still working. I can't believe you tried to use your powers on me. Have you ever heard of personal gain? Moreover, it's not helping you...it's making things worse. I'm so disappointed in you." He stopped when a thought hit him. "Hold on, you use your powers on your parents to not get in trouble?"

Junior shrugged. "Maybe"

"Maybe...Junior, I don't even know what to say to you. You should know better than that. You are good witch, aren't you...but you've got to be responsible. I tell you if I ever see you using your powers again against a family member for your own personal advantage. I'll find a way to bind your powers completely and everyone will be on my side because this is not how life as a witch works. We use our powers against demons, to make the world a better place. If you don't understand that I don't know you at all."

"You are so arrogant. If you had had my powers when you were my age, you'd have done the same."

Chris scoffed. "That's not true," he said determined although he wondered if it was true, but that was nothing Junior had to know.

Junior shrugged. "Fuck you, Chris, and get out. Leave me alone, I can handle myself." The teenager turned around to his computer and started it again not paying attention to him anymore.

Chris sighed. "Junior, please, if you decide that you need someone to talk to, you can come to me. We'll find a solution and I'm not judging you. I just want you to see the consequences. Honestly, using your powers against your parents won't get you anywhere; you'll only get in trouble with the Elders as well."

Junior still ignored him and Chris decided that it was no use and that the boy needed some time.

* * *

After the more than frustrating 'talk' with Junior Chris orbed home to find the Manor completely empty, he wasted some time by flipping through the TV channels before orbing out with a sight. It really bothered him that his cousin didn't trust him enough to talk to him about his issues.

Amber dropped her mug of tea scared by the sudden guest next to her. It broke and the hot liquid spilled over the floor.

"Sorry," Chris said sheepishly.

"It's okay. I should get used to this eventually."

"Is my dad home?"

"Yes, he is." She turned to the sink to get a towel while calling for her partner. "He hides in the basement because I want him to check out some magazines for the re-decoration."

Chris spotted the pile of magazines understanding why his father busied himself like this.

"Did you have dinner yet?" Amber asked.

"No."

"Do you want some left-overs"

"Yeah, sure" You never said no to Amber's food.

Leo entered the kitchen surprised to discover his youngest son had stopped by on a Friday night when he usually worked at P3.

"Can't I drop by to talk to my father?" the twenty two year old asked.

"It's unusual, I have to admit."

"I'm trying to help someone." Chris looked at Amber getting some food out of the fridge. "Could we talk alone?"

"Yes, let's go in the other room," Leo suggested getting curious.

"Nothing against you," Chris assured the woman.

"I understand. I'll have your dinner ready."

"Awesome. Thanks." He followed his father into the living room.

Leo sat down in his favourite armchair – the only furniture he had taken from the Manor.

Chris remained standing. "First, you have to promise that no matter what I tell you, you won't tell Aunt Paige or Uncle Henry."

"So, it's about the twins or Junior?"

"Junior"

"I promise as long as it isn't an issue that I know you and him can't solve on your own."

"In fact that's the problem. I know something is bothering Junior but he won't tell me or anyone. So, how do I make him talk?"

Leo laughed softly. "You can't make him talk."

"Dad, he's skipping classes. He quit the football team and to cover everything he uses his powers controlling people's mind. That's probably the only reason why Mrs. Schmidt hasn't told his parents yet."

"He can't use his powers like that; there are rules."

"I know, I told him that. I threatened him, I tried to persuade him. He can't deal with it alone, I know it. God, what's wrong with that kid?"

"He's a teenager, Chris. Remember that time, you wouldn't tell me anything either."

"I told Wyatt."

"Everything"

Chris considered it. "No, not everything...but a lot"

"But some things you kept to yourself, right? You told no one and you dealt with it alone. I know that as an older person, a parent or sibling or whatever, you want to make sure the younger ones don't have to go through troubled times without taking advantage of your experiences; but you have to understand that there are actually experiences they have to have themselves so they can learn, get stronger and understand that every single action has a consequence."

"What should I do?"

"Leave him alone and trust that he knows what to do and that includes letting him decide when to seek out help until then he has to deal with the consequences of skipping school and using his powers for personal gain even if it's only a bad conscience."

**So, this is it and I hope you have a few minutes to send me a review on it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter for you to enjoy. You'll meet Chris' friends again as I think I forgot about them considering their part in future chapters. I hope you'll like it. **

**Thanks to piperspeanut for helping me out and everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. I appreciate your opinion. **

Chapter 7

Chris double checked his bag before hanging it around his shoulder. He switched off the light in his room and walked through the hallway and down the stairs.

In the kitchen Wyatt and Noelle stood in front of the microwave waiting for whatever was spinning inside.

"Hey, are you going out?" Noelle asked looking him up and down.

"Actually, I'm going to work."

"P3"

"A birthday party"

Wyatt turned around frowning.

Chris sighed and explained impatiently. "Surely, I have told you that I'm going to shoot photos of Danielle Dean's birthday party."

Obviously, Wyatt had no idea.

"Danielle Dean. Aunt Phoebe's boss Jason Dean's daughter"

"Who"

"Jason Dean," Chris repeated loosing his patience. "Aunt Phoebe's ex-boyfriend, you have to remember him for God's sake you were…" the twenty two year old took a deep breath realising his mistake. "You were tow years old, just forget it. I've got to hurry."

"Have fun," Noelle called after him.

"I'll give it my best."

"You have to do better than that."

* * *

The building meeting the address Chris had been given was a ten floor high modern architectural striking house.

He parked his car on the opposite side of the street having to cross it and almost getting hit by one of the many cars that rushed through the four-lane street.

The hall was brightly lit with a black marble desk; on the right was a porter which welcomed residence and visitors a like.

Chris went towards the man asking him for the apartment number.

This led to the man using his phone asking someone on the other end if Chris was allowed to come up.

Apparently he was as he was sent to the elevators.

An elderly Chinese man was standing in the elevator wearing the same uniform as the porter. He asked Chris for the floor number and they arrived on the top floor moments later.

Chris got out and knocked on the door opposite the elevator.

A young woman wearing a long apron over her black trousers opened and let him in.

The twenty two year old stayed close to the door observing his surroundings.

You had to walk three steps down to enter the spacious kitchen/ living room area. A grey sofa with four matching armchairs stood in the middle of the room...that was equally wide as the guest room in the restaurant, in front of the modern hi-fi equipment.

The kitchen was held in a dark blue and had every electronic machine you could think of including a big white fridge. The kitchen and the living room were separated by a long counter with six bar stools. Standing at the front door Chris could look straight towards the windows that took in the whole wall having a great view over the city.

For the party a large buffet with various foods and a large cake had been placed in front of the windows, leaving only one door free that probably led to a roof terrace.

Two waiters stood by the food making some final touches. The counter in the kitchen was turned into a bar with a bar tender behind it.

Chris was still looking at the Spartan furnished and decorated room when Danielle spoke up. She had her hair and make up done already but still wore a pink satin nightgown and fluffy slippers.

"You are already here?"

"You said 8.30," Chris replied.

"Yes, right. Guests arrive around 9. I hoped you could start by taking photos of the buffet before it becomes a free for all."

"Sure, whatever you want. Just, could I put this stuff somewhere where it isn't in the way?" He showed her the bag.

"Of course, follow me please."

Chris did, feeling the eyes of the waiters on him.

They walked through a wooden door and came into a narrow hall that led to three more rooms.

"This is the bathroom," Danielle said when they past the first door. "Next to it is my office and guest room, and this is my bedroom." She opened the door and entered.

Her bedroom was twice as big as Wyatt's...he and Noelle had the largest one in the Manor.

There was a divan standing under the window. The bed was of course king seized with a dozen pillows.

The vanity and closet seemed antique and were made of a really dark wood. In the room the main color was a light yellow and dark brown.

"Nice apartment," Chris said.

"Thanks. You can leave your stuff here. I'll lock the door anyway."

"Okay." Chris started to get what he needed. "I'm starting then."

"Oh, Chris, just one moment please."

He turned around again facing her.

Danielle untied her nightgown and Chris made sure not to look at her directly but not too noticeably in a total different direction.

"Could you help me with the zipper, please?"

The brunette looked back at the young woman who now stood with her back towards him.

He rolled his eyes at his stupid reaction as she was wearing her dress already underneath the nightgown.

He approached her closing the zipper, noticing her light blue bra.

"Thank you," she said over her shoulder.

"No problem." He took a step backwards. "You look good."

"Yes," she checked herself out in the mirror. "I like the dress."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to get busy then."

"Right...oh and please, Chris, don't be offended if people won't talk to you. My friends are like that towards…"

"Employees, I understand. I'm just here to take the pictures."

* * *

It was exactly how Danielle had foreseen:

No one looked at Chris twice. All her sophisticated friends stayed together in little groups only leaving them to get some food.

The girls wore a lot of make up and fancy dresses looking like they were going to the opera or acted in one.

The men were dressed in suits, some even had a tie.

Chris had never been at a birthday party like this. It was more like a greeting or some charity event.

The waiter and waitresses walked around busy.

Chris almost had to laugh watching the people and overhearing some chats. Although he could not understand most of them, as he was called from time to time to make a photo of someone.

The guests tried to pose like they were on the red carpet or something trying to look their best not knowing that Chris had done a lot of snapshots already.

A few minutes after 1 am he got Danielle's attention who looked relived to leave the group that was entertained by a young unnatural black haired man; she was standing with for a while.

She easily excused herself and approached Chris.

"I'm done. I have 150 frames like you asked for. You can check them out in a few days."

"That's awesome. Do you want to leave? I'll come with you to get your stuff."

They walked once again through the corridor and Danielle opened the door to her bedroom.

"I guess this wasn't so much fun for you," she said.

Chris put the camera in his bag. "I was working, but I have this feeling like it isn't so much fun for you either."

Danielle shrugged. "Those are no real friends, you may have noticed. They are people I have to know. It's strange they say you know who your real friends are when you loose everything but I learned who my real friends are when I gained everything A fantastic apartment, a car, a job that is way beyond my education."

"How did you get all that?"

"You know that. I got it from my father. I got everything from my father; apart from a family, I guess. My mom and my father had never been a couple. When I was born however my mom found out what it meant to have a child with a wealthy man. We lived in a certain luxury. We got everything we asked for so he'd have a clean conscience and didn't have to care about us emotionally. So, when I was done with college and asked for a job, I got this."

"Why did you take it if you don't want it?"

"I'm not sure, but if someone offered you a car wouldn't you take it?"

"I'd ask what he wants in return."

She smiled softly. "That's what I should have been doing. You know, I'm not like your aunt may think but her ex-lover isn't the way she thinks either."

"I don't want to get between that, but maybe if you talked to her...she'd understand and wouldn't hate you so much."

"She hates me? That's good to know. I'll think about talking to Miss Phoebe. Thanks again for doing this. I better go back who knows what they think about us being in here for so long."

Chris laughed. "I'm sorry that you have to go on dong small talk but it's your party."

"True. It'd be great if it wasn't that shallow."

The twenty two year old nodded. "I'm not used to situations like this. I have a few friends but they are really important to me and we can sit together and talk about everything for hours. It's just easy and you can be yourself."

"That sounds fantastic." Danielle sighed locking the door again behind them.

Chris walked behind her feeling sympathy for the young woman.

She opened the front door for him.

"Hey, I was wondering…" Chris said suddenly making a decision. "What are you doing tomorrow for lunch?"

"For lunch, I don't know."

"I'll pick you up around noon. I have lunch on Sundays with some friends. I think after you tortured me with yours…" he trailed off grinning.

Danielle frowned but then smiled. "You know what I'd love that."

* * *

"Tell me again the name of the child you drowned today?" Peter asked causing Amy and Justin to laugh.

The three sat together in the diner waiting for Chris to show up. He had been in church this morning supporting Amy at her first christening. Not literally supporting her of course but he always was there when she did something special.

Afterwards he took her to the restaurant and left to pick up Danielle. He had told his friends he'd bring a friend, although he didn't see her that way yet...but maybe, one day. She wasn't like she seemed on the outside.

Amy took a sip from her water. "I don't want to."

"Why not"

"Because you'll only make fun of it"

"Me?" Peter playing offended. "I would never laugh at anyone's name. Unless it is a really, really crazy name"

"Okay, fine. His name is Leopold Constantine."

"Constantine is the last name?" Justin asked surprised.

"No, the last name is Manning."

Justin and Peter laughed softly trying to hide it from Amy.

"It's not funny," the Afro-American girl replied but had to smile herself about the childishness of her friends.

"This child is doomed to be the geek of the school," Peter said. He turned around looking out of the window. "Hey, there comes Chris, with a rather good looking girl."

Amy who sat next to him turned around to see the two as well, while Justin who had the place opposite them, moved closer to the window to get a better look.

"Did he say anything about a new girlfriend?"

"She's not a girlfriend," Amy answered. She knew that her best friend wouldn't find a girlfriend anytime soon. He was still grieving. "It's the girl he was working for yesterday."

Chris held the door open for Danielle. They went to the table where his friends sat and introduced them.

Danielle managed to get along with them, becoming part of the conversation that was about stupid names of people they once knew.

"Dig van Kamp. He very much insisted on the 'g' at the end but seriously, that didn't change a thing. At graduation he was awarded the person who had to suffer the most jokes about his name," Justin said when the corpulent bubble gum chewing waitress came to get their orders.

"I have to celebration for not dropping the child or messing up otherwise including the fact that no one pissed on me," Amy said. "So, I'll take a steak but with fried potatoes, no fries and a side salad, please."

"Tuna sandwich," Justin ordered closing the menu.

"Cheeseburger with fries," Chris said.

Peter ordered the same while Danielle was still checking through the menu when the waitress already looked at her impatiently.

"Ehm…Caesar salad, no tomatoes, but could you please bring the dressing extra"

The ex-Elder scoffed, laughing softly.

"What are you laughing?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, it's just I knew she'd order that."

Danielle dropped the menu looking at him intensely. "Excuse me."

"Oh, well, just, the moment you walked in here, I knew it'd be a salad with some extra wishes and the dressing on the side."

Chris sighed rolling his eyes.

"Me too," Justin suddenly replied earning an angry glare from his friend. "Seriously, you just see that."

"See what? That I like salad?"

"No, that the only thing you eat is salad to have size zero just like your friends," the gay man answered. He was honest and Chris kicked him for that.

"Would you guys, leave her to order whatever she wants," he said.

"Yes, maybe she is not really hungry," Amy supported.

"If you say so," Peter shrugged.

"Now, do you want anything else?" the waitress asked nerved.

The blonde young woman still glared at Peter. "I like some spare ribs with my salad." A satisfied smiled appeared on her lips.

The waitress wrote it down and left the table shaking her head.

"You don't have to eat something now to puke later just to prove something to us," the black haired man told her.

Danielle took a deep breath. "I'm not; I don't have to prove anything to anyone."

"Right, because you are so much better than us."

"Shut up," Chris said but Danielle motioned him that she didn't need help.

"I don't think that," she said seriously.

"Good because you are not."

"Who choose this place? It's nice," Amy suddenly interrupted in a lame attempt to change the subject.

Justin held up his hand.

"It's not nice," Chris said.

"No, it really isn't...but they have great milk shakes," the blonde man justified.

Amy mocked in anger. "Great and you tell me that after I ordered a steak as big as Texas."

"I'll help you with it."

"How thoughtful, thank you, Chris"

A moment silence reigned. Danielle was still staring at Peter when he said "Have you heard any critics on this new movie with this actress, what's her name. This young woman with the red hair, I forgot, Linda…"

The silence was broken and when their food came they all were busy talking about the latest showbiz gossip they had heard somewhere.

* * *

"Your friends are really nice," Danielle said when she and Chris were alone in his car and he was driving her home. "And Amy is just amazing. I always thought that priests are only in church but the way she cares for the people in her community is just awesome, more like a social worker. She told me she was also going to the hospital twice a week to talk to the sick or their families, that's very admirable."

"I know. She has always been like that. An angel"

Danielle laughed. "Maybe one day"

Chris glanced at her but only shrugged.

"I think I should have a reporter interview her or spend a day with her seeing her work and writing about it."

"I don't think she'll like that. She doesn't make a big deal out of it. Helping people, she says is something we...that we are lucky and happy have to do. It's our task to care for our fellow man."

"That makes it even more honourable."

"I guess."

"And Justin is just so good looking. He's so handsome, like an actor or a model." She laughed blushing lightly.

Chris grinned. "Oh, you can say that, it's okay. Obviously he is, but unfortunately I'd have more of a chance than you."

Danielle frowned.

"He's gay."

"Oh, bad luck for me and every woman."

They arrived at Danielle's house and Chris stopped the car. "I just feel like I should apologize for Peter. He's…well, he is like he is."

"Oh no, it was honest. Sometimes I feel like people meet me with too much respect just because I have fancier clothes and a bigger car than them. Although I think people like Amy deserve our respect. I'm just a business woman and not even a good one. Because of my father I got the chance that maybe someone else deserved."

"I think you shouldn't make yourself less than you are."

The blonde smiled softly. "Thank you. I enjoyed this very much. Good friends are a valuable thing and you have them and you are lucky."

"I am. They liked you, too, you know."

"Well, I'd love to meet with you all again soon."

"Then I'll make sure you will."

**Don't forget to leave me your thoughts on this. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is once again a new chaper for you to enjoy. I hope you will like it. **

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. **

**And a big thanks to piperspeanut for finding time to proof read. **

Chapter 8

Chris took a deep breath when he dragged himself up the stairs. It was only the afternoon but he was already so tired.

He had been up the whole night trying to find and vanquish a certain demon that had attacked Paige twice for the last three days. With Wyatt's enormous powers however it was always an easy vanquish. The demons seemed to be getting better at hiding.

In the morning, he had to meet with his boss John Mayr who gave him a new project. Finally, something Chris could at least support. It was an advert for a condom factory.

He had to listen to hundreds of stupid jokes meeting with Peter and then listen to his grandfather rail because he was late and had not even thought about modernizing P3.

"You can't tell me you don't understand this," Victor had said angrily after trying to explain to his grandson for the third time what a balance sheet is. "Chris, you have to take this serious. I want you to go home and get one of Wyatt's old school books and try to understand this. It's not that complicated."

Chris sighed heavily. He really hated to ask his brother for help but either that or his grandfather would give up on him, too. And even though Chris always said that he didn't care about the club it was not true. He didn't want to disappoint his mother like that.

The Manor was empty, although Wyatt had said he would go to sleep after being up for over 24 hours.

Chris shook his head. His brother was working way too much. One day he'd collapse just because he wanted to please everyone.

The twenty two year old dropped on his bed closing his eyes a moment. He turned around lying on his side. He took the photo that stood on the nightstand. It was of him and Bianca. The young woman smiled brightly wearing a straw hat and a light blue shirt. It was an excursion they had gone on to Hollywood.

He touched her face and sighed deeply. He closed his eyes tightly feeling a tear escape. Moments later he was standing up straight after hearing a noise coming from the attic.

He opened the top drawer of his desk and took out an athame. He orbed out of his room and appeared just outside the attic. He peered inside ready to react.

Junior was bent over the Book of Shadows reading in it.

"God, Junior, what are you doing here?" Chris asked taking a deep breath seeing his cousin.

The young boy jumped slightly. "I was waiting for you."

Chris sat down on the old sofa. "Why?"

"You said if I needed help I could come to you and you'd help me."

"Yeah, what's the problem...demonic or school?"

"Kind of school problems"

"Do you want to solve it with magic because you look through the book?"

"No, no. I was just curious. My mom still tries to keep me away from all the demonic stuff. That sucks, I'm powerful enough…"

"Junior," Chris interrupted his cousin. This was a topic he had heard so often and even talked to his Aunt Paige. Strange enough, although she only had been the most involved in magic she had a hard time letting her kids become a part of the magical world. Holly and Haley had succeeded and both have been given charges from the Elders that they cared for very well. Maybe it was easier for them to live how they wanted because they moved out from their parents' home into the old apartment after Wyatt's friends had moved out of it.

"Right, sorry," the fourteen year old said. He closed the book and joined Chris sitting on the sofa. "I don't wan to bother you, but you said I could always come to you."

"You're not bothering me at all. I'm just tired, but I'm listening. What's wrong at school?"

"It's not school actually. It's…it's a long story."

Everything had started with a school project for my history class. Junior had to work on it with Olga; a girl Junior had never really recognized turned out to be his first love.

"So, I asked her out. We went to the movies and it was really great. The other day during football training Mike comes to me and asks what I had been thinking to go out with his girlfriend. Olga never said she was his girlfriend. I tried talking to him but he wouldn't listen."

"What happened?"

"First, he started to boycott me during football practice and made it look like I was not playing good."

"Is that why you gave up football?"

Junior nodded. "Also, Olga is a cheerleader. I thought he would leave me alone but no it only got worse. He even got his friends to go against me. I never had a problem with anyone and suddenly I'm bullied around. It's unfair I didn't even do anything."

"You did...you are not that popular in school and asked a jock's girlfriend to go out with you. I have been there, too."

"Yes, but now I have the perfect way to teach them a lesson, but I need your help."

"What's the plan?"

"You are going to attack them. I mean not you yourself. I know you can project yourself a different look, right? So, you attack them, you have a gun and you want their money and stuff. You know, and then I'll come and fight you off."

Chris stared at his cousin a few moments. "What?"

"Come on, Chris. They'll not dare to push me around anymore when I helped them. You are the only person I can ask to help. Please."

"Because I'm the only person to go for such a stupid plan"

"You'll help me?"

"Sure. Why not...when?"

"Today, after practice they'll go to the 'Venice' for ice cream."

The twenty two year old sighed. He had wanted to go to bed finally but Junior looked at him with such pleading eyes, he couldn't deny.

The next half an hour they needed to find the right outfit for Chris including a gun. He put the drawings of the weapon and himself in the pocket of his jeans.

They then orbed in the small alley between the 'Venice' and the antiquary shop behind a dumpster and waited for Olga and Mike who had to walk through the alley as Olga lived in an apartment above one of the shops.

"Remember, Junior, I'm only do this for you," Chris said.

His projected body was similar to his own but he had daintily cared for a very different face. Trouble with the police was totally unasked for.

Two teenagers, a boy and a girl appeared in the alley walking hand in hand.

"That's them," Junior whispered. "I hope your acting is good. I'll tell you when I am ready to beat you up."

"Great." Chris took the gun and jumped out of their hide out. He wasn't a great actor but Mike was a chicken. The young boy was shaking and almost hiding behind his girlfriend at the sight of the gun.

Olga was a lot cooler but she was scared, too. A gun in your hand had a lot of power.

"Please, don't hurt us. We give you everything you want," Olga said and Mike nodded eagerly.

Chris almost laughed out when he saw the pink cell phone that the girl took out of her purse.

Junior gave his cousin the signal through his telepathy, so Chris would stand right for him to disarm him without any serious damage.

Junior kicked the gun out of Chris' hand and pushed him on the ground.

"Leave them alone," he yelled and Chris tried to look shocked before running away. He stopped when he was out of sight and took the two drawings of himself and the gun, ripping them.

When he walked back to the crime scene no one was there anymore but in the 'Venice' he saw Junior and Olga sitting at a table.

* * *

Wyatt sat in the kitchen, eating a dry piece of toast when his brother orbed in next to him. The blonde looked through the newspaper but was too tired to understand what he was reading.

He looked up watching Chris getting a glass of orange juice.

"I thought you wanted to sleep for a bit," the twenty two year old said emptying his glass in one go.

"Right" Wyatt ran a hand through his hair. "I did for 10 minutes then the phone rang and the guy from the print shop told me that the flyers are ready. At least, they are like I wanted them to be."

Chris sat down at the kitchen table and took one of the leaflets. "Opening night on Friday, so soon now"

"Next week Friday, but yes...although I'd say finally."

"Where's Noelle?"

"Working, I decided I rather collapse at home than in the restaurant."

Chris looked at him intensely. "I don't think that's funny." He took a deep breath. "I know you don't want to hear that from me as I'm only your little brother and you never want to listen to me but lately...I'm very worried about you."

"I'm constantly worried about _you_."

The brunette sighed. "I know, I think that's part of your trouble. You care for everyone so much that you totally forget about yourself. You're making yourself sick and not only that your powers are affected."

"Nonsense" Wyatt waved it aside and stood up placing his plate in the sink.

Chris scoffed. "I know the power of your energy balls. Yesterday that was not the same, but that's the point. You are still more powerful than anyone else in this family. I think you should start thinking about what Wyatt wants."

"I know what I want. I want my relationship to work, I want the restaurant solvent, I want the club going, and I want my family safe."

"Great, and what do you want for you?"

"I just told you."

Chris stood up shaking his head. "You don't get it."

"Chris, you don't need to worry about me. You're my little brother if anything I have to worry about you. And I'm good; I can care for myself and for you, too."

"I know that's what you always do, but mom said we should take care of each other and I think we should. Just take it slower, don't try to please everyone. Don't forget about yourself. That has nothing to do with being selfish, you are anything but. See, people you love can't be happy if you are not happy. Okay?"

Wyatt smiled. "Really Elderly talk, okay...I get it. I know it was a bit much for the last few months, but as soon as the new restaurant is opened and a bit established I will find time to relax. I promise."

Chris nodded but he knew his brother better than that. Wyatt was someone to always put others before himself.

When Piper had died he even wanted to stay at home from a school trip to Washington just because he feared Chris and Leo wouldn't manage to live together. Well, he had reasons to think that at that time but anyway. Wyatt was way too caring.

"Honestly," the blonde stressed. "Now, I'm going to bed. Where have you been anyway? I thought you were sleeping."

"I had to help Junior. Although, I'm not a great sleeper these days, but I will try to."

"Do that but no pills."

Chris shrugged. "Yeah"

"Thanks. Hey, we should do more together again, as soon as the restaurant is opened."

"We could start tomorrow, though. Grandpa wants me to understand the accounting stuff of the club. He said if I don't he won't help me."

Wyatt smirked. "I told you I would, it's not so difficult. Moreover, you don't have to do the books. I will go on helping with that as soon as I have more time."

"I think Grandpa will do it, anyway. He just thinks I have no interest in the club when I don't even get the basics, but for the record you studied that stuff for four years."

"Don't worry too much about the club. We will keep it going."

"Right, I even found a band that will play for not much."

"What kind of band?"

"Why are you always doubting me, it's a great band. Really young boys, they are part of Amy's church and she actually fixed that for me."

"Homeless street kids, that's something new."

"They are not homeless. They are poor and not too well educated but not criminals or anything and they are a great band. You can listen to them next Saturday."

"Sure I will." Wyatt smirked. "And I do not doubt you, good night. "

* * *

Leo used the magical door from magic school into the Manor. He was only a guest in the old Victorian house these days but if anything was broken he was the first to turn to.

He heard noises from the kitchen and went there.

Wyatt was casually dressed in jeans and a red shirt. For once his hair wasn't done and as it had grown out a lot lately looked messy.

He was searching through the fridge.

"Hey, are you fixing lunch?" Leo asked.

"The blonde closed the fridge smiling at his father. "Rather breakfast, but I think I will head to the restaurant. What are you doing here?"

"I though I'll spend my lunch break, finally fix your faucet."

"Right, in Chris' bathroom...he's sleeping, though, and I'm not sure what is wrong with it."

"I'll find out." Leo checked his watch. "Still sleeping, huh?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"We had a tough night and day yesterday."

"Well, it's time to start the day. "

Wyatt shrugged happy to have woken up by himself rather than by his father. "Do you want coffee?"

"Yes, that would be nice. Bring it upstairs, please."

Leo climbed back up the stairs. Without knocking he quietly opened the door to Chris' bedroom.

He really saw his son lying in bed sleeping uneasily but the sight of a very tall demon with a long black coat let the ex-Elder shy away.

The demon's eyes were dilated and staring ahead like in trance while he had his hand on Chris' forehead.

Leo walked a few steps. At the end of the stairs he quietly called for his oldest son who appeared next to his father in blue orbs at once.

"There's a demon with your brother."

"Stay here." Wyatt rushed into the room. He glared at the demon a moment before molecular combusting him. He was vanquished on the spot.

Wyatt went to his brother's side and shook Chris softly then more violently until he finally opened his eyes looking at this older brother questioningly.

"I said I'll sleep in today," Chris muttered closing his eyes again.

"You did, it's the after noon. Get up, we have a demon," Wyatt said angrily. "If you had listened to me and stopped taking pills to sleep you would have noticed that you just had been attacked."

Chris sat up. "What demon?"

"I vanquished him."

The younger brother fell back on his pillows. "So what"

"So what" Wyatt yelled. "Get up. We check the book for the demon."

"Why? You vanquished him already."

Wyatt sighed and left the room, angrily stomping up the stairs followed by his brother.

"What kind of pills, anyway" Leo asked following his sons as well.

"Nothing, dad" Chris murmured.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," Leo replied.

Wyatt stood behind the podium flipping through the Book of Shadows.

"What did this demon do" he asked.

Chris shrugged. "What do I know? I was sleeping. "

"Great." The blonde stopped at a certain page and read the entry. "Didn't you say something about having nightmares?"

His brother nodded. "I've had nightmares lately, yes."

"Why didn't you tell us, we would have talked about it," Leo said.

"And then? I had nightmares when mom died. I just thought it was the accident."

"Just that you hadn't any nightmares for months and now it started again out of the blue?" Wyatt asked. "I don't get it; you are someone who doesn't even get the flu without thinking something demonic was behind it...but no, this time, you suffer from nightmares for weeks and instead of telling someone and maybe find out the magical reason for that you take sleeping pills to numb it."

"Chris, you know, you can't take sleeping pills without…"

"Dad, please." The brunette let out a frustrated growl.

"Well, that's him," Wyatt interrupted. "Forcas, a low level demon who influences people's mind by affecting their dreams."

"Low level, he should have known he would be vanquished easily. Why the risk and go after one of you?" Leo asked.

"To weaken us...or you, Chris"

"But I'm not weakened. My powers work fine. I just slept worse than usual."

"I think there is someone else behind this. Someone who promised the demon something, if he succeed," Leo suggested.

"Who" Chris asked and his father shook his head.

"Someone who wants you to suffer, any ideas"

Chris shook his head. "No, but at least he is vanquished. I'll get dressed." The twenty two year old left the attic.

Wyatt and Leo shared a look.

* * *

Chris sat down in the grass cross-legged. He had read the inscription in the tombstone a hundredth times by now and still it seemed unreal.

He ripped out some grass before letting his head drop, staring at the ground away from the words that were proof that she was gone.

"I didn't know you came here," a female voice spoke up behind him.

"Everyday," Chris simply said. "Wyatt vanquished your demon."

"He had done what he was asked for."

"Really, sending me nightmares about the accident was all you asked him for? Don't you know I think about it all the time anyway?"

"I want you to suffer the way I do."

Chris scoffed. "I have news for you, I already do."

"I don't think so. You took my daughter from me. Even before she died she had left me to be with you," Bianca's mom, Kira, spat. "A witch, I told her who we are and who you are and that we are not to associate with you...but she knew better. Talked about love and a future, look what it got her." The Phoenix witch bent down standing at Chris' height now.

"It's not my fault," he whispered.

"Do your really believe that? She's dead because of you. If she hadn't been with you she'd still be here."

Chris shook his head. "I…" Maybe it was her destiny to die. Again,"I'm sorry."

"That's not nearly enough. A child that looses his parents is an orphan. A spouse loosing the partner is a widow. What's a mother who looses a child? You will feel my pain. I'll find a way."

"That won't bring her back," Chris said.

The blonde woman stood up, clenching her fist angrily. She shimmered out leaving Chris alone.

He never noticed that he had been watched by someone who hid behind a tree.

* * *

Wyatt threw another ingredient into the pot. Smoke emerged and he checked his list once more making sure he didn't miss anything.

Haley orbed in. "Oh, hey...where is the book. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all"

"What are you doing?"

"Mixing a vanquishing potion for someone"

The girl nodded. She took the old, heavy book and sat down on the coach with it. She scanned the page that was flipped open and frowned. "Someone, don't you mean some demon?"

"Huh?" Wyatt looked at her confused.

"Are you by any chances vanquishing a Phoenix? One we know? Wyatt, what are you planning?"

The twice blessed took a deep breath. "Don't tell Chris, he can never ever learn about this. I'm going to vanquish Bianca's mom."

Haley's eyes widened. "What, but we had a deal."

"Yes, we and Bianca, she is gone and her mother threatened Chris. That's enough for me to ignore any deal."

"I'm not sure, Wyatt," Haley said.

"Listen, Hals, you have to keep it a secret. Chris will not find out and think eventually that she gave up."

Haley still didn't seem convinced. "Look, she will find out what to do to hurt him and that means our family is in danger; especially the weakest members like my dad or yours. Or maybe one of Chris' friends, Amy...do you want anything to happen to them?"

"No," Haley replied defeated. "I'll keep my mouth shut. Moreover, the deal said we don't' attack them if they don't attack us, right?"

Wyatt shrugged. "Tell yourself that if you have to."

* * *

Chris orbed into another part of the underworld. It was pretty dark but something coming towards him fast glinted from the light of a torch.

He stopped the athame telekinetically when it almost had reached him before reflecting it against the stone wall.

A figure appeared out of the shadows. It was a young man who had his long hair in a pony tail and was dressed in black jeans and a dark shirt showing the typical red birth mark of a Phoenix witch.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm searching for Kira," Chris said. "Have you seen her?"

"She been playing crazy ever since…" he trailed off. "I haven't seen her because she was vanquished."

Chris closed his eyes a moment. "When"

"Just a few hours ago" not a big loss anyway, she was only going for revenge lately." The Phoenix witch scoffed. "Revenge, and for what"

Chris knew exactly what for. "By who was she vanquished?"

Noelle put her arms around her boyfriend's waist kissing his bare shoulder blade.

"You take longer than a chick," she said.

"I look better than a lot of chicks," Wyatt replied grinning. "Not better than you, of course. I'll be done in sec."

"You are so modest. I'll wait downstairs." The young woman left her vain boyfriend. She went downstairs into the hall and looked through the contents in her purse checking if she forgot anything.

Chris orbed in right next to her, startling her.

"Oh...hi, Chris. I have fixed you some dinner. It's in the fridge."

"Where is he?" the twenty two year old asked ignoring what she had said.

Noelle frowned. "Who... Wyatt? He's upstairs getting ready for work. Why, something wrong?"

Chris brushed past her, standing at the end of stairs calling out for his brother.

"Dear God, Chris, what is going on?" Noelle asked worriedly. She had seen outbursts of Chris enough but right now he looked ready to kill someone. She placed her hands on his shoulder but he brushed her off shoving her on the ground.

Wyatt appeared on the stairs in time to see his girlfriend being pushed. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked his brother angrily rushing down the stairs.

"What have you done?" Chris yelled at him. He prevented Wyatt from getting to Noelle grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "Tell me, Wyatt."

"Tell you what?"

"You vanquished her, didn't you?"

Wyatt stopped struggling a moment. He sighed. "I had to, I was trying to protect you and our family. Don't you understand?"

"How could you decide that? God, I promised her."

"Did you promise to put yourself in danger?"

"You still had no right."

"I had every right. She didn't leave us a choice."

"She's a mother who lost her child. "

"She's evil!" Wyatt yelled.

He didn't see it coming when Chris punched him in the face. He looked at his brother shocked when blood dripped from his nose.

Noelle called out his name; she obviously had been just as surprised as he was.

Chris looked at his fist a second then closed his eyes. When he looked up again, Wyatt still saw the anger in his eyes.

"The blonde opened his mouth to say something but he found no words and could only stare at the spot where Chris had been standing just a second again before he had orbed out on him.

**don't forget to leave me a little review on this. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I would have had this up a lot earlier but unfortunately we had a quite awful wheater and my internet connection broke down. But here it is and I hope you'll enjoy it. **

**thanks to piperspeanut. **

Chapter 9

Amber switched on the light, as she woken up by the constant ringing of the door bell. She checked the alarm clock on the nightstand and sighed.

"Only one of your sons pays us a visit at 3 o'clock in the morning, Leo."

The ex-Elder rubbed his eyes. "Do you want me to get the door?"

"Yes, that would indeed be helpful."

He muttered something under his breath while climbing out of bed and getting his bathrobe.

"What did you say?" Amber asked.

"Nothing, go back to sleep"

She narrowed her eyes at him but didn't say anything else.

Leo walked down the hall and the stairs.

The pouring rain was completed by a thunderstorm as lighting lit up the living room.

He opened the front door finding his youngest son soaked through and through.

"God, Chris, come in, hurry before you catch a cold out there in the rain," Leo ushered him inside.

He grabbed a quilt from the sofa putting it around Chris' shoulders while leading him into the kitchen and making him sit down at the kitchen table.

"What happened, Chris?" he asked worrying. He pulled his chair closer to his son's and wrapped an arm around him.

Chris took a shaking breath. "Wyatt."

Leo felt his heart stop a moment. "Wyatt...did something happen to him?"

"No," Chris replied shaking his head. "I hit him in the face."

"You what, but why"

"He vanquished Kira."

"Who"

"Bianca's mom" Chris let his face drop in his hand, sobbing.

Leo felt relived that nothing had happened to his oldest. He watched the brunette wondering why he was so upset. "Wait." He got up waking into the living room, a few minutes later he re-appeared a glass in his hand.

"Drink that," he ordered and Chris did, coughing at the burning feeling in his throat. "Now, clam down."

"What is that?"

"Vodka," Leo shrugged. "Tell me what had happened."

Chris took a deep breath. "Wyatt found out it had been Kira who had sent the demon to me and vanquished her."

"Just like that"

"Yeah…" He shook his head. "No. He only overheard us talking. At least, I think he did. She wanted revenge for what had happened."

"And how?"

The young man shrugged. "By hurting me"

Leo sighed. "Chris, I'm sure you don't want to hear that but she was evil and wanted to hurt you. I think your brother did what he had to."

"If she was only evil she couldn't grieve like this."

"That's true. No one is only good or evil."

"He had no right, dad. I promised her, I always said I would protect her and her mother. She had no family but her; I never broke a promise to her."

Leo pushed his chair closer to his son. "Chris, you still didn't."

"I let it happen."

"It's not your fault."

Chris hit the table top, standing up angrily. "Why is everyone telling me that? Maybe everything is my fault. Maybe if it hadn't been for me, there would still be a happy family living in the suburbs; a mother and her daughter would still be together."

"You know that this is nonsense," Leo replied fiercely. He grabbed his son by the arm and made him sit down again. "Chris, would you really choose some woman that never liked you and blamed you for an accident over the bond you share with your brother? I know one thing about you and that is that for you family matters more than anything. Moreover, if I know anything about Bianca is that she wants you to be safe and happy. She chose you over her own mother, what does that tell you that?"

Chris shrugged.

"And one more thing, now that everyone is out of your life that was the slightly connected to the accident maybe it is a chance for you to go on, too."

"They are all dead, dad."

"Not all. This man, Mr. Evans, he lives and goes on. Don't you know about destiny?"

Chris nodded. "Doesn't mean I have to like it"

"I like to think that we all get a destiny that we can handle."

"Maybe" Chris sighed. "What am I going to do now?"

"Now, I'll tell you. You get rid of those wet clothes, you get a good night's sleep, have a good breakfast in the morning and then you go and talk to your brother."

"You mean I go and apologize to him."

Leo held out his hands protective. "That's your choice."

* * *

Noelle sighed finding a bowl with something rotten and sticky inside in the family room.

"I'm living with pigs." She picked the bowl up. A piece of paper stuck to the bottom. She ripped it off noticing one of her recipes. "Ignorant pigs"

She carried both evidences into the hallway.

The front door opened and Chris entered still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. His hair was messy and he looked tired, a perfect appearance to find pity by any girl.

"Hi," Noelle said softly.

"Hi." Chris shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "I need to apologize for scaring you, yesterday. Oh and shoving you. Yeah, that's it...I'm really sorry for that."

"Okay," she nodded.

"Okay? Just like that"

"Yes, just like that." She smiled softly.

"Well, thanks." Chris said smiling relieved as well.

"Wyatt's in the sunroom." Noelle told him knowing that the two young men had to talk as well.

"Right" Chris went past her but she stopped him once more.

"Tell me, Chris, did you leave this in the living room?" She pointed towards the bowl.

"No. I don't eat oatmeal."

The dark haired girl scrunched up her nose. She'd deal with the one responsible later.

Wyatt sat on the white sofa in the sunroom half hidden behind a newspaper.

Chris walked towards him, standing in front of his brother, his arms crossed.

"Where have you been? I was worried, I hate it when you block me," Wyatt said still holding the paper in front of his face.

"Dad's"

Wyatt folded the newspaper and placed it on the small table. He bent forward resting his arms on his thighs. "Do you have anything to say to me?"

Chris nodded. "I'm sorry for…" he vaguely motioned to his own face. "For the punch, I also apologized to Noelle, who by the way forgave me. I shouldn't have reacted like that."

"Then why did you?"

"I promised to keep them safe. Both of them, I already failed once."

"But Kira never liked you. She wanted you gone."

Chris let his arms drop and shrugged. "I know, she also wanted Bianca to be happy. That's what we had in common."

Wyatt sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have vanquished her."

"Yeah, maybe...but then again you had to, right? And she was evil and threatened your family, so it was your obligation."

Wyatt looked up. "Are you trying to make me feel better?"

"I'm just trying to make you forgive me by forgiving you."

"Forgive you for what...this lame little punch?" The blonde touched his chin.

"Hey, I had you bleeding."

"Lucky strike," Wyatt mumbled.

Chris laughed out loud. "We can fight. Right here and now and you'll lay on the floor in a second."

"That's what you think, peewee?"

"Yeah"

"You are right."

"Course I am. You rely on your active powers too much; therefore you don't stand a chance in a real hand to hand fight."

"Well, yes, with the amount of powers I keep…" the twenty five year old trailed off grinning.

Chris frowned. "Yes, the great twice blessed. How do you handle this?" He jumped on top of his brother and tackled Wyatt.

They playfully grappled with each other when Noelle looked into the room alarmed by the noise and shook her head at the boys.

* * *

Chris sat on his friend Justin's bed flipping through a magazine he didn't even really look at.

"Now, all I need are my glasses. I just have to find them," the blonde said.

"You never wear glasses," Chris replied pretending to look for the needed object as well.

"That's because I don't need glasses." Justin held up a box triumphantly putting silver glasses on his nose. He knocked with his index finger against the glass. "Plastic."

Chris shook his head not understanding.

"Last time we did a show guests thought I was a sixteen year old intern, or a waiter. So, I wear the glasses now to look smarter and older. Also, I think it looks good."

"You always look good. Beauty brings that with it."

Justin waved the comment aside. He didn't feel as good looking as everyone tells him he is. He didn't always see it as an advantage.

"Are you guys leaving finally?" Peter stuck his head inside. "I asked for an empty house." The black haired spotted two boxes sitting on the cupboard next to the door. He picked one up. "Was there a discount?"

"No, Chris has a new account."

Peter frowned deeply. "Condom factory"

Chris nodded. "Yes, people provide me with their products when they want me to do their campaign. First cereal you get sick from, now this."

"Poor boy, I'm in the wrong business," Peter said.

"Hey, they gave me 25 family packs. Although, I feel the word family pack is totally wrong in this context but still. What the hell am I going to do with all that?"

Justin and Peter glanced at each other. "Oh, shut up," Chris said. He stood up. "Can we leave?"

"Yes, we can leave," Justin agreed.

"Hey, can I have…." Peter held up one box.

"Sure, grab it."

Chris looked at his friend surprised. "Are you going out with someone?"

Justin tugged him on the sleeve of his shirt pulling Chris with him. "It's none of your business."

"What, but why not? Is it someone I know?"

"Bye, Chris." Peter followed them through the living room and closed the door in Chris' face when Justin had managed to push him outside.

"Okay, who is it?"

The blonde sighed. "Even if I knew…Don't be so curious. Come on, we'll be late."

Chris rolled his eyes. "All of a sudden we will be late."

* * *

Wyatt sighed watching his friend Jared checking though the papers. If he made another grunting sound, Wyatt would have to hit him.

The blonde took a large gulp from his red wine to calm himself.

Noelle passed the two men's table dressed in her white chef's uniform. She rubbed her boyfriend's shoulder and smiled at him reassuringly before moving on to talk to a guest.

"So, Wyatt everything looks pretty good to me. You overdrew the budget of almost 25 %. That's fair enough; I think results are what matter. If you ask me, you achieve the best results by a well organized promotion and of course an eventful opening night. So, what do you plan" the man in his early thirties leaned back in his chair loosening his tie.

A young Chinese looking waitress, Wai Man, brought them their ordered food. She placed the plates in front of them. "Anything else, sir?" she asked addressing Wyatt, her boss.

Jared wasn't a very nice person and all employees had by now learned to ignore him and admired their boss for his patience and politeness towards this man.

"No, thanks"

She smiled softly and left.

Jared watched her and smirked. "Well, well, Wyatt. Nice …" The blonde raised his eyebrows threatening. "Girl" Jared laughed out.

Wyatt took a deep breath. "I haven't planned anything so far apart from the Salsa band. I thought you maybe want to participate in the planning."

"Oh, no...It's up to you. But of course, if you need my help, I'm sure I can come up with an idea or two. But honestly I only care for the revenue."

"Sure." As if Jared hadn't enough money already. Nothing earned by himself. He only profited from his grandfather's death... who was lucky with shares.

"What I honestly would improve is this advertising." He took the sheet and looked at it once more. "I think it doesn't say much, it's nothing special. I'm not sure people will look at it twice."

Wyatt swallowed his potato and replied trying to stay calm. "My brother did it and he works for a large advertising company called JM ads – if that tells you anything. I trust he knows what he does and we keep it."

Jared had always been one who you could impress with big names. "Of course, I'm not an expert."

Had anything ever been more true?

"But a Salsa band, I don't think that fits."

* * *

Chris loved listening to the guests of the exhibition talk about the art. Sometimes it was just laughable how someone thought he or she was the expert and you could tell that it was a lie. Right now a grey haired man that wore a checkered suit that really didn't fit his body mass was telling a way too thin woman about his meeting with a painter "who truly is a genius. I have an amazing picture from him. I don't know if you know him, he's more in the alternative scene, Mark Kessler". The lady seemed impressed.

"His style is unique and provocative. I met him in 2006 and it was fascinating."

Chris moved closer to them pretending to study the photograph they stood in front of. "I'm sure it was fascinating. Poor guy was dead then for over three years already," he said, smiling at the man. "Press said, car accident but his friends admitted he was a drug addicted. Nevertheless he earns the honour as he could tell stories with his paintings; an amazing talent that we shouldn't forget."

The big man's chin dropped.

"Well, it was nice talking to you," Chris said and took a sip from his champagne before moving to the next piece of art.

The young woman looked the man up and down, scoffed and went off.

Chris saw Justin standing in the middle of five other people who were obviously praising his work. He would surely sell his picture tonight to one of those idiots. Chris emptied his glass, he felt bad for feeling jealous. Justin was a good friend, one of his best friends and he hadn't always been lucky either. He chose to work in the gallery where he did almost everything while his boss was praised by everyone.

Chris turned back to a sculpture of a flower. He wished he could be happier for his friend. But he just couldn't help but feel angry and disappointed that he wasn't that lucky.

Luck hadn't been on his side for a long time.

"Hey," Justin placed a hand on his shoulder. "Guess what, I just sold my picture for a ridiculous amount of money. I think first I will buy gifts for my friends and invite them for a fancy dinner. I'll send my grandma on a cruise and buy one piece of Gucci clothing for myself. Oh and I'll give something to the animal shelter. They really need it; I read an article the other day."

Chris bit his bottom lip. He was such an ass.

"Too bad I was hoping I could have the picture."

"I'll make you a better one."

"Thanks." Chris looked at the other guests. "Are those people for real?"

Justin laughed. "Unfortunately, yes and they like themselves but not each other."

"I've noticed."

"But the snacks are good and the drinks. I know where to order from best."

Mrs. Boyle, Justin's boss hurried towards them. "Justin, Miss. Bernard left her jacket in the washroom, can you go and get it. She also wants to know something about the daily guided tours. Thanks," she brushed past them. "Oh, Mortimer, I have to talk to you."

Justin shook his head. "Psycho...sorry, work's calling. Luckily, it'll be over in an hours. Eat as much as you can. After all, it's free."

* * *

Wyatt brought the dirty dishes in the kitchen. He placed them near the sink and let out a frustrated growl.

Noelle looked up from the pot she was cooking in.

"Oh, Mr. Halliwell, I would have gotten the dishes right now," Wai Man said when she saw her boss. She nervously straightened out her apron. She really feared of having done something wrong again. She hadn't work in the restaurant for long and still was in an adjusting period but she was sure another mistake would cost her the job. Although, she knew other waiters had covered up for her.

Wyatt shook his head. He knew everything that Wai Man had had problems with in the past but wouldn't hold it against her. She was still so young and a nice person.

"No, that's okay. I needed to get away from him for a minute."

"That bad" Noelle asked.

"He is a rich dumb ass. The bastard knows everything better and has no idea about money, business and law. I wish I could just blast him in tiny little bits."

The employers all looked up towards their boss as they had never heard any outburst from him.

Noelle smiled at him. "I'm sorry, after Monday you won't have to deal with him again. Only send him his part of the revenue, right?"

"Awesome. I can't wait." Wyatt sighed. "Well, I better go back."

"Do you want dessert?"

"Yes, we will have something."

"I will come to get your order in a second," Wai Man said already standing up straight ready for everything that was asked from her.

"No, no. Ehm…Tim will care for us the rest of the night," Wyatt said.

The young girl's shoulders dropped.

Noelle bumped him with her elbow.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong," the twenty five year old assured her. "I just can't handle one more of his misogynistic remarks."

* * *

Chris waited for Justin to lock the back door of the gallery that led into a narrow alleyway.

"Thanks for helping me cleaning up a bit. It's frustrating that I have to do everything including being the cleaner. Sometimes, I feel not honoured at all."

Chris turned away from his friend. "Don't worry, I'm sure your boss knows what a great help you are."

Justin didn't answer and the brunette looked over his shoulder but he couldn't see his friend anymore.

"Justin?" Chris saw the door locked and the key on the ground. "Justin?" The young man looked around franticly. Justin couldn't just disappear. Suddenly he heard a sound from around the corner; he rushed in its direction.

A figure stood with his back to Chris. He slowly turned around letting a body drop on the ground. The demons face looked as is it was falling off on the one side while the other side was the face of a handsome young man.

"I don't want anything from you," the demon said.

"Too bad, I want you to leave my friend alone."

"Or what"

"Or I'll vanquish you."

"Oh, a witch...this is none of your business." The demon waved his arm making Chris crash telekinetically in the brick wall.

When Chris looked up and saw the demon shimmer out with Justin's unconscious body.

**I almost never do cliffhangers, do I? **

**Don't forget to leave me a review on this chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you can forgive me the cliffhanger and enjoy the outcome. **

**Thanks a lot to my reviewers and my lovely beta piperspeanut (it's very hot here too. I guess not as much as in your home state, though)**

Chapter 10

Chris hastily turned pages of the ancient Book of Shadows.

Orbs filled the air and turned into Haley.

"Oh, hi Chris...do you guys have bayberries?"

"Hals, I can't deal with you right now."

"What's wrong?"

Chris stopped at a page and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at his cousin. Why shouldn't she know, maybe she could help.

"A demon kidnapped Justin. Perhaps you can try and scry for him with his watch while I search for the demon."

"Sure, I can...I always love to help." She eagerly grabbed the watch and went to the table where a map was lying. She took the crystal. "Why would a demon kidnap Justin? Can we be sure it's not a trap to get to you?"

"Yes, positive. He said it was none of my business. Moreover, he seemed to not even know me. Pretty offending if you ask me."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Damn it. I can't find this demon he is just not in here."

"What did he look like?"

"Phantom of the Opera" Haley frowned. "His face was strange. One side of it was alright, the other was… I don't know… falling off or something."

The girl dropped the crystal. "Wait...Justin, isn't that this really hot guy."

"Yes, but Haley he's gay so no chance…"

"No, dufus. Listen, I read about a demon in one book at magic school. They are called Venustas. Check the book for them. Those demons feed on the beauty of a mortal. That changes their appearance…"

"…Making them attractive for mortals of the different sex, so they can accrete," Chris interrupted her reading the entry.

"Vanquishing potion?"

"Indeed."

"I couldn't find the lair yet."

"That's okay. You mix the potion; I'll go and find it."

Haley opened her mouth but couldn't say anything else as Chris orbed off. She shook her head. It was really worrying when her cousin ran off into the underworld like this without a plan just running around searching God knows where.

* * *

Chris rounded another corner cautious of the two demons that stood in the corner talking in hushed voices. He took a step backwards and stumbled over a bone falling into the dust. He fell on his injured knee and hissed in pain. Alarmed by the sound the demons looked around the wall. The first demon threw a fireball. Chris deflected it hitting the second demon making the other one shimmer off.

The brunette sighed. He stood up again and orbed into another part of the underworld where he found one of his informants, who didn't know about the whereabouts of the demon Chris was looking for but he knew someone who knew.

He found the hidden lair but empty. Neither the Venustas demon nor Justin could be seen. Chris sighed and entered the lair quietly.

A glistering item on the floor caught his attention. He bent down and touched it feeling a sharp pain going through his hand and arm. He stood up again holding onto his arm. "Damn it."

He heard a rustling behind him and turned around. In the shadows he could make out a figure. Before Chris could react he was thrown backwards telekinetically. He hit the wall hard, a few stones rained down on him.

"I told you, it was none of your business, witch." The demon approached the twenty two year old and kicked him in the head knocking him out.

* * *

Haley orbed into her cousin's office in the restaurant. She opened the door and saw Noelle standing behind the bar.

"Where's Wyatt?"

Noelle looked at her surprised at where she came from. "Over there with a business friend, why"

Haley didn't answer but crossed the room hastily. She tapped Wyatt on the shoulder.

"I need help, or Chris needs help...I'm not sure. It's really important, could we maybe…"

Wyatt looked between Jared and his little cousin grabbing her by the arm before she would say something wrong being that nervous. "Excuse us." The blonde pulled her behind him into his office closing the door. "What's wrong?"

"Okay, listen. Chris' friend Justin was kidnapped by a Venustas demon. Those demons absorb mortal's beauty. So, Chris went to find the lair while I mixed the potion. Here it is," she stopped to hand him the vial. "But now he hasn't come back for such a long time and I started to worry. I tried to scry for him but nothing. So, I thought you would find him through your bond, you know, or something. I mean you are the twice blessed and then you could vanquish the demon and save Justin. And Chris because I'm sure something happened to him. I really hate it when he just orbs off, don't you?"

"Haley, okay, okay. I got it. Venustas demon, is there anything I should know?"

"They are tricky...really, really tricky."

"Awesome." Wyatt bit his bottom lip. "Okay, I need you to do me a favour. You saw that guy I was sitting with."

"Yes, he looked pretty handsome."

"Yes. Well, go and tell him something why I had to leave and that I'll be back as soon as I can. Just entertain him, charm him but keep your distance."

"Right, I am charming."

"Good, I'm going to find this stupid jerk."

"You mean the demon?"

"I mean Chris. And yes, I hate it when he just orbs off like this."

Haley smirked and nodded. She waited for her cousin to disappear. She checked herself out in the mirror that hang next to the door before going back to Wyatt's friend and flirt with him. At least, she could have some fun as well.

* * *

Wyatt would never understand how his bother could find his way around the underworld. For him everything looked the same, a rock, stones, sand, a brick wall, a fire and behind the next wall a rock, stones, sand…really frustrating.

He let their brotherly bond led the way, which was faint meaning Chris either tried to put up a blockade or was unconscious.

Finally, the twenty five year old reached his goal. He glanced around the dark lair.

The demon stood with his back towards the entrance and hadn't seen Wyatt yet.

The twice blessed took the vial from his pocket.

"Hey," he called out to which the demon turned around.

Wyatt threw the potion getting him off guard vanquishing him. He then went to where he had spotted his brother holding his hands out to heal the bleeding wound on the back of his head.

Chris stood up slowly.

"You okay?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, I think. Where's Justin?"

They both looked around and found an unconscious figure lying on some blankets.

Chris bent down examining his friend.

He sighed. "What am I going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Justin will know I'm a witch."

"Oh. Yes, and you saved his life. Shouldn't that mean something...anyway; maybe he was knocked out all the time."

"Right, maybe. What if he was not?"

"Chris, I don't know. Maybe it's good if he knows the truth."

"What? No. None of my friends can know that I'm a witch."

"Peter does."

"None of our friends can know that he's an ex-Elder."

Wyatt threw his hands up in exasperation. "You know what? It's your problem, deal with it. Get some memory dust for him or whatever. I have to get back to the restaurant now."

Chris nodded. "You are right, I'll get him home." He touched his friend's shoulder and orbed out of the lair.

Wyatt shook his head before orbing out himself.

He chose his office to re-materialize and left it walking into the dinning room towards the table where Jared and Haley were seated.

"Thanks, Haley, everything is fixed."

"That's good" the girl smiled at him and stood up.

So did Jared. "It was nice meeting you, Haley."

She rolled her eyes then glared at him a moment before backhanding him. "That's my opinion."

Wyatt fell on his bed fully dressed and yawned.

"Poor baby, it had been a long day, hadn't it?" Noelle said. She sat in bed propped up against her pillows.

"I hate that asshole. Remind me never to work with someone else again."

"But you needed the start up capital."

"Next time, I'll get a loan from a bank like all the other people out there."

She bent over and caressed his cheek. "Good plan."

Wyatt nodded sleepily. He rolled on his side watching his girlfriend. "What are you reading?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just what Chris made for your birthday. I haven't really checked it out. It's amazing, all those drawings."

"I know. He's really talented."

"Hmm...but that's not what I mean. Not only, I mean what I see in those drawings. You guys were so close."

"We still are."

"I know, but you can't deny that it changed."

"Well, yes, it did. I'm not the one reading bedtime stories and helping with homework anymore. Thank God, it was though. But we can still talk about everything."

"Of course...I just thought, time changes, Wyatt. People change and relationships and sometimes you have to let go and accept a change."

"I know about changes, Noelle. But me and Chris, what we had to go through together won't change. And the things we have to deal with everyday won't either. That's what makes us so strong. Our bond won't crack."

"I hope so, Wyatt." The blonde closed his eyes and Noelle smiled. "You should undress and finally get some sleep."

Chris placed Justin on his bed. He had cast a spell on him so he'd sleep a few hours.

"God, I thought you were some burglar or something," Peter said. He was dressed in an old t-shirt and boxer shorts.

"Do you always check for burglars unarmed and half asleep?" Chris asked.

"Shut up," the ex-Elder yawned. "What's going on?"

"Long story. But hey, you could help me."

"I could but I don't know if I want to."

"You want to, it's to protect magic. Justin was kidnapped by a demon tonight. We don't know how much he has seen or noticed. I put a spell o him so he'd sleep now. Tomorrow when he wakes up and tells you something about strange stuff, all you have to do is tell him that he got drunk and I had to bring him home. You get the picture."

Peter blinked a few times. "I think you underestimate his intelligence."

"Oh come on. Maybe he doesn't remember anything anyway. Please."

The black haired young man sighed. "Okay, I'll do it, stop that puppy eye look and get home."

"Thanks, I'm off. Goodnight. Oh, how was your date."

"Goodnight, Chris."

* * *

"_Bed time, peanut__" Piper entered Wyatt's bedroom where the boys were playing with some toy Indians and cowboys. _

"_But I'm not tired," the three__ year old complained. _

_The oldest Charmed One put her hands on her hips looking at her son sternly. Chris never wanted to go to bed. He wanted so stay up as long as his big brother. _

"_Piper!" Leo called for his wife from downstairs obviously impatient. _

"_Coming__" She held out her hand and Chris took it with a deep sigh. "Tell Wyatt good night." _

"_Good night, Wyatt." _

"_Night, Chris." _

"_Don't forget to clean up the room before you'll go to bed, too, sweetie." Piper reminded her son. _

"_Sure, mom__" Wyatt got the box and started to put the plastic toy men inside. _

"_Not tonight, peanut...__Daddy and I are going to see your Aunt Phoebe. Uncle Coop will pick us up any second," he heard his mom say. _

_Wyatt stood at__ his door and looked into the hall. _

_Piper switched off the light in her youngest son's room and closed the door behind her half way ignoring Chris' complaints._

"_Is something wrong with Aunt Phoebe?" Wyatt asked. _

"_Oh, no, honey. She's just harmonious torturing your uncle," Piper replied chuckling. "Please look after your brother while we are out, it won't be long." _

_Wyatt nodded and got a kiss on the cheek from his mom. _

_He did not know what harmonious meant but his Aunt Phoebe was very moody sometimes now that she was so big. _

_The six year old crossed the hall and went into his brother's room. _

_Chrsi was sitting on his bed, the little lamp on his nightstand gave bluish light and he told his stuffed elephant how mean his mommy was. _

"_What's wrong, Chris? You should sleep," Wyatt said climbing on the bed as well. _

"_I'm not sleeping until I heard my story." He showed his brother a book with bunnies on it. _

"_Mommy will read it to you tomorrow." _

_Chris shook his had full of dark hair vigorous. _

_Wyatt found that his brother's head still was too big for the rest of his body but no one else seemed to notice it. _

"_Mommy never as time" _

"_She does." Chris crossed his arms over his chest still shaking his head. _

_Wyatt took the book "The bunny school" and sighed. "I could try to read it to you, but remember I only learn how to read a few months ago." _

"_Really...w__ould you really try, Wyatt?" Chris asked beaming and Wyatt nodded. _

"_But you have to lie down and close your eyes."_

_Chris did and Wyatt covered him up. _

_He started to read and struggled a lot but the more he read the better it sounded. In the end Wyatt found he had done a pretty good job. _

"_That was really good, Wyatt," Chris muttered. "You said almost every word right."_

_Wyatt placed the book on the nightstand and jumped from the bed. "How can you know? You can't read yet." _

"_No, but I know the book by rote."_

"_What?" Wyatt frowned. He glared at his brother who giggled. "Why did you want me to read it then?"_

_But Chris only shrugged, snuggling deeper into his covers. _

_The next night, nevertheless, Wyatt was again the one reading to Chris; the same book, for the next two months. _

**You maybe wonder about this little flashback in the end but trying to get somewhere with that. I won't say more. **

**Don't forget to leave me a review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Updates are fairly quick these days thanks to my fantastic beta. **

**I hope you will enjoy this little chapter. **

**As always a big thanks to everyone who sent me a review so far. I apprecitate it. **

Chapter 11

Wyatt entered P3 through the back door unlocking it with his key. Once he entered the club he was welcomed by a mixture of pop and rock music with a lot guitar sound and a not too heavy drum.

He looked around and found that the club was pretty full; not as full as it used to be on a Friday night a few years ago, though.

Wyatt went to the bar and sat down. "Hey, do I get served here or what?" he called over the music.

Chris turned around grinning at his brother. "Sure. What will it be? It's on the house."

"You can't give everyone drinks on the house. You can't afford it."

"It's a special treatment for family and friends."

"I hope so. Give me a beer."

"Noelle not here" Chris asked placing a bottle in front of his brother.

"She has to work"

"Her boss is such a slave driver."

"Yeah, that bastard" Wyatt smirked. "Nice band."

"Amy's guests in the youth centre. They almost get no money but see that guy…" Chris pointed towards a man in his late fifties watching the musicians. "Dad uses to play golf with him. Some talent scout or music producer, I'm not sure."

"Clever. And Justin's here, too, I guess…"

"Yep, doesn't remember anything so I didn't have to ask for memory dust."

"Congratulations. You lied to one of your best friends."

"Hey, I protected our secret."

Wyatt rolled his eyes and turned around on his stool. It was the first time in weeks that he could just enjoy himself, sitting in a club, watching the people, drinking, listening to a band and check out the girls. Looking was allowed, especially when Noelle wasn't around.

He truly loved Noelle. He had never loved a girl as much and he clearly could imagine a future with her. However, for the last months they had been together almost 24/7, working and living together brought that with it and Wyatt couldn't imagine anyone else at his side but still he had ached for a night like this; having fun on his own. It showed him that he was in fact still a person himself; not son, not brother or partner, just himself and he didn't have to care for anyone. He danced with a few girls and even bought them a drink with no ulterior motive.

None of them were better than Noelle; none of them was worth the trouble.

The day Noelle had applied for the job in the restaurant had been a very busy one to say the least. But when she entered his office time seemed to slow down and Wyatt felt peaceful listening to her soft, clear voice.

Frankly, there had been more qualified and experienced appliers but no one made Wyatt feel so secure. They hadn't been on a date, but spent hours together sitting in the kitchen of the restaurant after everyone had gone home talking about everything that was on their minds.

Noelle had grown up with a great aunt, as her mother had run away not being able to deal with a baby at the age of sixteen. She didn't know about her father or other relatives but still emphasizes how happy her childhood and youth had been.

Until the elderly lady suffered a heart attack and now lived in a nursing home in Massachusetts.

They developed a deep friendship.

Wyatt hadn't wanted a relationship since he had to work fulltime in the restaurant, all he had been interested had been some fun nights with girls you'd say had no class. With Noelle he had worries about getting too intimate. He wasn't sure why but something let him keep his distance. He knew with her it would either be something very serious or nothing at all. So, Wyatt put her on the ultimate test and told her about magic. Of course, she didn't believe him at first but he could easily prove it and the way she reacted was proof for Wyatt that she was worth every effort to make her his partner.

"Shouldn't you call Noelle," Chris asked taking Wyatt out of his thoughts.

"Why?"

"Don't you think she'll worry, in case you haven't noticed its 4 am. You do realize that there are no people around you anymore." Chris laughed at his brother who glanced around the now empty club.

"I enjoyed myself," Wyatt shrugged. "But hey, why don't you bring this bottle and join me for a bit longer."

"Sure." Chris grabbed the bottle of whiskey and sat down on the barstool next to his brother. He filled two glasses.

"To our success," he said holding his glass up.

"What success?" Wyatt asked but clinked glasses with him anyway.

"We live. Isn't that success enough?"

* * *

An hour and half a bottle later the two brothers still sat in the club talking.

"So, Noelle really trusts you. I mean she never once called to hear what you are up to for the last 6 hours," Chris said.

"I never gave her any reason to not trust me."

"You guys are serious, right? I mean wedding bells and tiny babies serious."

"I guess," Wyatt replied although that thought scared him.

"Just so you know I'm ready to be an uncle and volunteer to baby sit anytime. If it can't be my own, I take the next best."

Wyatt smirked. "Thanks. That was my main concern."

They each emptied their glasses. The twenty five year old suddenly frowned. "Wait. What does that mean if it can't be your own?"

"Huh?"

"What you just said. Why would you have a baby?"

"I'm just saying," Chris shrugged.

"No, no, no. I can tell when you keep something secret from me."

"It doesn't really matter."

"I think it does."

"Okay, I'll tell you. It's pretty simple actually. Bianca was pregnant when she died. I only learned after the accident. Before I went to Italy, I went to her apartment because Kira wouldn't care for it and the landlord wanted to rent it again. He had kept her mail and one letter was from a doctor saying she was pregnant. They had tried to call her but for obvious reasons she never answered. The letter was dated two days after the accident."

"So, neither of you knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

"What would it have changed? Anyway, imagine if we would had the baby, me being a father...and a baby that could shimmer and orb. Or what if Bianca had died leaving me with a baby all alone"

"It's scary, I know. But you wouldn't have been alone. That's for sure; you would have dealt with it."

"Probably, but it didn't happen. Not that time. Not with that girl. Not that baby. Maybe in the future, maybe not...I don't plan that kind of stuff"

"Me neither." Wyatt said and they clinked glasses again.

* * *

"Seeing this only from the outside I hadn't thought we would all fit in here," Haley said.

"Or only we would fit and it'd be full," her sister replied.

"Yes, it's indeed pretty spacious," Paige agreed.

"When do we get food? I'm starving," Junior complained taking another piece of olive bread.

"You ate half a cheesecake before we got here," His father told him, although Henry senior's stomach ached for food as well.

"The boy's still growing," Phoebe argued.

"Right, we had to go grocery shopping every other day, when Wyatt and Chris were that age. A full fridge was an unusual sight," Leo said.

"Where's Chris by the way?" Coop asked noticing his nephew was the only one missing.

"He promised to be here by eight at the latest," Victor replied checking his watch. "I'm sure he'll be here any second."

"My stomach growled," Patty sighed.

"Mine too," her sister Penny stated. "If I had known we had to wait for so long I had eaten something after practice."

The whole Halliwell-Mitchell clan plus Victor Bennett was sitting around the largest round table in the new taps bar.

The restaurant was well visited and the Salsa band was just getting ready to play as well. The owner (Wyatt) now only had to officially open saying a few words and then everyone could eat, drink and even dance on a small area in the back of the room around the small stage.

Chris found where his family was seated and took the empty chair between his father and grandfather.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"Nothing yet"

"Where's Wyatt?"

Leo shrugged. "Probably still in the kitchen talking to the staff."

"Surely, something had gone wrong," Chris said.

"How can you be so pessimistic?" Phoebe asked shaking her head.

Chris shrugged. "I'm starving."

"Does everyone know what taps are, anyway?" Amber asked changing the subject. "It's pretty interesting, actually."

Finally, Wyatt dressed in one of his three identical dark grey suits appeared on the small stage. He thanked everyone for coming, told them a bit about the restaurant and chef Jesus Del Angelo and finally invited them all to eat and drink as much as they wanted to which six waiters and waitresses came out of the kitchen with trays in their hands filled with various foods and one pushed a drink cart. They went around placing the delicacy in the middle of the tables.

Tonight, there were no a la carte orders. People had paid a fixed amount and where now served non-stop with a variety of food, so you could try everything.

The band started to play and a young woman sang in Spanish.

Phoebe sighed. "We should travel to Spain," she said.

"Sure, for our wedding anniversary." Coop purposed and kissed her cheek.

Wyatt carried a large tray with little plates with various food followed by Wai Man bringing even more.

"At last," Junior breathed.

"Serve your selves," Wyatt said. "Sorry for the delay. Jesus had once again a nervous break down. But finally every disaster is solved. Now, all we have to do is wait and hope the work was worth it."

"Don't worry, sweetie. Let's drink to your success," Paige suggested.

The idea was well received and everyone held up their glasses with their individual drinks; red wine for the adults and iced tea for the kids.

"Where's Noelle?" Leo asked.

"Oh, she is next door keeping the restaurant going while I'm here," Wyatt replied.

"Obviously, your friend Jared has no interest in celebrating," Haley said and her cousin only shrugged.

"How much do you have to eat of this to be full?" Junior asked emptying the third plate.

"We only started," his mother told him sternly. "There will be enough, don't gorge your dinner."

"There will be dessert, too," Wyatt promised. "Have you ever eaten churros?"

The teenaged boy shook his head.

"How was the band on Friday, Chris? Successful?" Victor suddenly asked.

"What do you mean? They were pretty good, people enjoyed it."

"And in numbers"

"What numbers?"

"Your...earning for that night. How many people were there, how much did they drink and so on...the turnover."

"I have no idea."

"Well, you have to sit down and check the cash."

"Yeah, I will."

"When, it could be done already. Actually, it should be done already."

"I was busy. I was working the night shift."

"And the days"

"Sleeping"

"You sleep a lot for being as young as you are," Leo interrupted.

"Oh, I didn't know this was once again everybody against Chris night. I would have stayed home then."

"Actually, it's we celebrate with Wyatt night," Phoebe said. "So, talk about your issues some other time."

"Fine"

"You are right, honey," Victor said but the way he glanced at his grandson told Chris that they weren't finished yet.

Chris was more and more convinced that for his inner freedom it would be best to sell the club.

It was way too much stress.

Moreover, he had just no idea what to do with that business. His mom really had made the wrong decision here.

After a while Wai Man came back to their table whispering something into Wyatt's ear who sighed defeated and excused himself following the girl to deal with another crisis.

"I have another idea," Victor suddenly spoke up. "But I'm not sure you'll like it" he looked at Chris who motioned him to go on. "Well, if you gave me the allowance to administer the complete finances of the club you wouldn't have to worry about any monetary problems. However, that would also mean you had to ask me to pay for every event you may plan. But I'd give you a monthly salary."

"Doesn't sound too bad, actually...especially, seeing how I just lost my job today, the only job that would pay me on a regular basis...that is"

"Luckily you have a few," Leo muttered. "Which one did you loose?"

"The photographer job"

"But you only did that one time," Phoebe said surprised.

"Two times, today was the second and last time. There was this model…let's just say I'm not good with people."

"I think now would be the perfect time to tell you something." Haley interrupted. She had waited for the right moment as she knew especially her mother wouldn't like what she had to say. Moreover, she really wanted to give her cousin a break from being the centre of negative attention.

"I decided to leave magic school. I feel I have learned everything I can there. I applied for police academy and a few days ago I got the letter of acceptance. I'll become a police officer." The slightly older twin grinned brightly.

Her father smiled proudly but stopped noticing his wife's shocked expression.

"A police officer" Paige asked.

"Paige, I do the same," Henry said.

"But you are not my daughter."

"Remember you wanted to become a police woman, too, Paige," Phoebe replied trying to hide a grin.

Paige glared at her angrily before addressing her daughter again. "Haley, can you imagine how dangerous that can be?"

"Mom, it can get dangerous but that's why you are trained. I thought about it very long and it's what I want to do. Moreover, it's a great way to combine my whitelighter side with my normal life. I know I can do it and be a help to the community."

Paige rolled her eyes. "I just don't like the idea of my daughter running around with a loaded gun. Your sister would never get such an idea."

"I know, mom, but I'm not Holly. All I need you to do is trust me and support me," Haley said insecure.

"Of course I'll support you. That's not in question. But I don't have to like it, right?"

Wyatt came back obviously angry and you barely saw him angry especially not in his business. "My bartender bailed on me," he said staring at Chris who turned around checking if there was something or someone behind him that got his bother's attention.

Wyatt sighed. "Would you please help me? I know I said I won't ask you for help again with the restaurant but it's an emergency. And I pay you 100 bucks."

"Really" Chris asked.

"No, take it as an act of brotherly love."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, here is the next little chapter. As always I feel things are working out slowly in my stories. I see you don't mind that, though. But I promise there is a lot to come. **

**I also want to take a minute to thank one special reviewer. It's sarah. Of course, I adore all my reviewers. But sarah is always the frist to review and I can't write her a reply. But of course, a big thanks to all of you out there that read and like this story.**

**Thanks also to piperspeanut. You don't only help me with this language but also helps me understand some cultural aspects. So thanks for that. I love talking to you and I feel we developed a friendship over the last months working together. **

**So, now finally enjoy this. **

Chapter 12

Chris hated to be woken up by the damn alarm clock, but without it he'd probably oversleep. He slowly walked through the halls in magic school wondering what an Elder would want to talk to him about. He hadn't misused his magic or anything. Well, apart from the scene he had played with Junior.

The brunette arrived at the door to his father's office and knocked a few times until he finally was called in.

It seemed like Leo's desk was always covered with papers, similar to Wyatt's. They never got less and Chris wondered what the hell his father was doing the whole day.

"Where's that Elder?" he asked.

"Will be here any moment, but as you are already here, why don't we talk a bit."

Chris rolled his eyes. A talk with his father that began like that was never good. "What about"

"About that trouble you're having with your grandfather."

"Everything's alright. We decided I will only be the practical part of that little business relationship. That's a lot more of my taste."

"Good. That means you will have a fixed monthly income."

"What do you want, dad?"

"I'm just wondering how long I have to pay your insurance."

"Insurance" Chris asked as if the word was completely new to him.

"Health insurance, I'm just asking. You see, I want to retire and enjoy life a bit. Maybe travel to Europe with Amber."

"And you are on a saving binge."

"A bit, but I want to save on the right end and if you tell me you need me to pay for your insurance a bit longer I will of course will. It's something you need...I just made a list of things."

"Don't worry, I can pay it myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"I don't want you running around without being insured. I shouldn't have started."

"No! It's okay. I can handle it myself."

"Can you? Chris, you are twenty two years old, you have no real job. You live with your brother and his girlfriend, not caring for invoices or anything. How are you supposed to care for a family?"

"As far as I see I don't have a family to take care of."

"Not yet. It's time to grow up finally."

Chris sighed. He had heard that so often but before he could reply, the door to Leo's office was opened and the Elder Kevin entered.

He looked back and forth between father and son feeling the slight tension. "Did I interrupt?"

"No. We are done," Leo replied. "Take a seat."

"Thanks, and thanks for coming. I know you don't like talking to one of the Elders," Kevin smirked. "I like to think with me it is different."

"It is. You are cool."

"Oh," the elder blushed lightly. "Hear? Cool."

"That's what the students think, too. I told you," Leo said.

"Right, stop flattering me. I didn't ask you to come here because there are complaints about you," Kevin assured.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Chris asked relieved.

"Why should there be? Truth be told the demonic activity is pretty low lately but whatever happened so far you and I mean all of you dealt perfectly. And to honour you personally I purposed to the other Elders to assign you, your first charge. I understand that unlike your cousins you prefer your wiccan duties but I think you are ready and capable of taking care of one charge without interfering with your job as a witch and helping your brother. What do you say?"

Chris crossed his arms over his chest. "A charge...but I'm not even half whitelighter," he said sceptically.

"I know you have Elder blood. Although, Elders and whitelighters are there for the same reasons and have similar powers. You have those powers plus the way you are connected to your family and friends is even deeper."

"Yes, family and friends but some stranger…"

"Absolutely, that's why I found you a charge that is no stranger."

Chris frowned getting curious. "Who"

"Trevor."

"Trevor, but I though he went to magic school to learn everything so he doesn't need a whitelighter anymore."

"Just because someone went to magic school doesn't mean he doesn't need a whitelighter," Leo replied.

"Right and Trevor, needs someone to help him."

"What's the problem? Can't handle his powers?"

"That's part of it, or maybe it's a result of his insecurity."

"Insecurity, why is he insecure?"

Kevin shrugged not knowing the answer.

"I honestly think it has something to do with his father," Leo said. "He barely talks about it but he suffered from his parents split up. And his father was the witch; Amber had no idea bout magic. It has been hard for him."

"But that's for you to find out," Kevin replied. "If you are ready to become a part time whitelighter"

"Of course...after all, I once was the whitelighter of the Charmed Ones."

Leo scoffed. "More or less"

The Elder laughed. "Let him, Leo. Wouldn't be the first time some memory helped, right?"

"And little Trevor almost is something like my step brother. I'll take care of him."

"Maybe it will help you build up your responsibility as well."

Chris glared at his father. "Can't you just drop it?"

* * *

Phoebe rubbed the bridge of her nose and took her glasses off. She couldn't find the right words for Sheena from Portland who was in love with her brother-in-law.

Working at the Bay Mirror had always been fun for her and having her own column for twenty five years now that was a record itself. The trust people still put in her advice was still enormous and Phoebe still found satisfaction in her work but ever since Miss Dean became her boss her time in the office was like a gauntlet. She avoided Danielle as much as she could but the young woman seemed to be waiting for any mistakes.

Phoebe thought more than once about calling her ex-lover Jason but their split up had been hard and she didn't wan to re-open the wound. If her girls were done with school, she'd just quit.

Although, it made her feel stupid and childish to let this young girl have this effect on her.

After all she was a well-known, life experienced academic and shouldn't let the blondie get to her.

The recently once again dark brunette woman placed her glasses on her desk and stood up. She needed a break. She took her empty cup and went into the break room.

She pressed the bottom on the coffee machine and waited for the coffee to pour.

Two colleagues joined her, they greeted each other.

"Have you seen the young dark haired man that went into Miss Dean's office," Carla said grinning mischievously.

"Of course, and they closed the door and have not come out ever since. Who is he anyway...a reporter?" Margaret asked.

"Nonsense," Carla waved it aside. "Her lover," she giggled.

"Are you gossiping and telling tales about our boss?" the other woman said winking.

Carla shrugged and both left the room.

Phoebe had listened only with one ear to her colleagues. She wasn't very interested in the office gossip. She took a sip from her coffee.

Suddenly a thought hit her, she placed her cup down spilling some of the brown liquid.

The formerly middle Charmed sister hurried towards her boss' office. Without knocking she entered the room.

The couple inside parted at once.

Danielle hastily buttoned her shirt and ran a hand through her hair. "Phoebe? What are you doing?"

Phoebe looked back and forth between the two people. "Oh, Danielle...and you" She shook her head holding a hand over her eyes. "I'm sorry, really sorry...really, very." She turned around and hurried back into her office. Once again she had messed up. No one managed to embarrass herself as much as she did.

She closed the door to her own office behind her and paced the floor a few times.

"I'm fired," she muttered to herself. Then again was that the worst that could happen. She didn't like her job as much as in the old days anyway.

There was a knock on her door and she hastily sat down at her desk pretending to be working again. Nothing should show that she still cared about what had happened.

"Yes, come in."

Peter entered the room, a small grin on his face. "Phoebe."

"I say it once again. I am very sorry."

"For interrupting or spying"

She scoffed. "I wasn't spying," she stuttered. "I heard some colleagues talking and…"

"Checked if it was the person you expected, guess, it wasn't."

Phoebe shrugged and sighed. "Okay, I admit. I thought you weren't you. I mean you weren't with her but…"

"But your nephew...then once again, why would you get involved in your nephew's love life?" Peter sat down on the sofa in Phoebe's office that stood next to the door and leaned back relaxed.

"I don't get involved in anything. I just don't…why am talking to you?"

Peter shrugged. "I don't know, maybe because I can prevent your abrogation."

"I don't even know if I want that." She put her head in her hands.

"Do you really want to tell me that you don't like your job anymore because of your new boss? That's not like you. And remember, I know you. That's also why I will tell Danielle that it is in your character to butt in all the time and embarrass yourself that way."

"Why, thank you." Phoebe said and laughed. "I still like my job. I just don't like my boss, it's true. And I wouldn't support any of my nephews having any kind of relationship to her, I'm sorry."

"Well, lucky you, none of your nephews do." Peter stood up. "Phoebe, I also know you try to see the good in people. You should make yourself to talk to her. Maybe you'll learn something you wouldn't expect."

Phoebe nodded. "I know I should, I don't know what stops me."

"She doesn't know anything about your relationship to her father. She doesn't know why you split up. If that's what you are worrying about."

"No, I'm not. I know Jason wouldn't say anything."

"Then whatever it is you may fear you are a wise woman, you are smarter than her."

"Is that a way to talk about your girlfriend?"

The ex-Elder shrugged. "She's not my girlfriend, yet. Still, I know how hard it is for you but please, don't tell Chris. If I think the time is right, I'll do it."

"My mouth is closed, I promise." Phoebe replied although she didn't know why she should keep it a secret. But at least she could be sure that Chris wouldn't get close to her boss.

And maybe she really should talk to Danielle.

Phoebe knew what she feared. She feared to learn something about Jason Dean, who she had been so much in love with...something that would ruin her memory of him.

* * *

A plastic bottle of water swayed above an empty glass standing on the kitchen floor. It slowly tilted over and crashed down breaking the glass and spilling the water over the table.

Trevor sighed defeated. He stood by the fridge and made an unhappy face.

"That's pretty miserable" a voice spoke up from the open kitchen door. Chris leaned against the door frame, having watched the scene, he shook his head.

"Thanks. I know that," the teenager replied angry. "I don't need you standing there all arrogant telling me. I'm not that powerful, I understand."

Chris frowned at the anger in Trevor's voice. He hadn't seen the teenager in such a state. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"But it's true, I'm such a loser. I've gone to magic school for almost 5 years now and only have one power and can't even control that."

"It takes time to learn how to control a power." Chris said knowing how lame that sounded.

"I had half my life."

"You are only seventeen. So, that's not so long."

"You know, Leo's not here," Trevor said obviously trying to get Chris out of the house.

"I know, I was with him just a second ago."

The teen frowned. "Then what do you want?"

"Actually, I'm here about you. The Elders just gave me my first charge." Trevor stared at him. "You"

"Me?"

"Yeah, isn't that great. I can be a great whitelighter. I know a lot and as you are my only charge and I don't have much to do anyway, I can totally concentrate on you."

Trevor's eyes grew wide. "Lucky me...well, can you help me control my power?"

"Sure, that's what I'm here for. Your quest is my demand, or something. Let's get out of here."

"What, where are we going...magic school"

"Magic school? No. I'm not sure yet, but you drive. You know, kill two birds with one stone. I know Leo can be a pain in the ass giving you driving lessons."

Trevor looked surprised and confused. "I don't…"

"Yes, let's just go. Come on." Chris dragged him along.

"But the mess in the kitchen…"

"Play rebellious and let your mom clean up."

* * *

Phoebe knocked at her boss' office door and entered the room after being called in.

"Oh, Phoebe, I didn't know you knew how to do that, knocking," Danielle said glancing at her advice columnist before concentrating back on her computer.

"Yes, I deserve that. Can we talk?"

The young woman sighed. "Sure, take a seat. I guess it's necessary."

Phoebe sat down. "Indeed...considering we are both intelligent and young and not so young women, we should have done this before."

"You don't like me," Danielle said. She didn't sound sad or angry, it was a simple statement.

Phoebe considered it a moment, and then slowly shook her head. "I don't know; I'm not sure." She took a deep breath. "You remind me of your father."

"Really, I should take that in offence."

The older woman frowned. "Why?"

"My father and me, we are not so close...not at all. I don't know what Jason Dean you know but the one I know it's a great business man." She stayed silent for a moment. "That's it."

Phoebe nodded. "Are you angry at me, Danielle?"

"Because of what happened earlier?" she asked.

"No, because I know your father as a good person"

The blonde avoided her soft hazel eyes.

"But it's not too late. If you want to get close to him, I'm sure he'll be more than happy. If he is still the man I fell in love with. If not you can be sure I'll kick his ass."

Danielle laughed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, and if you want I'd love to see him again, too. We only talked over the phone a few times and only about business."

"You'd come with me?"

"Yes." Phoebe smiled. It seemed like she really had misunderstood a lot of things.

"I'll think about it. Although, I'm not sure I want to see him."

The Charmed One nodded and stood up. "He's your father. There's nothing you can do about it, but you can influence your relationship with him."

Danielle nodded. "I know."

Phoebe winked. "I'll go back to work. I have a column to write."

"Yes...and the clock is ticking. Just one more thing, Phoebe, about what you saw earlier…"

"Oh, I don't gossip. Moreover, if you ever feel the desire again just think about me and your dad having sex in here...that should work."

Danielle laughed again and she looked relieved and almost happy. "Yes, it's already working"

**I hope you had fun with it. Let me know...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Surprise! Here's the new chapter already. Sooner than I thought. Have fun with it. **

**Thanks a lot who reviewed chapter 12 and greetings to everyone who replied on my note last time. **

**Thanks to my beta! **

Chapter 13

Trevor sat next to his new whitelighter on a bench in Golden Gate Park. He sighed.

"I don't understand how sitting here is going to help me with my powers?"

"Do you have a dollar?" Chris asked spotting a hot dog vendor a few feet away.

"Yes, why"

"I want to buy me a hot dog and have no money with me."

"You mean you have no money."

"Hey, don't listen to anything Leo tells you."

"Frankly, Chris, I think I should be exercising. The exam is in two days. You said you'd help me."

"Relax. I will help you. However my way to help you is probably not what you expect. So, dollar..."

Trevor stood up taking a bill out of his wallet handing it to Chris, who went away to buy a hot dog.

He came back only minutes later sitting back down on the bench.

"Tell me something about your parents; about your father to be more specific." Chris thought it was best to take the direct way instead of talking around the main issue.

The younger man frowned. "My father...why"

The brunette shrugged trying to act casually. "We never talked about him and there are no photos around your house."

Trevor scoffed disapprovingly. "Photos of that guy would ruin the karma."

"Is he that bad? I mean Cassie went to live with him. They must at least have some sort of relationship."

"She doesn't understand." The seventeen year old took a deep breath. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on. Maybe it'll help you. I don't like talking about a lot of things but sometimes it is a relief."

"Why the sudden interest"

"Well, when I was living with you I had so many problems myself I never really cared about hearing what you had to go through and I feel bad about that because you had been so nice to me and I enjoyed living with you. Besides, what is wrong with us getting a bit closer," he added when Trevor still showed surprise and scepticism.

"Okay. Yeah, why not," he finally gave in. "My parents got divorced when I was eight but if you want my honest opinion they should have split up a lot earlier. They hadn't been very happy. All my life they were fighting. Mom admitted a while ago that my dad cheated on her when she was pregnant with me as well as with Cassie. I mean what kind of man does that? If you ask me my mom should have left him earlier."

"Why didn't she?"

"Single mom with a baby and a toddler and no family around to help her, that's not really an option; but staying with someone like my father isn't really one either. He had spent more nights with other women than with her and then even told her. For me he is just some jerk. I don't ever want to have to see him again." Trevor angrily hit the bench they were sitting on. "And damn Cassie. She is so shallow and stupid."

"Why? He is her father after all."

Chris never really liked Trevor's older sister but he also hasn't spent enough time with her to make up his mind about her. All he knew was that she and Trevor argued a lot and Amber often scolded her when she said nasty things to her brother or even Leo.

"She said something very mean to my mom. It was after the divorce and dad had already moved away. I still remember it, you know my mom. She is like super-mom. She'd do everything for us. She never bought anything for herself but we never missed a thing. She also is very natural. You know her clothes are nothing special just jeans and t-shirt and she almost wears no make-up whereas the women my father met where the complete opposite, overdressed bitches. One day Cassie told my mom that she could understand our dad that he preferred some young, beautiful woman that dressed up to look pretty for him. She even said that mom wasn't attractive and so on. And my mom she just stood there and let Cassie yell at her. Cassie practically blamed her for the break up although dad had acted like some piece of shit."

Chris had never heard such a long speech out of Trevor's mouth and the anger that he felt was obvious. Of course, Cassie being so mean was only a reaction to loosing her father. Chris understood that and Amber probably had too, but Trevor had to find that out himself.

"I like your mom. She's a lot like my own was. Like a lion protecting her children, being strong and still caring. I understand why Leo fell for Amber. If Wyatt and I hadn't been so stubborn we all could have been a family for a while, but it was too early...and now it's too late. However, that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"I would like that. With Leo, it's awesome. He's not like a father to me. He wouldn't want that anyway because he has two sons already but he is like a fatherly friend, and he makes my mom happy. That's what she deserves. One day, I really hope I'll become like Leo. Because that's how you should treat a woman, right? With respect and honesty...cherishing her and everyday you can spend together, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Chris couldn't help but wonder if he had treat Bianca good enough. He'd had put everything aside for her and shared everything, every emotion and still…hadn't she seemed unhappy sometimes?

"My father's no good man," Trevor said once again, anger evidence in his voice. "And Cassie still trusts him and even lives with him."

"Do you fear you could become like him?"

Trevor shrugged.

"That's ridiculous," Chris told him. "You are like you; not like anyone."

The seventeen year old wanted to change the subject. He didn't like talking about his father. Leo had asked him a few times but dropped it when he got no real answer.

"How is this helping me with my exam?"

"It's not really an exam. It's just a test how well you control your powers." Chris said. "A real exam in high school is much more nerve wrecking. I can tell."

"I will go to high school after magic school."

"You are crazy," Chris scoffed. What else could he say to someone who made such stupid decisions? Although, not everyone hated high school like himself. But most people, let's face it.

Trevor shrugged. "But first I want to pass that test."

"All I know is that you have severe problems with your father and you inherited the powers from him. Our powers are tied to our emotions. Honestly, I think the only problem you have is that you feel this anger every time you are using your powers. Some people's powers really only work if they are angry. Like the molecular combusting my mom and Wyatt can do. It works best when they are angry."

"How is this going to help me?"

"I hate to say it as I know about father-son-problems but I guess as long as you can't keep your emotions towards your father under control you won't be able to control your powers. A talk with him maybe…"

Trevor stood up. "I haven't talked to him for ages and I don't want to know. If that is all you can offer than I think I have to forgo. Now, I want to go back home to train."

"This is very childish. You want to be different than your dad. I don't see it right now."

"Fuck you." The teenager angrily stormed off.

Chris sighed and orbed in front of him. "By the way, I'm your whitelighter."

* * *

"Are you coming to bed?" Coop asked from the top of the stairs.

Phoebe sat on the sofa comfortable, her legs popped up on the coffee table, looking through a photo album. A cup of hot chocolate stood near.

"In a bit," she said.

"It's late."

"You don't have to wait for me. I just need a bit time for me, okay?"

The tall cupid smiled warmly. "Sure, honey...whenever you are ready. Good night. I love you."

"Love you too," she smiled as well watching her husband leave before turning back to the book in her hands. She turned a few more pages when orbs filled the spot in front of her. It was her second born nephew already dressed in his pajamas. If she hadn't felt his calmness, she would have worried something was wrong as none of her nephews or nieces paid her a visit at this time of the day just to say hello.

Nevertheless she posed the obligatory question. "Chris, is everything okay?"

"Yes, I just couldn't sleep and you were the only one I sensed still being up. Well, apart from Aunt Paige but she is Bolivia."

"Are you spying on us?"

"What? No, no. I only didn't want to be alone, so I sensed around a bit. I don't want to disturb anyone. I can leave again."

"Don't be ridiculous. Come, sit with me. Do you want a cup of hot chocolate?"

"No, thanks" He sat down on the sofa next to his aunt. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just looking at some old photos."

"Photos of ex-boyfriends," Chris teased recognizing Jason Dean with his arm around a younger Phoebe with really short hair.

The empath blushed slightly and closed the book. "No. I had an interesting talk to Danielle today and wondered what kind of man Jason was to her, apparently, someone completely different than who I knew."

"I thought all you two are doing is bitching," Chris said.

Phoebe playfully nudged him. "I'm a grown up woman. I'm not bitching."

Chris scoffed and his aunt added. "At least, not with a girl that's freshly out of college and has no idea about life."

"Right, interesting talk...that must have been."

"It was. I think we got a tiny bit closer. I don't know how much you know about her but I understand that it hasn't been easy for her."

"It isn't easy for anyone."

"Jason and me, I though it was true love."

"Oh, so that's why after you split up you forced premonitions on yourself to find true love."

Phoebe wrinkled her nose. "I really hate that you remember all that. There are things my nephew shouldn't know about me."

"Hey, sorry; you made me work with dad to pull your butt out of trouble after…"

"Don't you say anything; what I wanted to say, anyway is that I was so in love with Jason. Now I find out that apparently, this had only been one side of him. I saw the good side of him."

"After the way he reacted to you being a witch...that should have been a hint."

The woman sighed. "He was confuses. The way he learned the truth was totally wrong. He didn't react, that bad. And he kept it a secret. To Danielle he was uncaring and that's what I don't know him to be like."

"Yes but to you he was your lover, to Danielle he's a father. That's a huge difference. Remember when you first met me?"

Phoebe laughed. "I'll never forget."

"You and Aunt Paige – mom is another story – but the two of you had gone crazy because Leo wasn't there to help you and I thought damn...how can, they rely on him so much. Don't' they know how he really is? And you didn't. You didn't know how he was to me as a father. Or think of grandpa. To me he is the best grandfather anyone can imagine but you know best yourself as a father, he wasn't that great."

"When did you become that wise?" she asked smiling and kissed him on the cheek.

Chris shrugged. "I am a whitelighter now...that's part of it," he joked and Phoebe laughed.

"But all this and what Trevor told me earlier about his father makes me wondering, what's wrong with men that they can't care for their kids."

"That's pretty harsh, don't you think?"

"Well, grandpa wasn't a good father to you; Aunt Paige barely talks to Sam, he's not even invited for birthdays; Uncle Henry has no parents at all and dad needed a second chance."

"Oh, Chris, you are so negative. Let me tell you what I think. Leo embraced his second chance; I made up with my father and we are close for so many years now. I understand why he had to leave and am happy he came back. Your Aunt Paige had a father. A good father, she always insists, although they weren't blood related. And Henry maybe never had a family as a kid but you can't deny how amazingly he cares for his own now. Coop is a fantastic father. He is the most loving I can imagine. And you and Wyatt will be great fathers as well just because you are good people."

"Wyatt maybe"

"You don't want kids?"

"No, not necessarily"

"It's too early to say that," Phoebe replied softly. "Here, do you want to look at some photos and share some memories with me?"

"Sure." They got comfortable placing the album so they both got see well.

Hours later, Coop woke up to find the other side of the bed still empty.

He got up and walked down the stairs into the living room.

There Phoebe and Chris both were fast asleep leaning on each other; the photo album still opened.

The Cupid took two blankets covering them each after moving the book to the coffee table. He couldn't wake them up.

* * *

The pages of the book that lay on Trevor's desk turned fast from the beginning to the end. The book closed itself.

"Not bad," Chris said leaning against the door frame. "What else can you do?"

"What do you want? The teenager asked. "I told you. I don't need a whitelighter, especially not you."

"Ouch. That's very offending. The Elders however think differently, and what is so bad about a whitelighter?"

"They get into things that really aren't their business."

The twenty two year old sighed. He moved away from the door into the room, stretching his back.

After a night on Phoebe's couch even he felt the pain.

"I'm sorry if I put pressure on you. I only wanted to help. Of course, if you don't want to talk to your father I can't make you. But you have to admit I was right. Your negative emotions towards your father have a bad effect on your power and would you really allow him to make you fail?"

"I won't fail, not because of him, anyway."

"Good then get your mind sorted out...have your emotions in control to control your power."

"Okay," Trevor shrugged. "How do I do that?"

"Pretty easy, you just forget about your father while using your powers."

"I'm not thinking of him ever."

Chris frowned. "I don't believe you."

Trevor sighed. It was true. He thought about his father. He mainly tried to imagine how it would be if he hadn't been such a jerk and the four of them were still together like a real family, but then again they were better off without him. Sometimes he wondered why Cassie could forgive him. Did she really think their mom was the one to blame and was glad to be away from her?

"I don't think of him, but there is this nagging thought in the back of my mind all the time. I can't help it." He sat down on his bed, resting his arms on his legs. "There are a lot of witches out there that don't take the test in magic school. You and Wyatt didn't either, did you?"

"No, but you don't want to know the tests the Elders put us through. Why do you want to quit?"

"I think I won't pass, anyway...so, why the struggle?"

"Because you have to see that you can do it; that you are a good witch and a good person nothing, like your dad. You want to use your powers to help others."

"Yes, my dad uses his telekinesis so he doesn't have to get up from the sofa to get a beer."

"Really, we could tell the Elders that he uses his powers for personal gain he would probably get in trouble."

"Chris…"

"Right, okay. You wouldn't have been given this power if you weren't able to handle it."

"But right now I can't."

"Because you are focusing on the wrong thing"

"No. You know what, I don't get it and the test is tomorrow. I will cancel."

"No, you won't cancel, damn it. Do you want your father to be the reason for your failure; do you really want him to have so much power over you?"

Chris looked around the room. "See. Get up." He found Trevor's old baseball bat.

The teenager stood up from his bed and frowned.

"I'm going to attack you with this and you are going to stop me by using your power, alright? Ready?"

"No! What if I can't do it?"

"I can heal. Trust me."

Trevor bit his bottom lip. "Okay. Ready."

Chris knew he wouldn't have to heal Trevor. If the boy couldn't stop the bat from hitting him, the twenty two year old would just drop it.

Trevor closed his eyes when he saw Chris swinging the bat expecting some pain but it never hit him. When he opened his eyes again, his new whitelighter let the bat go and it hung in the air.

"Hey," he called out happily. "I did it."

"Of course you did it. You could do it all the time. So, tomorrow you'll do this freaking test and you will pass it. And I don't want to hear any complaints."

**Don't forget to review on this chapter as well please. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, here is the next chapter. I had this ready for a while but was too busy the last few days but now here it is. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Thanks to piperspeanut. **

Chapter 14

Wyatt dried some glasses with a towel putting them into the cabinet over the sink when his brother appeared in orbs next to him.

"Where have you been the last two days?"

"Haven't we seen each other?" Chris asked surprised.

"No, we didn't. So...

"I fell asleep at Aunt Phoebe's yesterday and I was busy with my first charge."

"You got a charge?"

"You sound surprised. That makes me feel a tiny bit intimidated. Yes, I have a charge. Guess who it is."

"I don't want to guess. Considering there are millionths of witches all over the world I have a very tiny chance to win."

"You think too complicated." Chris sat and took a cookie out of the jar. "It's dad's almost stepson, Trevor."

"Trevor?" Wyatt frowned deeply. "Why would they assign you to him?"

"Because I'm a whiteligther and he is a witch."

"You are no whitelighter."

"I am now," Chris insisted taking one of the glasses that his brother had just washed. "And I'm good. I tell you I can do it. Maybe I'm even more made for a life as a whitelighter than for a witch."

"Nonsense"

"Yeah, probably"

"Well, I hope you have fun with Trevor."

"I can't believe you are still mad at dad for finding a 'new' family." Chris put the new in quotation marks by using his fingers in the air.

"Oh, shut up."

"I'm just saying. I mean, come on, Wyatt, soon you'll have your own family."

"I said you can shut up."

The younger brother laughed. He could tell his brother was terrified every time he said anything about Wyatt becoming husband and father soon. Frankly, it scared Chris too. Where would be his place then?

The twenty two year old checked through the mail on the kitchen table. There really was a letter for him. As invoices were still only addressed to Wyatt, Chris' amount of mail was more than clear.

The handwriting on the envelope seemed familiar but he couldn't tell where he knew it from, so he ripped it open and colourful confetti fell on the floor.

"Great, that wasn't necessary," he said.

"You will clean that up," Wyatt said sternly.

Chris read the card two more times. "God, Matt and Helen are getting married. This is the invitation."

"That's wonderful. Now, get the broom."

"Man, that's crazy."

"How is it crazy? They have been together since high school."

"Yes. That's what I mean. Neither of them had been together with anyone else. How can they know they are made for each other and it is not only a lack of alternatives?"

"Ever the romantic, my little brother," Wyatt sighed turning his back on his brother putting to more glasses in the cabinet.

"I have to go see Amy."

"Yes, but first you clean that up," the blonde said but when he turned around again Chris was already gone and the confetti was still on the floor.

It took Amy ages to open the front door and when she did, she only opened it a gap.

"Oh, Chris, hi"

"Have you checked your mail yet?" Chris asked trying to get in her apartment but she pushed him into the hall and followed taking a few steps forward and closed the door behind her.

"No, I haven't."

"Why can't I come in? You are not alone?"

"No, Daniel's here."

"Right, it'll only take a second. Read this."

The Afro-American girl took the invitation. Her eyes grew wide and she smiled. "Oh, that's awesome. I'm so happy for them."

"Happy? Do you really think they should get married?"

"Well, it's not my choice, is it? I'm happy for them if they happy with each other. Do me a favour and book three seats on a plane to Kansas for that day. I have to go back inside."

Chris sighed. He couldn't believe Amy didn't have second thoughts about one of their best friends getting married. "Hey, wait, why three seats?"

Amy turned around once more. She took a deep breath; a large grin was showing on her face. "Daniel and I had talked once more and he said some really nice things and I re-thought my reaction and agreed to his proposition." She jumped up and down a few times. "Oh, Chris...isn't that awesome. But we decided on a pretty long engagement time to find out if it really is what we want. I have to call Matt and tell him. The two of us are going to get married isn't that funny."

"I haven't laughed more ever," Chris said stiff. "But you broke up with him."

"We got together again. Aren't you happy for me...and Matt?"

"Sure, I'm happy."

Amy's grin vanished. "You don't look happy. You are my best friend. It's important for me that you support my decision."

"Well, as you said, it's not my decision."

Chris turned around taking the stairs to exit the apartment building again. Apparently, everyone around him had gone love sick.

And Amy, she had broken up with Daniel three or four times and suddenly he was the nicest guy ever.

The young witch sighed. He felt for his cell phone in his pocket. He checked through his telephone number list and found the one he was looking for.

The person on the other end sounded tired and her voice was husky. "Hello?"

"Sue, its Chris"

"Oh, Chris, do you have any idea what time it is in New York. Moreover, I had a twenty hour work day in the hospital. I am beat, I was sleeping."

"Sorry, I forgot about the time zones, but now that you are awake. Have you checked your mail?"

"As I said I had a twenty hour work day and I'm not up for games so tell me what you want to tell me, so I can go back to sleep."

"Fine, Matt and Amy are getting to married."

"Matt and Amy...but I thought Matt was still together with Helen and Amy, are you sure?"

"You really are tired. No, they are both marrying but not each other. Matt is marrying Helen you will have an invitation for that in your mailbox and Amy is going to marry Daniel."

"Oh, now I get it. That's wonderful. I will call them later. Thanks for the news."

"Sue, are you…" Chris heard the signal that the line had gone dead and Sue had hung up.

Chris stared at the mobile phone a moment before shutting it off.

Okay, Sue was just tired if she thought about the news he had just given her once more, she'd probably understand.

She was single ever since she moved to New York. This wasn't a decision, though, but the amount of work in the hospital didn't leave her many opportunities to go out.

Chris considered calling his friend Matt. But what would he say then?

He decided against it and instead walked the few blocks to Peter's and Justin's apartment.

What was meant to be a temporary solution had turned into a well working living arrangement.

Justin opened the door. He only wore a pair of jeans and had a tooth brush in his mouth.

"Are you going out?" Chris asked. "Can I come with you?"

"Sure, but I'm not sure if you'll like it. I'm going to see a show of Chandra."

"Chandra? Who is she?"

"She or he is the most amazing drag queen and a brilliant Cher double. No one is better than her. Well apart from the real Cher, of course."

Chris shrugged. "I'm an artist. She's an artist. It sounds like fun."

"Fine...come on, you can borrow some clothes."

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

Justin didn't answer but the way he looked at his friend said everything.

While they were in the bedroom searching through Justin's closet, Peter came back.

He heard the voices and after knocking entered the bedroom as well.

Without thinking, Justin asked grinning. "How was your date with Danielle?"

"You are dating Danielle?" Chris said surprised.

"You," Peter pointed at his room mate. "Pack your stuff and get out."

Justin looked uncomfortable and apologized half heartily.

"You didn't want me to know?" Chris asked. "Why not"

Peter shrugged. "I wasn't sure what interests you had."

"I have no interests at all, but I thought you didn't like her. How long have you been going out, anyway?"

"After you introduced us I met her in the mall. It was pure coincidence. We had coffee together and that's how it started. So, you are okay with us going out?"

"Sure." Chris shrugged. "Everyone's going crazy, anyway."

Peter frowned. "Me, dating a hot girl is crazy."

"Forget it," the brunette waved it way. He didn't want to get into this again. Obviously, all his friends felt like they had to couple up.

Justin shrugged as Peter looked at him quizzically.

"I don't have to move out, do I?" the blonde man asked.

"No," the ex-Elder laughed. "I would have told Chris anyway...maybe a bit later but hey, as he doesn't really care, its okay that way are; you boys going out?"

"Yep, we are going to see Chandra. Right, Chris?"

The brunette nodded but his mind was somewhere else.

Everyone was in love apart from him.

How come it was that easy for other people to fall in love and even be sure that they found the partner to spend the rest of their life with?

Were you supposed to act like that at their age?

Chris tried to imagine being committed to someone; marry someone and have a family and then be together forever. Forever was damn long and how could you know you were meant for each other.

He had thought that he and Bianca had been meant for each other but still they never talked about marrying.

He had loved her so much, but was that enough?

It didn't matter now, anyway. She was gone, but he wasn't sure if he would ever feel the same about anyone else, as he did for her.

"Chris, can we go? Or would you rather stay in your own world because I want to leave now," Justin asked impatiently.

Chris looked up, seeing Peter gone, and nodded. "Sure, let's go."

They left the apartment. On their way out, Chris put his arm around his friend's shoulder. "Obviously, you are my only friend who is single."

"Yep...although, who knows who I will meet tonight. And my original plan before you got involved was to at least get laid."

"Go ahead. That's fine, I'm not keeping you."

"Good. However, it will be hard to get someone's attention with a hot guy at my side."

"I can take position behind you."

Justin frowned a second then started laughing. Chris rolled his eyes.

* * *

The two friends were watching the six foot drag queen dressed like the famous singer Cher. Chandra put on a great show and the atmosphere in the club was wild.

Chris didn't mind partying in a gay club. He liked the atmosphere and being with Justin meant no one hit on him getting him in an awkward position. And the drinks were the same everywhere.

The two of them leaned with their backs against the bar so they had a good view on the stage.

Chandra had changed her clothes and now wore a golden pantsuit and a red wick with a heavy bang. She addressed someone in the audience and got him up on stage with her. It was pretty embarrassing for the guy but he didn't show anything, just danced along.

Chris and Justin turned around back to be bar, so it wasn't that obvious that they laughed their heads off.

"I told you to stay in the back," Justin said.

"Right, I can do without being dragged on stage."

"Absolutely, you don't want to hear me sing. And I'm gay but apparently not wacky enough to dance." Justin took the glass in front of him. "Is that my drink?"

"Yeah," Chris replied taking a sip of his own.

"I could have sworn I drank more of it already," the blonde muttered but shrugged and drank from the cocktail, though.

Chris looked at the other people around them. "See that guy. He's checking you out."

Justin scoffed. "Jerk, can't he see that we are together?" He grinned and Chris put an arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

The guy in question shrugged and smiled before turning his attention to someone else.

Chris let go of Justin and they once again watched the show.

The twenty two year old witch laughed at the scene he saw. Chandra got the poor guest on his knees, singing to him.

He heard Justin sigh next to him and looked at his friend who seemed really pale and rubbed his forehead.

"You okay?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. I feel light headed or something."

"Nauseous?"

"I'm not sure. I'll step outside. Maybe it's just a lack of oxygen."

Chris nodded and supported his friend, who was unsteady, getting outside.

Justin leaned against the wall of the club. "God, I feel so funny. I don't know...God, my head."

"We should go home. You need to lie down."

The blonde nodded and grabbed his head again at once. The whole world was spinning. What did they say? When you are dizzy, open your eyes and fixate a point in the distance. That's what he did but instead of the dizziness stopping everything around him got black.

**As always reviews are welcomed. By the way, I thank everyone who takes some or their time to send me a few words. However, I know that more people are reading than reviewing. It would be very, very nice if I could hear the opinion of someone who maybe hasn't reviewed so far. I know it is a big favor as it takes some time but I would just love to know my readers out there. I'd really appreciate it. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the (unusual) long wait on this chapter. You know how it goes sometimes. But here it is now and finally you'll find out what is wrong with Justin. However, I think it was maybe obvious. I only wanted to have a little something to show the kind of friendship he and Chris share. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Thanks a lot to piperspeanut and everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. I appreciate every single word from you. **

Chapter 15

Wyatt and Peter orbed into a closet.

"God, I always liked orbing on my own but with someone else, it's crazy," Peter whined.

"Shush," the twice blessed peered out of the gap of the door. When he saw everything was clear he motioned to the ex-Elder to follow him.

"Relax, Wyatt," Peter rolled his eyes.

Wyatt spotted his brother sitting on one of the uncomfortable orange plastic chairs; he himself had spent hours in waiting for Chris to get out of surgery a year ago, yet it seemed much longer than a year.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked when he reached his younger sibling. "You okay?"

"God, I hate hospitals," Chris sighed. He had his hands stuffed in the pockets of his pants and leaned back in his chair, resting his head against the wall.

"I'm good, though. It's Justin. He suddenly fell dizzy and when we were outside he just collapsed. Some people at the club called an ambulance. They let me ride with him."

"What's wrong with him?" Peter asked. He had become close friends with the young man as well.

"I don't know. I heard them say something like pumping his stomach. I'm not sure." Chris took a deep breath. When Justin had collapsed in his arms earlier he was so scared and didn't know what else to do but call his brother.

Wyatt had brought Peter when he had heard something was wrong with his room mate.

The blonde now frowned.

"We didn't do drugs. Don't even think that," Chris said seeing his brother's face. "I fear someone put something in his drink, though. God, I'm so stupid."

"Why is it your fault?" the older brother asked knowing what Chris was thinking.

"I work in a club myself and I tell everyone to always watch their drinks. But tonight, when Justin wasn't sure if it was his glass or not, I was like, yeah, drink up."

"It's not your fault," Peter and Wyatt said simultaneously.

"Thanks, Chip and Chap."

"If he hadn't been sure it was his glass, he shouldn't have drunk it," the ex-Elder assured.

"And you were there. I'm sure they can help him."

"Should we call his parents?" Peter asked changing the subject.

"He doesn't really talk to his parents. Only if something very bad happens we inform them."

"Let's just wait. Do you want coffee or something else?" Wyatt asked and Chris decided to have water.

The three of them sat together in silence waiting for any news.

After two hours, it was 2 am already, a doctor finally came to them and explained they indeed had to pump Justin's stomach and found a severe amount of drugs.

Chris once again swore they hadn't taken drugs and it must have been the cocktail.

The doctor's face showed sceptic but he didn't ask anymore.

"Can we see him?" Chris asked.

"He's in intensive care. That's only for family, actually."

"He has no family here."

The doctor nodded and said he was sorry but only blood relatives were allowed into intensive care.

Chris knew how it felt being alone in the damn sterile hospital room. Justin surely didn't want to stay on his own.

"Well, I'm his boyfriend if that means anything."

The doctor hesitated but he wouldn't be the one, people would say was intolerant. "I think we can make an exception then." He called a nurse to show Chris the way and give him one of those green hospital coats.

The brunette was relived to see that Justin wasn't connected to a bunch of machines. Only a heart monitor beeped.

His friend still looked paler than usual but opened his eyes instantly when he felt someone close to him. He tried to smile but failed.

"How do you feel?" Chris asked the stupid rhetorical question people were supposed to ask.

"How do I look?"

Chris sat down on another plastic chair, this one was yellow. "Gorgeous as always...you know like one of those cheap actors in a daily soap that lay in hospital after being shot by her lover's ex-boyfriend."

Justin scoffed. "I'm not sure if that's a compliment."

"I'm very sorry," Chris said. "I should have paid more attention as well."

"It's not your fault. I wasn't in a club for the first time. I don't know how I could be so naïve. Now I pay for it."

"Doctor said you can go home tomorrow night."

"Great, some good news" Justin closed his eyes again. "Damn, I don't know what they gave me. I'm so tired...I can't keep my eyes open."

"Maybe that's their intention. You should sleep a bit. It's not a good place to party in, anyway."

"That's true. I know it's a lot to ask for but could you stay a bit. It's just I haven't been in a hospital before."

"No, it's okay. I'll go outside and tell Wyatt and Peter to leave and get some clothes for you tomorrow. Then I'll come right back."

"Thanks. That would make me feel much better."

"I'm back in a sec."

When Chris entered the room again Justin was fast asleep but he still sat down on the chair again.

* * *

Chris let the front door fall shut behind him. He dragged himself up the stairs. It was half past 10:00 he had spent the night in the hospital and only left when some nurse took Justin for an examination.

Wyatt heard his brother walking down the hall, sitting in his own bedroom.

"You are home finally," he said entering Chris' bedroom. "How's Justin?"

"He's going to be fine. They'll send him home later today. I called Peter to pick him up so I can get some sleep," Chris explained falling on his bed after just taking off his shoes.

"It wasn't so bad but his throat is still sore from the tube and he couldn't eat anything. But the hospital food is awful anyway."

Wyatt smiled softly remembering Chris would always complain about the food and persuade people to bring him something normal.

"Okay, catch some sleep," Wyatt said watching his brother getting comfortable in his bed.

"You know I was lucky. It could have been my glass," Chris said quietly.

Wyatt didn't answer but he had thought the same.

Chris knocked a few times before the door opened. Justin stood there, his hair messy but still looking amazing despite the old washed out black long arm shirt and dark blue sweat pants.

"Why are you up?" he asked entering the apartment.

"Well, someone knock-knock-knocked on my door."

"Let Peter open it."

"He's out."

"He's out and just left you alone?"

"I'm okay. And he isn't my mother."

"Still, you should be lying down and resting."

Justin protested on instead but there was no way Chris would allow any complaints. "You are not well. Rest a bit." He ushered the blonde towards the sofa and Justin gave in and lay down 'for their friendship's sake'.

"Are you cold? I can get you a blanket."

"I'm good, really. I'm very good and comfortable."

"Okay. This…" Chris finally revealed what was in the plastic bag he had with him. "This is chicken noodles soup from Noelle. She said it is her great-great grandma's recipe and would make you feel better no matter what you are suffering from."

"Noelle made it?"

"Yeah, we were all worried about bout. So, are you hungry? I can heat it up for you."

"I'm very hungry. I couldn't eat what they gave me in the hospital."

"I know. It's pretty disgusting." Chris walked over to the kitchen area.

"I don't feel comfortable that you all worked yourselves up like that for me. Especially people I barely know like Noelle."

"Nonsense, it's no work for her. She's a cook. She liked doing it. If not, she hadn't bothered, believe me. You just take a few days off and get better."

The microwave beeped and Chris took the bowl with soup out bringing it his friend."

"I can't believe I was that stupid," Justin repeated for the hundredth time.

"Don't think about it. You are fine now, could have happened to anyone. Here, eat this."

Justin gratefully took the bowl. He tasted the soup. "Wow. It's delicious."

"Good. Then eat up. Do you want to watch some TV?"

"Sure. By the way I heard I have a boyfriend now."

Chris blushed lightly. "It was the first thing that game in my mind. They don't let everyone in intensive care."

"Hmm, you could have said you were my brother or cousin."

This time Chris' cheek went deep red. "Didn't think of that"

He sat down on the armchair next to the sofa and switched on the television. He zapped through the programs and decided on a game show. The guy seemed dumb and it could become fun to watch him.

"Thanks, Chris, for everything," Justin said.

"That's what friends are for."

"Not all friends are like that."

* * *

When the game show was over – the dumb guy won 15,000 $ - they showed an old episode of a rather popular crime series.

Chris was no fan of it. He took Justin's empty bowl off the coffee table.

He saw his friend had fallen asleep in the meantime and covered him with the blanket that lay folded in on the sofa before silently walking the kitchen. He placed the bowl in the sink. Chris didn't just want to leave but what was he supposed to do in a strange apartment? He decided to check if Justin had any books in his room. Frankly, Chris had never seen one. Only magazines, and this time he didn't find anything either but a sketch book and different types of pencils, too. He took the utensils and went back into the living room. He sat down in the armchair looking around. He sometimes found it hard to have an idea what to draw. Chris speciality was to draw objects he had seen. He could change their position or colors but it was people or things he had seen – at least once – somewhere. All he saw in this room was the TV showing some stupid series and furniture. Everything was very clean in the apartment.

Chris once more looked at his friend who seemed so young while asleep. The brunette turned around to sit more comfortable observing.

He started to outline the sofa.

* * *

Justin woke up slowly. He opened his eyes and saw Chris concentrating on the sketch book in his hands. It was obviously who he had chosen as a model and Justin quickly closed his eyes again and lay perfectly still so Chris could finish.

* * *

Chris didn't understand what was going on with his friend. They had never fought before and the last couple of days Chris had been even more caring until Justin was better.

He parked his car on the side of the street opposite to the small but popular gallery that was Justin's work place.

It was only noon and no visitors were there to see the exhibition.

The office was on the left only separated by glass, so the main area could be seen from sitting behind the desk.

Justin was there working on the computer. He looked up when Chris knocked on the door and signed him to come in.

Chris wasn't sure but he could swear he saw Justin sigh at his appearance.

"I'm very busy. Maybe we can talk later," the blonde said without greeting him. "You know as I was sick the last few days I have a lot to do."

Chris crossed his arms over his chest. "I can see that you are online on ."

Justin glanced at his computer and shrugged. "I'm on my break."

"Can't you use your break to tell me what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. I'm just busy."

Chris took a deep breath getting frustrated. "Justin, if I did anything to make you angry, you can tell me and we can work it out."

Justin sighed and shook his head. "It's nothing. You didn't do anything."

"Something I said?"

"No, it's not your fault at all. You can't understand."

"Explain it to me."

The blonde looked uncomfortable. He obviously didn't want to talk about whatever bothered him.

"Justin, what are friends there for?"

He finally gave in. "Okay, but not here can you meet me in an hour. I have a tour now but will take the rest of the day off."

"I'll be there," Chris promised.

To waste the hour, he went into a café and ordered a coffee and a brownie and took a newspaper that lay by the entrance. He barely read any news but when you sat down in a café alone without seeming busy people started to look like 'Oh, poor guy, sitting all by himself. Some even get strange ideas and want to start a conversation.

Justin was already waiting in front of the gallery. "Let's walk a bit," he purposed.

Chris agreed knowing his friend's habit. Justin was more comfortable to tell something important when he was moving.

They crossed the street to reach the small park.

"I'm really not sure if I should tell you. I don't want to risk anything."

"Risk...I swear I'm not telling a soul what you are about to tell me now."

Justin nodded. He knew Chris could keep a secret that was not his main worry. "You know I have this friend for a few years and we are great friends but lately I start to feel more for him."

"Oh. So now you are worried that it'll ruin your friendship if you told him your true feelings."

"Right," Justin put his hands into the pockets of his jeans, staring at the ground.

"I wouldn't worry too much."

"Are you kidding? It's awful."

"No, it's not. If you guys are that great of friends, he'll feel sorry that you are in this misery but if you can handle it, I'm sure he'd rather want to stay friends, though."

"I rather keep the friendship than nothing."

"See."

"Do you think I should tell him?"

"Yes, of course. Otherwise you may act awkward around him or avoid him and that's a threat to your friendship even more."

They walked a few steps in silence.

Chris thought about his own words and suddenly frowned. He looked at his friend. "Oh."

"Yeah...guess you change your mind now."

Chris sighed. "No, I'm just surprised...I mean, me?"

"Well, yes. Believe me I never saw anything in you but a friend. Maybe I'm just confused after all no one cared for me as much as you when I was sick."

"You are my friend, of course, I care for you when you need help and I felt responsible."

"I know. It meant nothing to you than just caring for a friend. But honestly, Chris, I would rather have you as a friend than nothing."

"Sure thing," Chris put an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Don't worry about that."

* * *

"Usually a white wine goes well with fish and white meat. A Pinot Gris maybe" Wyatt suggested the old couple. "Or a Riesling with the samlet for your wife"

The grey haired man quickly scanned the menu – probably to check the prices.

"I can bring you a glass of each wine to try."

"That'll be lovely, young man," the woman said.

Wyatt nodded relieved to have the problem solved. He looked up to see his brother standing in front of him.

"My life's fucked," Chris said.

Wyatt glared at him. "Excuse us," he said to the couple. "I'll send a waiter to you."

He grabbed his brother by the arm pulling him along towards a small table in the back of the restaurant.

"You did realize that I was talking to guests."

"They are a thousand years old. They freaking understand me."

"Chris…"

"Alright, yes, I remember: Mind your language." The younger one leaned back in his chair.

"So what problems are you facing?" Wyatt asked his tone softening at once knowing the state his brother was in.

"Someone who would in fact be the perfect partner for me admitted to loving me."

The blonde frowned not understanding where the problem was. "That's wonderful."

"No, it's awful. Because that person is Justin"

"Justin? Your friend Justin"

"The only Justin I know and why are you so surprised. Yes, there are people that fall in love with me."

"Okay. So now you are afraid that the revelation has a negative effect on your friendship."

"Don't talk so fancy." Chris told him angrily. When he was confused it often turned into anger – just like most of his feelings – towards the stupidest things.

Wyatt laughed but made a serious face again at once.

"But yes," Chris went on. "How can it not? Imagine you told someone you loved him or her and the other person would be like 'Well, okay, bad luck for you'."

"People get over rejection. Moreover, Justin knows that there is no chance that you return the feelings. He knows you're not gay."

"Of course he does."

"Just act like usual around him and if you both want to stay friends then you'll work on that. I'm sure. I understand it's an awkward situation, though, but it will be fine eventually."

"I really hope you are right."

"Aren't I always?"

**Another finished chapter for you to review on. Once again I always enjoy reading the thoughts of readers that haven't reviewed ever. **

**By the way, the thing between Justin and Chris was only a little something I thought of. It won't have an effect on the rest of the story. It's more a way to understand the characters more - especially Justin as he still is kind of new. But I have other things planned for them. **


	16. Chapter 16

**So sorry for the long wait once again. I hope the chapter makes up for it. Have fun!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter and to piperspeanut for proof reading. **

Chapter 16

During the last years Chris had found out that life was a bitch. It teased you to make you believe that eventually everything was going to be fine and as soon as you do something goes wrong.

Life was for shit. If it wasn't, then mother's wouldn't die on their kids when they were still young; partners wouldn't cheat on each other and no one would fall in love with their best friend.

Whoever made the rules...there was still potential for improvement.

He had been at Peter's apartment just to find out that Justin was out on a date.

Now of course that was good for Justin. It showed that apparently he tried to shut out his shortly revealed feelings and wasn't too depressed to search for someone else to love someone who should feel the same for him. But still, something bothered Chris, something was wrong with this situation.

Usually when you tell someone you were in love with him, you didn't just go out with the next best person.

The right way for Justin to behave would be to sit at home miserable, hoping Chris could forgive him his feelings and waiting for their friendship to be back in order and then move one. That's how it went in movies.

However that meant it bothered Chris that his friend was dealing with his feelings and obviously not miserable.

That should make him happy, actually. Then why didn't it?

"Because it feels good to be adored by someone...it makes you feel attractive, confident and just damn good. It makes you feel worth to be loved. And now that it's gone you see how easily you can be replaced," Peter had said.

Chris had stood up angrily, dropping his half full beer bottle for the smart ass to clean up.

The young witch dragged himself into the Manor and heard the voices of his brother and girlfriend.

They were in the conservatory folding clothes.

"Nice thing," Wyatt smirked holding up a dark green negligee with a lot of white lace around the décolleté.

"Thanks, Wyatt. You gave it to me for Christmas." Noelle answered. She wouldn't admit that the little piece of cloth scratched like crazy and looked very whorish for her taste.

"Hm. Right, why don't you ever wear it?"

"I do wear it, dear. Otherwise it wouldn't have been in the laundry, would it? But for obvious reasons there are rare occasions to wear it and when I do you apparently don't notice it as you suffer a lack of blood to your brain then."

Wyatt thought about her words and shrugged. "Okay, you rather get earrings next time?"

"Awesome," Noelle smiled.

Chris fell on the white sofa next to his brother and sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" the young woman asked.

"Nothing," the brunette replied, although his voice didn't sound so sure.

"Good, then fold your clothes yourself." She placed a pile of clothes onto his lap.

Chris sighed even deeper but started folding wearily.

Wyatt and Noelle shared a look but neither said anything.

* * *

During a shared dinner, Chris only gave monosyllable answers. Eventually, Wyatt rolled his eyes totally unnerved.

"Just spill what is bothering you."

"Nothing"

"Chris."

"Alright...honestly, Justin went on a date, that's what bothers me."

"Well, that's good for him," Noelle said not knowing the whole story behind it.

"Yes and for you, too," Wyatt replied. "That means he is over his little crush and you guys can be friends again just like before."

"Don't ask," Chris told Noelle who looked confused at her boyfriend's remark.

She held her hands up. "Okay, okay."

"What is your problem?" the blonde asked.

Chris shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"I think you feel offended to be replaced that easily."

"Have you been talking to Peter? Or did you both decide to be shrinks from now on and read the same psychology books," Chris asked.

"Just be glad for your friend."

"I know I should be."

"Then why aren't you?"

"Because he's lonely," Noelle muttered. The two young men glared at her. "I'm just saying."

"Maybe you are right," Wyatt finally agreed.

"I'm not," Chris pouted.

"Fine but why don't you accompany us tomorrow. Ray and Julie want to see the tappas bar finally. I'm sure Noelle can find another girl and we have a couple thing," the twenty five year old suggested.

"Just that I am not coupled up with someone"

"Not yet. It's an awesome idea, dear. I already have someone in mind."

"Do you agree?" Wyatt asked his brother. "Just be open."

Chris considered the proposition and eventually agreed.

Maybe he should be more open towards other people – especially girls.

Of course he had checked out girls, every one did, looking was essential. However he never saw himself at their side and therefore denied every form of being together.

Not only Noelle had tried her best to match make, also Amy, Justin and even Paige who brought almost every lady charge into the Manor to show her "this important place of modern wiccan history" every time when Chris was at home.

Some of the young woman he was introduced were in fact nice and Chris understood that one of his friends really had thought about it. But sometimes the only thing he though about his dates was that he must look very desperate.

The date Noelle had arranged this time was one of the latter situations.

Frankly, Adrienne was very attractive and her dress looked amazing – probably because she had made it herself; she was a designer and had her own fashion label. A small line that she sold via internet in a small boutique.

As pretty as she was on the outside she was equally shallow and uninteresting in character. The stories about her customers were boring and Chris found himself almost dozing off instead of at least pretending to listen.

Adrienne was obviously getting angry at the situation.

Indeed were the main topics related to the restaurant and the unborn baby, which grew in Julie's stomach.

"It's a girl," Ray said proudly. "Prom Queen."

"Prom queen...aren't you rushing it a bit, honey?" Julie said smiling at her husband.

"Well, then only a queen. Prom comes later. You know what that means, Wy, we have to make sure only boys that are different from us look at her."

"I'm at your service," the blonde replied grinning.

"Have you thought about a name already?" Noelle asked.

"Shannon, like grandma O'Connel. I'm not sure she understood but she smiled when we told her," Ray replied. His grandmother had Alzheimer disease for almost ten year now and it was getting worse.

While the two couples talked about the unborn, Adrienne suddenly asked what Chris thought about babies.

"They are nice as long as I can give them back to their parents."

The dark haired woman narrowed her eyes.

"Why, are you single mother?"

"No," she replied simply and it was the last thing they said to each other.

* * *

"This last piece is from a young artist. She uses mainly old metal of all sorts for her statues. She had been on a high last year making almost 60 statues of various formats; one is seven foot high and could only be finished by standing on a ladder. Now, this is obviously a much smaller object showing a baobab tree. The Baobab is called the Tree of Life with good reason. It is capable of providing shelter, food and water for the animal and human inhabitants of the African savannah regions. The cork-like bark is fire resistant and is used for cloth and rope. The leaves are used for condiments and medicines. The fruit, called "monkey bread", is rich in vitamin C and is eaten. The tree is capable of storing hundreds of litres of water, which is tapped in dry periods. With this I want to end the tour. Thank you all for your interest and attention. Please feel free to walk around on your own for as long as you want and if there are any questions I'm happy to help you. Apart from that please don't forget to sign in our guest book."

The visitors of the gallery dispersed and Justin approached his friend that stood in front of his canvas.

"Hi, you could have taken part of the tour, you know, instead of just standing here," the bright blonde man said.

"I didn't pay for the tour and I like this the most so that's were I'll stand. Anyway, believe it or not but I finally saw every detail," Chris replied. "It's brilliant."

"Thanks, and you know you can take the tour for free."

"Some other time"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I have a lot of spare time."

"Really...I wouldn't have noticed. How about a coffee then"

Chris accepted and Justin went into the back of the gallery. He came back a few minutes later with two cups of coffee. They went behind the desk at the entrance.

"How was your date?" Chris asked. He really shouldn't care and he should hope for his friend that he had a good time. Then why didn't he?

"It was good."

"Great. I had a date as well."

"And how was it?"

"Horrible."

Justin nodded smiling understanding. "Well, you build up a wall, that's why you can't enjoy another person's closeness."

"Thanks, Dr. Justin."

"Seriously, you don't want to be alone forever, do you?"

"No, but don't change the subject. We were talking about you."

"Hey, you started with your date. But okay. I had a lot of fun with mine and I will meet him again at the end of the week. Unfortunately, he doesn't have as much spare time as you."

"Why not"

"He's a doctor. A doctor that treated me when I was in the hospital"

"You are kidding."

"Nope, I probably found the love of my life while being sick. As you said I always look stunning."

"The love of your life...Isn't that a bit early to say?"

"I guess. You know I tend to rush things. That's why I really pay attention this time."

"That's good for you."

"And for you, I mean I got over my little crush and we can be friends again. I was actually talking to Evan about it and I'm sure he is right saying that it was only a reaction of this caring treatment that I'm not used to."

"Evan?"

"That's his name."

"And you talk to him about such intimate things already?"

"Yes. I also gave him your number as he searches for some drawings for his new apartment. See, I think about you all the time."

Chris nodded. "That's nice, thanks." He was such a jerk not feeling happy for his friend. He took a sip from his coffee and watched Justin say goodbye to some guests.

Justin was a great friend, and he had to work hard for everything.

He had moved out at sixteen after his parent's reaction to his coming out, it had been more than disappointing. He went to live with his grandmother in a small town near the Canadian border in Washington State. A few towns had kicked him in the butt before he finally settled down in San Francisco finding the school he wanted to go. He had been given a scholarship that only paid for school and he had to work while studying which wasn't always easy. No one could stay in a kitchen cleaning dishes all night in a half bent position and be chipper next day in classes.

Chris took a deep breath. "I'm glad you feel that way. You deserve it."

* * *

After knocking on the door, Wai Man entered her boss' office.

"Mr. Bennett is here, Mr. Halliwell," the shy young girl said.

"Thanks." Wyatt stood up happy to take a break from work, to talk a bit to his grandfather. "What did he order?"

"Bacon wrapped pork medallions with potatoes and salad instead of broccoli."

"Make that chicken and leave the bacon. And he gets vinegar and oil dressing."

The Asian waitress wrote everything down frowning.

"He has to watch what he eats," Wyatt explained. "Actually, for the future, I always want to be informed what he orders. I know he thinks just because he is eating here he can forget about doctor's orders."

"Of course...but won't he be angry to get another meal, sir?"

Wyatt smirked. "He'll be pissed, but it's for his own good. Make me responsible for everything."

She nodded and went into the kitchen to place her orders while Wyatt entered the dining room spotting his grandfather at his usual table.

Wyatt took the seat opposite him and happily greeted the old man.

"You didn't say you'd come," the blonde said.

"It was a spontaneous idea. Obviously you found out, anyway."

"I'm the boss."

"Of course," Victor said proudly. "And you don't seem to have a problem with being 'Mr. Halliwell, sir' anymore."

Wyatt shrugged. "Not at all"

At first when Wyatt had taken over the restaurant completely at the young age of twenty one he found it difficult to have employees that were his age or even older calling him sir. But he had learned the hard way that even if you wanted to be a nice and friendly boss, you couldn't become a friend, you had to stay a respected person whose orders are followed.

"So what brings you here?" Wyatt asked.

"Actually, I felt the need to leave the house for a while."

"That's good, grandpa. You know you can always come here. I guess it can get a bit lonely now that Maria's moved away."

"Yes, it gets pretty lonely but it was the best for her to move to her daughters. After the heart attack she needs a lot of care, but she is doing a lot better. We even could talk a bit on the phone the other day."

"That's good news. If you ever want to visit her, me or Chris will be happy to give you an orb."

"I'm sure you will," Victor said shuddering lightly.

Orbing truly wasn't his most favourite thing.

Like Chris had promised he got used to it and the sickness was gone but the strange feeling remained.

"And how are you?"

"I'm good." Standard reply as if anyone wanted to know more.

Apart from family members, "You are always saying that."

"Well, I'm always good. Or almost always...I mean why not? I have a good running restaurant and another one that is establishing slowly and low demonic activity and a girlfriend."

"Funny you call the girlfriend at the very end."

"That doesn't mean anything, grandpa, honestly."

"Good." Victor replied simply but Wyatt knew there was more behind that. Chris did it similar. You got one simple, meaningless word or phrase but digging deeper you got a whole lot of unasked meaningful speech that often was true and that's why Wyatt often didn't brother to dig deeper.

But this time it maybe was necessary.

"Grandpa, if there is anything you know from first source, which would be Noelle, you can tell me. If not I don't need advice."

Victor nodded. "Of course, and I'm not talking to your girlfriend about you behind your back."

"I hope so. I know how you charm the ladies." Wyatt smirked.

"Let's say I sold all kind of stuff to all kind of people."

The twenty five year old shook his head laughing.

Wai Man approached them with a plate.

"All I'm telling you, Wyatt, is to never take any woman or relationship for granted. Just because you think that everything's okay doesn't mean she shares your opinion."

"Thanks for the advice."

The young Asian girl placed the plate in front of Victor. "Enjoy your meal, sir."

"Thanks, I'm sure I will." The old man took his cutlery smiling happily. He double checked his food and frowned. "Excuse me…"

"Eat it," Wyatt interrupted him. "Enjoy your meal," he repeated with a small smile.

"Is that the thanks that I get for buying you more than one ice cream as a kid?"

"Sorry...grandpa Doctor's order, remember? Be reasonable. If you don't want to be treated as a child, don't act like one."

Victor narrowed his eyes. He should have known that his own words would be returned at some point.

* * *

Chris came back from the storage room in P3 with a crate of beer and a pile of napkins.

He saw a figure standing at the bar with her back facing him.

The wild dark curly hair could only belong to one special person.

"Hi Reverend Williams. What brings you to this ungodly place and even before it opens," Chris greeted the young woman.

Amy turned around and rested her arms on the bar and she glared at her friend sternly.

Obviously she wasn't in the mood to joke.

The young witch walked behind the bar, he put the crate on the table in the middle of the round bar.

"What's up?" he asked placing the napkins under the counter.

"What's up? You wouldn't have to ask if you haven't avoided me for weeks."

"Avoided you for weeks? I didn't."

"Today is 18 days since we last talked to each other."

"Really?" Chris frowned at her. That seemed like a very long time and he couldn't remember when they last hadn't talked for so long.

Probably never, even when Chris had been in Italy he had called his friend whenever he had been somewhere fascinating.

"Yes, really," Amy said.

"I'm sorry but I haven't been avoiding you. Seriously, Wyatt and me live in the same house and managed to not see each other for three days once."

"That's no excuse. That's pitiful."

Chris sighed. "I know, but I honestly didn't avoid you. Besides, you can use a telephone too."

"I did, I called you on your cell 1,000 times when you didn't answer your home number."

Chris patted down his clothes. "Yeah, my cell. I don't even have it with me."

Amy sighed. "You could have called to tell me what had happened to Justin."

"I thought he could tell you himself. It wasn't that big a deal, anyway, otherwise I would have told you."

The Afro-American woman still didn't seem convinced.

Chris leaned in on her bending over the counter. "Forgive me?"

Amy looked into his green eyes a moment and finally nodded. "Good, this one time. I was worrying you were angry at me, the way you reacted to Daniel proposing to me."

"No, the way I reacted to you accepting. I mean, Amy, remember that guy. He made fun of your job; your friends. And the selfish way he treated you and…"

Amy held a hand over his mouth. "I do remember. That's why I gave him the ring back. I'm not going to marry him."

"Well, then you know what I am talking about," Chris said. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. I mean he is a jerk so it's for the best, right? Besides I believe love will come around eventually."

"Of course, one cupid will hit you in the back."

Amy laughed – a certain sign that Chris was really forgiven.

"Do you want to get drunk?" he asked.

"No. I have to work. Will you come to church tomorrow? I'll be singing lead."

"Sure I have to work tonight but hey, I can sleep after church...or in church like everyone else."

The young woman put her hands on her hips. "What was that?"

"Hey, you stand at the front you have to see it."

"I don't see anyone sleeping," Amy said but knew that some church goers were indeed dozing in their seats. "I'll see you tomorrow. We'll have breakfast afterwards."

"Breakfast in church"

"Yes, it's Easter, Chris, remember? We do something special then."

"Easter, right. What happened again on Easter?"

Amy sighed defeated. She sat down on a bar stool. "I'll have a beer."

**That's it for today. Don't forget to leave me a review, please**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, it is quite later here already but I know that some of you have been waiting for the update so I really want to take my time to post this. **

**I hope you have fun with it. **

**Thanks a lot to piperspeanut for her help. **

**And also thanks to everyone who had reviewed on the last chapter. I really appreciate it. **

Chapter 17

Noelle stared out of the window in her and Wyatt's bedroom watching what was going on in the house next door.

Wyatt entered and sat down on the bed taking off his uncomfortable shoes that looked good but were they really worth the pain?

He had been running back and forth the whole day between his old and new restaurant as both establishments faced severe problems.

"Wyatt, look, Mrs. Noble's house has finally been sold," Noelle said.

"I know. I saw the moving van and boxes. At least, they won't block our driveway. Have you seen them already?" the twenty five year old joined his girlfriend and looked out of the window as well.

"Yes, a young couple," the dark haired girl replied. She turned around facing him. "Should we go and welcome them?"

Wyatt shook his head. "No, we better not. They could get the idea that we are nice and then they'll come asking for milk and so on and with the magic...especially the demonic activities in here I don't like the idea of unannounced visitors."

Noelle sighed. "But, honey, with Ray and Julie becoming parents and Jeremy and Samantha split up we need a new first choice couple to go out with."

"You are crazy." Wyatt laughed, he shrugged. "Okay, let's go and make some friends."

Noelle smiled brightly and kissed her boyfriend on the lips. "Thanks. I'll bring them some cookies."

"I thought those cookies were for us," Wyatt said but the young woman waved it aside.

The new neighbours stood in their garden observing their new home when Wyatt and Noelle, a basket in her hand, approached them walking over the grass stopping in front of the hedge.

"Hi, welcome," Noelle called out and the couple – a tall but skinny dark haired man and an equally thin and tall red haired woman – turned around. They smiled gladly and came towards the hedge.

"Thank you, this neighbourhood seems really friendly," the woman said. "The neighbours from across the street came over already, too. I'm Josey, this is my husband Brandon."

The four shook each other's hands after Wyatt and Noelle had introduced themselves.

"And are you married too?" Brandon asked.

"No, we aren't married," Wyatt replied.

"Yet," Noelle added.

She missed her boyfriend's surprised look because she was already caught up in a conversation.

Brandon worked as a car seller and Josey was a secretary in a large consulting company. They spent their honeymoon in Japan and just found out the offer for the house and had accepted after only seeing the place once.

"It's not so much to do, luckily. Apparently, the former inhabitant was indeed very clean and tidy."

"And do you plan something little, you know, a baby?" Noelle asked.

Wyatt shook his head smiling apologetically for his partner's direct question.

"Oh no...not yet, anyway," Josey said. "I want to go back to college and study to get a better job first. "

"That's awesome," Noelle replied and Wyatt wondered if she meant Joesy's plan to study or that they didn't plan babies and therefore were candidates to become Noelle's first choice couple. Although, Wyatt wasn't sure if he found them nice enough to even be friends.

"And what are you doing?" Brandon asked.

Noelle had only started to talk about her boyfriend's restaurant when a SUV stopped in front of the Manor; loud music coming through the opened windows but it stopped when the engine was turned off.

Brandon and Josey looked over curious.

A young dark haired man climbed out of the car. He wore worn and bleached out jeans with a whole at the left knee. His old flannel shirt was a bit too big and had blurs of color all over it. He walked around the car and opened the trunk. He got out a brown paper bag and a large canvas that he tried to adjust under his arm to hold the paper bag as well as a corded package. A shrill ringing of a phone startled him and he let the bag drop.

"Shit!" he exclaimed and took the cell phone out of his jeans pockets. The box fell on the ground, too. "Fuck this. Hello?" he finally answered the call while grabbing the package again.

"Well, I tried several things and they didn't like it….They can go back to fucking Idaho if they want to," he said in the phone. He pressed the phone between his head an shoulder caring the bag with his now free hand.

"It's not porn. If I wanted to do porn, I would have done it and you would have gotten red. …Yeah, okay, I'll do the funny side. I'll give my best but I don't expect anything. Bye." He ended the call and the phone fell on the ground.

While talking, Chris had climbed up the few stairs to the Manor. He angrily kicked the phone into the grass. He managed to ignore the group of people standing only a few inches away from him and entered the house.

Brandon and Josey looked at each other. "Who is that?" Josey asked frowning.

Noelle laughed uncomfortable.

"It's my brother," Wyatt explained. "He lives with us."

"Really"

"Yes, Wyatt's a real family person," Noelle said almost apologetically.

"You make that sound like it is something bad," the blonde replied.

"It's not, honey. I just explained the situation."

"There is nothing to explain, Noelle." Wyatt checked his watch. "Excuse me. I have to make a call. It was nice meeting you." he smiled at everyone but his girlfriend and left.

* * *

Wyatt orbed into his bedroom shortly after midnight.

Noelle, dressed in her pink nightgown, sat at the vanity preparing her face with a lotion. She watched him through the mirror taking off his jacket and shirt and then hanging both over the armchair.

"Where have you been so long?" she asked. "Nina wanted to talk to you earlier about switching her shift."

Wyatt scoffed. "She does the shift I give to her; it's the same almost every week."

The blonde removed his shoes and pants as well and lay down on the bed. He took a book from the nightstand and opened it.

His girlfriend still watched him. "Well, where have you been?"

"Demon," Wyatt replied not looking up from his book.

"Are you okay?"

"Sure. It was an easy vanquish. Once we found her. Holly had the spell ready."

Noelle nodded.

There was a small pause in which Wyatt finished the page and turned it. "Wyatt?"

"Huh?" The twenty five year olds eyes stayed fixed on the page.

Noelle sighed and turned around in her chair. "Wyatt," she said this time more determined making him look up.

"What?"

"I was just wondering how you expect us to go on."

"What do you mean?"

"We moved in together, now what's the next step?"

"If I understand you correct, marriage is next on your list."

"And that is so inappropriate."

"No, but it's unnecessary. We haven't even live together for a year. It's too early. Moreover, I don't need to get married to be happy with someone."

"But it is a way to express our commitment."

"You think, I'm not committed to you?"

"You are committed to so many people I wonder where I stand."

Wyatt frowned. "What do you really want?"

"Just tell me, will it always be like this?" she turned back towards her mirror but looked on the table top. "Of if we ever live together alone...live our own life together and maybe marry when the time is right. Don't you think it's time for Chris to move out?"

"Why? Because you felt embarrassed in front of your new best friends who by the way are not as perfect people as you may think"

"No, Wyatt. You know I like Chris a lot. He is almost like a little brother to me but it's not normal for a couple to live together with the little brother of one of the partners."

"We are no normal people. And my mom and my dad still lived with my aunts even when they were married and me and Chris were born."

"I'm not your father or your mother. And don't tell me he has to stay because of the demons. I know with the orbing it is not necessary."

"No." Wyatt stood up from the bed approaching her. "He can live here because it's his home. Those were your words." He placed his hands on her shoulders and Noelle looked at him again through the mirror.

"I know," she said. "But as long as he's here, it's not our home. It's yours."

Wyatt bent down so their faces were one height and they looked in each other's eyes through the mirror. "Noelle, I love you. But if you make me choose between you and my brother you will loose and not necessarily because one of your means more to me than the other but because you didn't understand a thing."

He kissed her on the shoulder. "I'm going to sleep now." the blonde stood up straight and walked back to the bed switching off the light, so Noelle sat only in the shine of her little lamp on the vanity.

* * *

Wyatt was comfortable resting on the sofa watching a TV show. It seemed like an eternity since he last could sit down and do; nothing but let TV wash over him.

"This is the damn stupidest account that was ever assigned to me," Chris whined. He sat on the armchair in the corner of the room.

"Which one" Wyatt asked only half interested still looking at the screen.

"The condom thing"

"I though you had to hand that in days ago."

"I had and I did. But it was crap and I'm over working it. But no surprise you really can't concentrate with the damn neighbour's loud handymen. I though they won't change too much. Considering the noise you could think they re-build the whole house."

Wyatt shrugged. However it was true. Those new neighbours really couldn't complain about too much noise from the Manor considering the sounds that came from their home the last days.

"Besides, there are only so many possibilities for advertising condoms. You can have a man and a woman having sex or if you want to be more provocative you have two men, although nowadays it's not so provocative anymore, it's a common lifestyle. But unfortunately my former patterns happened to be too much porn. So no we go for something funny."

Chris turned the sketch book so Wyatt could see. "A little exhausted sperm bouncing against the transparent wall...poor buddy, they either like it or can fuck themselves. I'm that close to loosing my job anyway."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "The way you talk about the customers, it's no surprise." he changed the channel as the commercials set in.

"I tell you something is wrong with the house next door. Don't you feel it-like a bad vibe," the brunette said suddenly changing the subject.

"Maybe it's your memory of Mrs. Noble," the older brother joked. He decided to watch the news thinking Chris would leave him alone now.

"No, Wyatt. It's negative energy. Every time I walk past it, it's like," he shuddered. "Like something bad is coming from there...if I was you, I'd keep my distance."

"Leave them alone. They are nice people."

"That's what you think or what Noelle thinks?"

"We both think that."

"Fine," Chris shrugged. "But don't ever say I didn't warn you."

Wyatt shook his head when a knock startled the two brothers.

Brandon, the new neighbour stood in the room close to the door frame where he had knocked on.

Chris gave his brother a meaningful look before sticking his nose back in his sketch book.

Wyatt switched off the TV wondering how much the skinny man had heard of their conversation.

"Brandon, hi, how did you get in?"

"Oh, Noelle let me in. she's in the garden, sunbathing."

"Oh, sure" Wyatt told himself to not have his brother's words affect him but he instinctively got defensive towards Brandon, though. "What's up?"

"Well, Wyatt, I'm very uncomfortable with what I need to ask you but you see, Josey, is so unhappy with the situation and if we call the movers again who knows when they'll come. They made a mistake and put the furniture of our bedroom into the room that should be my study and the other way round. Now, that room is much smaller and we have barely space to walk. We didn't notice with all the other work until they were done yesterday night."

"Bad luck," Chris muttered.

"Yes, that is indeed bad luck. Could you guys maybe help me move the furniture? I'm so sorry to ask you but we will be forever grateful."

Wyatt frowned not knowing how to react. He wasn't keen to spend his free day moving other people's furniture but he didn't want to be impolite. "I'd call the movers, though. After all they made a mistake."

"Yes but its Sunday…I can understand when you are busy but Noelle said it was no problem."

The twenty five year old sighed. He had no other choice then. "No, it's okay. We can help but quickly. It's my free day this week."

"Awesome, one hour maximum. Well, I'll meet you in my house in 10 minutes?"

Wyatt nodded and Brandon smiled obviously genuinely happy before leaving.

"Okay, let's do it," the blonde told his brother.

Chris looked up. "Hey, your girlfriend is not talking for me and I am busy."

"Come on, it's an act of kindness and will only take an hour."

"I don't want to go into that house, Wyatt. It is freaky."

"No, you are freaky. Don't act like a scared five year old."

The younger brother took a deep breath. What he felt form that house he never felt before. But he was not scared. He finally gave in. Maybe it was better not to leave Wyatt over there alone, anyway.

* * *

Wyatt lay on his bed and starred at the ceiling; his arms crossed behind his head only wearing his boxer shorts after having taken a shower.

Noelle came out of the bathroom dressed in a long nightgown. She joined him rolling onto her stomach watching her boyfriend.

"I can't believe my only free day this week was ruined like that," the blonde said. "Please, Wyatt, it'll only take an hour; bla...bla."

"You did something nice for a friend. How can that ruin your day?"

"Because I carried around furniture...plus, they are not friends yet."

"I think they are nice."

"I know. He should have called the movers."

"If Chris had helped you more, you had been done sooner."

"Maybe, but he was right. After an hour I should have said that's it. After all, Brandon said it wouldn't take longer. Damn it, why didn't I just go."

"Because you are a nice guy," Noelle said and stroked his cheek softly.

"Do you know what happens to nice guys? They are get used."

"That's probably true," she sighed. "However, if it makes you feel a bit better Josey said she feels much more at home now and loves the house even more. She also had some great ideas about re-decorating the Manor."

Wyatt sat up leaning against the headboard. "I've told you, no re-decorating."

"You could at least listen to her. Moreover, it is your house now and you can do whatever you want. Your mom is dead, Wyatt. It won't change if you keep this as a shrine. You have to do something eventually?"

"Why?"

"Because you want me to stay, right"

"Of course...although, that makes me wonder, do you only stay if you can decorate the house or because of me"

"Noelle sat up cross legged on the bed and ran a hand through her short hair. "I stay because of you, that's for sure. I just wished you'd let me in your life more and your house. There's still this wall you are hiding behind."

"I don't hide anywhere," Wyatt protested. "And where does this feeling come from all of a sudden, anyway?"

The young woman shrugged. "Don't you see our friends moving on to the next level? I wonder why you don't take the next step with me. What can I do?"

Wyatt looked away for a moment, toying with the edge of the blanket. "I don't know what you mean."

Noelle sighed. "Really, that's sad. But I tell you, I want you to stop hiding behind your brother, behind your role as my boss, behind this stupid house. If you don't I'll have to state my consequences. And I love you so much, it'll hurt me."

Wyatt looked at her and knew she was serious. "I love you, too. I won't loose you. I promise I'll do anything."

Noelle hesitated a moment then nodded. "I'll hope so."

Wyatt leaned over kissing her on the forehead. "I promise."

* * *

"Let me repeat that, you are scared of a house," Peter said after the waiter had placed two bowls of ice cream in front of him and Chris.

"Nonsense," Chris protested. "Not the house itself is the problem. It's the inhabitants. I don't know what but I have this strange feeling and my gut tells me something is wrong with them."

"Maybe you just don't like them."

"No, that's not it. I can't even say that I don't like them. They seem nice; like normal people if there wasn't this feeling I wouldn't think anything. Elders can feel evil, right?"

"Wait, you think they are evil; demons?"

"I'm not sure. Although, I scryed for evil in our neighbourhood and only got some darklighter a few houses away. But still. It seems like one of them is always home and there are a few rooms lit all night long and one of those rooms is their study. I checked some of their stuff when Wyatt and I went over there."

"And"

"And nothing just normal, average books; crime, love, some classics...and no files about us or anything magical. Coming to think it's almost too normal, they have no opinion to spiritual or magical things. I know I asked them."

The ex-Elder shook his head. "They'll think you are crazy. But don't you think this is too neurotic even for you."

"My mom always told me to trust my instincts. She told Wyatt too, but he has no instincts obviously. I don't trust them."

"Then don't...don't get yourself in trouble. They are obviously no demons…"

"It can be a trick, maybe a spell that protects them."

"Demons that cast spells" Peter frowned.

"Okay." Chris had to agree that was unlikely. "But warlocks could."

The black haired man didn't look convinced. "Theoretically, yes."

"Or," the young witch stressed. "They really are nothing magical but someone to investigate us from the police or FBI?"

"Now you start getting paranoid."

"Why? There are tons of police files about my family and even about me."

"That may be true. But nothing happened lately that could have put any focus on you. Besides, you said there were no files."

"But I didn't have much time to search. They have a computer, though. I'll have to check that."

"Chris," Peter warned narrowing his eyes. "I think you shouldn't go further now. You sound crazy enough by now. You don't break in their home to check their PC data or anything else. Leave those people alone or I have to tell you brother about what's going on in your head. I'm sure he knows ways to keep you away from them."

"Probably, Noelle seems to like them a lot and Wyatt likes them, probably because Noelle likes them. Maybe that's how they want to get to us, by befriending us"

"They apparently have no luck with you there. I admit, it is good to keep his eyes open, especially with your powers, but why do you want to see demons where there are none?"

"Demonic activity is damn low lately and I don't trust this situation. Something big is going to happen I can feel it."

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Maybe you are right. Maybe you really feel something, maybe your Elder side is getting stronger. But maybe it's not a good enough reason to do anything against those people. You've got to be sure."

"The moment I am sure, will probably be too late."

**I noticed the chapter got kind of long or at least longer than usual. **

**don't forget to leave me a review on this. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi, my dear readers, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Thank you all so much for your reviews.**

**Thanks to piperspeanut. I hope everything will turn out okay for you. **

Chapter 18

Chris entered the restaurant and went straight towards the bar, where Wai Man stood putting glasses on the shelves. She turned around hearing the foot steps and smiled brightly at the young man.

Chris greeted her and asked for his brother. He wasn't the least surprised to hear that Wyatt was in his office.

"Here's my order from the club," Chris said to his brother who sat covered up in papers behind his desk.

The brunette took a crumpled piece of paper out of his satchel and placed it on top of a pile.

Wyatt grabbed it and straightened it out a bit before putting it in a file that he took out of a desk drawer. "Thanks. I thought grandpa would handle everything."

"He does, but not the orders. He's not involved in that unless there is a problem. Then I get him involved."

"No, it's fine. I'll take care of it. I 'm actually glad to see you. We need to talk."

Chris sighed. "What did I do this time?"

Wyatt frowned.

"Well, I know this tone," Chris explained. "And when ever you use it, it's something serious and most of the time it's my fault."

"No, you did nothing wrong." Wyatt shook his head. "I need to ask you a favour."

"Sure, anything," Chris sat down on the chair opposite his brother's desk.

"I don't know if you noticed but me and Noelle have a few issues."

"I noticed," the twenty two year old simply replied.

Wyatt narrowed his eyes. "Okay, anyway, I want to surprise her with a romantic dinner. Therefore, I need you to stay somewhere else tonight. If you can find a place of course"

Wyatt thought it was kind of cruel to ask someone to leave his own home and was more than surprised that his brother, who often reacted strongly emotionally in situations that claimed a sacrifice on his part, only nodded saying he'd surely find a place to stay for the night.

"Thank you. It's an exception. I really want to work all the issues out with her. I am really serious about this relationship, you know."

"I do know...don't worry about me. Get your stuff in order."

"I will. Why don't you get a free meal?"

"I will...but before I forgot it, I saw Aunt Paige in the underworld and she asked me to remind you to come to Uncle Henry's birthday party next week."

"I have it noted in my calendar, thanks."

Wyatt checked if what he said was right and nodded. "Yep, I've got it. Wait," he suddenly said. "You saw Aunt Paige in the underworld?"

"Yes, she was there because her charge was missing."

"And you?"

"You won't like it," Chris replied wearily. "I was asking around for new demonic activity. And guess, what Luces told me."

"Our new neighbours are a big threat."

"No, but he said a man and a woman had searched for demons to help them. But no one believed them, so now they are proving that they are worth working with. In the long run they probably want to become queen and king."

"And this makes you believe your theory even more."

"Don't worry. I'll find proof before I will get you involved."

"Awesome, that makes me feel much better," Wyatt said ironically.

"But you know come to think, I am wondering when did your problems with Noelle start? Maybe shortly after the neighbours moved in."

"I don't know."

"You do know and I'm right," the brunette replied triumphantly. "I'm sure they concentrate on you and they influence Noelle so she causes you trouble which you are totally caught up in to attack you right then."

Wyatt took a deep breath. "Chris, do you know how ridiculous you sound. And besides relationship problems won't stop me from being a powerful witch. Let me make that the most powerful witch. Do you really think they can get to me that easily?"

"Yes by killing Noelle for example."

"If they are the least bit clever, they'll kill you because you practically jump into trouble," the blonde said angrily. His brother's theories were driving him insane. He maybe didn't like Josey and Brandon either but accusing them of being demons...or wanting to work with them, was way over the top. Moreover, Wyatt had enough to deal with without Chris adding problems to it that he made up in his neurotic mind.

"You need to get a life, Chris. That would make you stop thinking too much about magic and demons."

"I have a life and magic is part of it."

"No, magic is all of it. You get worked up about this because you have nothing else to worry about. Get a job, get a girl. Busy yourself with something apart from magic. Let demons attack, then we vanquish them. Don't search for them."

"I didn't search for them. They moved next door and I tell you they have a realistic chance to succeed."

"For God's sake, Chris, it's enough now," Wyatt suddenly yelled. "Leave those people alone or I'll find a way to stop you for your own good. I am your big brother and I always put up with your crazy ideas; I'm always on your side; I justified you to everyone. But this is ridiculous. I can't go around and fight people because you have a bad feeling about them. I won't. Noelle likes them and they had have chances to do something already but hey didn't. I don't' want to hear anything more out of your mouth about it. Drop it and forget about it. Maybe if you were an empath…"

"Fine," he simply replied and stood up. He crossed the room to leave through the back door.

Wyatt narrowed his eyes. He knew his brother too well. "Chris, I mean it, stop this."

The twenty two year old nodded.

The older brother sighed. "Just be careful."

Chris wouldn't give up following his idea, Wyatt knew it. He'd rather get himself killed than admit he was wrong. That was why Wyatt was right to always worry.

* * *

_Flashback_

_17 year old Wyatt climbed up the few stairs to the front door of the Manor. He took his key to unlock it and entered. _

"_Do you know what those are?" he heard his father's voice coming from the kitchen. He was obviously angry. _

"_Letters__" Chris replied. _

"_Spare me the smart ass remarks or I'll lock you up in your room forever." _

_Wyatt almost laughed at his lame threat. His brother spent most of his time in his room anyway; the blonde leaned against the door. Once again, he was greeted by a fight. _

"_See this," Leo continued. "Chris was caught fighting with another pupil; Chris smoked on the school playground; Chris threw a book at his maths teacher; Chris skipped classes. I got four letters from your headmistress in five days." _

"_Be glad, I skipped some classes or it'd be twice as much." _

_Wyatt closed his eyes sighting when he heard his brother say that._

"_Do you think that's funny?" their father yelled and the seventeen year old decided to leave his safe spot leaning against the door and went into the kitchen. _

"_Where have you been__?" Leo asked him aggressively._

_Wyatt was tempted to say 'outside' but he didn't want trouble with his dad as well. "I was studying with Amanda and her mom invited me for dinner." _

"_We didn't have dinner yet," Chris muttered. _

"_You go up to your room until I decided what to do with you considering nothing is working. You just keep going on causing trouble," Leo told his youngest madly. _

_Chris didn't say anything but left – probably the best idea, he had._

"_Can't you keep an eye on your brother in school?" Leo asked. _

"_Dad, I have my own classes," Wyatt simply answered and left the kitchen as well. _

_Upstairs, he knocked at his brother's door. When he got no answer he entered. "Can I come in?" he asked. _

_Chris shrugged; he sat on his bed cross legged the earplugs in his ears. _

_The blonde sat down at the edge of the bed. _

"_Take those off," he said pulling at the cord._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I want to talk to you__" _

_Chris switched off the ipod and placed it on his nightstand. _

"_You threw a book at some teacher?" the older boy asked. _

"_Mrs. Anderson. She didn't believe I didn't copy my homework." _

"_Did you?"_

"_No."_

"_Then why did she think that?"_

"_Because I had the right answers__ and she doesn't expect that from me," Chris replied looking equally angry as Leo._

"_Why are you so angry?"_

"_Because life sucks,__ I hate it." _

"_No, you don't."_

"_Yes, I do. I hate that mom's gone and everyone is just caring about themselves." _

_Wyatt reached his hand out placing it at the back of Chris' head. "I don't only think about myself, do I?" Wyatt asked to which Chris shook his head no. "See, so it's not everyone." He bent forward bumping their foreheads together. "It'll be okay. You and me, we'll be fine. Trust me. We'll be okay maybe not tomorrow, maybe not next week but eventually. Just stop making dad so angry." _

"_I rather have him scream at me than not acknowledge me at all." _

* * *

Phoebe read the recipe again. She wasn't a fan of cutting and chopping and peeling and pureeing but to make sure her kids were eating healthy she had to jump over her shadow.

Penny was still sitting at the dining table in the large open kitchen finishing her homework; her sister was already done and on the phone with her friend. But the sixteen year old was a perfectionist.

Orbs filled the room and turned into Chris startling Phoebe as he stood close to her.

"Mind where you orb," his aunt said.

"Sorry, I actually wanted to borrow your daughters...only half and hour."

"Borrow them? What does that mean?" Phoebe asked frowning.

"I just want to test something. I need their help."

"Help with what?"

"Nothing dangerous, I swear."

"Something magical, I guess."

Chris shrugged. "Come on, Aunt Phoebe. Nothing will happen to them."

"Well, that's the least I expect but Penny needs to finish her homework…"

"I'm done," the teenaged girl replied closing her books."

"Young lady, I want to check that myself."

"Okay." She held her papers towards her mom who grabbed them. Penny always did her homework precisely; there was no need to worry.

"Good," Phoebe gave in. "But dinner is ready in a bit. The recipe says 20 minutes. Make that 40 with my talent."

"We'll be back in time," Chris promised. "Get your sister, please."

Penny nodded and left.

"One more thing, Aunt Phoebe, could I sleep here tonight. Wyatt needs the Manor in romantic atmosphere and I'd disturb them."

"Of course, sweetie...I'll fix the sleeping sofa for you. Is something wrong?"

"No, Wyatt just needs some peace for some romance with Noelle."

The two young daughter's of Phoebe came back both already excited. They were never allowed to help with demons as their mother thought they were too young.

When especially Penny knew she wasn't too young. She was seventeen for God's sake. Her cousins had been the same age when they started to fight demons as was her sister Prue before she went to college.

She was surprised when her mom let her and her sister go with Chris. The two of them were indeed very disappointed when they ended up in the Manor again and not even in the attic but in Chris' room that he used to work in.

The twenty two year old went to the window and looked out. The car of the new neighbours stood in their drive way.

"Okay, they are home," he announced.

Penny and Patty glanced at each other. "Who"

"The new neighbours...listen; I need you to do me a favour. I need your powers."

"Our powers" Patty asked.

"Against your neighbours that you feel insecure of because you think they are evil and want to attack your family?" Penny said.

"I don't hate them. How do you know I have something against the neighbours?"

"I'm an empath, remember. That's why you wanted me here to help you, right?"

"Right, you've gotten pretty smart over the years."

The seventeen year old nudged him making her sister laugh.

"Okay, girls, we go over there and you try to get something from them, a premonition, a feeling, anything that exposes them as evil or at least not trusting. I need it to convince Wyatt to stop befriending them."

"Let him make his own mistakes," Patty shrugged. "That's what my mom always tells my dad when he wants to protect us from something."

"But I don't want to risk getting him killed. It's not too much work for you, is it? You can use your powers."

The two girls nodded and the three of them left the room.

"How do you want us to approach them?" Penny asked wondering about the plan.

"No tricking. We just go over and I introduce you. If they are that nice and want to get close to us, I don't see the problem why they shouldn't want to meet my cousins," Chris said leading the way down the stairs. They wanted to befriend them, why not give them something?

They walked over the grass towards the house next door. Chris rang the ball and it was instantly opened by Josey.

The red haired looked surprised from one young person to the other, raising her eye brows at Chris waiting for an explanation for why they are here.

"Is your husband by any chance home, too?" Chris asked. He tried his best to smile at her friendly and openly and gave her an attitude that would make her like him and trust him that he had nothing else in mind but to please her.

"No," she said and it sounded kind of intimidating, but immediately smiled softly. "Why?"

"Oh, I just wanted to introduce you to my cousins here. That's Penny and Patty."

Each girl stepped forward and shook hands; Patty took some more time than necessary waiting to see if a premonition would hit her but as she was still so young it wasn't awkward for Josey making her think they were planning something and trying to trick them.

"It's nice to meet both of you," the young woman said politely.

"You too," the girls replied simultaneously.

"Well, maybe you can tell your husband we had been here and hope to see him some other time," Chris said.

"I'm sure you will."

"It must be hard for your relationship."

"What?" Josey asked kind of aggressively.

"I mean you'd rather spend time together. You are home when he isn't and you must barely see each other."

"Oh," she laughed. "I don't know what you are talking about. We spend a lot time together. We love each other, we are perfect."

"Yeah, perfect. Forgive us the intrusion."

"Of course," the woman replied and closed the door kind of quickly.

The three Halliwell witches walked onto the pavement.

"I got nothing," Patty said disappointed in herself. "I'm sorry."

Chris hadn't expected his youngest cousin to really have a premonition as she was still to insecure with her power but he couldn't just only ask Penny and make Patty feel left out.

"I didn't get a negative emotion out of her," Penny said. "She was surprised and seemed honestly happy to meet us, but she was also lying."

"Lying about what?"

"Her husband was there. He was in the back and from him came jealousy."

"Why would she lie?"

"I don't know."

"Jealousy...Anything else"

"He was pissed," Penny replied. "But a natural pissed way. Like when someone is better than you in school or something." She knew about that feeling. Being a straight A student a lot of the other students showed her antipathy and jealousy, of course they didn't know that she was super sensitive.

"Alright, thank you girls."

"It was no real help, right?" Patty asked.

"No, it was good." Chris disagreed. At least he had something to go on. Although, it was by far not enough to convince his brother

* * *

Noelle cried silently when the end credits of the movie rolled on.

Wyatt wordlessly handed her a tissue.

She had watched this sappy old move for 1,000 times and still was crying at the end.

"Thanks," she sniffed and wiped her tears away before blowing her nose.

Wyatt pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love this movie," she said softly.

"I know." the blonde kissed his girlfriend on the top of her head.

Noelle sat up turning in his arms so she could look him in the eyes. Resting a hand on his knee, she said smiling. "This night was absolutely perfect so far, Wyatt...the diner with the music and my favourite movie and the peace and quiet. Tell me, now that it's just the two of us, do you miss something?"

The blonde caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Not at all," he answered.

Noelle gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Now, there is only one more thing you need to give me to make the night end right."

"Absolutely...whatever you ask for," Wyatt replied and captured her lips for a deep kiss…until the door bell ran.

They parted frustrated.

"Is that…" Noelle asked frowning.

"No, he'd just orb in on us," Wyatt interrupted.

The young woman nodded with a sigh.

"I'll go and see who it is and then get rid of them."

The young witch angrily opened the front door.

Why did someone have to disturb them now? After the boring movie, Wyatt found he deserved something that was more to his liking.

Brandon stood behind the door – the same inviting smile as always on his lips.

"Hi, I hope I didn't disturb you," the skinny man said apologizing.

"Actually, yes...you did. What's up?" Wyatt asked blocking the entrance. He didn't want to risk anything, screw being polite.

"Your brother was looking for me earlier. Is he home?"

"No, he's not and honestly I'm pretty sure he didn't look for you."

"But he did. Well, maybe I'll catch him tomorrow."

"Probably," the twenty five year old replied coldly.

"Tell Noelle hi from us. Maybe the four of us could go out together at the weekend. On us, of course for your help"

"Thanks, I'll talk to her. Goodnight. "

"Goodnight, Wyatt and I'm really sorry I disturbed you. I just thought Chris needed something important."

Wyatt only nodded and closed the door.

He went back to Noelle who looked at him expectantly.

"It was Brandon," he replied. Why the hell had Chris asked for Brandon? Damn it, Wyatt had known his brother wouldn't let go of his paranoia. He shouldn't have had him stay somewhere else for the night but kept him in the Manor where Wyatt had at least a survey of his little brother's crazy actions. He quickly sensed for him relieved when he found him at their Aunt Phoebe's.

"What did he want?" Noelle asked still frowning.

"Just invite us for a weekend."

"Oh, awesome...that'll be fun."

"Yes, that'll be fun." Wyatt shook off the thoughts about his brother. He sat back down on the fluffy sofa. "Now, where were we?"

**don't forget to leave me your thoughts on this as always. **


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

**Here it is, the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Thanks a lot to piperspeanut for the help. **

Chapter 19

Chris orbed into his brother's office.

Wyatt looked up surprised. "Don't orb in here," he said. He had told everyone in his family to not transport themselves into his office but no one stuck to the rule.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know how your romantic night had been"

"Romantic?"

"Oh. Sounds boring"

"No, it doesn't. However we were interrupted by Brandon who had been searching for you. Can you tell me anything about that?"

"Sure, if I knew who Brandon was."

"The new neighbour," Wyatt replied impatiently. "He said you had been asking for him."

"I did."

"Why?"

"He sells cars and I want to buy one."

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"I was hoping."

"Haha...leave those people alone. I'm telling you for the last time."

"I know, I know. If I don't, you'll lock me up or something. Relax, I won't go against them."

"I don't believe you. I know you too well. Anyway, Noelle and I are going out with them tomorrow. Maybe I can find something out for you."

"So, you mistrust them, too?"

"No. they are slightly weird, I admit. No, I want to find something out to proof you are imagining things and can concentrate on something new instead."

Chris wrinkled his nose. "Fine, you take that path, but I stick to my opinion unless you find proof."

"Good...same here."

* * *

Through a cloud of smoke Trevor appeared in his new whitelighter's work room. He hit an empty canvas. It wobbled but luckily didn't fall.

Chris' attention was drawn to his charge, though. The brunette witch turned away from the window where he spent a lot of time lately as it pointed directly towards the house next door.

"Great news," Trevor said grinning. "I passed all my tests...theoretical and practical, even with credit."

"So, you are a licensed witch now and can come demon hunting with me. Congratulations."

"Thanks. Also thanks for your help. I know I wouldn't have done it without you."

Chris waved it aside. "Don't be ridiculous. You just needed a little advice. That's cool, and now you can relax and enjoy your holidays."

"No, actually I can't. I have to prepare for high school, remember?"

Chris let out a loud sight. "You still have this crazy plan?"

"I'm not crazy. I only try to gain the best opportunities for a successful life. Moreover, I want to get a first impression of a normal school before I start college."

"Whatever. Everyone has to make his own mistakes." The twenty two year old shrugged. "Do you need anything else? If not, you'll excuse me. I'm busy."

The teenaged boy looked around the room.

It was messy: done and half done drawings and paintings of all seizes were leaning against the wall, cupboard and Wyatt's old bed; there were papers on the desk and the laptop showed a screen saver.

"With what?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'm waiting for the new neighbours to leave their house. They'll go out with Wyatt and Noelle."

"And why are you waiting?"

"So, I can go over and search for evidence that something is wrong with those people."

"You want to break in their house?"

"Nonsense, I'll orb. I won't break anything. At least, it's not planned."

Noelle, dressed in a short violet dress with white boots and a white hair band in her dark hair, stopped in front of the opened door. She looked at Trevor surprised to see the young boy as she hadn't heard the door bell or anyone climbing up the stairs. However living with two witches she had learned to not wonder too much.

"You look cute," Chris said.

"Thanks you," she replied wondering what he had planned. The sound in his voice made her believe something wasn't quite right. "We are leaving now. Enjoy yourselves, boys. Oh and there are leftovers in the fridge."

"Cool, thanks."

The young woman waved and left; her heels announcing she went downstairs.

Chris turned back to the window looking out.

"What leftovers are those?" Trevor asked. He wouldn't mind some food.

"Macaroni with vegetable and cheese sauce," the twenty two year old replied absently.

"Sounds delicious"

Chris watched his brother and girlfriend who had put on a black jacket over her dress walking towards the front door of the house next door.

"You won't mind if I grabbed a bite?" Trevor asked.

"There they go," the brunette muttered seeing the two couples – Wyatt and Noelle and Brandon and Josey – climb into Brandon's van and take off.

Chris turned back to his charge. "So, are you coming or what?"

"Coming? Where are we going?"

"Next door, are you even listening to me?"

"I am. But actually, I don't think it's a good idea. I mean, Chris, Wyatt's already angry at you and you haven't found anything out so far, have you?"

"That's why I'll have to go over there. If you don't want to come along, that's fine with me."

The teenager sighed. "Okay, I'm coming. But promise me I won't get in trouble."

"For God's sake, don't be such a sissy. How will you ever achieve something without taking a risk?" Chris grabbed his arm and orbed them both next door.

They re-materialized in the large kitchen.

There was an enormous fridge with an ice maker. The rest if the furniture was made of a bright sort of wood. A table with six chairs stood in the middle of the room, a bowl with apples and oranges on it.

"Okay, you'll check down here," Chris said.

"Check for what exactly?"

"Possible potion ingredients, a basement, books, just anything suspicious"

Trevor rolled his eyes. He went towards the sink and took something out of it. "Oh, look, Chris. This fork looks suspicious."

Chris glared at the grinning boy. "Funny. Just do it." he turned around leaving the kitchen.

Trevor laughed quietly. "I need normal friends," he said to himself and started to look rather un-inspired through the cupboards. He had to admit it was kind of cool to sneak around other people's house.

Leaving the kitchen Chris stood in the living room with a large TV and a comfortable sofa with two matching armchairs and a small glass table.

The windows on this side of the house showed towards the Manor.

Opposite the living room was a solarium with another large black dining table, a small bar with several bottles and a closet with glass doors where the fine porcelain was stored.

Chris noticed that they had no pictures or photos.

The young man climbed up the stairs.

As he had already been here once, he knew the first door on his left was a large bathroom; a guest room was next to it.

The two doors in front of him were the couple's bedroom and a smaller bathroom that could also be entered through a door in the bedroom. The last door, the one on the right was the study.

Chris went into that room. The computer on the desk blinked steadily announcing it was only on stand-by. He pressed a button on the keyboard re-starting the computer. The screen showed a white box asking to type in a password.

"Damn it," Chris muttered. He sat down on the desk chair opening the first drawer that held blank papers, pens and so on.

The rest of the drawers were locked.

"Sure they have nothing to hide."

He stood up and walked towards the window.

He could see into his work room in the Manor. The other two windows were dark but it was Wyatt and Noelle's bedroom.

Chris turned towards the sound of footsteps. He somehow stuck to the artificial flower that stood on the window sill. It fell out of the vase and revealed a binocular that was hid inside the vase.

The twenty two year old picked it up. "Ha. They are observing us. I knew it."

"Well, you are observing them, too," Trevor replied. "You even seek through their stuff."

"But I have reason to."

"In case you haven't noticed, strange things happen in the Manor."

"Whose side are you on?"

"I'm on no one's side. I just don't want to get in trouble."

Chris wrinkled his nose. "What are you eating?" he suddenly asked watching his teenaged friend chew.

"They had cookies and you forbid me to eat before we came here."

"You are such a cry baby."

"I'm not. I'm just hungry. I'm still growing you know. Anyway, can we go now?"

"Yes, I guess this was useless. They keep everything under lock and key...apart from this." He put the binocular back in the vase and fixed the flowers.

Trevor hadn't expected anything else. He looked around the room and was at once drawn by the books. He loved reading.

"Hey, this is one of my favourite books," he exclaimed. "The Bone Collector by Jeffery Deaver. Have you ever read that?"

"No and honestly aren't you too young for such cruel books?"

"I read all of his books."

"And then ran to your mommy to sleep in her bed."

Trevor glared at him. "Shut up. I'm not scared of some story." He opened the book and frowned. "What's that?"

"What?" Chris went to his side looking over the boy's shoulder.

Instead of the usual book pages, they saw handwritten entries.

Chris grabbed the book and removed the protective cover.

The book seemed old and on the first page it said 'Spareman family'.

"What does that mean?" Trevor asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Did you hear that?" the seventeen year old asked hearing the noise from outside.

"Just a car," Chris replied but listened as well.

It was definitely a car that had stopped close to the house and then doors slamming shut. "Put that back" He trust the book and it cover at Trevor and walked into the hallway. He could hear footsteps outside on the cement stairs.

Trevor put the book back on the shelf and left the study as well.

"We'd better go," Chris decided.

Suddenly a spitting black cat ran between their legs. Trevor jumped aside bumping into Chris who stood on the first step. They both lost their footing and fell down the stairs right when the front door opened.

"So stupid of me to forget my purse," Josey said. She stood still seeing the two young men that just gathered themselves again. "What is going on here?" she exclaimed.

Chris looked up and saw Josey and Brandon as well as his brother and Noelle glaring at them.

"Chris?" Wyatt was to first to speak crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes glistering angrily.

The brunette stood up. "Hey, you guys are back so soon."

"Can you explain this to us?" Brandon asked his voice ice cold instead of the usual friendly charm.

"Yes, of course. Trevor and I were next door and suddenly we heard this noise. And Trevor said he thinks it came form next door and I said, oh yes, I guess, you are right. We checked and your back door was opened and the wind, the wind must have moved it. So, we only wanted to close it when we heard this other noise from upstairs. Turned out to be your cat...it scared the hell out of us, just like we did to it. so…"

Wyatt flicked his wrist freezing everyone but himself, Chris and Trevor.

"You do this now? A bit earlier and we could have orbed out," Chris complained.

"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to leave those people alone? Didn't I tell you you'll only get yourself in trouble? Now, you apologize using your best puppy eye look. Then you two go next door waiting for your judgement."

"But don't you want to see what we found?"

"Shut up." Wyatt said angrily undoing the freezing.

"I think this is totally crap…" Brandon started but his wife put a hand on his arm.

"Actually, I think I really forgot to close the back door. It's not my day today. We can be glad to have such caring neighbour. Imagine some burglar had found the door open and went inside."

"We are very sorry. We didn't mean to sneak around," Chris replied fake innocence.

"Oh, it's okay," Josey replied. "Right, Brandon? No harm done."

The skinny man still looked not convinced but like someone had used an invisible button his expression softened. "Sure."

Chris nodded. "Thanks. Well, we leave you. Have fun!"

He pulled Trevor along out of the house.

"Where's Trevor?" Wyatt asked.

"I sent him home," Chris replied not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

Wyatt entered the room completely. He went to his brother's side and closed the laptop making it shut off itself.

"Hey, I was checking on something," the young man protested.

"Now your not, you and I have to talk. Or rather you listen to what I'll tell you."

Chris shrugged. "Fine" He turned in his chair looking up at his brother who leant with his back against the desk, his arms crossed over his chest.

He took a deep breath.

"I told you to not go against Brandon and Josey. I told you several times I forbid you to get near them and follow your stupid suspicious and still you did. Ending with tonight when you embarrassed me and Noelle in front of our friends by breaking into their house, making up a story no one ever believed. And you even got Trevor involved, your charge who you are supposed to keep save not cause him trouble. If they really had been evil, you'd have stepped right in their trap. You can be lucky they aren't and are friendly enough to not have the police involved."

"Why did you come back so soon, anyway?"

"Josey forgot her purse."

"Did she need it so urgently?"

Wyatt narrowed his eyes and Chris quickly went on. "I think it was a trick. They came back because they somehow knew we were sneaking around their house."

"Chris…"

"But, Wy, Trevor and I really found something. They hid a book in another book. It read 'Sparemen family', I googled that but found nothing. The book was a pocket book but it had handwritten entries. I couldn't read it but I am sure I can find something about those Sparemen's in magic school. You have to believe me."

"No, I don't have to believe you," Wyatt answered.

Chris stared at him surprised.

"I don't have to," Wyatt repeated. "It's not the first time I got involved in your plans. How often did I have to save your butt because you followed some theory or ran off alone, to vanquish a demon that you couldn't alone. Apart from how this worries me, it also gets me in danger. It interferes with my personal and business life. It hurts my relationship, and the point is it had always been like this with everything. I drove you around. I even made your important appointments. I ditched on my friends. Hell, I even got you in the school you wanted. I missed dates and classes for you because you needed something. I put my needs behind yours and you haven't even thanked me for that. You have no idea what I missed for you; can you at least appreciate it?"

"I do appreciate what you did."

"You mean what I still do. Chris, you are twenty two years old, you are grown up. You can't hide behind me anymore. You need to get your life on track. Become responsible, become an adult."

"You mean like you?"

"Yes. I know how to pay bills, I could care for a family, I am responsible and I'm proud of that. I can't want to depend on someone forever."

"I don't depend on you, Wy. I can handle myself."

"Really I haven't noticed. Ever since this accident…I know it was horrible but you have to get over it. Ever since then you have been drowning. You don't know who you are. You want to be like this guy from the other timeline but you can't. You can't stay a teenager either. Find out who you are and what you want and finally start working towards it. But I can't help you anymore. I don't want to. You may always stay my little brother but you don't stay little. I can't have you being the centre of my life anymore. It'll ruin mine. I'm not sacrificing for you."

Chris stared at his brother that still leant against the desk casually. He did know how much he owned Wyatt. He just never thought he would really hold him for it. After all, Chris had never asked for anything. Or at least not often, or had he? He probably had taken it for granted that his big brother would take care of things and just when he turned seventeen and was the age Wyatt had been when Piper had died he had understood how young his brother really had been. Chris knew he should say something now but he was at a loss of words.

Wyatt scoffed. "You do what you feel you have to do but don't expect me to sit around and wait to have your back whenever you need it because from now on, I'll think of myself first."

* * *

"It's always easy to blame someone else for your mistakes," Noelle said hiding behind a magazine. She lied in bed already when Wyatt entered the room.

"So, now it's you eavesdropping. I wonder if I can make one step without anyone commenting on it."

"I didn't have to eavesdrop. Both doors were open if you wanted more privacy you could have organized that."

"It's none of your business what I discuss with my brother."

"You are right." She turned the page of the magazine.

Wyatt looked at her a moment. He took off his shirt and threw it on the floor angrily.

"I don't understand you no more," he said.

"I've noticed," Noelle simply replied.

"First you are after me for weeks about how Chris stands between us now I make my point and you still aren't content."

"I never said Chris stands between us, and I surely never told you to tell your brother that he had ruined your life."

"I didn't say that either."

"You used the exact words."

Wyatt rubbed his face. "Well, but it's true."

Noelle glanced at him. "Really you know there is something called a choice. No one held a gun to your head and told you to give up on your needs. You rather felt the need to put everyone before you. And now you blame those people for your missed opportunities. You either care for your family because you want to or you don't."

"You have no idea about family, Noelle. You don't have one, and you also have no idea about the responsibility that was laid on me as a witch and a mortal."

"No, I don't. But I think what I learned about family since we are together is that you are not alone. And the weight of the whole world is not just lying on your shoulders. And no one is to blame if you feel left out. You never get things unless you take them."

Wyatt sat down on the bed with his back to his girlfriend. "That's not the problem, though, is it? Aren't you angry about the scene tonight?"

"Oh, you mean if it wasn't embarrassing to find out that your brother and his friend broke into our friend's house. Yes, that was very embarrassing and of course I am upset but I am not surprised after what you've told me and you shouldn't be either."

Wyatt turned around. Noelle had put the magazine aside. She was right; Wyatt hadn't really expected his brother to just give up. He should have known Chris would do something completely insane.

"Anyway," he said with a sigh. "I think we should re-arrange our living arrangements. Maybe that'll be good for all of us. And Chris had no chance to observe the neighbours 24/7 and find a new meaning in his life."

"Well, Wyatt, that is your decision. You once told me to not get in between you and your brother and that you wouldn't choose between me and Chris. So, I won't, sweetie. Otherwise you may stand before me one day telling me I ruined your life. And I won't have you hurt me like that."

**Please remember to leave me a review. I really appreciate it. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is the new chapter for you all. I hope you'll like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last time. **

**Thanks a lot to piperspeanut. **

Chapter 20

_Flashback_

_Wyatt chooses the matching jacket to the rest of his outfit and crossed the hall. He knocked at his brother's door and stepped in not waiting for an answer as it was very likely that the fourteen year old had earplugs in his ears and couldn't hear anything but the music of his ipod. _

_Chris sat on his bed indeed oblivious to any noises around him but music, he read a book that obviously was not one from school. _

_Wyatt shook his head. Just fifteen minutes earlier their father had sent Chris upstairs to study. This was the result, of course, as Leo never checked if his orders were fulfilled. _

_The blonde shook his brother's knee and Chris looked up and got rid of the earplugs. _

"_Have you done your homework?" Wyatt asked. _

_The reply was a simple nod. The older brother checked his watch. He had no time to get deeper into this topic. Chris just would have to take whatever punishment that was going to be the result of his not doing the homework. _

"_I hope so. It's important, you know that. You are way behind the others." _

"_Anything else" Chris asked. "Are you going out?"_

_Wyatt nodded. "Yes, I'm going out." _

"_Cool," the younger teenager said and opened his book again. _

"_Yes, it is," Wyatt agreed. He understood they had nothing else to talk about now and stood up. _

_When he was at the door, Chris called after him. "When will you be home?"_

"_My curfew is at 11, so I'll be back by 11 or at least not much later."_

"_Right, you stick to that."_

"_I will__. Don't go to bed too late. You have school tomorrow." _

"_Don't remind me," Chris muttered. _

* * *

_Not a light was on in the Manor but Wyatt heard the TV going in the living room. _

_The seventeen__ year old went inside. "Hi, dad I'm back." _

_Leo turned around on the sofa. "Wyatt. You are back early."_

"_It's a quarter past 11. I'm actually 15 minutes late. Or has my curfew been extended?"_

"_No, but its okay for tonight...after all, I know how it is when you sit in your car with a nice girl," Leo replied smirking. "However, be careful. You know what I mean."_

"_I do, dad. I'm headed to bed," Wyatt hastily said. _

_He had never liked talking about sex with his father or any other adult of the family for that matter. Especially if the person talking to you about it was one part of your conception, it was just weird. Apart from talking to Chris, of course Wyatt was a lot more comfortable telling his little brother all he knew about girls. Probably because he could show off with his experiences. _

_The blonde climbed up the stairs. He saw light shining through the gap between Chris' bedroom door and the floor. _

_Wyatt shook his head. His brother needed a good night of sleep before getting up in the morning. _

_He entered the room without knocking ready to scold the younger boy but although the light in the room was still on, Chris was fast asleep lying on his stomach, his head partly placed on top of his sketch book. He held a pen still between his fingers. _

_Wyatt shook his head at the sight. _

_He closed the window and curtain before approaching Chris. He softly ruffled the brunette hair. _

_Chris only opened his eyes partly, half asleep. "Is it time to get up already?" he mumbled sleepily. _

"_No," Wyatt answered. "It's time to sleep, finally."_

_He pulled the sketch book out form under Chris' head who, turned to his side getting more comfortable. _

_Wyatt took the pen that had rolled onto the mattress. _

_He sat down on the edge of the bed. _

"_How was your date?" Chris asked. _

"_Good. Now time to sleep." The blonde pulled the covers over his brother. _

"_We should go out again." _

"_Yes, sure," Wyatt said. _

"_Tomorrow__"_

"_Nah, I can't. Tomorrow I've got to work on our presentations with Ray. It's due on Thursday. But we can go Thursday. Right after school, okay?"_

"_Okay. I'll try to not end up in detention."_

_Wyatt laughed. "I hope so. Now, you have to sleep. Good night, Chris." _

"_Good night."_

_The blonde stayed a__ few minutes more sitting on the bed. He flipped through the sketch book before placing it on the nightstand. There was no doubt his brother was talented. Maybe one day he'll make something out of it. _

_Wyatt stood up. He left the room after switching off the light and closing the door behind him. _

* * *

Wyatt closed the door behind him.

Of course, his brother wouldn't be in his room.

After this argument it was his way to cope – by running away.

Wyatt quickly sensed for Chris but only ended up hitting a strong blockade which didn't surprise him either.

What did surprise him, though, was when he didn't hear anything from Chris for the next 5 days.

The twenty two year old had abandoned his cell in the Manor and wasn't working in P3 either.

Wyatt tried every possible magical way to get in contact; called for him pretending to be attacked by demons, asked some demons that were Chris' informants as well as Chris' friends and the other family members.

No one told him anything. The only question was whether they really didn't tell because they didn't know or because Chris had asked them to lie.

On the sixth day of Chris' absence, Leo entered the Manor through the magical door of magic school.

He called out to see if anyone was home and Noelle called him into the conservatory. She sat at the white table reading in a magazine.

Wyatt came back inside.

They had bought four wooden garden chairs and a table to sit outside during warm days. All that had to be done was finding a good place. It turned out they needed a new awning as well and Wyatt was fixing it right now.

A rather difficult task if you had no idea what to do.

"I brought Henry's birthday card for you to sign," Leo said. "I got the tickets yesterday."

They had decided to buy several tickets for games of the San Francisco Giants together. "Is Chris home, too?"

Noelle glanced at her boyfriend.

"No," Wyatt replied. "But if you call him I'm sure he'll come. Just not here and not as long as I'm here"

Leo frowned. "I don't understand. Did you fight?"

"Not exactly, I said some nasty things."

"Let me guess, because of one little maybe even something unimportant thing that your brother did, you snapped and uncontrollably let out everything that you had suppressed for the last, I guess, 10 years."

"Exactly," Noelle replied.

Wyatt glanced at her angrily. "Thanks."

"Haven't I told you not suppress things, tell if something annoys you the moment it does. People can change then, but not what happened years ago."

"You told me that before." Wyatt gave his father the greeting card back. Obviously, he was not interested in talking about the topic anymore.

"Well, I guess you can't help...but have to apologize," Leo told him.

"I know but I can't unless he comes home. I can't sense him and you know Chris. With the knowledge of his other life he knows a way to hide from any way of magical contact. Even the blood-to-blood spell, I know. I have tried, however all his stuff is still here he'll be back eventually. Besides as long as he blocks me, he's alive and well. Surely, he won't miss Uncle Henry's birthday. I'll talk to him tomorrow then."

"Okay. It's your decision," his father replied. He smiled at Noelle and said his goodbyes.

"Hey, you don't have some time to help me with this awning thing. I don't get the instructions."

"Oh, I know. Tricky things, aren't they? Don't you wish you had helped me more in the past when I installed or built things? I'm afraid you have to learn it the hard way now. But you are clever, you'll work it out. I'm busy at my own home."

Wyatt stared at his father and couldn't believe he wouldn't get any help but Leo only grinned before leaving the conservatory.

"We could just get a large sunshade," Noelle purposed.

"Hey, I can fix that stupid thing."

She held out her hands defensively. "Fine, I believe you. Hopefully, you'll have it done before Christmas. Why don't you ask Brandon to help you? He asks you all the time for one thing or another." Wyatt shook his head. "Why not? don't you want anything to do with him after what Chris maybe found out, that you wouldn't tell me about?"

"He didn't find anything." The blonde replied angrily. "I just don't need help." He went back outside letting the door fall shut behind him.

Noelle sighed and shook her head.

* * *

Wyatt and Noelle walked through the opening in the fence over the narrow path onto the porch where the rest of the Halliwell/Mitchell family was seated around a large white plastic table with various chairs around it – obviously from Paige's kitchen and dining room as well as the matching white garden chairs.

Wyatt let his eyes wander and found his brother sitting between their Uncle Coop and Holly.

Chris was acting as always. He looked up at Wyatt and Noelle recognizing their arrival and smiled at them.

Henry appeared in front of the couple wearing a funny shirt with a comic figure on it that had a round belly saying 'Beer made this body'.

"From my son, I'm not sure about it" he explained.

Noelle laughed and congratulated him first before excusing herself to find out if Paige needed any help.

"Our gift is with dad. Happy birthday," Wyatt said.

"I know. I'm so excited. If I can invite you to a game just tell me." The two men walked towards the table.

Wyatt rounded it tapping Holly on the shoulder. "Do you mind if I sat here?"

She nodded. She understood. "Of course not"

"I've been looking for you all week," Wyatt told his brother.

"I know. You even tried summoning me. What's going on with that?"

"I was worried because you didn't answer my calls."

"I'm gone for a few days and you have a panic attack?"

"A few days...a whole week and no one told me anything. Guess, that was your doing, too."

Chris only shrugged. "Well, if you have to know it, I was searching for an apartment and today I signed the lease."

"The lease, you signed a contract?"

"Yes, Wyatt. I am old enough and capable to read and then sign contracts. I do understand when people try to trick me."

"Uhu" Wyatt sounded less convinced.

"You signed a contract for what?" Leo asked. He sat opposite his sons but could hear some of their talk.

"For an apartment," Chris sighed. He could already imagine what his father's opinion was about that. It was always the same no one trusted him to make his own decisions.

"What do you need an apartment for?"

"To live in, Uncle Coop...What else?"

"I thought you live in the Manor," the cupid replied.

"Right, he does," Wyatt insisted.

"Lived. By the way, you haven't noticed some of my stuff is already gone. I orbed it into my own place earlier. And doesn't it sound fantastic? My own place"

"Awesome," Wyatt replied and even though sarcasm wasn't his speciality Chris heard it. "You didn't do this because of what I said, did you?"

"Why? Are you sorry for what you said?"

"Yes, I am in fact sorry for some things I said."

"Good, you are forgiven. Nevertheless, I had been thinking about moving out before. So no, it has nothing to do with what you said." That was a big fat lie.

Wyatt narrowed his eyes but seemed to accept it.

"And how is this new apartment?" Coop asked.

"What apartment?" Phoebe placed a bowl on the table reaching over her husband.

"Chris got his own first apartment," her husband explained.

"Really" Phoebe stared at her nephew intensively.

"Yes. It's great," Chris quickly assured before she could let out some empath talk. "It's not fancy but it's enough for me. I have a large room with fantastic light, a kitchenette plus separate bathroom."

"A separate bathroom. Why is that so fantastic?"

"Well, there are apartments in that building that, don't have a bathroom. You have to share one with other inhabitants of that floor."

Leo frowned. "And where exactly is that building?"

"O'Farell Street"

"That's not a nice neighbourhood," Phoebe said.

"It's alright. It's not family friendly but I have no family. It's cool."

"Cool?" his father asked.

Amber patted his arm and smiled. "Leo, my first apartment was next to a train station. I had cockroaches and other room mates. But it was my first apartment, it's something special."

"See, dad. Listen to her. Amber is a clever lady," Chris grinned. "Besides, you can come and visit me to see it yourself."

* * *

Leo did go and check out his son's first apartment. It was indeed special.

In the house were 15 more apartments but it seemed like most people sat around in the staircase. Nothing was dirty but you could see that the last renovation had been years ago.

Nevertheless, Chris' apartment did indeed have great light.

Two large windows covered one wall completely.

Chris had already orbed his bed, clothes and the old sofa they stored in the attic in his new home.

The tiny kitchen had everything you needed although Leo decided to get his son a new fridge as this one smelled strange. But first he'd wait and see how long Chris stayed here. Chris' life was a row of projects, some fulfilled, some cancelled.

Still, Leo couldn't say the apartment was rotten and the amount of police car sirens he heard could be taken as a sign that the area was well protected.

His fatherly tips about painting and plaster working and repairs were unaccommodating and he and Chris had a good talk until Leo asked for some water. The water coming out of the tap looked unhealthy greenish. But Chris had bottled water ('stolen' from P 3).

"Ask the landlord about that. It's probably because no one had used the tap for so long," Leo said surprised of his own patience.

"I don't know. A girl lived here until last week," Chris shrugged.

Also interesting was the electricity in the apartment. You obviously had none or a whole lot of it, but that was only for seconds.

"Current fluctuation?" Leo asked.

"Apparently, I'm sure it can be fixed. Same with the windows"

"What's with the windows?"

"This one, you can't open. The other one you can't close completely. Therefore the tape"

* * *

"Have you been there yet?" Leo asked his oldest son. "I mean in the apartment, it is a shithole."

Wyatt looked up from the papers on his desk. It was rare his father came into his office in the restaurant but even more seldom he swore.

"Come on, dad. He won't stay there forever. Eventually, he'll have enough money to afford a better place. Or a girlfriend that won't stay there."

Leo scoffed. "He'd choose the apartment over everything and everyone just to make a point. Wyatt, I demand that you bring that back in order. Talk some sense into that boy."

"Me? What do I have to do with that?"

"He's your brother. As far as I know you're the only one he listens to. Besides, he left the manor because of whatever you said to him."

The blonde man ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep breath. "Hey, I apologized. Moreover, I really wanted him to move out. It's probably the only way to get him to move on as well. And I and Noelle like it alone."

"Okay, sure, I understand. I totally do, but he can't stay there. It's not only the apartment itself with no drinkable water, current fluctuation, windows that can't be opened, windows that can't be closed, mildew and cockroaches. It's also the neighbourhood and the neighbours. I suggest you orb, your car could be stolen."

"I'm sure you are exaggerating," Wyatt said.

Although he wouldn't be too surprised if it was the truth, Chris used to get himself in dodgy areas without even recognizing it. It was unbelievable how someone was that suspicious with magical stuff and totally forgot that mortals could be just as untrustworthy.

"I'll go and pay him a visit." The twenty five year old stood up. "But I won't do anything to get him home. Wouldn't work anyway, tell Noelle I'll be back soon on your way out."

"I will. But please take it serious, Wyatt. I know you want to be alone with your girlfriend, maybe take the next step but not at your brother's expense. I am not saying he can't move out but it has to be a decent place. I'm worried enough about the two of you when you are out there after demons. I don't want to have to worry about you in your homes."

* * *

Wyatt orbed into his brother's apartment right next to the fridge which door was open while Chris stood with his back to it at the table and smeared peanut butter on a slide of toast listening to music through earplugs.

Wyatt let his eyes wander around the room. He couldn't say that it was awful but it was nothing out of a magazine or even a typical student's room. It was a bit odd just like Chris was, so it fit.

However, Wyatt recognized the broken window with the tape.

Maybe it could be furnished more comfortable; maybe a fluffy carpet and a plant or two.

Chris turned around and jumped startled by his brother's appearance.

"God, Wy. I have a door to knock on," he said getting the earplugs out of his ears and switched off the music.

"Sorry," the blonde replied. "But you wouldn't have heard me anyway."

Chris shrugged, could be true. "So, what do you think?" he showed around the room.

"Not bad. Actually, better than I thought after what dad told me."

"It's just some minor repairs."

"Right, maybe I can help."

"No, it's good. I'll ask the landlord. Right he has to do those things?"

"Yes, I guess. Now what made you take this apartment?"

"Well, the lease, the light. And it is a house with history. At this exact place was an apartment building that had been here since 1907. This however was built in 1998."

"That's pretty old." Wyatt understood why the building had those defects. No renovation since 1998.

"Just because something is old doesn't mean it's a wreck. See grandpa and dad."

Wyatt laughed. "I want to be there when you tell them that."

"Won't happen...hey, can I get you something? I haven't gone grocery shopping yet but I took some stuff from the manor. I hope you don't mind."

"No, it's fine. Take whatever you need. But I'm fine. I'll just use your bathroom. I have to go back to work soon."

"Okay, just through that door."

Wyatt nodded grinning. There only were two doors and one was the front door. He entered a very tiny bathroom. This place was made for smaller people.

When he came back outside he had a frown on his face.

"There is another thing that needs to be fixed. The toilet leaks plus the tap drips."

"Noted, I have no hot water either. Maybe it can be fixed in one go."

Wyatt's frown deepened. "Oh. There are also some red splashes on the wall."

"Probably blood," Chris simply said. He sat on the sofa eating his toast.

"Why blood?" Wyatt asked walking towards the windows looking out onto the street.

"Because the girl that lived here before shot herself in the bathroom"

"What?" With the stories his brother made up it was difficult to tell whether he was lying or not.

"Yes, it's true," Chris insisted. "Shot herself in the head. The landlord said it was a freaking mess. They only could identify her through her teeth."

"Spare me the details," Wyatt demanded scrunching up his face in disgust. "Why did she kill herself?"

"I don't know. Problems I would guess."

The twenty five year old sighed. "Aren't you afraid of, I don't know, bad karma or something?"

"No, not really"

"Chris, I support your whole living alone thing but are you really sure you want to stay here, in this very apartment? I mean you can come back to the Manor anytime and search for something else."

"I don't get you, Wy. You didn't want me to stay in the Manor and now you don't want me to stay here. Seriously, tell me what I should do, vanish?"

"Nonsense, I'm just concerned about this place. It's not very nice. The water, the electricity, the bathroom, not even the neighbourhood is liveable. I mean what I see out here is pretty worrying."

"What?" Chris joined his brother at the window.

"These guys that meet here...one gives the other money who gives him a brown package."

"And"

"It's probably a drug deal going on in the open street!" Wyatt exclaimed. "Uncle Henry already told me that the police are called here all the time."

"Makes it a safe place"

Wyatt swirled around staring at his brother. "That's it. Okay, I got it. You can live by yourself. You don't need me to take care of you but Chris seriously, you can't stay here and if you ask me why, you are crazier than I thought. It's ridiculous. I told you I was sorry for what I said. I was just mad about what you did at Brandon's and Josey's. You don't have to play martyr and stay here when you have a decent home."

"This is a decent home, too," Chris replied. "Needs some work but it has character."

"Character...it has an infection risk."

"You never trust me with anything. I can make my own decisions for myself I thought that's what you want."

"Yes but right decisions."

"Just because you think its wrong doesn't mean it is."

"You can't seriously want to stay here."

"I do," Chris said stubbornly.

"Fine," Wyatt held his arms our defeated. "Stay here, see how you get along. I'm not pleading you to come home but don't come running to me if it doesn't work out."

"Oh believe me I won't ever get in your way again. I rather end up in a homeless shelter than take your help and move back in with you." the twenty two year old crossed his arms over his chest.

Wyatt shook his head. "You're not only stubborn but stupid as well. Could you please not think only of yourself," with that the blonde orbed out.

"What does that mean?" the younger brother called to the heavens. Of course he got no answer. Chris sighed. He turned around when he heard a rustling behind him.

"Who are you?"

**I usually don't do cliffhanger, I swear. Forgive me this time and don't forget to tell me your thoughts on this chapter. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A bit late but I still wish all of you a great new year 2010. **

**I'm very sorry for the long wait on this chapter but the year started with a few problems. I hope you will enjoy this. **

**Thanks to piperspeanut. **

Chapter 21

Ray carried a plastic bag which held two styrofoam boxes filled with food (it wasn't usual to get food to go at Charmed but the best friend of the owner whose wife was eight months pregnant had special privileges) when a well known young man walked past him.

"Hi Chris, on your way to see Wyatt" Ray asked but never got an answer.

Chris didn't even realize Ray was talking to him.

Ray called for him once more but shrugged when he saw Chris was too far off already.

* * *

Wai Man was getting ready to leave the restaurant. She fastened the buttons of her jacket. When she looked up she saw the gorgeous younger brother of her boss and smiled.

"Hello, Chris. Wyatt's just went home, I'm afraid," she told him.

Chris narrowed his eyes. "Oh, yes, sure. You?"

Wai Man wasn't sure what he meant. "I'm on my way home as well. My shift's over."

"I guess you are tired."

"Not so much actually." She casually leant against the glass door to the restaurant. "Why?"

Chris placed his hand above the petite Chinese girl's head leaning in on her. "Then what do you say if we got a drink or something together?"

Wai Man bit her lip. She had never thought that Chris had noticed her; she worked in the restaurant for a few months now to get some extra money while studying.

She herself had noticed Chris at once and always made sure he'd see her when he came to his brother's business.

"Okay, that'll be great," she finally said.

"Great."

Inside the restaurant Noelle had watched the scene through the glass door and display windows. She wondered about Chris' sudden interest in the young waitress.

She shook her head to get rid of the negative thoughts. A new order came in and her presence in the kitchen was needed.

* * *

Wyatt knocked at the shabby door to his brother's new shit hole called an apartment with more force than necessary. He had made up his mind that after he tried calling Chris to talk things out but got no answer he'd come by in person although he had sworn he wouldn't step into this apartment again. Their fight was stupid and besides that Chris couldn't be so stubborn to see that he couldn't stay at this place. The Manor was his home, for God's sake.

The door finally opened and Chris looked at him quizzically. His hair was messy and he was only in his boxers. "Can I help you?"

"Or leave this shit," Wyatt said. "We need to talk."

"About?"

"About this place, I want you to come home."

"But this is where I live, isn't it?"

Wyatt frowned. It sounded like his brother really didn't know for sure. He shook his head. "Are you kidding? Listen; if you are going to be like this I can just leave again but seriously, Chris, this…"

"Chris, are you coming back or what?"

Wyatt stared at the young woman appearing behind Chris wearing one of his shirts. "Wai Man?"

She blushed. "Hi, Wyatt"

"See, I'm busy," Chris said closing the door in his brother's face.

Wyatt frowned staring at the door confused.

* * *

Holly orbed in next to her oldest cousin who was working on the computer.

"Sorry, I disturb you but I need help with one of my charges. I was asking Chris but he was acting strange."

"You're telling me, Hol." Wyatt sighed. "Sure, I'll help you. Book?"

Holly nodded and the two witch-whitelighters left the conservatory and climbed up the stairs.

"Are the two of you still fighting?" Holly asked.

"Actually, I thought not. I went to see him and reason with him to come home but…" Wyatt trailed off.

Holly looked up from turning pages in the ancient book. "But?"

"But he had a girl with him." Wyatt clenched his jaw. And not just any girl but his waitress, a good worker that he would loose if Chris messed up.

"That's good. He's moving on."

"You think? I think it's strange. It was Wai Man one of my waitresses. I swear he never showed interest in her, at all. He wasn't acting like himself. He talked like he wasn't sure what he was doing or what I wanted. It was strange."

"Maybe he found out he likes her, though."

"Holly, it's just not like my brother to have a girl in his bed that he never even talked to."

Holly nodded. "Maybe, there was no one with him when I got there. But he freaked out seeing me orb and acted like he didn't know he had powers. I thought he was playing dumb to annoy me because he didn't want to help me."

"I think we should hurry with this charge of yours and pay my dear brother another visit."

* * *

Chris concentrated on an empty glass standing on the table in front of him. He sat on an old stool.

The glass cracked and eventually burst in pieces.

He hit the table top with his fist chuckling to himself. "Awesome," he muttered. He then held a hand above the shards. A golden glow appeared and seconds later the glass was in one piece again. "This gets better every second."

"Learnt about your powers?" Holly asked.

She and Wyatt had orbed in soon enough to watch the scene.

Chris turned around. "Apparently, I was wondering how he could see me. I didn't think of witches, though."

"What did you do to my brother?" Wyatt asked.

"Oh, you're brothers. For a moment I feared we were lovers." Chris' face showed relief. He turned to Holly, he approached her. "And who are you, sweetheart?"

Holly made a disgusted face. "I'm your cousin."

"Oh, too bad. Well, never mind. This is still pretty good, I didn't expect that."

"Who are you?" Wyatt asked grabbing Chris by the arm pulling him away from Holly.

"That is for you to find out, but your brother is still alive. If that's what you worry about. At least kind of"

"I'll kill you."

Chris laughed. "Go ahead. I'll find another body. What are your powers like?" Chris grinned. "Now, excuse me." He took a step backwards. Suddenly pain showed on his face. "Peter," he whispered then shook his head. He regained his composure. "Bye-bye." Chris orbed out.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Holly asked.

"I was confused," Wyatt replied. Peter? What did he have to do with this? Wyatt tried to sense for his brother but it was faint. "Let's go and scry for him and find a way to get him back."

"Just great, Chris is possessed and I miss my date. I'll cancel on him and tell my dad to keep an eye out for Chris in case he does something stupid. I'll come by the Manor soon" Holly orbed out.

"I knew this place was causing trouble," Wyatt said to himself before he went back to the Manor.

He immediately got a map and started scrying but got nothing until Holly came back with her twin sister in tow who held a laptop in her hands.

"Found something?" Holly asked.

"No, he's not in the city anymore. I moved on the nationwide search. What's this?"

"He's probably possessed by a ghost so I'll check out old newspapers. See if something happened in that building," Haley explained. She sat down on the old sofa, booting the computer.

"If it's a ghost we either have to find his grave and burn his bones or vanquish him."

"To vanquish a ghost you have to be a ghost as well," Haley said while typing.

"Then that's what we do. Luckily, all three of us can heal." Wyatt's crystal dropped. "Hawaii?"

"A ghost with holiday plans?" Haley asked.

"I'll get him."

While Wyatt went to the sunny island, Holly placed crystals on the floor.

"I've got something. Do we know if the ghost's a man?" her sister asked.

"Yes, very sure" Holly pulled a face.

"Then forget it. This is a girl that shot herself in the head just a few weeks ago. The problem is at the place where the recent building stands have always been apartment buildings but some got demolished and re-build and re-decorated and so on."

"Go on looking and check for the name Peter. Chris said it when he came through a few seconds."

Orbs filled the attic.

Wyatt was obviously having trouble holding onto his brother. He had a large bruise on his cheek. He angrily pushed Chris in between the crystals and Holly placed the last one down closing the magical cage.

"Got you," she said happily.

"The question is for how long, sweetie?" Chris replied.

Wyatt shook his head. "We have to get rid of him."

"Working on it"

The blonde checked his watch. "Damn, I have to call Noelle and tell her to stay at the restaurant until this is solved. I'll make it quick." He left the attic.

Haley groaned. "This stupid spirit is interfering with my internet connection. I'll go downstairs. Can you watch him on your own?"

"Sure, I'll start working on the potion in case it's our only possibility."

"Okay, call if you need us."

Holly nodded. She looked at her cousin. "Chris?"

"Give up, honey. He is."

She shook her head. "I know he's not. He knows us."

* * *

"No, babe, you stay there until I come get you. It's too dangerous. I'll see you later. I love you." Wyatt ended the call after explaining the situation to his girlfriend.

"We've got to hurry. I can barely feel Chris anymore."

"Well, good news. Holly gave me a tip. There was a crime in this house. A guy called Peter Gold was involved in it. His father killed his stepmother and half brother and then him. Bad news, this is over 150 years ago...1918. Wyatt?" Haley tapped her cousin on the shoulder. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes. Peter Gold, that's not the ghost. The father maybe or the brother"

"The brother was only ten. The father's name is Arnold."

"Listen, I have to see someone. You stay and protect Holly. You have more powers. I'll be back soon."

"Where...?"

Wyatt orbed out without any further explanation.

Haley sighed. She closed the lap top. A crash could be heard from upstairs and she hastily went to meet her sister.

* * *

Peter didn't hide his surprise when Wyatt appeared in his kitchen.

"You know. I have a mortal room mate now," he said. "Something wrong?"

"Yes, I hope you can help. Chris has moved out in an apartment building where something bad had happened. He's possessed by a ghost and I think the ghost is your father, Arnold Gold. You once said you were shot. Did you father shoot you when you tried to save your mom and your brother?"

Peter placed his cup back on the table and gulped. "I don't want to talk about it. It's in the past; two lives ago."

"You'll have to. Chris is dying; he's possessed by your father. Do you know where your father is buried?" he asked watching the other man who backed away from him.

"I can't believe, he's still here," Peter muttered. "I'm sorry."

"What do you mean, you're sorry? Didn't you hear what I said? Chris is dying," Wyatt yelled.

"I heard you. Keep your voice down. I meant I'm sorry I don't know where he is buried. You'll have to vanquish the ghost. No loss."

"To vanquish a ghost you have to be a ghost yourself. That's quite scary."

"It's the only way. You have it all in the Book of Shadows. If I had known he hadn't moved on I would have done it myself when I had still been an Elder."

"You know what it means to vanquish him?"

"Sure, I do."

Wyatt opened his mouth to say something but he suddenly heard Haley call out for him sounding urgent.

"I have to go back. The twins are watching Chris or whoever," he explained and orbed out. He was not sure if he should be sorry but the tone in Peter's voice was affectionless.

Wyatt appeared in the attic instantly finding the crystal cage empty.

The twins sat at the table; Holly scried

"What happened?"

"He got out and knocked Holly out. I threw some potion at him and he fled," Haley said.

"Some potion? Hals, Chris will need his body when he gets back."

"If he gets back," Holly replied and let drop the scrying crystal. "I can't scry for him. Chris' prescence is too weak and the other guy's a ghost. What should I be scrying for?"

"His powers?" her sister suggested.

Holly nodded eagerly. Of course, she could have thought of that. They were a perfect team, just like it was supposed to be.

"Haley can do the scrying. I need Holly to help me with the suicide potion."

"We're vanquishing the ghost?" Holly asked. She didn't like the idea to make someone's soul vanish.

"It's the only way to save Chris and I got the permission from the only living relative."

"Do you think the ghost knows how to hide from the scrying like Chris does?" Haley asked her crystal still swirling over the map unsuccessfully.

"Only if Chris told him," Holly mused. "And he wouldn't. He'd rather…" she trailed off flipping pages of the Book of Shadows.

Haley didn't say anything else but went back to what she had been doing. Her faith faded though and when she still had found nothing by the time her sister and cousin had the potion ready and the spell copied, she just shook her head.

They ran out of time.

All three of them jumped when the door bell rang.

Wyatt swore under his breath and went to the window to see who it was. A young black haired man stood at the door.

"Take the potion and spell," he told his cousins and left to open the door.

"I have something for you in my car," Peter said pointing with his thumb behind himself to where his car stood parked at the side of the road.

Wyatt saw a brunette head leaning against the window.

"How did you find him?" Wyatt asked looking around himself before waving his hand. The inside of the car was filled with blue and white lights for a moment.

"He found me," the ex-Elder answered, "He knows what Chris knows."

The two men entered the house.

"So much to the scrying," Haley said hearing the last words.

Wyatt had orbed his brother's body on the sofa. He noticed the bruises on his face and frowned at Peter who shrugged. "He's really aggressive...sorry. But I got him here, didn't I?"

"It's the least of our problems. It can be healed," Holly said.

"Sure, give me the potion," Wyatt ordered.

"Do you really wan to take it? One of us could."

"No, you guys can heal me. I'll take it," the twenty five year old insisted.

He drank the potion and immediately his body dropped on the floor an only a transparent Wyatt stood next to Holly who hold the spell for him to read.

"Ashes to ashes...Spirit to spirit...Take this soul...Vanquish this evil."

The soul of Arnold Gold surfaced above Chris' body and floated in the air. His clothing was a prisoner's uniform.

"How can you still be alive?" he asked Peter with a husky voice.

"Destiny" Peter replied.

Wyatt read the spell a second time and with out any noise the spirit vanished.

Haley bent down over her cousin's body quickly healing him before his soul had a choice to move on.

When Wyatt opened his eyes, Chris sat up groaning holding a hand to his cheek.

"Just that close, guys," the brunette said.

* * *

"How are you?" Wyatt asked.

He found his brother sitting in one of the new garden chairs.

"Not so good actually"

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that I saw one of my friends and his mother and baby brother get shot by his father through the eyes of the murderer."

Wyatt nodded. "Right, of course...it's shocking, isn't it? Didn't you know how Peter died?" He sat down on the chair next to Chris looking into the garden.

"He only said he was shot. I thought by some…I don't know, just not his father. Something was wrong with him. I mean he wasn't evil like some demon. He was broken and went crazy or something."

"Just don't think about it; have Holly cast a spell on you to forget."

"No, spells to forget are not good in this family. Moreover, she will only use one of Aunt Paige's and seriously that's not working. I might have an Elder give me some memory dust. They know how to use it to only erase a special part."

"It's probably better. Although, the twins can help a lot...I couldn't have saved you without them."

"Because you only run off and act. But Haley's the same. You rely on your powers too much. You have to think strategic."

Wyatt laughed. "Thanks for the tip."

They sat together in silence a moment.

"Hey...Wy, I didn't truly ruin your life, did I?"

"No," Wyatt exclaimed. "Of course not. What I said the other day, it was, I was angry at how you acted. I just exploded and said things I regret. You truly didn't ruin my life. You are my little brother. I can't remember a time when you weren't around and I don't even want to. I mean you sometimes bothered me to no end. You blasted the one or other date and you got on my nerves sometimes. But that's okay. You also made a lot of things easier. I can't imagine having to handle mom's death on my own with no one knowing how I felt. The relationship and the connection we have it's unique. I wouldn't want to miss it."

"So you would jump in front of me if someone tried to shoot me?"

"I would always jump in front of you, no matter if it's guns or energy balls or fireballs or whatever."

"I would jump in front of you, too."

Wyatt scrunched up his face remembering. "Yes, we had that before. More than once, I wish you wouldn't."

"No chance."

Wyatt hadn't expected anything else. It was an instinct; same on his side.

Chris cleared his throat. "Now, I have to say you were right."

"About what"

"That I can't stay in that apartment"

"Hey, I never thought that a ghost would be there. That was totally coincidence."

"Right," Chris said. "I don't mean the ghost, though. The apartment was rotten, Wy."

"Yes, it was."

"Still, I would have stayed there."

"I know."

"Not only to prove something but because I believed what you said and I don't want to be in your way anymore"

Wyatt glanced at his brother. He knew his words had hurt Chris more than he would admit. He hated himself that he just couldn't stop sometimes. His father was right, he really needed to change that attitude before he hurt more people he loved and couldn't reverse it. "You are not in my way. And you should come back home."

"I can't afford to keep the apartment and not live in it."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure we can find some fool to move in instead of you."

"I couldn't go back anyway."

"And you won't. Besides, never forget one thing, this is not only my house. Mom made sure it was the both of us so either of us will always have a home. And even if it wasn't our house, I promise you, you'll always have a home wherever I live."

"Thanks. I appreciate it. But I am determined to leave the Manor. I just won't rush it. I think I really have to. Maybe it will show me that I can in fact handle myself instead of rely on everyone. First step, I will have to talk to your waitress. Explain a few things, and apologize. Probably plead her forgiveness."

Wyatt had to grin. "Or as she likes you, you just ask her on a date and see what happens."

"Nothing will happen. I have enough in my head. But, don't worry, I won't give up on love. I learned in the past that this is no alternative."

"In the past, huh"

"Yes, you were there. Just mini" Chris smirked. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to pay someone a visit. Won't take long"

"Sure." Wyatt knew where he was going. "Noelle's out with friends tonight. When you get back we could do something. I don't know what but it could involve beer or something."

"Yeah, sure. That'd be good."

**Please don't forget to leave me a little review this time. I really appreciate it. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi, a very quick but short update to end the last plot. **

**I hope you will enjoy it. Also a bit thanks to everyone who reviewed last time and piperspeanut for working on this chapter. **

Chapter 22

Chris orbed next to his friend that looked down on the gravestones in front of him.

"I thought a grave didn't mean anything to you," he said.

"It's true. What's down there is unimportant, just some rotten bones. Probably not even that in their case," Peter replied nodding towards the stones.

It read Martha gold nee Schuman 1881-1915; Benjamin A. Gold 1904-1915. It was striking how well the stones were obtained after all this time. Someone had to care for the graves over all those years.

"It's crazy how much shit you just have to accept," the ex-Elder said.

"You're telling me."

"I want you to understand one thing."

"That everything you ever told me about yourself was a lie?"

"I told you things about me?"

Chris shrugged. He actually didn't know much about his friend. He had just made up explanations for himself.

"You want to hear the story?"

"I know what had happened. I saw it through your father's eyes."

"I saw it through mine. I saw Martha on the grey sofa dressed in her Sunday clothes. I saw her eyes staring into nothingness and blood tripping on the floor. I saw my father still yelling at her, though, she was dead. I saw Ben curled up in a corner crying. I can hear myself tell him to get out, to get away, get help but he wouldn't get up. I saw the look in my father's eyes when he noticed me. He didn't even think just shot. And the last thing I saw in that life was how he shot my brother in the head."

Chris closed his eyes a moment: He had seen it, too. The blood, the shock and fear in Peter's and Ben's eyes. He had seen it like he had been the murderer.

"And still, he wasn't all bad," Peter said. "It's not as easy as with demons. Humans are just good or bad. My father was a good father. He lost his wife and cared for his two teenaged children alone. Until he found Martha who was almost twenty years younger but it worked. They were happy especially when Ben was born, but then my older sister Lilly died in puerperium. Do you remember when I told you that the worst thing that can happen to a parent is to loose a child? After Lilly's death my father lost control. Today you'd send him to a therapist but at this time mental diseases and depressions were called nothing but insane. He thought Martha was seeing some other man and that Ben wasn't his son. He drank...he lost it. That's no excuse, though."

"Do you regret that Wyatt vanquished him?"

"No," the answer came so quick and determined, there was no doubt. "Its strange thinking about the good days, I want to say yes but what are those few good days worth against the end and it's not even my life I mourn it theirs." The ex-Elder took a deep breath and re-gained his composure. "But it was a long time ago. A life time ago and I didn't ever want to talk about."

"No problem. There is just one thing, I want to ask, which year were you born?"

"1999."

"I meant originally."

"1894."

"Wow. And why didn't you want to stay an Elder?"

"My first life was stolen. And being an Elder isn't really a life. So, if someone decided to give me a second chance I wanted to take it but for real."

"But now you will die."

"Yep, like everyone else. But before that I will live."

* * *

Chris' orbs lit up the living room where the twins lay together on the sofa both reading. They looked up and smiled looking more alike than ever.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Holly asked.

"Good, like myself."

"Doesn't have to be good," Haley muttered.

Chris glared at her. "Thanks...oh and sorry Holly, for hitting on you or whatever"

"You are welcome."

"Eww," Haley closed her book. "What's going on with that?"

"Forget it," her sister told her. "Now, what else can we do for you?"

"Nothing, Wyatt said how great you two were and that he couldn't have saved me without your help so I thought I should stop by and thank you myself."

"No problem. I enjoy every magical activity," Haley grinned. "And this was my first ghost."

"I'm glad you had so much fun. Well, I don't want to bother you."

"You are not bothering us. We just have a quiet night reading and relaxing."

"You deserve it." Chris looked around the room. It looked so much different from when his brother and his two best friends Ray and Amanda, who now lived in Miami, had lived here. A bit more girly...but in a good way, it wasn't pink all around but it was clean and neat and nicely decorated.

"What are you guys doing with the spare bedroom, by the way?" he suddenly asked.

Haley frowned. "It's empty, after Holly's friend moved out. It's much easier, though, without any mortals. We don't have to hide all the time. Why?"

Chris smiled at them sitting down on the sofa in between them. "I was wondering, don't you think you need some male influence in this apartment."

"No," the two replied simultaneously.

"Okay. But wouldn't you like to have your homeless cousin live here with you?"

"Homeless cousin, you" Haley asked surprised. "I thought you had an apartment. The one you stayed for the last two days."

"After what had happened Chris can't go back there," Holly said understandingly.

"And what about the Manor?" the slightly older twin asked.

"You can just say if you don't want me here, Hals," Chris told her. "It's fine." He stood up.

"Oh, don't be such a…I don't know what," she replied and grabbed his arm pulling him back on the sofa. "It was just a question."

"Wyatt and Noelle want to have the Manor to them-selves and I think it's a good idea, by the way. Living with a couple when you are single is odd."

The two girls looked at each other. Holly nodded. "You can stay here and have Wyatt's old bedroom."

"Really? Cool, thanks a lot."

"Not that fast," Haley demanded. "There are rules."

"Spill it!"

"No blocking the bathroom forever. No remarks about our outfits and people we meet. Especially boys...our dates, our decisions. We don't need an overprotective cousin to ruin our relationships like you did with Prue."

"What? I never ruined a relationship of Prue's," Chris argued.

"What about Ralph?" Holly suggested.

"And Thomas"

"And Michael"

"And Ron"

"Hey, Wyatt was Ron's enemy. I liked him, but I like my brother more and if he asks me to help, you get the picture."

"The point is," Holly went on. "We can handle that ourselves and if we need help we will ask. No interfering."

"Right. But you do allow advices."

"No."

"Okay, I accept. And you do your make up in your rooms and no nakedness."

The girls hit him on each arm wherever they could reach best from their positions.

"That's gross," Holly said. "Accepted"

"I accept as well," Haley agreed. "Oh, one more thing...we are allowed to have a welcome party. I have waited forever for a reason to have a party."

Holly rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be there."

"Oh, no, that's cool. We'll make a big party."

* * *

Chris had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach when he entered his brother's restaurant. He wasn't good with words especially when he had to talk to a stranger about something serious. Nevertheless, he had to apologize to Wai Man. He had no idea how to explain himself. He would hurt her deeply, no matter what. Maybe she would even cry.

Chris took a deep breath. He saw his brother standing behind the bar.

Wyatt looked up. "Hi, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to your waitress."

The blonde frowned. "You want to talk to her here?"

"Why not? She can't kill me here," Chris looked around. "Is she here?"

"Yes," Wyatt stressed and pointed behind the brunette where the young Asian woman approached them with an empty tray.

Chris turned around and took a deep breath.

"Hi," he said trying to keep a light mood.

"Hi," she simply replied.

"You are screwed," Wyatt whispered. "Although, that was your problem in the first place"

"Shut up," the twenty two year old hissed. "Can we talk?" he then addressed the girl.

"I have to work, actually."

"Oh no, it's fine. Take a few minutes off," Wyatt offered.

"Alright"

"Let's sit over there."

Wai Man and Chris went to a table for two in a corner. Usually it was the table where couples sat at to have some privacy.

They sat down.

"Well, Wai, what I have to tell you… it's not easy," Chris started. She stopped smiling and looked at him expectantly. "It's…you know, yesterday, I'm not usually like that. I mean, I don't just take a girl home and…I'm usually not like that."

"Me neither," she replied blushing.

"I didn't think you were. But what I'm actually trying to tell you…" he let out a held breath. "Yesterday, I wasn't myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't really explain. You probably wouldn't believe it, anyway. I just haven't been myself."

"Okay?" the young waitress stressed.

Chris sighed. He couldn't just talk around it like that. "If I had been myself what had happened yesterday would have never ever happened."

Her face fell as she understood.

"I'm sorry," Chris quickly added. "It wasn't fair. I'm very sorry. I don't want any sort of relationship. It has nothing to do with you. It's me, I have some issues to work out. You are great and I feel so bad but as I said I couldn't really control it. I know it sounds wacky; it's the truth, though. I hope I don't hurt you it's the last thing I want."

Wai man looked at her hands that rested on her lap. "I see," she finally said. "Well, I guess that's it, then." She stood up and Chris did the same. "Just one more thing," she looked him in the eyes and quickly backhanded him quite hard for a girl her stature. When he looked back up, she had tears in her eyes and hurried away.

Chris looked after her as she ran into the kitchen of the restaurant.

He sighed. Perfect. Although, he knew that it wasn't really his fault, he felt bad and really sorry for the young girl. He went back to his brother.

Noelle stood next to Wyatt obviously eager to learn what had happened.

"What did you do to Wai?" she immediately asked Chris putting her hands on her hip.

Instead of an answer, he only glared at her.

"Don't take it too hard," Wyatt told his brother. "Sooner or later she had to learn that men are assholes. She will just keep you in a mental file."

"You won't stay in that file alone for long," Noelle said. "Knowing men"

Wyatt looked up watching his girlfriend. "Knowing men? How many men do you know?"

She shrugged and smirked at him.

"Noelle?"

"Hey, maybe you can talk to her?" Chris asked. "I mean from woman to woman. I really didn't want to hurt her."

"Sure, I can try. Besides, we want to keep her as a waitress, don't we?"

"Sure," the twenty five year old agreed. "Why do you think she would quit?"

"Well, Chris broke her heart today and you are his brother and her boss. And he comes here often and she probably doesn't want to see him. So, yes, could happen."

"Talk to her, please. I have enough to do without worrying about finding a new waitress."

"Will do, but Chris…" Noelle turned around to see the place; the young man had just be standing, empty.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi, here is another little chapter. I have to admit the story is going kind of slow but there will be a bit of a twist soon. Promised. And every part is important ;-) Until then I hope you enjoy this part of the story. **

**Thanks to piperspeanut. **

Chapter 23

Chris parked his car in the driveway of the house in the calm neighbourhood. He climbed out of it and walked along the path between the two flower-beds.

He rang the bell and only minutes later the door was opened by his father.

Leo didn't hide his surprise to see his son.

"Come on in. What's going on?" the older man stepped aside to let Chris in. He hoped, of course, he would learn that his son had decided to leave his 'new' apartment and probably needed a place to stay.

"Why do you always sound worried when I come to visit?"

They sat down on the sofa.

Amber emerged from the kitchen. "Hi, Chris, how are you? Do you want some cake and juice?"

"Yeah, sure"

The woman smiled and left again to get the food.

"I just came to tell you that I'm now living with the twins," Chris said.

Leo frowned. "I don't understand. Why are you living with your cousins?" It would be logical that Chris moved back to the Manor if the other place didn't work out.

Amber came back with a plate and a glass of orange juice. She had heard what her partner had just asked.

"It's a long story, actually. Let's just say I couldn't stay in the apartment. There was this ghost that possessed me and so on." He took the plate from Amber as she placed the glass on the coffee table.

"Is that cherry pie with chocolate?"

"Yes, chocolate chips. Do you like it?"

"Very."

"Now, Chris, a ghost?" Leo asked confused trying to get the focus back on the main topic.

Amber placed a hand on his shoulder motioning him to just let it drop.

"Wyatt and the twins un-possessed me in time...it was no problem," the brunette answered chewing.

"Well, I hope they did. It's good to hear you found another place to stay, too. You know I didn't like the apartment."

"I've noticed. You can reach me over Holly's private telephone. I lost my cell during the whole move," he shrugged. "But you can always just call for me, of course."

"Buy a new cell phone, though."

Chris shook his head. "I never use it, anyway. I always forget it somewhere. Besides, I don't have any money. I have to keep paying the rent until my cancellation comes through. Wyatt's writing one for me, I think that will sound so threatening that it won't take long."

Leo nodded. Sure, his son would get himself into a situation like that because he never thought before he did something unless he was fighting a demon. He stood up and got his wallet from the desk in the corner. He gave his son a few bills. "Get a new one."

"No, no, no," Chris shook his head vigorously. "I don't need your money."

"I know. But I want to be able to reach you, so you bye it for me. Just take it."

The young man gave up. "Fine...By the way, do you want to spend a quiet night together? For living for free at Aunt Paige's and Uncle Henry's apartment I promised to take Junior for a night out and thought Trevor would like to as well."

"He's upstairs. I'm sure he'll like to come along with you guys," Amber said.

Chris nodded. "I'll get him." He put the money in his pocket. "Thanks."

Trevor sat at his desk looking at the computer screen. He turned around when Chris knocked at the door frame as the door was already open.

"Hi, I wanted to call you," the teenager said for greeting.

"Why...Demon"

"No. It's about the book we found at your neighbours. I found something about the Spearman's."

Chris held out his hands. "I don't want to hear it."

"What?" Trevor asked surprised. "Why don't you want to hear it? I thought you needed the information as proof."

"I still think something is wrong with them, I really do. I just don't know what. But what I know is not enough and it caused me so much trouble already with Wyatt. Enough that I decided to move out and what if that is what they want; us to loose our bond. I won't risk that. I'll have to wait for them to make a mistake."

"Okay but what if it is too late then?"

Chris rubbed his face. "I don't know, Trevor. However, it's more important to me to have my brother on my side if something happens."

Trevor sighed. "But aren't you at least curious?"

Of course, Chris was curious. But he was afraid that whatever he'd learn may lead to his mind to making up new plans and then he'd just have Wyatt be mad at him again. Besides, seeing as he didn't live in the Manor anymore it was more difficult to watch them, anyway.

"Tell me," he finally decided.

Trevor grinned and took a piece of paper out of his top drawer.

"The Spearman family was a family of powerful witches. By far not as powerful as yours but they were very good in inventing potions – especially vanquishing potions. That of course made them main targets for demons. That was 1956 when Brandon Spearman first discovered his powers. He passed on his knowledge and powers to the next generations. Nevertheless, 1997 the whole family was killed by demons and the Elders are sure no one survived; not even the baby that was born only weeks before the attack. But there was no proof as the bodies were burnt in the house."

"The patriarch was called Brandon?"

"Yep, like your neighbour. Though, the last name isn't Spearman, right? And it can't be him. He was born 1948 and died a natural death."

"Just a coincidence, then," Chris shook his head.

But he didn't believe in coincidences, did he?

"Well, thanks for the information. That's the last thing you do on that case."

"What?"

"We have nothing. And I don't want to put you in danger. I actually came to ask you if you wanted to go out with me and Junior"

Trevor opened his mouth but understood the topic was done. "I don't think your cousin likes me enough to spend time with me."

"Nonsense, Junior likes everyone. I'm sure."

"Okay, I'd like to. I just need to change."

"Sure, take your time. I'll see if your mom has another piece of cake for me."

A few minutes later Chris and Trevor, who was allowed to drive, arrived at the Matthews-Mitchell house.

Junior was already waiting sitting with his parents in the living room.

His father gave him 20 bucks and told him to be back at 11.

"What do you guys want to do?" Chris asked when they hit the street again.

"Can we go to P3?" Junior asked and his cousin laughed.

"Funny, Junior...really funny. Sure, we can go in about…seven years."

The fourteen year old scoffed. "That's so stupid. You can't do anything with fourteen."

"You can't do much when you're seventeen," Trevor said.

"You can do everything when you are twenty two," Chris said grinning.

The two younger boys glared at him.

"Okay, we first go to the mall. I have to get a new cell before I spend the money on something else. How about a movie not suitable for your age? Depending on the time we can go for something to eat afterwards."

"They have a cool new cell from Apple," Junior exclaimed. The youngest of them had no attention span at all.

Of course, Chris couldn't afford the 'cool' cell but he got another one and even had some money left.

After they strolled a while through the mall they went to the movie theatre and Chris let the boys decide on a movie. It was pretty boring for him and Trevor didn't seem to like it too much either, actually, he kind of dozed off; only Junior had his fun and laughed at the slap stick jokes.

Afterwards, they found a place in a diner close to the cinema.

"How is it going with Olga, Junior?" Chris asked when a tired, greasy waitress put three plastic baskets with fries and a cheeseburger for him and Junior as well as a tuna sandwich for Trevor on their table.

The fourteen year old wrinkled his nose looking at Chris as he was stupid. "Nothing," he replied biting into his cheeseburger.

"I thought you liked her."

"No. After our trick she told everyone in school how cool I am and what I did. When other girls started to ask me out, I dumped her."

"Hey, Junior, that is awfully mean." High school was a cruel time Chris remembered. He hadn't thought that his young cousin would be so nasty, though.

"Hey, she had been mean as well."

"I also think it's terrible. No matter what she did," Trevor agreed.

"But you don't know the whole story." The dark haired teenager told Trevor what had happened including how he and Chris had pretended the crime.

"I still think its mean."

Junior sighed and waved his comment away.

"Seriously, Junior that's not a way to treat a girl; or anyone, actually...someday you'll hurt a girl and won't be able to fix it and feel bad about it," Chris said.

"I'll wait for that day. I don't want a girl anyway, I'm just fourteen."

The brunette nodded and decided to drop the topic and let his uncle explain that stuff to his son. "Right what about you, Trevor? Do you have a little girlfriend witch out of magic school?"

"No," the teenager shook his head full of dirty blonde locks and blushed slightly.

"But there is someone you like? I see it in your face."

Trevor shrugged and took another of his fries.

"Hey, you can tell us," Junior said. "We won't tell anyone."

The seventeen year old still shook his head.

"It's someone we know, right?" Chris suggested and bent forward.

"Yeah," he sighed defeated. "Fine, it's Penny."

"Penny?" Junior asked surprised. "Our cousin Penny, but isn't that incest?"

Chris laughed at the comment. "No. It'd be incest if you or me if we were in love Penny. Trevor's family, though is not blood related. That's fine."

"That's weird," Junior insisted.

"Don't listen to the kid," the brunette told his charge. "Does she know?"

"No!"

"No, of course not...for the last 3 months I have had you driving around together in my car and I didn't notice. I'm blind."

"Why don't you just tell her? It's just Penny?" Junior asked.

"Be quiet, Junior. You don't understand, but I may have a suggestion," Chris said.

Trevor sighed. "I should have never told you."

"Nonsense; I'm clever, I have the perfect plan plus I known my cousin since she was born. You want to attend high school in the fall, right? You and Penny are the same age which means you'll be in the same classes. So, and of course, you'll have to study over the holidays to be on the same level as the other students. Now, Penny is really smart. She can help you study."

"But it's her summer break, she'll want to do other stuff then, I'm sure."

"She's a geek," Junior said.

"She's not a geek," Chris disagreed. "If you ask her she won't say no. Tell her you're my charge and I suggested it, if you want believe me she will help you."

Trevor bit his bottom lip. "Well, I guess it's good to know at least one person when you start a new school, isn't it?"

"I'm in that school, too," Junior said. "And Patty, you already know people."

"Shut up, Junior," Chris told him. "You can ask her next time we have a driving lesson."

* * *

After another round of cokes for everyone, the three boys drove home.

Henry Mitchell was already waiting for his on as they were 20 minutes late.

"I said 11. Or at least call," he said and Chris shrugged promising it won't happen again.

"Sure, it will," the parole officer replied and led his son inside.

Chris drove his charge home – Trevor was still not that sure driving in the dark.

"Thanks for talking me with you. I enjoyed it. But you won't tell Penny, will you?"

"Of course not, that's your job. But you know you don't have to wait for me to ask you to come out with us, you can just ask me. It's cool."

"Okay." Trevor opened the car door but didn't climb out yet. "I always thought you didn't' like me. I mean from the beginning."

"That's not true. I was jealous, that's it and when we first met I was going through a pretty hard time with those memories. It bothered me that Leo and I just couldn't get along and you and he were kind of close."

"But you are close now, too."

"Yes now. I gave him a bit of a tough time, I know that. It's okay. Better late then never, I guess."

"What did you do?"

"I skipped classes, I smoked, tried drugs and alcohol, hang around the wrong guys, stole, coloured my hair green and blue."

"Why did you do that?"

"I have no idea." That was only half true. Chris knew he acted out to get attention and to prove how different he was form his brother who everyone used as an idol for him to imitate and that although they knew he had been evil once.

"You really scared me sometimes," Trevor admitted. "Not because you were nasty but you always were so quiet and deep in thought I could never be sure what you were planning."

"I scared me, too, sometimes. It's fascinating what people are capable of. But I never...did not like you or anything. It was just strange to see my dad be a dad for someone else."

"But he never was," the boy quickly assured.

"I know that now. And even if he had been, it'd be fine. We all deserve to be happy."

**Don't forget to leave me a review like always. I really appreciate reading your thougths. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Once again a new chapter for you all to enjoy. **

**Thanks to piperspeanut for her work. **

**Chapter 24**

Holly knocked on the door of her cousin's room, the phone to her ear. When she got no answer she opened the door only a gap and peered inside.

Chris was lying in his bed obviously asleep.

"He's still sleeping," she said into the phone. She then listened a moment to what was said on the other end of the phone. "Okay," she agreed and ended the call. She entered the room and placed the phone on the pillow before leaving again.

Chris jerked awake then moments later the phone rang again too close to his ear.

He swore loudly and answered the call rather unfriendly.

"Up finally?" Wyatt's voice happily came out of the receiver.

"God, Wy, do you have to wake me like this."

"Yes, its 2 o'clock....time to get up one way or another. Now, listen, you have to pick up grandpa from his friend Arthur's. I drove him there this morning but won't be able to pick him up. At 6 o'clock at the latest, got it? Moreover, you still have laundry at the Manor. It's done; you can go pick it up. And I talked to my lawyer you'll have to pay the lease for 3 months. That's the limit of the cancellation."

"Too much information, Wy," Chris yawned.

"Just pick up grandpa, will you. Can I count on you?"

"Yes, sure"

"Good."

Chris ended the call and fell back on his pillow.

* * *

It was five minutes before 6 when Chris knocked at the apartment 1B on the first floor. He had only been here once before and didn't know that his grandfather obviously was a regular guest as Victor opened the door casually.

Chris took off the sunglasses and put them in the front pocket of his shirt – or rather Wyatt's shirt; at least he couldn't remember buying this orange shirt. That was more of a Wyatt color.

"I thought your brother would pick me up as usual," Victor said. "Come in, I'm almost ready."

"Yes, he called me and said he couldn't make it, so here I am." Chris walked past a wall full of framed photos following his grandfather through a narrow hall into the living room.

"Arthur, this is Chris, my other grandson."

The twenty two year old ran a hand through his hair flattening it down a bit before greeting the old man that reached out his hand.

He was dressed neatly in pretty expensive clothes.

Other than Victor he had little grey, hair and sat in a wheelchair.

They shook hands while Victor carried some dishes next door.

Chris felt uncomfortable the way Arthur looked him up and down. He must have been a teacher, Chris thought.

"Victor told me a lot about you. So, you are a painter?"

"In an artistic way, yes"

"Can you live on that?"

"No, not really"

Arthur squinted, his eyes. "Are you surprised about that?"

Chris was slightly taken aback. "I have a diploma," he reasoned weakly.

"They give diplomas for everything nowadays. Even a cleaner has a diploma."

Victor came back. "Don't let him get to you, Chris. He's just a grumpy old man that likes to joke around."

Surprised Chris noticed the sudden smirk on Arthur's face. "Don't worry, son. We all started small. Victor told me only the best about you."

"Thanks," the twenty two year old replied. "So, you ready?" he addressed his grandfather.

"Yes, do you need anything before Jenascia comes home, Arthur?"

"No, I'll watch some TV until then. I'm fine."

"Good. I'll see you Friday. Check for the movies."

"Will do...It was nice meeting you, Chris."

"It's always the same," Chris said when they sat in the car. "Every time people meet Wyatt first, they think I'm no good."

"No one thinks that," Victor disagreed.

"I do think so sometimes."

"Don't be ridiculous. By the way, I hope you have some time. I need to go grocery shopping."

Of course, Chris had time...for his grandfather always.

"You remember that I know Arthur from the internet?" It luckily was a rhetorical question as Chris didn't remember at all. "You actually made my account for the senior's chat room. Now, it turned out we both live in San Francisco. What a coincidence, huh? I mean you never know who you meet online. And I didn't log in for so long but see, turned out good. Now we meet Monday for breakfast and doctor's appointments, Wednesday and go out every Friday. It's great. You know it can get lonely when you are old and live alone."

"That's a hint, grandpa? Have I been a bad grandson lately?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen you in a while."

"I understand. But I was kind of busy."

"Right, you had to move twice in one week. I've never heard anyone doing that."

"Hey, you know I'm not like anyone."

"I know. I hope you understand how very sorry your brother is for what he had said to you."

"He told you?" Chris wasn't really surprised. "I'm not angry at him anymore. But I can tell you it hurt. I guess that was his intention then, though. But it's okay. I haven't been the best little brother, I constantly try to become a better person but it seems like I fail."

"Or, the best you can be and people should just accept you."

"Thanks grandpa."

"Well, I suggest after the shopping, you'll do your duty and stay with me for a while. I'll even invite you for dinner and we can talk a bit."

"We go out for dinner?"

"No, I'm tired. We cook."

Chris frowned. He couldn't cook.

Neither could his grandfather.

They ordered; pizza for Chris and salad and garlic bread for Victor.

* * *

Haley wrote several names on a list, then used her fingers to count them.

"Chris, who did you invite for the party?" she asked her cousin that sat on the sofa his feet popped up on the coffee table outlining a new drawing.

"Justin and Evan, Peter and Danielle, Amy with no one, Wyatt and Noelle," he replied.

Haley immediately wrote those names down as well.

"We are up to 35 people," she said.

Her sister looked up from cutting carrots for dinner in the open kitchen.

"35? How do you think we can fit so many people in here?" she asked. "We only have the living room."

"I remember Wyatt and his friends having 80 friends over," Chris told them. "Although, I think most female guests were in Wy's room."

The twins grinned.

"No jealousy," Haley said. "Well, if we remove the furniture it could work."

"Great idea, Hals, and where do you want to store it?" her sister asked.

"Hey, we are witches. How about something like this: To party with our friends we need the space, so our living room furniture has to vanish to some other place."

Haley stood up from her chair as everything in the room glowed and then disappeared.

Chris fell on the floor swearing when the sofa was gone from underneath him.

The twins giggled. "Sorry," Haley apologized half-heartedly.

"Great, sis, but where is our furniture now and how do we get it back?" Holly crossed her arms over her chest.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Mmh, wait, how about that? Party is over, we are tired as a knight; bring our furniture back at 6 tonight."

"Tired as a knight?"

"It'll work. Wait until six. You are just jealous because you are not the only one who can cast spells."

"Right, Hals, you got me," Holly held out her hands. "However I'd know a spell to get our furniture back _now_."

Haley scoffed. "You always have to top me."

Chris shook his head at the two bitching. He'd known the games for years.

Later tonight (note: Haley's spell did work) the three of them sat together in front of the TV. There was nothing good on, so Holly stopped switching channels at a cooking show.

"Oh, what about the food on Saturday" Haley asked.

"You expect me to do something. I guess but I have to disappoint you. I have college until late Friday afternoon and then have to work. Saturday I work as well from 12 to 6. I'll just be back in time before the party starts. Sorry," Holly replied not sounding sorry.

"What? You should have told me before?"

"I told you two weeks ago. It's the 26th on Saturday. Ilene's son's birthday so she has the day off."

Haley sighed.

"Saturday's the 26th?" Chris suddenly asked.

"Yes, a problem?"

"No," he quickly assured. "It's just…" the two girls looked at him. "Nothing, no problem, let's party."

* * *

The party started at 8 but it was almost 9 y the time everyone they had invited was there.

Even with no furniture in the living room it was pretty crowded but not too much, you could still find your way to the toilet.

"Shouldn't we turn down the music just a bit?" Holly asked screaming over the noise. "I mean because of the neighbours."

"Don't worry about that. I made up a little spell myself," Chris said. "Actually, years ago when I still lived next to Mrs. Noble"

"You can't use magic for personal gain just like that."

"Stop quoting me. Relax. Have fun."

Holly rolled her eyes but joined a group of her friends.

Haley called for Chris from the kitchen. "Can you fill the bowls with chips? I'll get some more glasses."

The brunette nodded and ripped open the first bag when Haley left with a tray of full glasses.

A hand grabbed for the half empty chips bag.

"Hi," Justin grinned. He took his friend by the shoulders turning him around, so Chris could see into the living room. "That's Evan."

A very tall, broad shouldered man with blonde-red hair greeted him by holding up his hand.

"That's Evan?" Chris asked frowning.

"Yeah, why...something wrong"

"No, he's a hunk."

"I know. Unfortunately, he can't stay long. He has to work the nightshift."

"That's the problem with doctors. Money makes up for it, maybe?"

"Shut up."

"Maybe he could talk to Holly before he leaves. You know, she wants to become a doctor. He is a doctor."

"Got it, Holly in the red shirt tonight?"

"No, the white top"

"I can't differ them ever. Unless, I talk to them of course, then it's obvious."

Chris nodded and filled the third bowl.

"And how are you?" Justin asked suddenly a concerned look on his face and a softer tone in his voice.

"Fine"

"Come on, I know what day it is today."

"It's Saturday."

"Chris…"

"I try to not think about it."

"With any success"

"Until you mentioned it, yes" Justin looked away hurt and Chris felt bad at once. "No, I think about it every day anyway."

"Why did they throw the party today?"

"What should I be doing? Sit in a corner and crying? I've done that enough. We can party and you know why, because we are not dead."

Chris grabbed two bowls with chips and passed one to Haley who walked past him and placed the other on the window still.

He looked outside a moment watching the car passing by and sighed.

When he turned around he almost bumped into a girl with long curly brunette hair just a bit brighter than his own. She had dark eyes as well almost black but her skin was pale.

"I know you," he said automatically but she shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. I'm Jen."

"Chris."

"Now you know me," she smiled.

Chris smiled a swell. He spotted his brother standing with Evan and Justin. "I guess we will bump into each other again. Later."

"We'll see."

The twenty two year old went toward three men, shielding his eyes. "God, I'm blinded by blondies, like a boy band," he grinned.

"Just that we can't sing"

"Like I said...boy band"

"I was in a once band," Justin said.

"That's called stripper."

"Ha ha, shut up. Greet Evan and be nice."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Evan."

"Same here," the doctor replied with a significant accent.

"I was just asking Evan where he comes from," Wyatt said.

"I'm US citizen actually. I was born here, my mom's American but my father's from Finland and that's where I grew up. I only came back to study but now I don't want to leave, anymore."

"Lucky me," Justin exclaimed. "Oh, see, there's Amy over there. Come on, I'll introduce you."

"Where's Noelle?" Chris asked when the couple was gone.

"Working"

"Bastard boss"

"No, she is responsible for this herself. I'm not doing the shift plan anymore. They never liked how I did it, so now the kitchen staff does it themselves."

"You outsourced it," Chris replied grinning.

"Kind of...and you know about business, though."

"No but I remember your thesis. It was something with outsourcing."

"Yes, it was. How are you today?" Wyatt suddenly asked.

Chris sighed. "Don't start. I'm good, really I'm okay. Did you and Justin mark this day as your calendar?"

"No, I don't have to. It's the day I found my brother almost dead. Do you really think I'll ever forget that sight?"

Chris nodded. "I'm sorry but don't worry. I'm alive, I survived that and not only that I think I have a right to celebrate my own life today. I could have lost it last year."

* * *

"Here you are." Justin stepped on the balcony.

Only Chris' room had a balcony. The twins had fought over that room before deciding that neither of them would take it to avoid further arguments.

"Here I am. Got me, now it's my time to count."

The blonde frowned. "What are you doing? I thought you quit smoking?" he asked watching Chris taking a drag from the cigarette.

"I did. It's not nicotine." He leant with his back against the balcony.

"Where did you get that?"

"From my neighbour from the other apartment, do you want one?"

"No," Justin mouthed hearing the footsteps.

"I've got to go. My shift starts. It was nice to meet you, Chris," Evan held out his hand and Chris shook it hiding the joint behind his back.

The doctor stared at him a moment. "Well, I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" he addressed Justin.

"Yes, just not too early please."

Evan nodded and left.

"Now he doesn't like me any more," Chris said. "Doctor's and cops, they freaking read it in your eyes."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Nonsense" He walked over to his friend and put an arm around his waist. "Nice view," he said over Chris' shoulder.

"Not really. Do you want one?"

"You just asked me."

"I know but Evan had been here then."

Justin considered the offer but shook his head.

"No?" Chris teased taking another joint from his pocket.

* * *

"Where's Chris?" Amy asked as she hadn't seen her friend for a while now.

Wyatt shrugged. He had been talking to one of Holly's colleagues from the hospital when the Afro-American girl got his attention. He checked his watch.

"In his room probably. I'll check. I need to go, anyway and pick up Noelle. I'll send him out to you."

The blonde crossed the room he found the bedroom empty but the door to the balcony was open.

"I still can't forgive myself," he heard Justin saying.

The two boy's sat on the floor leaning against the balcony railing.

"What?"

"What? You ask me what?"

"Should I ask, why?" Chris asked a strange tone in his voice.

"You were on the way to see me," the other man replied whining.

"Oh shut up. We could have been on our way to heaven and it would have happened," the brunette told him angrily.

"But you were on the way to me," Justin repeated.

"Don't say it, just shut up. I can't handle you blaming yourself, too. I blame myself enough."

"It was my stupid party."

Chris stood up upset. "Shut up!" he repeated. "Or…" he grabbed his friend pulling him up. "Or I'll push you down the freaking balcony. Has to be a reason why I have this room."

They looked at each other and suddenly started laughing.

Wyatt shook his head and stepped on the balcony with more noise than necessary to get their attention.

"Are you having your own party out here?" he asked.

"Why not, we are having fun," Chris replied.

The blonde frowned. "You are wasted, both of you. What's wrong?"

"We are not perfect, Wy. Non-perfect persons are allowed to act like that."

"Sure, I see," Wyatt stressed. "I need to pick up Noelle."

"Yes, you do. Although, maybe you don't...have you ever tried this?" Chris held out a third joint. "Guess not. You're not drunk, you don't eat junk food to keep your six pack; you are always nice and organized and have a plan. The guy who picks up his girlfriend any time"

"How come that when you are drunk or high you always against me?"

"You are the only one around."

"I'm here," Justin spoke up but Chris ignored him.

"Whatever got into you, I recommend the three of us go back inside. Amy has been asking for you, anyway."

"I could do with a drink?" Justin said.

"Me, too," Chris agreed. The two of them walked past the twenty five year old who shook his head.

"Why's no one dancing here?" he heard his brother exclaim.

When Wyatt came back with Noelle 40 minutes later, still there was no sound that could be heard from the party in the apartment. But when they opened the door, loud music (louder than before) engulfed them and the guests had turned the empty living room into a dance floor.

**Please remember to leave me at least a little review with your thoughts on this. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. **

**Thanks to piperspeanut. **

Chapter 25

The orbs that appeared in front of Wyatt, who sat in the kitchen drinking coffee turned into a yawning Chris.

"Oh, I'll have some coffee, too," he said.

"Well, I guess you'll have to make you some then."

Chris saw the empty pot. "Juice is just fine."

He got himself a glass, poured some juice in it that stood on the kitchen table and took a large gulp.

Wyatt watched him.

"You are limping," he stated not as worried as before but still a bit concerned.

Chris waved it aside.

"You should look after yourself more."

"It's okay too much dancing. When did you guys leave?"

"I'm not sure, but why are you here so early? Well, early for your standards considering the party."

It was barely after noon, on Sunday after the big party. Wyatt had just gotten up while Noelle was showering.

"I drove Justin home."

"But you orbed."

"I know my car's in the driveway."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. He wanted to ask if his brother had been too tired to walk or if his leg hurt too much but Chris talked first.

"Where are your neighbours?" the brunette asked.

"Why?"

"The house seems empty."

"Right, they're on a trip I forgot where."

"Uhu, so after I was caught sneaking around their house, they leave town and you don't think that's suspicious."

"Do you really want to start? Well, not that suspicious. They left us the key to feed their cat and water their plants."

"Oh."

"Yes, see, why would they give us a key if they didn't' trust us."

"Right, I guess."

"Finally, thank you. Now, why are you here?"

"You told me I had still clothes here and I have new laundry."

Wyatt shook his head.

"And I was hoping for some breakfast. Noelle not up yet?"

"My girlfriend's not here to make you breakfast."

"But she would if I asked her nicely."

The older brother sighed. He knew Chris was right, though. Noelle had the mother instinct which was scary enough.

"Should we be talking about yesterday?" he asked changing the subject.

"No. I don't want to talk. I already know that I shouldn't smoke pot."

"That's not what I mean...well it is part of it. I mean the accident, how are you dealing?"

"I'm fine," Chris said getting upset. "I'm sick and tired everyone of asking me how I am."

"Okay, okay."

Noelle entered the kitchen. "Oh...hi, Chris do you want breakfast. It's a bit late but anyway."

Chris gave his brother a meaningful look.

"Yes, I do...thanks."

Wyatt smiled but was still a bit concerned. How stupid the twins had decided on this very day to celebrate.

* * *

Chris rang the bell to apartment 1B it took a while until a young dark haired girl answered.

The twenty two year old stared at her surprised.

"Hey, I know you," he said.

"Now, you do, yes," she replied smiling.

"Still, I've seen you before." He frowned looking over her shoulder then exclaimed. "Sure, the photos" He pointed towards the wall where all the framed photos hung.

The girl turned around and laughed. "Oh, yes. The photos my grandfather loves his pictures."

"Your grandpa, Arthur's your grandfather?"

"Yes. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I'm Victor's grandson. I'm here to pick him up."

"Jenascia, is everything okay?" Victor called out.

"Oh, yes. Come in please."

The young woman stepped aside and Chris went inside. "Of course, I know that Victor has a grandson called Chris but it's not such a signature name. I never came to think that Haley's and Holly's cousin Chris is the same Chris. Victor never knew I was friends with them."

"The twins aren't his granddaughters, anyway."

"Sure, I know." she led the way into the living room.

Victor and Arthur were playing nine men's morris.

"I still need a few moments. We have to finish our game," Victor said.

"Take a seat," Jen offered. "Do you want a drink?"

"No, I'm good, thanks."

"Grandpa, can you imagine Chris is my friend Holly's cousin. Isn't that a coincidence?"

Arthur gave an agreeing grunt and kept on staring on the game board.

The girl shrugged and sat down opposite Chris.

"And how is it to live with the twins?" she asked.

"So far, it's good."

"Wyatt and Noelle live alone now?"

"Yes," Chris frowned.

"I know Wyatt from when he picked up Victor. He usually does that," the young woman explained.

"Yeah, he does but not on Wednesday anymore. He never has time too. So, it'll be me."

"Oh, that's good. We will meet more often then, too."

"Seems so"

"It's your turn," Arthur told his friend as Victor had stopped focussing on the game and watched the two young people.

Victor looked back and ended the game winning.

The other old man grunted.

"The party was great. However, I was wondering why you picked that day after what had happened a year ago."

Chris wondered how she could know so much about him. He wasn't sure if he liked it. It made him feel uncomfortable.

"Holly talked to me a lot then. She was very scared. Something went wrong with surgery right? Your condition was pretty bad."

"An infection, that's all."

Jenasica nodded and dropped the topic.

The four people sat a moment tin silence. Before Chris had a chance to get his grandfather going, the young woman spoke up again.

"How's your boyfriend?"

"What?" Chris asked surprised and shocked.

Arthur chocked on his drink.

"Oh, I thought that other guy; blonde, piercing blue eyes…Guess I misunderstood."

"Justin. You mean Justin. No, he's a friend. One of my best friends but nothing more" She nodded blushing. "I'm not gay," Chris added.

"Right, I though Holly had told me something about a girlfriend but I wasn't sure and the way you were acting and disappearing in your room had my imagination going."

"It's okay. I understand. Really, it's fine...it's just that I'm not."

The next silence was disturbed by Victor who suggested Chris could also accompany them on Friday.

"We're going to see Madame Butterfly and Jenascia wants to come with us but it could get boring for her with only two old men. What do you say, Chris? A bit of culture, would do you good."

"What's Madame Butterfly?"

Arthur scoffed. "Opera, son"

Chris wrinkled his nose. He had never been to an opera but it sounded boring in itself. Victor cleared his throat and Chris looked at him. He understood his grandfather wouldn't allow further arguments, so he agreed.

"Good," Victor replied. "We'll go for Japanese food before to get in the mood."

At least the food will be good.

* * *

Haley looked up at the sound of someone stepping on a piece of glass behind the corner.

She held her arms in position while standing up from where she was crouched down next to a burn mark on the sandy ground of the underworld.

She silently moved forward. As soon as she reached the corner and looked around, she was grabbed, an athame held against her neck.

She rolled her eyes identifying the knife by the ornaments on the hold.

Her attacker let her go and she turned around a hand on her hip.

"Hi, Chris"

"Hals. What are you doing here?" the brunette asked.

"Vanquishing a demon, what are you doing here?" the girl asked back.

"Research"

"On?"

"On demons," Chris replied. "Sorry."

"For thinking I was a demon?" she shrugged. "Save it. I thought the same about you. However, how could you be quicker than me?"

"Training...but I hope it taught you that you have nothing to do down here, especially on your own. It's too dangerous."

Haley sighed. "Don't get all over protective on me. I can look after myself. I learned everything."

"You can not learn everything. Demons can be tricky. You can't prepare for everything. Nevertheless, I expect you to orb home. I need to see my dad now."

"So, no luck with the research"

"Not really. Do me a favour, though. I need information."

"I can get information."

"Not demonic. I need information on Madame Butterfly. Like what it is about and so on. Could you do that?"

The twin frowned. "Opera...well, yes, but…"

"Awesome, thanks." Chris orbed out leaving his cousin to shake her head. "

"I really hate that, you know!" she called after him.

* * *

Leo rumpled another piece of paper before throwing it in the bin while mumbling to him-self. He looked through the index cards again and sighed. He was relieved to hear the knock on his door as he could now take a well deserved break from this rather annoying task.

His youngest son stepped in. Chris shoes and the pants were sandy.

"Since when do you knock instead of just orbing in?" Leo asked.

"Since I think of you, I mean the age you are; I don't want to cause a heart attack."

"How thoughtful...however, I think I'm familiar enough with orbing to not let it get to me. This work could, though." The headmaster of magic school eyed the papers around him.

"You should use a computer. It'd be much easier and faster."

"You think? I don't know. I've worked like this for the last 20 years."

"Then maybe it's time for a change."

"Yes, maybe...but I guess you are not here to talk to me about my work, are you?"

"No, not at all" Chris sat down in one of the large cushioned wooden chairs. "I heard of an old story and wondered what your thoughts might be."

"You mean what I know about it."

"Well, if you could share some knowledge, I wouldn't mind. It's just something that caught my attention and made me even more suspicious. I have a, certain mistrust towards the new neighbours of the Manor. Something is odd about them. I just can't point my finger on it. I observed them a bit which neither ended my mistrust nor did it convince me I was wrong. I don't know if they're demons but with what, is going on in the underworld I rather sneak around a bit."

Leo frowned. "I don't understand."

"There is something wrong with those neighbours and it could be connected to the re-organization that is going on in the underworld lately and also could be linked to this other story in the past. Have you heard of the Spearman family?"

"Yes, I have. I was a whitellighter when they were killed. But I knew about them before, of course...a very powerful family of witches with a wide knowledge. Other witches also benefited from it."

"If they were so powerful how could they all end up dead?"

"Even the most powerful witches can die by the hands of demons," Leo replied bitterly.

Chris looked away a moment.

"However," the ex-Elder went on. "I know what you mean. There was indeed a rumour that one of the daughters was interacting with evil. Still that could never be confirmed.

In the end it didn't seem to matter. They were all dead. Everything was burnt."

"I guess they had a book where they kept all their spells and potion recipes like the Book of Shadows."

"I guess but as I said everything was destroyed."

"I found something in the new neighbour's house. It was a book hidden in the cover of another novel. It read 'Spearman' family. I didn't get a chance to read it but it could be such a book."

"Do I want to know how you found that?"

Chris shook his head. "But there is more. The neighbour's name is Brandon like the Spearman patriarch. I know it is a common name…"

"It is."

Chris saw his father was barely convinced.

"I have a theory. Do you want to hear it?"

"Go ahead."

"As you said everything was destroyed, the night the family was killed. That can also mean that no one would have noticed if anything was missing; or anyone. I imagine the baby of the family is now Wyatt's age or slightly older. I imagine he is indeed our new neighbour. I think the demons killed the whole family but kidnapped the baby and also stole their book. The baby grew up raised by demons and turned evil. But as being still a witch he can cast the spells and bless the potions his family had discovered. I also think that the newlyweds next door are the same couple that tries recruiting demons to become the new royal couple of the underworld."

"I haven't heard of a potential new source in the underworld. Have you talked to an Elder about all that?"

"I'm talking to you. I have been in the underworld myself. I heard it from demons that are reliable sources. Apparently, they hadn't much luck yet, anyway. Demons enjoy their time without a reign; they are hard to convince to trust a new source. But if they should have the latest success, that could change. And with success, I mean go after us."

Leo leant back in his chair letting his son's words drop.

"Maybe Brandon even is half demon. Maybe the female you mentioned did indeed interact with a demon and a baby was the result?"

"No," his father disagreed. "The Elder would have noticed that."

Chris scoffed. "Come on, the Elders are blind. Especially if a family of witches covered the whole situation. But I don't insist on that."

"If he was half demon or the girl you could find that out."

"I tried. They don't show themselves openly to any demon in the underworld. Plus it isn't too difficult to hide your evilness, especially not if you are a powerful witch. How do you think, Wyatt could use the Book of Shadows when he was evil."

"The Elders searched for Spearman relatives all over the world and underworld. They didn't find anyone blood related."

Chris sighed.

"What does your brother say to all this?" Leo asked.

"He thinks I'm insane. And you think that, too," the twenty two year old answered.

"No, I don't think you are insane. It's a good theory, it could be right. But I'm not sure if I can just believe it." Chris opened his mouth to protest but his father stopped him. "I make a suggestion. I'll tell the Elders what you told me. Maybe they can sense something. Or can give you further information. Apart from that, be careful. Don't get yourself in danger because of a theory. And don't fight with your brother over it. If what you say is right, you two will need to work together."

Chris sighed. It was indeed disturbing that everyone told him to keep away from danger. As if he was searching for it.

"Don't worry, dad. I'll have it covered. Me and Wyatt are cool. I just don't tell him any of my theory as long as it is still just a theory."

Leo knew he wouldn't keep his son form finding proof for his theory. Just as he hadn't stopped trying to find out who had turned Wyatt evil in the past. However, he hoped the young man had learned and knew now when to stop or at least seek help before anything bad happened to him.

**I know still nothing about the neighbors. But soon, I promise.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A late Easter present for all of you. I hope you had some great holidays. **

**Have fun with it. **

**Thanks to piperspeanut. **

Chapter 26

"Don't orb in here," Wyatt said mechanically when the familiar blue and white lights lit up his office in the restaurant. It was a useless mission to teach his brother to stop orbing.

"Sorry," Chris replied; obviously not meaning it.

"What do you want?" the blonde asked leaning back in his chair. He didn't mind a little break. However, whenever his brother visited him in his office it was to bother him with something completely senseless.

"Why do you think I want anything? Can't I just visit my big brother?"

The older male frowned. Apparently, he didn't think so. "Food would be my first guess."

Chris scoffed. "No, you won't believe it but its Friday I'm going out, having dinner."

"That's nice."

"Yes, actually, I'm not sure. Grandpa persuaded me to go with him and Arthur and Jen to see an opera. I'm trying to think about the food instead of the fat lady singing."

"That's a cliché. But I have to agree; doesn't' sound like the most fun thing to do."

"I know. But grandpa stared me down, you know what I mean and I had to agree."

"Yes, I guess you didn't mind too much considering Jen is coming, too," Wyatt grinned.

"What do you mean by that?"

Wyatt shrugged.

Chris decided to not get into this topic further. "Guess...it's usual to wear a suit for this kind of event."

"Indeed."

"Can you lend me on of your three dozen?"

The twenty five year old rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you say that was the reason you came in the first place. Sure you can use one."

"I knew, you'd say that. Therefore, I chose one already." He waved his arm and a dark grey suit orbed onto the chair. "And a shirt, by the way" He showed his brother the green shirt.

"Don't just go in my bedroom and through my closet," Wyatt told him.

"I didn't. It was hanging at your door fresh from the dry cleaner."

The older brother gave up. "Fine, you know what, keep it for future events."

"Cool, thanks." Chris sat down on the second empty chair that stood opposite the desk.

"I think you forgot something, though," Wyatt said a smirk on his face. He knew his brother wouldn't like it.

He opened the last drawer of his desk and took something out. With a dramatic gesture he presented Chris a dark green tie.

"You really have ties in your desk?" Chris asked scrunching up his face.

"I have an extra shirt in the closet."

"You are such a chick, Wy."

"Whatever. I always look good."

The twenty two year old took the tie. "I hate this. Who came up with these things, anyway?"

"Someone who tried to think of something to torture you"

"Oh, must be the same one who sent me you."

"I was here first."

The brunette tried half heartily to knot the tie but gave up. "Fuck that."

Wyatt laughed and shook his head. "Haven't I thought you that before? Stand up."

Chris did and the blonde rounded his desk, sat down on the edge of it, so he had a better position to help his little brother.

"There you go." He finished the knot. "See, easy."

"Yes, easy, only takes a minimum of mathematical knowledge." Chris stripped it off again and carefully placed it on top of the other clothes. "Thanks. Actually, there is one more thing I need from you."

"Shoes" Wyatt sighed.

Chris considered the suggestion. "Actually, there are two more things I need from you. Shoes and your car"

"My car...You have a car."

"I do, but it's a bit complicated with my car. As I have to play driver I need something to make this Arthur stop thinking I'm a complete childish, unsuccessful loser."

"And how exactly would your car be an obstacle to reach that goal?"

"Don't talk like that. My car is pretty much packed. I have a lot of stuff stored inside and I'd need to clean it out for tonight."

"You do realise a car is not a closet. You drive around in it, not store half your inventory."

Chris shrugged. "I need the extra space. Besides, I have a broken window. Some guy tried to steal my car in O'Farrell street and destroyed the window that asshole. Apart from that the blinker is broken which could become dangerous and I have a dent in the door of the passenger's side from when I taught Patty to park."

Wyatt stared at him for a moment. "That car was totally fine when I gave it to you; half a year later, it's a wreck."

"It's not a wreck, don't be so melodramatic. A few things need to be fixed and I really will take my time to clean up the inside eventually. But I promise nothing is going to happen to your car in just one night. It's only a few hours, actually. And most of the time it will be parked."

"I don't like that idea, though. That car of mine, it's classy and it was freaking expensive. It is the first big object I bought for myself with the money I earned and saved myself."

"Hey, you can trust me."

Wyatt glared at him but couldn't reply as his phone rang. He answered the call, listened for a few minutes to the person on the other end.

"Okay, okay, I understand. I wish you a great time," he said before saying goodbye.

The blonde sighed defeated. He searched for something under the papers that lay spread out on his desk and gave Chris his keys.

"That was grandpa on the phone," he explained.

Chris grabbed the keys. "I didn't ask him to call, I swear."

"I know. But Chris, if the car has the slightest scratch, you'll regret it. I will find the cruellest punishment for you, you can imagine."

"Relax. Dear God, I can drive. Nothing is going to happen to it...it's just a car." Chris grabbed the clothes he had orbed in before and orbed out.

"It's my car," Wyatt said to himself and tried to not think of the many of his things that his little brother had broken over the years, starting with a plush picture book up to his expansive espresso machine a few months ago.

* * *

Chris always knew Sushi as the only form of Japanese food and found out it was the only form of Japanese food, he liked. But he tried to not let it show and ate the strange green stuff and the still almost alive fish. He couldn't help but feel observed by Arthur and the ways his grandfather tried to start a conversation between him and Jen bothered him.

He liked the girl – well as much as you can like someone you barely know - but not enough to share anything private. And it actually didn't seem like the girl was too keen to hear anything personal either.

Chris felt lucky that they wouldn't have to talk during the show.

The four people were on their way from the parking lot to the theatre; Jen was pushing her grandfather in the wheelchair, Victor walking next to them and Chris right behind them.

Suddenly, Victor stopped. "I forgot my glasses in the car. Why don't you two go ahead," he said to Jen and Arthur. "Chris and I'll meet you in a bit." Victor grabbed his grandson by the arm.

"I can go alone, you know," Chris replied. "Would be faster maybe"

"But I know where I put them. Let's go."

The brunette shrugged. "There are only so many places you can look in a car," he mumbled.

They walked the short distance back on the parking lot.

"Why are you so impolite towards Jenascia." Victor asked.

"Why are you so persistent?" Chris asked back unlocking the passenger's door. "I'm not being impolite. I just don't have anything to talk to her about."

"Make something up," Victor bent inside the car.

"Why is it so important for you?"

"Why not...She's a nice girl"

"I never said any different. But your friend Arthur totally hates me, so you probably should talk to him first."

"He doesn't hate you." the old man threw the door shut.

"Believe me, he does. Do you have your glasses?"

"I had them the whole time in the pocket of my jacket. Let's go and be nice."

Chris rolled his eyes.

"Chris Halliwell right"

Chris turned around at the sound of the deep husky voice. He recognized a tall, broad shouldered figure. The face was hidden in the shadows.

"Who wants to know that?" Chris asked.

The figure remained standing a few inches away.

"Let's say. I'll give you three minutes to get the old man out of here."

The twenty two year old glanced at his grandfather.

It was only one demon, he could handle that. It was more likely that the demon would kill him while concentrating on Victor.

He threw out his arm to use his telekinesis, the same second the demon decided to use his own power of that kind.

They both were thrown backwards, the demon between some cars, Chris on the front of a parked car. The front window cracked underneath him and the alarm system went on.

The twenty two year old slid off the car looking around the parking lot.

"He's behind the Benz," Victor called.

"Grandpa, get out already," Chris yelled back and saw the fire ball coming towards him just in time to duck. It hit the exterior mirror of a grey SVV behind him.

Chris discovered his attacker and tried to use his brother's blasting power.

He never hit anything and didn't tonight but the demon shimmered out nonetheless.

Only a moment later orbs filled the space in front of Chris and turned into his brother.

"I thought you went to the theatre," Wyatt said rather frustrated. "You just can't stay away from demons."

But the younger brother didn't really listen to him as he had also seen darker orbs in the back.

He rushed forward pulling Wyatt to the ground before the poisoned arrow could hit either of the half whitelighters.

Wyatt turned around and blasted the darkligther.

"What's going on?" the blonde asked angrily.

"Where's the demon?" Chris asked. He looked around. "Grandpa!" he exclaimed and stood up hurrying towards their, own car.

Victor was unhurt hiding in the car.

"You okay?" Chris asked.

Wyatt joined them. "Chris, what have you done?"

"Nothing...why me...well, maybe I was in the underworld a bit too often lately," the twenty two year old said.

"Seems like the demons is gone, though," he suspected but was proven wrong when a fire ball hit him in the shoulder.

Wyatt swirled around and flicked his wrist blasting the surprised demon. The blonde shook his head.

"I hope that was all." He held his hands over his brother's shoulder healing the burn mark."

"So do I" Victor agreed. "We will be late for the fist act."

Wyatt stared at his grandfather as Chris laughed gaining and angry glare from his brother.

"Hey, it's not my fault," Chris said. "Demons are after us all the time but lucky you...your car; remains unharmed."

"Fantastic and the four others"

"Well, magic caused the damage. No one can forbid you to fix it magically. Come on, grandpa."

Victor climbed out of the car stretching out his suit jacket.

"Me? Why do I have to fix this?"

"You are here and I have to go. Besides, it's your job as the twice blessed," Chris grinned.

Wyatt growled frustrated eying the mess. Some things would never change. Big brothers were left to clean up every mess.

* * *

"How do I look?" Chris asked his grandfather before they joined Jen and Arthur who stood close the bar.

"Alright, not like you had been thrown around like a football." Victor sighed.

It had taken him years to accept that his kids were witches, now watching his grandchildren – especially his grandson's who came into their powers at such a young age – having magic as a usual part of their daily routine made the acceptance easier. However, the more he watched magic the more he worried about the family's safety.

"Awesome," Chris replied running a hand through his hair. "I'm brilliant. I vanquish demons and still look good."

Victor didn't mind reminding him that Wyatt had been the one vanquishing the demon.

Arthur spotted them at first. "Finally," he mumbled. "Getting a pair of new eyes would have been faster."

"Grandpa," Jen dispraised.

"We should take our seats," Victor agreed. He took the tickets from his pocket checking for the entrance and the number of the row they took their seats.

The young girl took her own and her grandfather's glasses and brought it back to the bartender.

They found their seats easily; they actually only had three antique looking, comfortable cushioned chairs as Arthur remained seated in his wheelchair standing in the aisle.

Victor took the first place in the row next to his friend. Chris next to him and Jenascia sitting between the brunette and a grey haired lady dressed in a long golden dress, a retired diva.

"Can you see well?" Chris asked.

He was so used to that question that he expected another voice to answer him. As Bianca had been noticeable shorter then him (even in her highest pumps) he had to switch places with her more than once. If it was going smoothly...if not, she wouldn't mind to use a magical way to make the tall person in front of her move away.

"Yes, it's fine. Great seats," she simply replied and started to read in the program. "Do you want to see the program?"

"No, I know what it is about. However, is it a Japanese woman playing Mme Butterfly?"

"Reading the name, I'd guess so."

Chris nodded; it was kind of disturbing to watch a Russian woman play that role. He knew, he had checked out parts of the opera in the internet.

The lights went down and the curtain opened; at once the audience became quiet apart form clapping when the conductor came out.

Chris would never understand why the conductor was the most important person in an orchestra. He didn't even play an instrument or sing, just stood there waving his arms around. If anyone else acted that way, people would thing he was crazy.

The twenty two year old found it easy to listen and watch what was going on stage. He found it annoying that he had to read the English translation to the Italian words and eventually stopped when he noticed the words she sang came much slower and he read the same sentence over and over again and when it finally switched he missed it. He instead started to look around the audience until his grandfather hissed, he should sit still. He then leaned back in his chair. He didn't find the music as striking as the other people, especially Jenascia.

She sat in her seat relaxed but her breath quickened every now and then depending on the changing music. Her one hand rested in her lap, the other was pressed to her chest.

The break came sooner than he had feared and the three men waited in the lobby for the female part of their group to come back from the restroom.

Chris had to grin to himself remembering the one time he and Bianca had been to a musical. In the break each of them went into the separate restrooms and suddenly Bianca shimmered in on him complaining the row for the lady's room was too long.

She had him freaked out so much; he accidentally peed on his shoes. She couldn't stop laughing about that and told everyone (slightly changed the version for the humans of course) until Chris threatened her with reduced sexual performance to which she simply said: "I get what I want with or without you."

Chris preferred it was with him and let her laugh as much as she wanted.

"What are you grinning at, son?" Arthur asked.

"I just thought of something," Chris replied. He really didn't like Arthur. He was making him feel small and insecure.

When Jen came back they took their seats again before the third ring of the bell.

Chris spend the second part of the opera using his pocket sketch book and a cheap pencil to draw the constructor, the orchestra, Mm Butterfly and the golden lady next to them and at last Jenasica who sat in her chair just like before.

* * *

After the show, Victor purposed to take the long way back around the theatre to the parking space. It was occasions like that when Chris noticed how old his grandfather was, he couldn't sit for so long because of his spinal disk, and he was almost blind – even the glasses couldn't help completely but he refused other treatment. Moreover, he had to take four pills every day. However, his mind was young.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Chris asked Jen.

The two of them walked a few feet in front of heir grandfathers.

"Oh yes, I did and you?"

"Me too"

"Liar!" she exclaimed laughing. "After the break you weren't even watching."

"It was an opera. It's about the music, I only have to listen."

"Did you?"

"Sure."

She frowned. "I saw you scribbling."

"I wasn't scribbling," Chris disagreed. "See." he took the small sketchbook out of his pocket and gave it to her.

The girl looked at the drawings. "That's fabulous. Holly already told me you were good, but I didn't know how good...I like it."

"Thanks."

She smiled at the picture of herself. "I don't look too bad, do I?"

"No...not too bad. You can keep that."

"Really"

"Yes. Here." He took the sketch book from her and carefully ripped out the page. "Maybe your grandfather wants to put it on his wall."

"Are you making fun of him?"

"No, I wouldn't dare. Although, he does of me and has nothing nice to say about me at all."

"He is difficult. I admit. And he expects a lot of people. He expects them to be as determined and workaholics just like him."

"Yes, whatever. I'm used to people not liking me."

"Maybe you are difficult, too."

"I hope so."

"But seriously, do you make money with your art?"

"Sometimes...barely. It's hard, you know. People don't have the same taste; they don't understand everything I do. The main problem is the start. If you know people and have contacts, it becomes easier. At least, that's what I was told."

"You know it's just an idea but have you ever thought to open your own online gallery. Less costs and you reach a lot more people. People all over the world"

Chris frowned. He had never heard of that. "An online gallery...I don't know. I don't know a lot about computers."

"It's pretty simple. You create a website, make photos of your pictures, load them up and that's it. People all over the whole world can see your work then. You can also put buying options in and so on."

"You can do that?"

"Yes, there are tons of possibilities."

"No, no. I mean _you_ can do that?"

Jenascia smiled, blushing lightly. "I do. I study computer science. That's what I do; that is how I know it is possible. It's really easy. But I don't want to persuade you, it's just an option I thought of."

"It's good, really...great idea."

They reached the car first and Chris unlocked the doors of the car.

"I'll make the photos and then you'll help me with the rest, won't you. I mean, I'd pay you."

"That's fine. It's no work for me. I'll help you, whenever you are ready."

A cough got the two young people's attention.

Chris found his grandfather grinning at him and rolled his eyes.

**Please take a few more minutes to give me a little review on this one. **


	27. Chapter 27

**So here is the new chapter. It's kind of sad I was told. Enjoy anyway.**

Chapter 27

Wyatt frowned reading the addressee on the envelope while climbing up the stairs to the Manor.

He ripped the letter open and read it still confused.

He closed the front door behind him and walked into the kitchen where Noelle had already set the table and started the coffee pot. She wore an old pair of jeans and a white shirt, her hair neatly combed out of her face. She switched off the stove, taking off the pan of eggs.

"Your keys just orbed back," she said while spooning eggs on Wyatt's then her own plate.

"Good." He had seen his car parked in the drive way already. "He better stays away form me for a while," the blonde mumbled still holding the letter in his hand.

"Are you still angry because of what happened yesterday?" his girlfriend asked. It seemed unlike for Wyatt to stay mad at his brother for long.

"No, actually, I'm not. Demons and darklighters are after us all the time. However, that demon was a demonic bounty hunter sent after Chris because he snuck around the underworld. And it even put grandpa in danger. Still, I'm not angry. But he doesn't need to know that yet."

Noelle shook her head. Men were just too childish. She took a mouthful of her eggs. "What's with the letter?" she asked.

"It's from my old professor. He wants me to speak in front of his class about begin a young professional. He had been in the restaurant a few days ago and we talked a bit."

"That sounds exciting."

"You think?"

"Why, yes. Don't you want to do it?"

"I don't know what to talk about."

"I'm sure you can think of something, honey. It's an honour to be asked. Don't turn him down. Or are you scared?" she asked teasingly. "Scared that the young kids will boo?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I can talk in front of an audience. You know what; I'm going to call him."

"Good idea."

Wyatt folded the letter and placed it on top of the other mail on the empty chair.

"Young professional, could also mean being a hustler," Noelle grinned.

Wyatt scoffed. "Don't be stupid."

"I'm not being stupid!" she protested laughing.

"You are," her partner insisted pointing his fork at her.

"Shut up." She took her own fork and they started to playfully fight as if they had swords instead of forks. "Say, I'm the cleverest girl in the world," she demanded.

"But I'm not a girl," Wyatt joked. Nevertheless, he gave up and bent over to kiss her cheek. "Sure, you are cleverest girl in the world."

* * *

Chris looked up at the sound of the heavy door to P3 opening. He was blinded by the bright sunlight form outside but nevertheless recognized his best friend's big curly hair.

"Hi, Reverend," he called.

"Hey, how are your doing?" the young woman descended the stairs and walked towards the bar where Chris stood behind polishing glasses.

"I'm good. You always come here when it's still closed. I'm starting to feel offended."

"I promise to party tonight. Right now, I wanted to ask you a favour."

"Sure, anything for you."

"I'm afraid you will take that back," the Afro American girl mumbled, louder she said: "I need you to come with me to the hospital."

"Are you sick?" Chris asked shocked.

"Oh, no, no, don't worry." She quickly assured noticing her friend's reaction. "You know, I spend some time in the hospital to talk to the patients in terms of my profession."

"Yes, I know. Holly had seen you there, too."

"Right...now, I'd love you to accompany me there today."

"Why? Amy, you know me and hospitals…we had a relationship that lasts for a life time."

"I know, Chris, but this is serious. I'm sure you can help. You maybe are the only one who can help. Don't you want to help someone if you could?"

The brunette sighed. He thought he did enough for the well being of the mortals. But of course he couldn't tell Amy.

"What's up?" he asked.

"There is this girl, Lillian. She had an accident with her boyfriend. No one else was involved, they crashed into a tree but her boyfriend didn't survive. Lillian was hurt pretty bad. She'll probably end up paraplegic. But now she refuses any further treatment and won't even talk to her mother. It's very bad."

"I understand why you ask me. I don't know if I like to be in your memory as the one in the accident who lost his girlfriend."

"Chris, I wouldn't ask you if I didn't trust you to be a help for this girl. She tried to commit suicide. I can't let her hang there. Of course, I ask you for obviously reasons. But who could better feel her pain than someone who had gone through the same situation before. Maybe it's a cold comfort but if at least something good could come out of this, it would be helping someone."

"I don't want to talk about it. Send her to a shrink to like they did me. It's not the worst thing."

Chris always had thought that only crazy people would see shrinks but after the accident he knew how much it could help to talk to a neutral person about certain events. It was difficult to trust someone you didn't know, enough to talk about his feelings. But Chris noticed that he wasn't judged. In the end, he wouldn't go to a shrink ever again but he admitted the one he had to consult helped him.

"She refused to talk to him and threw her food at him," Amy replied.

"Maybe he seemed hungry."

"Chris…"

"Right, sorry. But Amy I am not a professional. She probably doesn't want to talk to me either and may throw food at me as well."

"She'll probably try. But I know you...you won't let her throw you out. Do it for me if for no other reason."

She took his hand and looked at him with pleading eyes.

Chris took a deep breath. "Fine, for you...but if anything comes flying towards me I will just leave."

Amy nodded. However, she knew her friend. Chris would end what he started. This girl wouldn't make him leave until he told her what he wanted.

* * *

When Amy and Chris rounded the corner and hit the hall leading to Lillian's room, they immediately noticed a woman with short messy red hair slumped down in one of the bright coloured plastic chairs.

"That's her mother," Amy whispered.

Great, a crying woman and even more, a mother crying for her child, how could he refuse to help now? However, the familiar hospital smell brought up memories that he thought were locked up already.

"I really don't know what to tell her," Chris mumbled.

"You will find the right words," his friend assured.

They reached the woman and Amy sat down besides her placing an arm around her shoulder in comfort.

"Mrs. White, that's my friend Chris. I told you about him. Now, he is here to talk to Lillian."

Mrs. White looked up; her red eyes showed a hint of hope.

"Can you really help my daughter?"

Chris doubted it. If someone didn't want help, it was a loosing game.

"I trust Chris more than anyone with this," Amy said.

The brunette sighed. No pressure. "I'll try," he replied. "But there are enough doctors here that can help her, too."

"They can heal her body but her mind is already dead. I just want her to let me help her. I'm her mother. Together we can get through this. We always talked about everything. Now, she doesn't even want to see me. She doesn't want to live."

Fresh tears ran down the mother's face.

Amy held her tighter and looked at her friend with pleading eyes.

"Right, that's the room?" Chris pointed at the door opposite him.

Amy nodded.

He took a deep breath and went inside without knocking.

The young girl lay in bed staring at the ceiling. She couldn't' be older than Penny but her impression was hardened.

She had a large plaster on her chin and wore a toby collar.

Chris closed the door behind him and walked towards the bed.

Lillian's blond hair was stringy and a plate with untouched food stood on the table.

"Who are you?" she asked sharply.

"I'm Chris. You are Lillian, right? Nice to meet you"

She scoffed. "Are you a doctor?"

"God...no, I freaking hate hospitals."

"Then what are you doing here?" the girl asked.

"I'm a friend of Amy, Reverend Williams. She visited you."

"Yes, I remember. I don't want to talk to you, or her."

"You know, I think you are pretty impolite."

"Do I look like I cared? Just get out."

"Actually, I don't want to talk to you either. I don't even care what happens to you. Kill yourself or whatever. But I promised Amy and outside that door sits, your mom who is worried sick about you. And you are not the least grateful that there are people who care about you so much. You treat her like shit. There's no excuse for that."

"Adam is dead!" Lillian exclaimed. "Without him my life has no meaning."

The twenty two year old nodded. "You'd be surprised. You can love again."

"I will never love anyone the way I loved him."

"Yeah, maybe not"

"So, what's the use to go on living?"

"I'm sure when your boyfriend was still alive you had other interests than just him."

"Nothing matters any more."

"I know how you feel, I do. I went through a similar situation."

"No one can understand how I feel."

"But maybe I can, too. I was involved in an accident once and I was the only one who survived. I know what it means to loose someone. And I also know how it is when doctors put you through all kinds of treatments when you don't even want to go on. They try to heal you no matter how much pain that holds."

"The doctors say I won't be able to walk anymore. They can't help me in any way."

"They already have. You're alive."

"Aren't I lucky?"

"You are. You should be."

Lillian shrugged and turned her head to the side obviously a sign that the conversation was over.

"Okay, I get it. You don't care about yourself. But it's not only about your pain. It's about your family, too. Imagine what loosing you would mean to your mother. Do you hate her so much, that you want her to feel the same pain you feel? Don't shut her out. It's not her fault. It's not yours either."

"It's not fair. Why did he die, not me?"

"We don't make the rules."

* * *

Amy just came back with a plastic cup of coffee, when Chris exited the hospital room.

Mrs. White looked up at him.

"She asks if you would see her and she wants some of your vanilla cranberry cookies," Chris said.

Amy smiled at him and nodded.

The red haired woman looked back and forth between the two taking her time to realize what she had just heard. She stood up.

"Thank you, both of you"

_FLASHBACK_

_Wyatt exited the elevator and walked down the corridor. The young nurse at the reception looked up and smiled at him. They had met before. _

_The blonde went to the door of room 503 and knocked, just like he had done several times over the last three weeks. _

_There was no reply but Wyatt entered nevertheless. He placed the bag he was carrying on an empty chair by the wall. _

"_Hey, bro, I understand it is boring in here but seriously, this much sleep can't be good, even for you," he grinned when he saw his little brother laying in bed, fast asleep. _

_The bruises on his face started to fade but Wyatt knew his ribs were still bandaged and he had another surgery coming up. They had finally found one thing that had Chris scared to death: Surgeries. No demons, no darklighters but human doctors that cut part of you open. _

"_Alright, wake up," the blonde moved closer to the bed. "Chris, this is not funny." _

_A sickening feeling caught Wyatt and he had to calm himself by taking a deep breath. _

_He saw his brother breathing, so why wouldn't he wake up? _

"_Hey, come on, little brother. You have me scared, now stop it." He shook Chris lightly first, then more rigorously. But there was still no reaction. _

_The young witch hurried out of the room and almost ran into a grey haired nurse, he had seen before treating Chris. _

"_Sorry. Just could you take a look at my brother? I don't know, something is wrong with him. He's not waking up." _

_The nurse frowned. "I just saw him half an hour ago when I collected the dishes from lunch." _

_She followed Wyatt into the room and after trying to wake up the young man, took a little grey thing out of the pocket of her uniform. She carefully lifted his eyelids and used the tiny flashlight. _

"_What's wrong with him?" Wyatt asked. _

_But instead of getting an answer the nurse used the phone fixed to Chris' nightstand. _

"_Pam, call Doctor Morrey to room 503, please."_

"_Tell me, what's wrong with him," Wyatt insisted almost jumping in her face. _

"_Doctor Morrey will be able to find that out. Please, could you wait in the hall? I'll see you as soon as I know something." The calmness in her voice annoyed Wyatt. "Please, the doctor will be here in a moment." _

_Wyatt sighed and gave up. "Okay. He'll be alright, won't he?"_

"_Of course," she assured him. What else was she supposed to say?_

_The twenty four year old left the room and lend against the wall a moment. He saw a doctor and another nurse coming towards the room and step inside. _

_He felt so lost when he walked towards the waiting area. The same way he had felt the day his mom had died and the night of the accident. _

_He fell down on a chair and rested his head against the wall a moment, staring at the ceiling, refusing to think anything. _

_But only seconds later he became himself again, letting his responsibility get the better of him. He used the public phone placed on the wall of the hall to called his father but couldn't reach him. _

_The next person he thought of was his grandfather. But he would only worry the old man and he couldn't get here anyway. It was logical to call his Aunt Paige; she could find Leo and bring him here. Wyatt quickly sensed for his half whitelighter aunt. She was in Ghana, probably with a charge. She would drop everything for her nephews but Wyatt didn't want to pressure her. _

_He decided on his Uncle Coop, he could also find Leo and bring Phoebe, too. Moreover, his work could wait. _

_Of course, Coop promised to teleport his wife and especially Leo to the hospital. _

_Only minutes after Wyatt had hung up the phone the elevator dinged and the three people in question exited. _

_All of them looked worried._

"_Wyatt!" Leo exclaimed. "Wyatt, what happened?"_

"_I don't know. We have to wait for a doctor. When I came, he just wouldn't wake up," the blonde explained. _

"_What could that mean?" Phoebe asked._

_Her husband placed an arm around her slender form. _

"_Don't worry, sweetie. We're in a hospital. Nothing is going to happen to him," Coop calmed her. _

_It was true. They already were in a hospital, surrounded by doctors and nurses. _

_Leo sat down next to his oldest son. _

"_Coop is right," he said but no one knew if it was what he really believed or what he wanted to believe. _

_They had to wait for over an hour for the doctor, Wyatt had watched entering his brother's room before. _

_Wyatt looked at their father and knew he saw his own shocked face. _

"_How is he doing?" Leo asked. _

"_He's alright. A bit groggy but you can see him, of course. You do understand what happened, though. I'm sorry to tell you but your son tried to commit suicide." _

"_What?" Phoebe gasped. "Chris would never do such a thing." _

_The doctor gave her sympathizing look. "Well, it's hospital policy to send a psychologist to meet him. I'm sure you understand."_

"_I do," Leo quickly assured before his sister in law could actually say something else. "It's probably not the worst idea." _

"_Besides, we will substitute his pills by intravenous medicine as long as possible. There won't be a chance for him to try again as long as he stays with us." _

"_Maybe it was an accident, though," Phoebe said. _

"_He told us he had planned this, ma'am," Doctor Morrey replied and the woman nodded finally tears welling up in her eyes. "If you have any further questions, don't hesitate to ask me."_

_Leo thanked the doctor who left quickly as his beeper had already gone off. _

"_I'll call Paige?" Coop offered. _

"_Yes, please," the ex-Elder replied. "Wyatt, you're coming?"_

_The blonde stared at the ground a moment. When he looked up he met his father's eyes. "No," he replied. "I'm leaving."_

"_What?" _

"_Seriously, I can't talk to him now. I may say something I'll regret later. I'll talk to you later." With that he turned around and left his family. _

* * *

_Two days later, Wyatt was once again exiting the elevator. _

_He walked down the hall towards room 503 greeting the young nurse behind the reception desk on his way. _

_He knocked on the door and entered without waiting for an answer. _

_Chris sat next to the window but wasn't looking out. He had his head tilted backwards staring at the ceiling. A pair of crutches lend against the wall. _

"_Hey, how are you doing?" Wyatt asked crossing the room. He sat down on the second chair. _

"_Okay, I guess. That's what they tell me."_

"_That's good." _

"_It seems so." Chris turned in his chair to face his brother. "You saved my life, I've heard. Once again, I might add." _

"_I just came for a visit, as usual." The older brother waited for a reply but didn't get one. _

"_How could you do that?" he asked. "How could you be so selfish? Do you have any idea what we had to go through? Can you even imagine what this did to Dad and grandpa? You should have seen Aunt Phoebe's face. And did you even think about us?" He still got no reply. "Say something," he ordered when his brother just sit there looking out of the window. _

_Wyatt stood up, growling in frustration. "Just give me one reason why you did that. Make me understand." He stood in front of Chris looking down on him. When he still got no answer, he sighed. "Fine...whatever" He turned around ready to leave. _

"_I just… you won't understand. You can't," Chris said. _

"_Try me," Wyatt looked at him and knew he couldn't leave his little brother like this anyway. His appearance was too pitiful and asked for love and sympathy. Wyatt noticed his blood shot eyes and it shocked him to know his brother had cried in front of a stranger (Wyatt knew from their father that only an hour ago the psychologist had been here). Chris was paler and thinner than Wyatt had seen him in years; the bandage around his arm and the cast around his leg visible proof of what had happened. _

"_Try me," he repeated. _

"_I just wanted it to stop hurting. This pain it's constantly…" his voice cracked and tears ran down his face when he looked at Wyatt. "I just couldn't bear it any more." _

_Wyatt went to stand in front of him. _

_Chris let his head drop against his big brother's stomach and the twenty four year old felt his shirt getting wet on that spot. _

"_You don't have to forgive me. I know it's unforgivable, but don't walk away from me."_

_Wyatt crouched down in front of Chris rubbing the thigh of the unharmed leg. "It's okay," he assured. _

"_It's not."_

"_It is, too. I'm not walking away from you. I'd never do that. You're my little brother. I love you and if I knew a way to make you better, I'd give everything for it but I can't. Stupid Elders wouldn't even let me heal you. You may think after all we have done for them…"_

"_We did nothing for them. Just for the innocences. I understand them; they are punishing me for being such a jerk towards them before." _

"_Yeah, you are a pain sometimes but you can handle this. You will be okay; I know...I know you. All you have to do is want it." _

* * *

**Was it really that sad :-) Please remember to leave a review on this. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Another chapter is here. I was told something is happening that wasn't expected :-)**

**Thanks for your lovely reviews last time. **

Chapter 28

Wyatt and Noelle descended the stairs at P3 holding hands.

They made their way through the crowd towards the bar.

Chris placed four glasses with various liquids in them on a tray and a waitress carried it to a group of people sitting in the lounge area.

Noelle sat down on the only empty bar stool left while Wyatt remained standing next to her, an arm around her waist.

Chris spotted them and walked over to them. "What a rare sight! Do you both have a free night?" he asked.

"We do, and we want to celebrate," Noelle replied.

"Celebrate? What's to celebrate?" Chris supposed a marriage proposal but was surprised when the dark haired girl explained that Wyatt had been invited to talk in front of a student course at his old college.

"And that's something good?" he asked frowning.

"Sure, it is," she insisted.

Wyatt didn't seem as excited and shrugged.

"Well, then, congratulations, Prof. Halliwell."

"See, I told you he will make fun of me. It's only a one time thing. And I don't even know why he asked me but whatever...could be fun, if only I knew what to talk about."

"You will be fantastic. No matter what you tell them," Noelle said.

"Yes, Wy. They are students; they'll be sleeping, anyway."

"Shut up," Wyatt said.

Chris held up his hands placating. "What do you want for your celebration? Champagne?"

"That won't be necessary. I'll have a beer. Noelle, I invite you to something colourful," the blonde smirked at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Aren't I a lucky bunny?"

"I have a new drink. Why don't you try that?"

"To see if I pass out?"

"No, it's good. I already gave it to Amy and she almost made out with some guy. Repeat, Amy."

"I don't need a drink to make out with some guy," Noelle replied.

"Some guy" Wyatt asked frowning.

"I'll have one," she grinned. "By the way, you seem like a happy bunny yourself."

"I am. I mean, why not?" Chris turned around to get the drinks.

"That's not your usual behaviour," Wyatt called over the noise.

His younger brother placed a bottle and a glass filled with a pink liquid in front of them.

"Maybe that was always my mistake. I mean I can be glad to still be alive. I really should start to use my time more effective."

The couple shared a look.

"How come the sudden insight"

Chris shrugged. "It's a long story, but I should listen to my own advice. That's it."

"Depends on the advice, I guess."

"The point is I have plans. It's time I follow them. Maybe I even take John's offer and take those college courses to lead his art department one day. I'm not sure yet, but there are my possibilities. Life's good."

"Now, you are starting to freak me out. Life's good? Where's is my brother and what have you done to him."

"Don't be so shocked. I have a thick skull but at some point even I realize that there is more to discover."

"Okay, okay. I have to get used to this optimism," Wyatt smirked. "Whatever you do, you can count on our support, right?"

"Absolutely," Noelle agreed.

The brunette raised his own bottled coke and the three of them clinked glasses.

* * *

"You look so handsome, clever and successful," Noelle told her boyfriend who came fully dressed into the kitchen.

Wyatt wore black jeans and black shoes with a white short sleeved shirt and a black sports jacket.

"You think?" he asked unbelievingly.

"Oh, yes...coffee, dear"

"Thanks." Wyatt took the cup grateful.

"I hope you are not nervous. You really have no reason, too be. Sesame bagel?" she offered.

Orbs filled the air in the kitchen turning into the younger Halliwell brother. "Hey professor, you ready to bore them? Oh, for me?" he asked spotting Noelle holding the bagel offering.

"Yes, take it. I'm late. I'll have breakfast with Prof Harvey. He will give me some more instructions," Wyatt said.

Chris took the bagel grinning from Noelle and sat down at the kitchen table and bit into it.

"You look nervous," the brunette told his brother. "Are you nervous? I'd be nervous as hell. Seriously, I can't talk well in front of strangers."

Wyatt sighed. "Thanks, bro."

"Hey, but you are not me. You can do it."

"Yes, babe, you'll be great," Noelle agreed. "Chris, eat and be quiet."

"Sorry." The twenty two year old poured orange juice in a glass, that stood on the table.

The young woman walked in front of her boyfriend and placed her hands on his shoulder, massaging them lightly.

"Honey, you will be great." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck and have fun."

Wyatt nodded. "Thanks for your support. I have to go now. I'll call you when I'm done."

The blonde placed his empty cup in the sink. When he passed Chris, he hit him on the head playfully.

"Seriously, do you have to put pressure on him?" Noelle asked.

"He's a genius. He can handle my lame jokes." Chris shrugged. "Do you have cream cheese for this?"

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes. "Serve yourself. It's your home."

She took her own cup and left the kitchen.

Chris stood up and searched through the fridge when he suddenly heard a crash from the living room and Noelle screaming.

A group of four demons were gathered in the room.

Chris hurried out of the kitchen. The witch looked around but couldn't see his brother's girlfriend.

A black skinned one spotted Chris first.

"They said the witches weren't here," he hissed drawing everyone's attention towards the brunette.

"Well, they were wrong," Chris said. "But who are they, anyway? Tell me and I'll spare your life."

A demon with a red scar on his cheek laughed. "You have a big mouth and so little power to back it up."

Chris frowned. "That's what they told you, I'm offended." He threw out his arm using his telekinesis at no one in particular making the whole group split up flying and various directions.

The twenty two year old decided on the demon with the scar to interrogate holding him on the floor telekinetically.

The other three slowly stood up. The black skinned demon nodded and they shimmered out.

"Your friends left you here. Tell me who sent you!"

The demon's face remained hard. However, his eyes widened when he felt the cold metal of a knife against his throat.

"You may find me pretty persuasive. Now tell me. Or I vanquish you on the spot and find out myself."

"I'm dead, anyway. They won't accept betrayal.

"Then there is nothing for you to loose."

"I know you. I know there are demons informing you."

"There are some. They don't have to fear a vanquish, your call."

The demon bit his lip. "I don't know their names. They don't live in the underworld but they are there whenever someone talks about them."

"You serve them?"

"Why not, the underworld needs a leader."

"Some demons have a different opinion."

The demon shrugged. "That's mine. But if they go on giving us untrue information, they won't find followers."

Chris narrowed his eyes but believed him. "Fine...what do they look like, then?"

"Human, a man and a woman"

"Very precise" It was frustrating. Every demon told him the same. Wasn't it common to want to know who sent you on a death mission? "Would you recognize them if I showed you an image"

"Will you let me go if I try?"

Chris considered it. "I will but you won't cross me again, I mean: Stay away from this world."

The demon nodded. But all of a sudden flames engulfed him.

Chris stepped away as he was vanquished yelling in pain.

Chris sighed frustrated. He let the athame vanish. "Great."

Suddenly a thought hit him.

"Noelle?" he swirled around. "Noelle!"

He ran into the conservatory.

On the floor lay the dark haired girl on her stomach, a large burn mark on her back.

Chris dropped on his knees beside her. His hands shook lightly when the golden glow appeared and disappeared without result.

* * *

"What did you find the most difficult thing by taking over the business?" a young female student asked.

Wyatt had been surprised how less nervous he was. He found it kind of exiting and even fun. His former professor sat in the first row listening as well but like when Wyatt was still his student and made a presentation showed nothing on his face.

"Well, you may expect a business related aspect but actually what was most difficult for me was to embrace the role as the boss with all its advantages and disadvantages," Wyatt replied.

He found his attention focussed on a spot in the far back of the lecture room.

Orbs filled the air there and turned into his brother.

The blonde glared at him angrily for the disturbance. He thought Chris would sit down in the back probably acting foolish to push Wyatt off guard and he had preferred that instead of seeing Chris walk down the stairs.

"I'm so sorry but you have to cut this lesson short," the twenty two year old said walking towards his brother.

The students looked at them confused.

"I need you to come home with me," Chris whispered.

"Why?"

"I can't say here in front of all those people. But you have to come home with me. Now, at once"

Wyatt still stared at his brother not believing the situation.

"Mr Halliwell, what's going on?" Prof Harvey asked.

"I'm not sure. This is my brother," Wyatt explained vaguely.

"So sorry but Wyatt's needed at home."

"Let me guess? Family emergency?" the professor asked his eyebrows raised. He had heard that excuse from his former student more than once.

"Exactly," Chris nodded. "Come on." He grabbed his brother's arm.

"What happened?" Wyatt asked while his brother pulled him out of the room.

"Demons," Chris replied in a quiet voice. "In the Manor"

"What else is new?" Wyatt asked. He watched how his brother avoided his gaze. "Chris?"

"I'm sorry, Wy."

"What are you sorry for?"

Chris took a deep breath. "Noelle, I couldn't heal her."

* * *

Wyatt stood on the top step of the stone stairs leading to the Manor, his hands on his hips, taking a deep breath while the ambulance left. He sat down on the step, letting his head drop, staring on the ground.

Inside the house, Henry Mitchell switched off his cell ending a call.

"It was very smart to camouflage the burn mark and make it look like she fell down the stairs," Paige told her nephew.

Chris glared at her. "Are you kidding?"

Paige shrugged uncomfortable. "It's good to always think about covering magic."

"I know," he muttered. "Still, tell that to Wyatt."

His aunt smiled at him softly. "That's not what I'm going to tell him. But I'll go outside and talk to him while you go to your apartment, get some stuff, tell the twins what happened and then you come back here and stay with your brother. Got that?"

"Whoa, hey, I'm not good in comforting people."

"In your own special way, you can. He's your brother...it's time to give something back."

The twenty two year old nodded. He knew it was true. His big brother had done so much for him over the years. Nevertheless, Chris knew that in situations like this, he couldn't find the right words and would only make things harder.

"Right, I'll back in a bit."

Paige watched him orb out and thought he may feel some relief to leave the situation for a moment.

"Henry," she addressed her husband. "I need to comfort our nephew. You'll keep the authorities away from him, won't you? It's the least we can do to make things easier."

**I hope you liked it, let me know. **

**Thanks to piperspeanut for paying attention to my stupid mistakes :-)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here is the next chapter for you. I will be out of town in Ireland until 1st of June. My first holiday in almost 2 years :-)**

**I hope you will enjoy this one and I will try to have a new chapter up when I'm back home. **

**thanks to piperspeanut and you will receive chapter 30 probably by tonight. **

Chapter 29

It had been only a few weeks since Chris had moved out but still it seemed strange to bee in his old room again. He let his bag drop to the floor this was not about him. He took a deep breath and left the room, checking for his brother in the rooms upstairs first before going downstairs following the noise from the kitchen.

Wyatt stood in front of the microwave, leaning on his arms, staring at this food turning around inside.

"Hey," Chris said lamely. "You ok?"

Wyatt turned around and scoffed.

"Sorry, stupid question." The brunette sat down at the table.

The microwave beeped and the blonde took out a plate. "You hungry"

"No, thanks"

The twenty five year old nodded and sat down next to his brother.

"What can I do for you, Wy?"

"Nothing," Wyatt replied eating pasta. "You can't do anything."

Chris took a napkin and started to rip it in little pieces. "Just tell me if there is anything."

"There's nothing you can do," the blonde repeated.

"Okay." The younger brother nodded. They sat a while in silence, "I'll stay in the Manor with you, of course."

"Sure, it's your home...if you want too."

Wyatt ate a bit more than pushed the plate aside. He wasn't even hungry.

"Here, finish that."

Chris took the fork and held it in his hand a moment before placing it aside.

The silence lay heavy between the brothers. Finally, Wyatt stood up. "Clean up. I need to go to work." He crossed his arms over his chest.

The twenty two year old frowned watching his brother.

"Work?" he asked. "Wy, you don't need to go to work. Now, with everything that has happened...that can wait."

"No, it can wait. I need a new chef. I've got to think about the other employees." He rubbed his face. "I've got to organize a funeral." His voice cracked and he closed his eyes a moment. He then cleared his throat. "I need to go."

"Wyatt!" Chris held him back grabbing the sleeve of his shirt.

"I can't just sit around here doing nothing. I've got to do something."

The younger man studied his face and let him go finally.

There was no rule on the right way to grief.

* * *

Wyatt closed the door to his office behind him and leaned against it a moment taking a deep breath. It had been difficult to voice what had happened and to still sound confident and as if he had everything under control.

However there weren't any options.

The business had to keep going the best they could as the income of many people depended on it. So, all Wyatt could do as the boss was promise that if they just went on soon everything would be back to normal. And of course, he had to find a new chef as soon as possible as the second one he had couldn't do overtime for more than a week.

The young witch stepped away from the door and walked towards the closet where he kept the appliances. He took the folder with the papers of the applicants for chefs.

He sat down in his chair and opened the folder.

His gaze fell on the framed photo on his desk; Noelle smiling at him hugging a large brown teddy bear that Wyatt had gotten her at the fair that day.

He took the photo and touched her face. There was a knock on the door and Wyatt hastily put the framed picture in the top drawer.

The door opened and Leo and Victor stepped in.

"If you two are spending time together, it's obvious something is wrong. Let me guess, the loud-mouth told you what happened," he greeted them.

* * *

"I don't understand how this could have happened. I mean, you were there," Haley said.

She stood behind the armchair where her sister sat with cross legs a book on her lap.

Holly glanced back at her. "What does that mean?"

The other twin shrugged. "I'm just saying…"

"She could be right, though," Chris replied.

The two girls looked at him surprised.

"Well, yes," he insisted. "I knew she was probably hurt but I had to interrogate the demons first. Maybe if I had checked on her first. I maybe could have healed her, I don't know…"

"Exactly, you don't know," Holly interrupted him. "Whatever you did or didn't, doesn't matter right now. You need to focus on what's important now."

"What would that be?" Chris asked.

"Find the damn demons that killed her," Haley replied.

Her sister jerked around. "Nonsense," she said angrily.

"Why?"

"The important thing is that you are there for Wyatt."

"I know," the young man sighed. "I can't remember a time when my sheer presence ever helped anyone but I'll try. I sent dad and grandpa to him."

Chris stood up picking up his bag.

"Shall we check for the demons?" Haley asked.

"No, not at all...I have a clue about who is behind this. Don't get yourselves in danger. I'll take care of the demons later with Wyatt."

Holly had a concerned look on her face.

"Just because taking revenge on the demons would make you feel better, doesn't mean it'll help Wyatt."

"Sure, it'll help. It'll be fewer demons," her sister disagreed.

"But a few less demons are nothing compared to what could happen if Wyatt's powers are affected by his emotions putting both of you in danger."

"That's a good point. Better call for us for the vanquish," Haley suggested.

Chris shook his head. "No, thanks...bye, girls"

* * *

"All I'm saying is that you don't have to go on like this. Functioning like this. It's an extreme situation," Leo said to his son who had just explained to them that he would not go home to relax and calm down despite what had happened just a few hours ago.

"Yes, I do. There are people I have to think about, employees that need their pay checks. I can't close down the restaurant because I lost one chef. I have to find a new one to keep the business going. Please, you have to understand that."

Leo looked at Victor defeated.

"What your father is talking about is not the loss of a chef but about loosing your lover," Victor replied.

"I know," Wyatt ran a hand through his blonde hair. "And speaking of that I also have to arrange a funeral in Providence, which means I have to organize a flight. And do a wake here, and see who is responsible now for the expenses of her great aunt."

"We understand you are busy," his father said. "But don't think the business will make you forget. Believe me, I have been there."

"And me, too," the blonde replied angrily.

"Okay. What would you say if I cared for the restaurant, maybe make a first selection of appliers while you figure out the private related issues," Victor suggested.

The twenty five year old eyed the papers on his desk and understood he couldn't concentrate on this stuff now. It is not good to just go through the motions?

"Yes, that would be nice," he finally said.

"Good. I can start right away," Victor told him and stood up ushering his grandson out of the chair.

"We are all here to help," Leo promised.

He stood up as well and placed an arm around his son's shoulders. "Don't worry buddy. You are not alone. Just tell us what we can do."

"Thanks, dad I will be in touch. Grandpa, if there's anything, call and I'll be right back."

"I can do business. I have done it all my life."

"Right...I'll be at home."

* * *

Wyatt closed the front door behind him. For a moment he expected Noelle to exit the kitchen wearing the apron with a bikini printed on, that he had bought her one day, a spoon in her hand asking him to taste whatever she had cooked.

But no one came to welcome him.

He climbed up the stairs and found his brother in his old room making the bed.

Wyatt leaned against the door and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Chris turned around feeling the presence. "You're back."

"Obviously...after all, you sent dad and grandpa, didn't you?"

"I told them what happened and suggested they talked to you, that's all. They would have come, anyway."

"It's okay. I'm not angry. And you are going to stay here."

"As I said"

A small smile appeared on Wyatt's face. "Thanks."

"It's not a question. I've called Noelle's friend, I forgot the name but she promised to tell everyone else. I couldn't' reach Ray, though. Can I do anything else?"

"Actually, yes...clean up my old room a bit. I want to sleep there tonight."

"Can't you sleep here...this room is cleaned up."

Wyatt shrugged, as long as it wasn't' his and Noelle's bedroom. He probably wouldn't fall asleep easily, anyway. But he didn't' need to stare at the empty side of the bed all night long.

"Fine, apart from that you can call our cousins. They might want some of Noelle's clothes or make up or whatever girls like. Everything they don't take, I'm sure Amy knows enough people who can use it. I'll leave you with that."

"Absolutely"

"And search for those demons. I want to vanquish them after the funeral."

"I'm on it."

"Good but be careful. I'll take a shower and lay down a bit."

"Sure, you do that. I'll take care of everything. I'll make dinner."

Wyatt scrunched up his face.

"Good, I'll order dinner."

Chris watched his brother picking in the paper box filled with Chinese food. It was Wyatt's favourite but his face showed the absence of his mind.

They didn't talk.

Wyatt was in deep thought and Chris was at a loss for words. Everything that popped up in his mind to say to comfort his older brother seemed shallow and unmeaning.

The ringing of the phone disturbed the silence.

Wyatt stood up and got the call.

A lot of noise could be heard on the other end and then his friend Ray's excited voice.

"Wy, drop everything and come to the hospital to welcome your god daughter into this world," the young man almost screamed. "I can't believe it. She's the most beautiful baby with black hair and blue eyes. Shannon, that's her name." When he got no reply the fresh father asked. "Did you hear me? Wyatt?"

The blonde stared ahead not answering.

Chris stood up and went to his side. "What's up? What happened?" he requested concerned.

"Ray got his baby girl," Wyatt replied mechanically. He gave the phone to his brother leaving the dining room.

Chris could hear Ray's voice on the other end.

"Ray, its Chris...congratulations"

"Thanks buddy. Where's your brother?"

"Um…you didn't get my message, did you?"

"Boy, I've been at the hospital for the last 8 hours."

"Right...Ray, Noelle's dead." Chris thought there was no easy way to break the news to him, so he'd rather just simply say it.

"What?" Ray breathed. "What do you mean...How?"

"That's a long story."

"I'm not sure Wyatt will come to see the baby right now. I'll go and check on him."

"That's fine. Give him my condolences. I'll come to see him soon, promise. I'll tell Julie. Take care of him, Chris. I'll call again later."

* * *

After ending the call with Ray, Chris walked around the first floor of the Manor in search for his brother. He spotted him sitting in the garden under the marquise, which he had just finished a few days ago.

Unfortunately, it had rained then and in the end Wyatt and Noelle had never sat out here and now it was too late. The blonde sighed but looked up when he heard rustling.

"Do you want to be alone?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. Do you think Ray's angry at me? After all, his baby was born and I couldn't even be happy for him."

"Of course not. He didn't get my call before but I explained the situation to him. He's just concerned about you. No ones angry at you. You have every right to act odd."

Wyatt scoffed. "Acting odd? That's what you call it? I fucking don't know myself. I really don't know what to do, apart from the obvious."

"I understand. I really do."

"Yeah seriously, we two are quite unhappy people considering our love life."

"Probably"

The two brothers' sat a moment in silence.

"Let's go and see the little one."

"You sure"

"Yes, I am. However, isn't it crazy how close life and death lay next to each other."

* * *

Ray sat on the bed next to his wife, holding their newborn in her arms. They had the well known happy look of new parents; although, a hint of sadness lay in their eyes.

After a knock on the door, the two Halliwell brothers stepped in the room.

"Hi, you are here," Ray exclaimed surprised.

He stood up and hugged his friend.

"Sure. I need to welcome my God daughter, don't I?"

"Absolutely...however, we understand if you have other things on mind right now." The dark haired man laid a comforting arm around his friend's shoulder leading him towards the bed.

"I'm so sorry, Wyatt," Julie said tears glistering in her eyes. "I really can't believe it."

"Me neither," Wyatt softly caressed the baby's face and smiled. "And this, it's a miracle."

"Do you want to hold her?" Julie carefully laid the girl in his arms.

Wyatt turned around towards his brother. "Come on, she won't bite."

"I'm sure," Chris said but remained standing in his place.

"You maybe want to hear her name," Ray purposed.

"You told us the name already," Chris said.

"I don't think so. She's called Shannon Noelle if that's okay with you," Ray quickly added.

"It's your choice," Wyatt replied quietly.

"I always like the name," Julie said. "And it has a special meaning to us now."

"Unless, you don't like it or find it disturbing."

"No," the twenty five year old assured. "I like it."

Wyatt leaned against the door frame to his former bedroom. The last two nights he had stayed in Chris' old room. It would probably stay that way as he couldn't bear being in the bedroom he had shared with Noelle. Most of her stuff was already gone; three boxes of clothes and shoes were in Chris' car so he could take them to his friend Amy. She had already found people that were in need.

Wyatt watched his brother who sat with his back to him in front of the laptop.

"What's up?" Chris asked swirling the desk chair around.

"Do you plan to clean out this room?"

"No, actually, I don't. And where should I take this stuff to, anyway? I can't store my drawings in the attic because of demons. The basement is no option either. So, it's either downstairs – but your face tells me you don't like that – or the twins' apartment. The easiest thing would be if you stayed in my old room. There's nothing wrong with that."

"This room is larger."

"Ha, so suddenly it is larger than the other. Ever since you kicked me out of your room and I said the other was smaller you denied it," Chris said. Ever since they were kids they fought over the rooms.

"I was thinking, you could move into mine and Noelle's room."

"No, thanks"

Wyatt sighed. "Be realistic. You stay in my old room, I go into yours and the largest bedroom in the house that even has a bathroom stays empty?"

"Precisely...although, you have all your stuff there; maybe in a few weeks you will go back."

Wyatt grinned behind himself at the closed door. Maybe it was true.

"We have one empty room, anyway. Who cares, perhaps one of the cousins wants to move in with us," Chris suggested. "Patty. Or…Trevor"

"No, thanks I can only deal with one little brother," the blonde replied.

Chris grinned. He knew it was just meant as a joke, it was nice that Wyatt thought of Trevor that way as the twenty two year old already had brotherly feelings for the teenager.

"I'm going to Providence tomorrow. For the funeral," Wyatt suddenly said.

"I know. Do you want me to come with you?"

"NO, I want to do that alone.

"Okay."

"They'll have a wake in the restaurant the day after. I probably won't be there, though."

"Where are you going?"

The twenty five year old shrugged. "I'm not sure yet, but I'll be back by the weekend. You'll be able to find me if you have to."

Chris nodded.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

The younger brother watched Wyatt leave but was stripped of his thoughts when his laptop announcing an incoming email.

He opened the mail and read it. It was from Jenascia, saying she was sorry for Wyatt's loss, sending her love. She also sent links where Chris could check out other people's online galleries as an example.

However, she'd understand if he had more pressuring issues to deal with right now.

The twenty two year old checked out the websites but found it to be nothing special. He still thanked her and wrote that despite the circumstances he already had photographed and uploaded some of his art work.

Only a second later he received a second mail with an invitation to log in on a website to chat.

He shrugged and followed the instructions. A few minutes later, he had created an account and a window opened

JenXX : Hi.

Chris frowned, a second but then decided to reply.

Chrisperry: Hi; still up this late?

JenXX : Yes. I'm working on a project. But it's boring, you?

Chrisperry: Just surfing the net

JenXX : OK. I hope Wyatt's doing better? Holly said he was acting wired.

Chrisperry: Still is. But he'll be ok. I know him.

JenXX: It must be hard, but you know what it's like. I'm sure you can help him get through this.

Chrisperry: I don't know...it's different, though. I'll try, but in the end no one can make it hurt less.

JenXX: I guess.

Chrisperry: what about you?

JenXX: What about me?

Chrisperry: You know so much about me. I know nothing about you.

JenXX: Oh, of course. Where do I start? I was born in San Diego, no siblings. When I was 14 my parents got a divorce, me and my mom moved to San Francisco to be around my grandfather. Last year my mom got a great job offer in Milwaukee. So, I decided to stay with grandpa and let her have her chance.

Chrisperry: Do you live with your grandfather?

JenXX: I have a dorm but I'm at his apartment a lot. I help him with keeping house and so on.

Chrisperry: That's awesome.

JenXX: Sometimes. I'd like to see your art. Maybe you can send me some pictures.

Chrisperry: or you could come to P3. I store most of my stuff that's finished there.

JenXX: Sure. Maybe we can discuss the layout of the website, too. I have time on Thursday, that's when my work's due. Thursday morning, I have class then but I'm free in the afternoon.

Chrisperry: Yes, that's good.

JenXX: OK, Chris, I need to go back to work. Bye.

Chrisperry: Bye, Jen.

Another window popped up and showed that Jenascia was offline.

* * *

Chris came back from the storage room of P3. He had a list on a clip board marking

a few things off.

"Bartender, a drink"

The brunette winced and let the clip board drop. He looked up into the well known face angrily.

"Why are you so jumpy, dude?" the young girl asked.

"I'm not. What are you doing here?" Chris bent to pick up his fallen item. He then walked towards the bar. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

He happily hugged his cousin.

Prue hugged him back, holding him tight a moment before taking a step backwards. "Mom called and told me what happened to Noelle. How is Wyatt doing?"

"Take your guess. He's over in Providence at the moment. But we will do a wake tomorrow in the restaurant. You'll be there, won't you?"

"Of course" Prue sat down on a bar stool and sighed. "It's awful. How could that happen?"

"Demons," Chris simply replied and shrugged.

"What demons?" she gratefully accepted the coke Chris served her when he got behind the bar.

"I know what demons. I know how to vanquish them."

"Okay, so why haven't they been vanquished yet then?"

"Because that won't solve our problem, they were usual assassin demons of the same swarm. They had orders."

"From who"

"I have a clue, our new neighbours." Chris said and explained his theory.

"Did Uncle Leo ask the Elders?"

"Yes but they stay with their opinion that no one survived. You know them; they'd never admit a mistake."

"Maybe this guy, Brandon, doesn't even understand what it means to be a witch. Maybe he doesn't know what family he was born from."

Chris nodded. "That's good. I'm glad you are here. You are the only one who understands my theories."

Prue scoffed. "You always infect me. However, if they are your neighbours why can't you find them and interrogate them a bit, I know you have your ways."

"They are gone, for weeks now. On vacation or something, that's what they said. Guess what, they took the book with them."

"The Bone Collector, Do I want to know how you found that out?"

"You probably know how."

"Hmm...You are right. It's strange. I'd suggest as long as I'm here we try our best to find them and vanquish those other demons. I so miss a good vanquish."

"Sorry those demons are for Wyatt. But I'll find you another one, but maybe you really can help."

"Maybe" Prue repeated offended.

Suddenly the heavy metal door to the club opened. Both Halliwell witches looked up and Prue instantly frowned.

"Jen"

"You know each other?" the brunette male asked.

"Chris, same school"

"Am I too early?" Jen asked checking her watch. She had a laptop bag around her shoulder and a smaller purse in her hand.

"No, no," Chris quickly assured. "Prue came by surprise. She's here for the wake."

"Right, of course" Jen remained standing a few feet away from the bar while Prue looked at her cousin questioningly.

"Well, Prue, we'll talk about this again later," the twenty two year old said. "I'll come by, promise. Right now, Jen and I have something to work on."

"Really, and what is that?"

Chris smiled at her sweetly. "Bye, Prue."

"Okay, okay. Keep your dirty little secrets,"" the young woman grinned. She hopped off the chair and patted Jen's shoulder on her way out. "I'll find out, anyway," she said.

The other girl looked uncomfortable but tried to hide it. "There's nothing to find out."

"Sure. Bye, Prue," Chris repeated.

She laughed but climbed up the stairs to exit the club without another word.

Jenascia shook her head smiling. "She's insane."

"Yep, always has been. It's in our genes."

* * *

Chris had his arms crossed in front of his chest as he watched Jen looking at his drawings that were stored in the back room of P3.

"I always looked up to Prue," the girl suddenly said.

"Why?" Chris couldn't help but ask. Of course, he adored his oldest cousin but he didn't think anyone would see her as an idol.

"Well, she is a pretty girl. Always got the best grades and was very popular. She always seems to be happy. I was quite scared of her at first," Jen smiled. "Or scared is not the right word. You know, I was like her in my old school. Then I came here and was no one. I had to compete with her. That was hard. But eventually I found out that she is just a nice girl, too. Holly introduced us."

"Yes, the twins and Prue were really close. Now that she's in college, she is barely in town."

"That's sad, but she's here now."

"Of course...and, but don't get me wrong I wished she wasn't here right now. She only comes when something happens."

Jen nodded. "I understand." She took a deep breath. "I love your pictures. I truly do. But I'm afraid for the start you'll have to choose only a few. Let's say a dozen."

"No problem. I'll show you the photos. You decide which are good enough."

"Okay and I show you the layouts."

**don't forget to leave me a review on this one. I will be happy to read it when I'm back. or if you are quick even before I'll leave.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi, I just had to re-upload this chapter as I probably made a mistake and last time updated with the un-beta-ed version. I hope it still was okay and that now everything is cleared. **

**Thanks a lot. **

Chapter 30

Prue gratefully took the cup of tea from her twin cousin.

The three girls sat together on the sofa in the twins' apartment talking about what had happened since they had last seen each other almost six months ago – there was a lot to talk.

Orbs filled the air turning into Chris.

"There you are," he said to Prue. "I thought we were checking for the demons."

"Why is she allowed to help and not us?" Haley asked.

Chris shrugged ignoring her. "So?"

"I'm talking to my cousins; I don't want to go to the underworld now."

"But I want to," Haley offered.

"We can all go?" Holly suggested trying to mediate.

"I thought there was nothing to do anyway. You don't where to find your neighbours apart from probably next door. Plus the Elders are sure that this Brandon is not the same as the Spearman Brandon. Wyatt will vanquish the bounty swarm, so what do you need us for?" Prue asked.

"You said you wanted to vanquish some demons, didn't you?" Prue shrugged and Chris scoffed. "Screw the Elders. They only heard 'Chris has a theory' and probably didn't even check anything."

The girls laughed.

"Okay, okay," Prue finally replied. "We will check for your demons. But not now," she quickly added. "Now, we want to talk about what's up in our lives. "

"Fine" Chris dropped his arms defeated. "I'll leave you girls then to giggle along."

"Oh, no, you sit down," Holly said grabbing his arm pulling him on the sofa. "What is this, I hear about you and Jen?"

* * *

"Wyatt, is that you? Oh my God, what a coincidence"

The twenty five year old looked up hearing the female voice. He first couldn't identify the girl but noticed Josey at once. She had a large tan satchel on her back.

The two met at the airport in Boston.

The funeral had been over so quickly that Wyatt still couldn't believe Noelle was gone. He hadn't known anyone but a cousin of his girlfriend and had stood by himself. However, he was glad for that. If no one asked, he wouldn't have to lie.

Now, he sat in the waiting area considering his next step. He wanted to be alone for a few days but didn't know where.

He could orb so didn't depend on a flight but just didn't' know where he wanted to go. No place seemed interesting or comfortable. He knew no matter where he stayed the emptiness would stay in his heart as well.

"Yes, what a coincidence," Wyatt agreed. "What are you doing here?"

The young woman stepped away from the passers by and stood close to Wyatt who sat in a lounge chair. "We are on our way back to San Francisco, actually. And you?"

"I'm afraid, I have to tell you that Noelle died...I was here to bury her."

Josey took in a sharp breath. She pressed a hand on her heart. "Oh, my God...Why, what happened?"

"It was an accident. I don't want to talk about it, if you don't mind."

"Oh sure," she crouched down, a hand on his knee. "If we can do anything, just ask."

"Thanks. I'm taking a few days off now. But there'll be a wake tomorrow at the restaurant if you are back and not jet lagged, feel free to join in. I won't be there."

"Yes, you go and relax a bit. That's the right thing to do."

"You think?" Josey nodded. "Yeah, well, maybe you are right. Where's Brandon, though?"

"Restroom...really Wyatt, if we can do anything…"

"I know." The blonde stood up. "Excuse me. Oh and don't be surprised, my brother lives back in the Manor."

Josey stood up as well. "Really...Chris is back home?"

Wyatt frowned noticing the strange tone in her voice. Josey saw his look and smiled again softly. "Of course, he would be there for his brother in these hard times."

"Yes, something like that. I really need to go now."

Wyatt picked up his bag and walked away kind of hastily. He couldn't help it but Josey's attitude some how made him feel uncomfortable and her strange reaction to Chris' whereabouts seemed odd.

Moreover, Wyatt didn't really believe in coincidences.

* * *

"It's strange that Wyatt's not here," Phoebe said. "I mean I understand he wants to be alone for a while but after all this is the wake for his girlfriend."

The former middle charmed sister sat with her sister at the bar in the restaurant. The place was shut down today for private matters. Apart from the whole family, and a lot of Noelle's friends.

Phoebe found her sister not even looking at her.

"You aren't even listening to me," she said. "Paige?"

"I was listening," her sister replied. "Yes, it is strange that he is not here. Although, I understand he was at the funeral and I think it will be better for him, to not be here." She frowned still staring to the spot where her twin daughters and Prue were standing with another girl.

"Paige?"

"Sorry. I am just wondering why Jenascia is here."

"Who's that?"

"Holly's friend from high school...and actually, Prue's friend too if I remember correctly."

"Oh, and what is your problem?"

"No problem. I am just wondering. She surely wasn't a friend of Noelle."

Phoebe took her coffee cup and took a sip. She watched Chris joining the girls over the edge of her cup. "If you asked me, I'd say she is here because of my nephew."

Paige frowned deeper. "Junior" She looked back and forth between the group.

"No, stupid. My nephew Chris" She nodded in the direction.

Paige followed her motion watching her nephew eagerly talking to her daughter's best friend. She scrunched up her face and made herself turn around in her chair to talk to her sister. After all, it was not her business and Paige could keep out of other people's business...most of the time.

"Isn't it sad that we are talking about Chris and Holly's friend at Noelle's wake," Phoebe sighed. "I mean a person that we were close to is dead."

"I know. However, don't get me wrong, but was Noelle really that close to us? For me, she always only was Wyatt's girlfriend. Nothing more, nothing less"

"Yes, Paige, but we knew her and she died."

"I know, Phoebe. And I am sad about that. I will help the kids vanquish any demon that killed her to avenge her but I don't feel like I should be crying all day long or am totally divested."

Phoebe sighed again. "No one expects that but…God, I know what you are saying. I notice that I only feel sad for Wyatt. It hurts me to know that he is suffering. Our nephew didn't deserve this kind of pain." She put her hands on face. "Do I sound like a bad person?"

Paige shook her head, smiling softly. She placed a hand on her sister's knee, comforting her.

* * *

Most people had already left the restaurant, only the staff members and Halliwell family was still there, ready to clean up together. No one had really understood what had happened to their friend, colleague Noelle. Of course, she would be missed but right now it still seemed like she was just gone for a few days.

Prue excused herself from a group of people and went to her cousin, Chris who was still talking to Jen about 'their project'. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Can I have you attention only for a tiny second?" she asked looking at Jenascia apologetically.

"Oh yes, sorry, I've keeping Chris from you. I have to go, anyway. My grandfather needs me," the other girl said.

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow then, right?" Chris asked and Prue frowned as his voice sounded kind of pleading.

"Sure. I'll come with Holly. Bye."

Prue watched her leave. "What's going on between you two? It's strange."

"We like each other. Do you have a problem with that?" Chris countered angrily. He loved his oldest cousin to no end, but just like her mother she poked her nose into everyone else's business.

Prue held out her hands defending. "Sorry, relax... I am just asking."

"There's nothing to ask. Now, what's up?"

"If you are like this, I am not telling you anything."

"Prue…"

"Okay, okay. I maybe saw your neighbour, the lady."

"Where, in the underworld"

"No while you were lost in Jenascias's eyes, I had an overview here."

"Here? They were here at the wake? Those bastards, I swear they were the one ordering Noelle's death? Where are they?"

"Calm down and don't talk so loud. They are already gone. They only stayed a minute. I decided to not introduce myself in case we need someone anonymous if we have to vanquish them. If they are demons"

"That's clever. Shit, I wanted to check out their house once more as long as they were gone. But I was busy."

"Busy with Jen?" Prue teased.

"Prue, focus...demons are at hand here."

"Actually, no...we are at a wake, Chris. It's sad, think of Wyatt."

"I am thinking of Wyatt. He'll feel better to know who is responsible for this."

"I think, it is important to you."

"I don't care what you think." Chris told her and turned around leaving his cousin.

Prue sighed.

"What's up?" Holly asked approaching her from behind and placed an arm around her waist.

"Oh, this cousin of ours drives me nuts."

"Yeah, well, welcome home."

The two girls laughed.

"Seriously," Prue said. "We need to look after him. This boy will get into trouble with this whole theory thing going on."

Holly nodded. "When Wyatt's back, he'll keep an eye on him. He wouldn't listen to us anyway."

"Wyatt, has enough going on, and will have to look after himself."

"Wyatt always looks out for everyone, especially for Chris. It'll be good," Holly assured.

"I usually believe you, Hol. I know you never lie but this time I have a bad feeling. Can't pinpoint it yet, though"

* * *

Chris looked up at the group of girls that approached the bar. Apart from his twin cousins and his oldest cousin, Jenascia and two other young women, Chris knew from the party a few weeks ago.

"I told you, I'd tell Stanley to let you in," he said. "But remember, no alcohol. Your dad would kill me." The twenty two year old nodded at the twins.

Haley waved it aside. "If our dad knew at least half of the things we did, he'd be in prison by now."

Holly shook her head. "Speak for yourself. I'm the good daughter."

Haley stuck her tongue out at her sister. "You are so boring."

"Whatever. You can choose between water and iced tea," Chris said over the laughter and music.

"And you wonder why the club isn't going so well." Haley replied but chose a non alcoholic drink like her friends.

"The club is going well for what I see," Prue disagreed. "For me, it's full."

"You didn't see it 23 years ago," Chris answered.

"But you have?" Jenascia asked and Prue rolled her eyes.

"Sure, I can time travel. Don't believe me?"

"No!" the girl laughed.

Mortals never believed the truth.

"Have you read my email?" she asked changing the subject.

"I have. It's great. However, I'm not sure about the color. It's too bright, I guess."

"That shouldn't be a problem. We can fix that. Next week?"

"Sure. And that's it then? We can start?"

"Yes, we can hit the world wide web any day now."

"What are you guys talking about?" Holly asked. "You have been hooked up for days now."

Jen and Chris shrugged simultaneously.

"It's just a project, Holly."

The twin sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to dance?" Chris suddenly asked. He was surprised himself, it just came out. He had liked Jen ever sine they had first talked and their team work had brought them even closer; they were friends...that was undeniable.

"Sure," Jenascia was already hopped off of the bar stool.

Chris noticed his cousin's faces but ignored them walking from behind the bar and joined her side.

The young people walked to the dancefloor.

"I don't know if I like the fact that my cousin is about to couple up with my best friend," Holly said.

"You really think they will couple up?" Prue questioned. "Do you know anything?"

"I have eyes in my head," Holly replied nonchalantly. "But of course, you are the half cupid."

Prue scoffed she never had embraced her cupid side.

Holly and Haley jumped when someone placed a hand on one shoulder of each girl. They turned around and happily greeted their oldest cousin. Prue noticed their reaction and at once hugged Wyatt who she hadn't seen for months.

"You are back!" she exclaimed. "When did you get back?"

The blonde smiled softly and found himself truly glad to see her. "About two hours ago Chris left me information on the assassin demons. I vanquished them. I had to."

"Sure, you did. We wanted to do it but we were forbidden," Haley said.

"That's okay. I needed to do that myself. Besides, it was no big deal. I'm the twice blessed," the twenty five year old replied in a snobbish tone he usually used to stop his family from worrying. "I'm fine. Don't worry. I mean it's hard but I'll be better when I'm be back in my daily routine."

"Where have you been anyway?"

"Different places where I could be alone."

Prue nodded. "I'm glad you are back before I had to leave again."

"Sure, I wouldn't want to miss you either." Wyatt told her. "Where's my brother?"

The three girls simultaneously turned around to the dance floor. Wyatt followed their eyes. He spotted his little brother, kissing a girl that seemed familiar.

"Is that Jenascia?" Wyatt asked surprised.

"Yep," Holly agreed. "They were working on a project," she said making quotation marks in the air.

"Really" Wyatt frowned. He hadn't known of any project or that Chris and Jen were even that close.

Chris recognized his brother at the bar and said something to the young woman before they came back.

"You are back!" the younger brother exclaimed.

"What makes you think so, genius?"

"Leave the sarcasm to me," Chris replied. "How are you doing?"

"Better, I guess. I saw your note and did it," Wyatt answered carefully as Jen was listening and demons never were a good topic around most mortals. "Anyway, I don't want to talk about it tonight." And probably not in the next few weeks...or maybe never, Wyatt thought.

* * *

When the last few guests had left P3, Chris climbed up the stairs and locked the heavy door with a key as well as the push bar lock. Mike, a second bartender, placed chairs on top of the tables.

Wyatt was still there, leaning against the bar and emptying his drink.

"Are you waiting for me?" Chris asked his brother.

"Why not, I can help you close down."

"Really...Hey, Mike, you can go home. Wyatt's helping me."

Mike didn't look offended the least as he was replaced but put the last chair upside down on a table before saying goodnight and leaving the club through the staff room.

"Do you tell me where you have been the last few days?" the twenty two year old asked. He let the cash drawer jump open and took out the money.

"It's not important. But it wasn't as glamorous as Italy." Wyatt took over Mike's work and walked through the room turning chairs upside down on the tables.

Chris sighed frustrated as he miscounted the money and had to start over again.

"Glamorous? What did you hear about Italy?" he asked. "Skinny models and pizza is not as glamorous as you may think. But it's okay if you don't want to tell me. As long as you are fine, I'm fine."

"That's relative. But yes, I'm trying to deal with everything." Wyatt came back to the bar with some empty glasses that had been forgotten. He went behind the bar and placed the dishes in the industrial dishwasher before pressing the start button.

"And what have you been doing while I was away?" the older brother asked.

"Nothing much," Chris shrugged, writing down the income of tonight in a book. "I was catching up with Prue and searching for…" he stopped himself. There was no need to tell Wyatt he was still looking for Josey and Brandon. "Fore those demons."

"And that's all?" Wyatt asked raising his eyebrows.

"You weren't gone for long. What do you think I can mess up in three days?"

"I never said you messed up anything. I'm just curious."

Chris closed the book. He turned around feeling his brother watching him.

"Why don't you just ask what you want to know?" he asked.

"You and Jenascia are close now?"

"I don't know."

"Oh."

"We are working on something together. She's helping me to start an online gallery. Probably, a good way to sell some pieces"

"That's a fantastic idea. Good luck."

"Thanks," Chris simply replied and took the money into the back room where the safe was. He opened it and put the money inside, he then closed the safe when he turned around Wyatt stood in the door way.

"You drive me nuts," Chris sighed.

"I saw you making out on the dance floor."

"I know. You know me; I usually don't have the best ideas."

"What does that mean?"

Chris only shrugged.

"Do you like her?"

"Yes, sure...She's nice."

Wyatt scoffed. "Come on, it's okay to be in love. And you don't have to feel uncomfortable telling me because I lost Noelle. You deserve to find someone."

"Actually, I didn't even think how it'd make you feel."

"Oh, then why are you so reluctant?"

"I don't know."

"But you feel something for her?"

"Sure. But I don't know what. And I don't even know if I want to feel anything for her, at all."

"Oh. So, what now"

Chris considered the question a moment.

"Do you want a beer while we are waiting for the dish washer?"

* * *

Chris stayed behind the curtain in his room looking over at the house next door.

Everything was quiet and dark.

"You said they were back in town," he said to the dark haired girl sitting on his bed.

Prue shook her head. "I said I think I saw the woman at the wake."

"You should have told me right then."

"What would you have done then? Vanquished her right there? Besides, you were busy."

Chris turned around and glared at her. "Shut up." He went back to looking out the window.

Prue grinned to herself. "Seriously, Chris, let go."

"I can't. They are the ones that killed Noelle."

"I'm not talking about Noelle. I meant you should let go of Bianca."

"Bianca?" Chris said towards the window. "What are you talking about?"

"Chris," she stressed. "It is obvious that you like Jen. I'm half cupid, you can't fool me."

"Prue, we are talking about my neighbours not Bianca."

"But only because you are avoiding the topic."

Chris was about to say something nasty but was irritated when the lights next door were switched on, on the first floor.

"They are back," he exclaimed.

Prue rolled her eyes. "Yay!" She stood up and couldn't understand why her cousin was that excited about some potential demons. She joined his side and looked out of the window herself.

"And what are we doing now?" she asked.

"I don't know," Chris admitted. He suddenly heard the jingle. As he only had one charge, he knew at once who was calling for him. "Trevor's calling me." He orbed out leaving Prue wondering. She had not known yet that Chris was Trevor's whitelighter. She took a deep breath. She glanced at the house next door once more. There was nothing she could do. Her cell phone rang and as soon as Prue answered she heard her mother's voice complaining that her daughter hadn't spend any time with her parents and sisters.

Chris orbed into an alley. There was no street lamp and he young man made a note to himself to take a flashlight with him next time he was out to save a charge.

"Trevor?" the dark haired witch called out and was almost hit by a fire ball.

He ducked and hid behind a dumpster.

He quickly sensed for his charge and found the teenaged boy in front of another dumpster a few feet away.

Chris carefully looked around and emerged from behind the dumpster.

There was no demon around. Chris frowned.

He orbed next to his charge and healed him. Trevor opened his eyes.

"I had never been attacked by a demon," the seven teen year old said and Chris thought he heard some pride in his voice.

"That's not cool, Trevor. Besides, I have this feeling like you were attacked because of me."

Chris looked up at the rustling sound. He threw his arm out at the demon and threw him into a wall. The demon fell on the ground and Chris didn't hesitate to use his athame to stab the demon in the back vanquishing him.

Trevor walked over to his whitelighter.

"Couldn't you let me vanquish the demon? I need some practice."

Chris only glared at him. The way some of his family (or friends) were attracted by demon vanquishes was scary.

**Thanks to everyone who had reviewed this chapter already :-)**


	31. Chapter 31

**And another new chapter. **

**I had this one back from my beta for quite a while but it was so busy here I really hadn't a chance to post it earlier. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. **

**Thanks to piperspeanut for helping me. **

Chapter 31

Half an hour after the attack, Chris was home again. Of course, Prue was already gone but Wyatt should be at the Manor.

The brunette walked into the kitchen but all he found was a piece of paper on the kitchen table.

_Josey called; invited me for dinner. I'm next door. Chris, don't you dare come running over! Later, Wyatt_

Chris took a deep breath. His brother was way too trusting. It was unbelievable. Wyatt didn't see how weird those two people next door were.

* * *

"We are still in shock," Josey said and served a bowl of buttered beans.

"Absolutely," Brandon agreed and filled Wyatt's glass with cooled water.

"Thanks, I appreciate your sympathy," Wyatt replied. He started to wonder why exactly he had accepted this dinner invitation. Not because of his brother's stupid theory but because he found himself not liking this couple.

"You seem very calm." The young woman noticed and the tone in her voice sounded strange like she didn't support this reaction.

"I had a few days to think about everything. Of course, I'm still upset and totally divested. It is strange to come home and she's not there. But over the years with everything that had already happened in my life. I understand that I can't let things that I can't change, break me. I trust eventually, this pounding ache in my heart will stop.

The couple shared a look.

Finally, Josey sat down next to their guest and patted his shoulder. "That is an amazing and admiring attitude. You are an inspiration."

"Thanks," Wyatt said half heartily.

"Isn't he, Brandon?" the young woman addressed her husband.

"Ehm...yeah," the dark haired man nodded. "He really is. I couldn't react like that. I'd be...I don't know angry, I guess."

"Angry at what" Wyatt asked.

"The world, the unfairness of life"

"And what would your anger be good for."

Brandon didn't reply but look at Josey helplessly.

"Of course, it'd change nothing in the past," she said. "But maybe the future"

"The future, what do you mean?" Wyatt asked confused.

Josey sighed. "Sorry, I really shouldn't get into this. But Wyatt, first your mom dies, then Chris' girlfriend, now Noelle…"

"What do you mean by that? That me and Chris bring death with us?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "Not you."

In Wyatt's head popped up the question "Who else?" but he couldn't ask as the door bell rang.

"Excuse me," Josey said smiling sweetly.

She stood up and left the dining room.

"I want to apologize for her," Brandon told Wyatt. "She is very upset."

"Sometimes other people's destiny makes you wonder about your own."

Brandon nodded. "That is probably it."

They heard Josey's voice from the hallway coming closer.

"Look who is here!" she exclaimed; her happy voice didn't really meet the look on her face.

Wyatt and Brandon looked up seeing Chris next to Josey.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" the older brother asked frustrated.

"I saw your note and I am sorry to interrupt but it's an emergency," the twenty two year old explained.

"Emergency...Can't it wait?"

"No, that's why it's called emergency," Chris replied pronouncing the word exactly.

Wyatt sighed but before he could stand up, Josey lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Emergency or not, both of you have to eat. We'd be happy to have the two of you over for dinner."

"Oh, really" Chris asked. "I always thought you didn't like me."

"Oh no," Josey exclaimed. "What makes you think so? Come on, sit."

"Okay, thanks." Chris smiled and sat down opposite Wyatt who shook his head.

Now that Chris was there, Wyatt could at least escape further questions about his well being after Noelle's passing.

Actually, there was no questioning or talking at all. They ate in complete silence until Chris suddenly asked. "I was wondering, you guys have this large library, do you have the 'Bone Collector'?"

If Wyatt hadn't feared to hit Brandon he would have kicked his brother under the table.

Josey and Brandon glanced at each other.

The woman was the first to regain her composure. "I don't know...I don't like crime. Brandon?"

"No, I don't think we have that."

"Well, too bad," Chris shrugged.

"Apparently, but we have lots of other books. You can borrow whatever you want," Brandon suggested.

Josey narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"That's really nice, thanks," Chris replied.

* * *

Wyatt let the door fall in the lock angrily.

Chris placed the book that he had borrowed from Brandon on the table in the hallway.

"Why did you come over there apart form driving me nuts, that's it?" Wyatt asked.

"You were with the enemies. Alone, I just wanted to support you in case they had tried something."

Wyatt threw his hands in the air frustrated. "The enemies, they are our neighbours. They had been mine and Noelle's friends," the blonde replied making a small pause between each word."

"No, they are not. Can't you see that? They were gone right after I searched through their stuff; they came back after Noelle's death to play the nice couple."

"Okay, that maybe true but it doesn't mean anything."

"Wyatt, it can't just all be a coincidence. I refuse to believe that. I know magic well enough."

"But your lame attempts to find something against them failed. "

"I found that book. Trevor saw it, too."

"And about what the Elders said?"

"Means nothing"

Wyatt put his hands on his hips and walked into the family room.

He dropped onto the large sofa.

"I saw them at the airport in Boston," he said when his brother had sat down opposite him.

"What?"

"I saw Josey there. It's probably not a coincidence. However, I know we are surrounded by magic but I want to believe that my friends really are just my friends."

"They are no friends, Wyatt. We can't trust them. I don't trust them. The question is, do you trust them more than me?"

"No. but we can't go around and vanquish anyone just because of a feeling you have."

"Then let's go and confront them."

Wyatt took a deep breath.

"Wyatt, the moment they invited you for dinner, Trevor was attacked by a demon. I wasn't home to talk you out of it because of that. They knew I would have stopped you from going over there. But hey wanted you with them for some reason. They maybe want to use your vulnerability now to brain wash you to join their evil plans."

The blonde scoffed. "Chris, you are nuts. They did nothing but gave me their condolences."

Chris glared at him.

"Maybe it was a bit fake," Wyatt admitted. "But they surely didn't try to brain wash me. I'm the twice blessed, I can handle myself."

"Twice blessed or not, you are a fool. I won't stay here waiting for them to turn you evil."

"I'm not turning evil," Wyatt disagreed.

Chris looked at him doubtful before turning away gazing at the floor.

"Is that what you are afraid of, that I'll turn evil again?" the blonde asked his voice softer than before.

"Every day" Chris sighed. He knew it was stupid but with those memories it was impossible to not think about it.

"I'm not turning evil," the twenty five year old replied. "Even if I did you have a potion, remember?"

"Great. Then you are powerless but still evil. And if they really have the knowledge of this very powerful family of witches they surely can reverse that potion with your help."

"I'm not turning evil," Wyatt repeated. "Promise"

Chris nodded still not completely believing it but they were disturbed by his own cell phone ringing form the hallway. He stood up to get the call.

"Do me a favour and stay away from them," he said.

Wyatt leaned back on the sofa. He spotted a woman's magazine under the coffee table and grabbed it. He flipped through it, touching the covers of the pages. It had been one of the last things; Noelle had touched before she was killed.

The blonde witch threw the magazine back on the table. It was so unfair. She didn't want to die. They had plans, lots of plans. She wanted so see so many places but they either had no time or not enough money. Every time another good excuse came up and in the end they had been nowhere. Noelle wanted to write a cook book, she even had started a box of recipes. The box was in the kitchen and would be covered in dust. Her life was stolen from her; Wyatt's love and his future with her was taken from him. Now he had to create a new future, make new plans but he found he didn't have the strength for that.

* * *

Chris climbed up the stairs the cell phone to his ear.

"All I have to do is press one little button and it'll be done," Jenasica's voice came out of the phone. "Whenever you are ready"

The twenty two year old went into his room and started his laptop. "Sure. Do it."

"Okay." He heard her typing on the keyboard. "Just type in "

Chris typed in the words and only seconds later a dark orange site opened with a task list on the left and one coal drawing of a little café in Rome.

"It's great. Thank you so much," Chris said.

"No problem. It wasn't that much work. If you click on a topic you will see the pictures you choose. You can do a virtual round tour with the arrow. I hope lots of visitors will come and also buy something, of course."

Chris sighed. "Yes, of course." She was right. All he saw right now was an attractive looking internet site. But the main thing was that people found the page and even more that someone bought his art.

"Visitors have buying options and also a link where they can leave their thoughts on your art, just like we talked about."

"I don't know how you did that but thanks."

"It's easy. I put you as an affiliate on three sites. Those sites are from my friends. But that's not enough. It's a start, though. Good luck, Chris."

The way she said those last words sounded like the end of their project but if Chris could avoid it, it wouldn't be the end of their friendship.

"Hey, I want to thank you properly," he said. "How does dinner sound? A little celebration"

"Oh, yes, I'd like that."

"Great. Tomorrow night? I could pick you up at 7?"

"That'll work. I'd be at my grandfather's then."

"Okay, no problem although I am not sure how your grandfather will like it if I take you out for dinner"

"He can say what he wants. I decided I want to go. It's as simple as that. I'll see you tomorrow, Chris."

"Perfect." The young man ended the call grinning to himself.

* * *

Prue appeared out of a pink heart in Chris's room that was empty. She eyed the chaos and sighed. She turned around and stepped into the hallway the same second her cousin exited the bathroom only wearing his boxers and drying his hair with a towel. He jumped lightly when he suddenly saw the young woman.

"Prue!"

"Surprise!" she called out. "Don't be so jumpy. I have to say goodbye."

"What? You can't leave."

"I have to. I have college exams and homework and I have to apply for the summer courses."

"And what about the demons"

"Oh, what demons, Chris?" she asked back frustrated.

"They invited Wyatt for dinner yesterday."

"Evil, evil creatures"

"Prue…"

"No, Chris. I have a life. I will always be there whenever you need help. You can always call. But as long as you don't have anything specific for me to do, I'll leave."

Chris crossed his arms over his nude chest. "You have a boy," he simply replied.

"I do," Prue agreed at once a silly grin on her lips.

Chris couldn't be angry at her although Prue had always been the first ready to go demon hunting when she was not in college yet. "Right, why don't you introduce us?"

"Various reasons, memories of events in the past regarding boyfriends"

The young man frowned. "Don't know what you mean."

"Oh, you do, don't you? But I will have to introduce him to my mom, anyway. Probably, on the fourth of July"

"Is he a good guy?"

"Yes, he is a really good guy that loves me and I love him, too. So much, I can see a future. However who but you should know better how crazy it is to think you have your whole life planned as there are always things that never ever will be in our hands."

Chris nodded. "Still, make your plans, Pure. Don't be afraid of what could happen. You can't change it, can't influence it. Whatever happens, you decide how it affects your future."

"Spoken like a true Elder, Chris." Usually, her voice was taunting when she said things like that but today her eyes glistened suspiciously. She took a deep breath. "Thanks." She opened her arms and Chris bent down to hug her tightly. "If nothing happens, I'll see you in July. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

She took a step backwards. "Call!" she ordered. "Tell me what happens between you and Jen. You deserve all the happiness in the world, and all the love."

The brunette man rolled his eyes but nodded.

"I will. I promise. Maybe I'll even stand in front of your door one day."

"Why not, Milwaukee is not bad. Chicago is awful, though. I'll say goodbye to Wyatt now. Bye, Chris."

"Bye, Prue."

She smiled before hearting out again.

* * *

After Prue had left his office – not without making him promise to look after Chris – Wyatt had another job interview. It was the fourth one that day. He was glad his grandfather had made the pre-decisions and he had a catalogue with standard questions to ask to identify the qualifications of the applier...although, all of them had unfair qualifications to meet. Wyatt couldn't help but compare every single one to Noelle – even the men. No one seemed capable to do their work as good as she had. So, in the end no one left an impression.

He called the next candidate who had knocked on the door in.

It was a woman in her late 20s. She had her blonde hair in a big ponytail and was dressed completely in white with a red top. She sat down on the chair she was offered ready to impress her potential boss.

* * *

Chris had not opened and closed the door of his car for Jen but now he remembered at least to hold the door to the restaurant open. Surely, that was one of the things that her grandfather would ask her first.  
She smiled and stepped in. She wore her hair down, falling down her back almost to her hips. The bright colour of her locks combined with the dark purple fabric of her shirt looked fantastic.  
Chris had decided to no get the small table in the corner as it'd look too much like a date then. They were just friends.  
They sat down opposite each other.  
A waiter - another college student like all the other waiters and waitresses - came and served them bread and water as well as two menus. He even lit up the pink candle.  
"Is Wyatt in his office?" Chris asked.  
"Yes, he has been in there all day. I'll be back in a bit to take your orders."  
"I'll go and tell Wyatt, we're here, okay?" the brunette said. "If it's okay with you to wait, I'll be right back."  
"Sure, go ahead. I'll check the menu until you get back." the girl replied.  
"Okay. I'll hurry." Chris stood up. He walked through the Dinning room. He knocked on the door to his brother's office and then opened it without waiting for a reply.  
"Hey, Wy..." he said but stopped himself and took a step backwards, closing the door again. He stared at the wooden door a moment but then turned around and returned to his and Jen's table.  
"I think I'll have risotto," she said.  
"Good choice," Chris replied. He stuck his nose in the menu himself.

Jenascia smirked watching Chris hiding behind the menu.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yes," Chris closed the menu with more force than necessary and put it back on the table.

"If you say so," she shrugged.

A waiter came to take their orders.

Chris took a deep breath taking his mind off things regarding his brother. It was not fair towards Jen to not pay full attention to her.

"Your grandfather really doesn't like me," he said.

"Oh no, he's just overprotective and only wants the best for me or rather what he thinks is the best for me regarding everything from school to boyfriends."

Chris flinched a bit at the word boyfriend but hoped she didn't refer to him. "I'm probably not what he wants then."

"I don't think it matters too much what he thinks."

"He probably has some good points, though. There are some certain standards. That's why I'm contemplating to get a usual job in a usual company, having a regular income, working 9 to 5."

"Do you really want that?"

"I'm not sure. I feel like I have to. I mean I'm twenty two; it's time to find a first direction to go. I mean I've never had a real fulltime job. But my boss in the ad firm, he's even offering me a leading position in the long run. That sounds like a plan."

"Do you really want to do that?" she repeated.

Chris sighed. "It'd be responsible, right? It's something I should be doing."

"Who says so?"

"My dad, my grandfather, Wyatt"

"Maybe the right way for them is not the right way for you. I think being responsible and being happy should go together. I mean...how, will you care for a family one day, if you are not happy. Money is not everything; you need to be happy in order to lead a good life."

"I know. But some would be good."

"Are you happy now with what you do?"

"Yeah, I mean who wouldn't. I can do what I want when I want. But financially I depend on someone and I want that to stop."

"Well, then I think you have to come to a conclusion. But one that is not only the expectation other's put on you but what you really want."

"You are clever, clever and reasonable."

Their waiter came back and placed their food in front of them.

"That looks delicious," Jen said and easily changed the subject to food letting go of the rather serious topic.

* * *

Wyatt sighed checking the alarm clock on his desk. He was still in his office in the restaurant although it was already 11.30 pm. He could have gone home two hours ago. He had had no more job interviews (he had decided on a new chef and it was not the young woman) and had nothing else important to do. Why was he still here? He thought of his brother who probably was still in the dinning room enjoying his time with Jenascia. Wyatt felt jealous and he knew it wasn't fair. After all, Chris had lost Bianca, too, and never seemed interested in anyone else before. He should be happy for his brother, but he couldn't be. Wyatt took a deep breath. No he didn't really want to be alone. He never was someone who liked to be alone but with Noelle gone it seemed like a constant situation.

There was a knock on his door and the twenty five year old was sure some staff member needed something or wanted to leave early or whatever. He didn't want to deal with that right now. But he called the intruder in anyway and was more than surprised to see his friend Ray enter the office.

"Hey, I knew I'd find you here," the dark haired man said.

"Yeah, surprise," Wyatt replied. "What's up?"

"I wanted to see my friend; see how he is doing. With the baby back home, me and July are constantly busy, running around and tired. I'm sorry I haven't been around more."

"It's fine. How's it going at home?"

"It's exhausting; its nerve wrecking but I swear nothing can top it. Julie is such a great mother. I mean it's her first child but she is handling everything so well. It's just natural for her. I don't know how she does all this. Women are fascinating. Julie, she holds everything together and takes care of me and the baby. I can tell you, it maybe is true that baby's can stress a relationship but our marriage is perfect now. It feels like there was something missing all the time but now we are whole."

Wyatt nodded looking down at his desk a moment.

Ray's eyes widened. "God, Wyatt." He hit himself on the forehead. "I'm so sorry. I sit here and talk about my family while you…"

"While I what?" Wyatt asked angrily. "While I'm some lonely, grief stricken boyfriend"

"That's not what I meant. But after all that has happened you probably don't want to listen to me talk about my wife and baby."

"Why not, you have no reason not to be happy."

Ray took a deep breath. "I know, just…how are you doing?"

"What do you think?"

Ray flinched at the bitterness in his friends' voice. "Can I do anything for you?"

"You can't."

They stayed silent a moment.

Wyatt rubbed his face. "Ray, I'm sorry. I know you have a lot do teal with. It's not your fault. There is nothing you can do. I just need some time, and no one to tell me what to do or judge me. I don't know what's wrong or right...at the moment. I don't know anything. I still need to wrap my mind around what happened and find out what I'm going to do now."

Ray took a deep breath. "Sure, Wyatt...but don't forget we are here for you. Whenever you need us; I know I haven't been around much lately but I think about you all the time. I wished I could do something for you to make it easier."

"I know, Ray. But there's nothing, apart from one thing."

"What's that?"

"Be the best father you can be and stay happy with Julie. I don't want to worry about you too as well."

Ray smiled and nodded. This was his best friend talking again. "No problem. Come on, I drive you home. We can talk a bit more on the way."

**That's it for now. Don't forget to leave me a review as always. **


	32. Chapter 32

**So here comes the next chapter. I'm very busy the next week as we have a congress and still have no internet at home but I will read reviews as always so don't forget to leave me a few words. **

**Thanks to piperspeanut.**

Chapter 32

Chris almost fell out of his bed at his Cousin Holly's scream. He hastily put on the washed out shirt to his pyjama bottoms and orbed out.

Holly was perfectly styled...a sign that she was going to class not work in the hospital. She had her hands on her hips, staring at the ceiling. She was obviously waiting impatiently. She turned around at the swirl of orbs that turned into her cousin.

"Finally...If I had been attacked by a demon, I'd be dead by now. I've been calling for you forever," she complained.

"And good morning to you too" Chris rolled his eyes. "I was pretty sure you were not attacked. Besides, I was still sleeping if you don't mind."

"Actually, I do mind."

"Why are you so angry at me?"

Holly let her arms drop. "I'm not sure," she admitted.

"While you are thinking, can I get some coffee?" The twenty two year old didn't wait for an answer but walked towards the coffee maker in the kitchen. He took a cup out of the sink and filled it with the black liquid.

"I heard you were having dinner with Jen yesterday," the young woman said. "As a date"

Chris shrugged. "More as a friendly night out and thanks for the help."

"Okay. You are both on the same level with that?"

"With what"

"Jen called me very early this morning. Don't forget we are best friends. She tells me everything."

"What do you want from me, Holly?"

"I want you to make sure that you tell Jen what she can expect from you from the beginning. I don't want our friendship ruined because you can't make up your mind. If you mess up later, it won't affect me but now, she will suspect me to talk to you and find out what's going on in your mind. If she knew, what a mess is going on there, she'd forgive me but how can I prove that?"

Chris took another sip from his coffee before placing the cup in the sink again. He had listened to his cousin quietly. He had found out over the years with a cape of women in the family that it was best to listen – at least with one ear – before saying anything.

He placed the used cup back in the sink. "Holly, don't get me wrong but whatever I have or will have with your friend is none of your business. Moreover, I find it offending that you believe I'll mess up eventually."

Holly sat down on a chair in the kitchen. "I'm sorry. But Chris, I know you are still getting over Bianca's death and that affects you. Jen told me that she likes you very much. I just want to make sure she won't get hurt."

"I won't hurt her."

Holly glared at him unbelievingly.

"I'll work it out," Chris insisted.

"What will you work out?" she asked.

Chris shrugged. "Let me handle it. I like her, too. You know. Trust me. I'll talk to her later."

Holly sighed. "Fine, but don't forget it. You have a tendency to let yourself be distracted by other stuff."

"Some things are always on my mind."

The girl shook her head. "How's Wyatt?"

Chris bit his bottom lip. He had waited for his brother the previous night but fell asleep eventually.

He had wanted to talk to him about what Chris had seen last night. In the end he was glad they hadn't seen each other anymore because Chris wasn't sure what he might have said to his brother. He had probably told him something inappropriate about what he thought about the way Wyatt was grieving. But now he was wondering if it really was unacceptable?

"As good as he can be, I guess," Chris said.

"And your demons"

"I'd rather not talk about that. You will just say that I'm crazy. Besides, I have to hurry, anyway. I'm having lunch with my friends. Where's Haley by the way?"

Apart from himself, Haley also wasn't a morning person. Although it was already 11 o'clock, Chris wouldn't be surprised to hear she was still in bed.

"Mom made her do an internship at the police station. You know that she's still not too happy about Hal's decision and wants her to be really sure. So, she will be working the next three weeks."

"I see. I don't know what's wrong with Aunt Paige. She thought about becoming a cop herself, so I've heard."

"Really...That's valuable information for my sister."

"Always glad to help." Chris winked and orbed out.

* * *

Wyatt stifled a sigh when the door bell rang and disturbed his quiet morning. He had planned on enjoying his breakfast and reading the newspaper. He had just re-filled his cup and started to read the local news. The door bell rang a second time and Wyatt stood up angrily. He walked out of the conservatory and towards the door. He automatically checked himself in the mirror in the hallway. He combed his hair back with his fingers and straightened the colour of his robe before opening the door.

"Hello, Wyatt. How are you?" Josey asked in this soft, quiet voice of hers, a warm smile on her lips. She had a casserole in her hands.

The blonde tried to smile back but he'd rather be alone right now instead of talking to the neighbour. For some reason he found her more and more annoying and dislikeable. Surely, Chris' stupid theories got to him. Wyatt shook his head.

"Alright, thanks. What's up? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Yes, but I had a doctor's appointment this morning and will be at work the afternoon. I just wanted to check on you before I leave."

"That's nice, thanks. I'm better."

"That's good to hear. Besides, I made you some lunch. I had a bad conscience because of the kind of ruined dinner the other night."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Chris disturbed us."

"Oh, that dinner, yes." Wyatt decided to not tell Josey that it had been an awful dinner to begin with. All those pitiful remarks and too-well meant questions about his well-being were more than disturbing itself.

Josey still stood in front of the door holding her casserole, smiling.

Wyatt involuntarily shifted and blocked the door, so she couldn't even see inside. "Well, Wyatt…"

"Yes, well, I need to get ready for work as well, so…" the blonde trailed off hoping she'd get the hint.

The young woman narrowed her eyes. "Sweety, you push yourself too hard. I understand you need something to take your mind off what had happened and you have a certain responsibility towards your staff but still, I think you should do more for yourself."

"You know, I like working."

"If you say so"

"I do," Wyatt quickly assured. He wished she'd just leave. "Anything else?" he asked...screw being polite.

"Can I do anything else for you, your laundry or cleaning up a bit?"

"No, thanks...I can do all that myself. I've done it since I was seventeen."

"I understand. Life has been hard on you so far, Wyatt."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know but it is true. You had to go through a lot and no one is there for you."

"My family is there for me."

"Really and where is any of your family? I never see anyone here. Guess, they all have their own things going on."

"If I called them, they'd be here in a blink of an eye. I can count on every single one of them, so please don't worry about me," Wyatt replied. He always defended his family.

Josey smiled and shrugged. "I guess the main thing is that you believe in them."

Wyatt narrowed his eyes. "I…"

"I won't hold you any longer." She handed him the Auflauffrom with a kind of dramatic gesture. The young man took it confused.

"Bye, Wyatt. Say hello to Chris from me." She showed a perfect tooth paste ad smile and left.

Wyatt closed the door. He stood a moment in the hall thinking.

He called for his brother and found that Chris had already left to see Holly as he could sense him there.

The blonde carried the meal from Josey into the kitchen and placed it in the fridge. His coffee was cold by now and he poured it in the sink. Wyatt leaned over the sink a moment. A huge wave of despair hit him. If only Noelle was here, he wouldn't feel so lonely then.

He took the phone and dialled a number. It rang a dozen times but no one answered.

He ended the call and dialled another number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Aunt Phoebe...its Wyatt"

"Sure, Wyatt How are you?"

"Could be worse"

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Wyatt could hear a muffled voiced in the background.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have coffee with me."

"Sweetie, I'd love to." Wyatt could hear more rustling. "But unfortunately I have meetings all day. But we could meet later. Why don't you come over for dinner?"

Wyatt considered the offer. He heard his aunt rustling some more with her papers and swearing when something dropped on the ground.

"Thanks, but I guess you are glad to have a quiet night after a busy day. I'll get back to you some other time."

"Of course, whenever you want. I'm sorry, Wyatt but I have to hurry. I'll call you back."

"Sure." Wyatt ended the call and sighed.

* * *

Chris spotted his friends sitting at a table near the large window of the restaurant.

"I'm late, I know," he said.

"Tell us some news," Amy rolled her eyes.

"I'm not always late," Chris disagreed but the look on the faces of his three friends said different. "I'm not."

"It's okay. We were all a bit late today," Justin replied.

"Then get off my back. I had good reason." Chris said and sat down next to Amy.

"And you think we don't?" Peter asked his eyebrows, raised.

Chris was about to answer but was disturbed by the ringing of his cell phone. He checked who the caller was and as his brother's name appeared on the display decided to take the call. He motioned his friends to give him a second.

"Hi, Wyatt," he pronounced so they heard who he was talking to. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to know if you want to have lunch with me."

"Actually, Wy, I'm having lunch with my friends. We're sitting in the diner right now."

"I see."

"But I can skip it," Chris quickly assured when he heard the disappointed voice.

"No, no. you stay with your friends. It's okay."

"But you could come and meet us," the twenty two year old looked at his friends questioningly and they agreed.

"No, don't worry about me. I'll see you later."

Wyatt ended the call and Chris wasn't sure what to think of this sudden end. He frowned at the cell phone before placing it on the table."

"Is Wyatt coming?" Amy asked but Chris shook his head.

"No. Maybe I should check on him," he wondered.

"Maybe you shouldn't treat him like an invalid," Peter said.

"He just lost his girlfriend."

"Is this a reason or an excuse by now?"

"I think," Amy interrupted the two men. "That you should care for your brother but also give him some room to understand what has happened."

"Hey, he called me. I don't want to force myself on you."

"Why, don't we just have lunch; won't take forever. And in an hour you see your brother to cheer him up a bit," Justin suggested.

"Since when are you so reasonable" Peter muttered.

Justin shrugged. "I'm starving and only have a lunch break of an hour and a half maximum."

That was a reason everyone understood, especially as they could all use some food by now.

Amy called for a waitress and they ordered quickly.

"How's Wyatt doing, anyway" she asked.

"Working," Chris simply replied. "His special way to deal with those things. He just keeps going."

"We all deal different with loss. Grieving is something everyone has to do for one's self. There is no wrong or right about it. What you probably consider as wrong could help Wyatt. However, people do strange things while grieving and you need to stop him if he does anything self-destructive," Amy said.

"I know." Chris moreover understood that she was thinking of him. "It's hard, though. I mean, he's my big brother. I never had to watch out for him."

"Times change," Peter said.

"And how come, it's about you when your brother has lost his girlfriend?" Justin asked.

Chris glared at his friend but sighed. "How about we change the subject?" he suggested.

"Fine, any news" Peter asked.

Two waiters, each carrying two plates, placed the ordered meals in front of the friends.

"I'm dating someone," Amy said nonchalantly.

"Who" all three young men asked simultaneously.

The Afro-American girl shrugged. "A young man who is in my community, he comes to church every Sunday and the other day we met in the homeless shelter – he is a social worker - and went for coffee. Since then we meet regularly. His name is Vaughn."

"Vaughn," her three friends repeated.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Amy laughed.

"Nothing, when do we meet this imaginary boyfriend" Justin asked,

"Come to church and you'll see him," the girl purposed.

Justin wrinkled his nose. "No, thanks...Luckily, I'm Catholic and not allowed to come to your church."

"Nonsense," Amy replied. "And when was the last time you were in Catholic Church anyway?"

"Millennium year"

"Thought so" Amy ate a potato wedge. "Seems like we are all in love at the moment, apart from…" She looked at her former high school friend and found him concentrating on his cell again. "Chris. Hey, are you listening to us?" she shoved him trying to get a glimpse of the SMS he was reading.

"Yes, I am." He shut off the phone. "Seems like we all are in love apart from…Chris, are you listening to us?" he repeated her words.

Amy smirked. "I knew someone for you."

"I know someone, too," Chris replied.

The young woman raised her eyebrows surprised. "Who"

"Yeah, tell us," Justin demanded. "You can't keep something like that from us."

"I'm not trying to. There's nothing to tell yet. I just know someone."

"You are such a poor sport," the blonde man pouted.

Chris shrugged.

"Leave Chris with his fantasy," Peter said. "There probably is no one anyway."

"Shut up. She's not a fantasy," Chris disagreed a bit too vehemently.

Amy laughed. "Don't be mean. You have to admit our surprise is understandable."

"Maybe," Chris shrugged. He didn't like to be the reason of amusement of his friends but he decided to not give anything away right now. If nothing worked out with Jenascia, they didn't need to know yet and if they got together, his friends would get to know her soon enough.

Peter somehow changed the subject, which Chris wasn't unhappy about and the three enjoyed their lunch and talking until Justin hat do hurry to get back to work and the four of them parted.

Chris went for a walk in the park - he had a few things to work out in his head - before going back to the Manor.

Only there, he remembered that he wanted to check on Wyatt.

He went into the kitchen but found nothing but an open newspaper on the table. He quickly sensed for his big brother and sighed when he found him next door.

"Unbelievable," he muttered. He contemplated to go over but shook his head. Should his brother see what he got out of his trust.

Chris walked up the stairs. On the first stair case he stopped hearing a crack above him and looked up.

A darklighter stood at the top of the stairs and at once shot two arrows at Chris before the young witch could react. He was hit in the stomach and lost his footing at the sudden pain falling down the stairs and hitting his head on the hard wooden floor becoming unconscious.

* * *

"Do you want another iced tea? It's a bit early for something stronger I guess," Brandon asked.

"No, thanks," Wyatt replied. "I should probably leave. I've wasted your time for over two hours now."

Brandon waved it away. "Don't be ridiculous, I have time. You can stay as long as you want," he insisted.

Wyatt checked his watch and considered staying. He was his won boss and if he decided to come to the office late then he just did.

However, he wasn't even sure if he had fun with Brandon.

After trying to find a family member to spend some time with without success, he had eaten the lunch Josey had fixed for him and afterwards carried the now empty casserole dish next door not really believing that one neighbour would be home. To his surprise Brandon had opened the door and asked him to come inside. Since then, the two young men watched the repeat of a football game from last Sunday. It was unspectacular but Wyatt found it relaxing to sit around. He never really did that and Brandon was not like his wife and didn't try to make Wyatt talk about his deep pain.

Wyatt agreed to stay a bit longer.

"Don't get me wrong," Brandon suddenly said. "But instead of hanging around with me, who you barely know, wouldn't you prefer to spend some time with your friends or family? After what happened I'm sure they all want to look after you and cheer you up."

Wyatt snorted. "It seems like they all have other things to worry about. They have their own lives."

Brandon frowned. "Don't think so badly about them. I'm sure they don't even know how much you need them right now. You can hide it pretty good by the way. I mean I understand that you are still grieving badly…"

"See, you understand that," Wyatt replied. He took the remote control, switched off the TV and threw it next to himself on the sofa angrily.

"If you understand, they should even more. They are my family after all. They've know me since I was born. It was the same when my mom died," he went on getting angrier with every word thinking back to that tragic event. "First they all just cared fro themselves and then all I was hearing was "How are Leo and Chris?" no one ever asked how I was doing. Is it too much to expect that I am as important as everyone else? Just because I'm supposed to be the strongest one doesn't mean I can handle everything alone. It doesn't mean I have to either."

Wyatt stopped himself before he said anything wrong but he was so frustrated and felt the anger boiling up in him.

Brandon looked at him kind of shocked. "Seriously, Wyatt, I didn't mean to upset you. Maybe you should try to work out those issues with your family."

"Oh, come on, they'll never admit it was true. They would even try to blame it on me because I didn't come to them. It's not my job to approach them; they should come to me, right?"

"Yes, you are right," the other young man said more determined now. "Why should you give up your life for them? You have every right to do whatever you want whenever you want if that's what everyone else is doing. You don't owe them."

"I'm not the freaking saviour of the world. No one asks me what I want."

"Right, it's about what you want and not what others want from you or want you to be. You have the power to decide about your own life."

"I have the power," Wyatt repeated. He suddenly stopped looking at Brandon frowning. "Why did you say that, I have the power?"

The dark haired man was confused. "What do you mean? I'm on your side. It's just a saying. You have the power over your life. It's only just a quote."

The twenty five year old took a deep breath. "Sure, I'm sorry. I'm a bit sensitive today. I should try to work things out in my head first before I do something I might regret."

"That's not what I think. I think it'd do you good to confront your family. Only then things can change and that's want you want after all, isn't it?"

Wyatt thought about it and then nodded. He needed things to change.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi guys, me and piperspeanut want to apologize for the long wait for this one. Sometimes real life is just getting in the way. However, I think compared to some other writers we are quite fast in updating usually. Anyway, I hope this chapter will make up for the wait and you'll enjoy it. I can promise there is a lot going to happen :-)**

Chapter 33

Leo closed the magical door leading from magic school into the Manor behind him. He was angry with himself that he had been absent the last days buried in work, not being able to check on his oldest son who was going through such a painful time in his young life. It was the second tragedy within eight years. Why was destiny so hard on his sons when they already had such a big one to fulfil? He felt like a real failure as a father that he couldn't protect them more. He couldn't for 25 years.

Sometimes he wondered if the Avatars…

But Leo couldn't bring this thought to an end as his attention was drawn to the seemingly lifeless body laying on the ground at the end of the stairs.

The ex-Elder rushed down the stairs and dropped on the ground next to his son. He sighed relieved seeing him breath – but it was faint.

The two arrows sticking out of his stomach were proof for the poison that was surging through Chris' body.

While pulling out the evil weapons – causing Chris to flinch at the pain – Leo called for Wyatt. One time, two times, a third time but no orbs filled the air.

Leo thought the worst immediately. There could only be one reason why Wyatt wouldn't turn up to save his brother. He was hurt himself.

"Paige!" His sister in law appeared at once. She only needed a second to take in the situation. She crouched down holding her hands above her nephew's body.

"Can you sense for Wyatt?" Leo asked her.

The newly once again red haired woman frowned.

"He's next door," Chris replied in a husky voice.

Paige let her hands drop as the healing process was over and stood up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

Leo also got up helping Chris off the floor as well. "Are you okay?"

"Better. Thanks, Aunt Paige."

"You are welcome. Anyway," the former Charmed One replied obviously annoyed at the lack of information. "I want to know why Wyatt didn't help you when he is only next door? And what this mysterious phrase stand for anyway?"

"It's not mysterious. Wyatt really just is next door," Chris answered. He turned to his father. "Do you believe me now?"

Leo shrugged and dropped his arms defeated. "I don't know. Is he alright?"

"Of course, he is alright. He's having the time of his life with his new friends. However, they obviously did something to stop him from feeling me getting attacked and from hearing dad's calls. If you hadn't come, dad, I'd be dead by now," Chris replied dramatically. "Dad…"

Leo ran a hand through his hair that was getting thinner every year.

"I still don't get it," Paige said.

Chris sighed frustrated. He didn't want to explain the whole story again but his aunt made him with a stern look. He quickly told her what they knew.

"Josey was evil and her "husband" was a progeny of the powerful Spearman family that was killed by a massive demon attack."

"It could be true that the baby of the family had not been killed but kidnapped by demons. They stole their book with spells and raised the kid to then use for their advantage," Leo added.

"And by that you mean use his witch powers to cast the spells, bless the potions to go against good. Us," Paige said understanding at once.

"Not all of us. Just Wyatt," Chris replied. "Get him on their side."

"Turn him? Again. I hate to say it but what else is new?" Paige asked.

"But that's ridiculous," Leo sighed. "The Elders would have found the child. They searched for years."

"Wouldn't it be the first time they messed up," Chris said.

"Well, that's not important. Shouldn't we get Wyatt away from them," Paige suggested.

"Try," her nephew told her. "I was trying to keep him away from them every since they moved in."

"Good, I'll try." The woman turned around but didn't have to leave the Manor as the front door opened and Wyatt stepped in, he looked confused at the three people.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Luckily, they did not come to plan my funeral. No thanks to you," Chris answered. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the older brother questioned still confused.

"I found your brother hit by two darklighter arrows. Why didn't you react to my calls?" Leo explained.

Wyatt's expression turned to a shocked one. "I don't know," he stuttered. "But I really didn't hear you. I would have come then, of course."

Paige nodded. "Luckily, Leo came in time to call me."

The blonde ran a hand through his locks. "Yeah. But I don't understand why I didn't hear you."

"You were next door," Chris simply said.

"Yes, and?" Wyatt asked narrowing his eyes.

"Wyatt, they probably did something to stop you from sensing us. You can't be that blind."

"And how?" the older brother asked – obviously still not convinced anything was wrong.

"Why does that matter? They are magical, they are evil. It can't all be a coincidence," Chris replied frustrated. "I'd even say they messed with your head, bro."

"Oh, stop it. It's nothing new that you get attacked. You ask for it. And honestly, I'm sick and tired of always having to save you because you can't keep away from demons," Wyatt shouted.

"Wyatt, can't you see what they are doing? They are trying to turn you against us."

"No, I can't see that. I see them being concerned about me. I see them caring for me more than my family. You all just think about yourself. Have you noticed that I just lost Noelle? Do you have any idea how I feel, and none of you cares," the blonde yelled at his three family members. They were confused by the sudden turn of the conversation.

"That's not true," Chris shook his head. "I know how you feel, remember? And dad does too, we have been there before."

"Wyatt, honey, we are all here for you," Paige said softly. "We think about you all the time."

"Maybe but you are only there when it fits in your life routine."

"We are your family," Leo told his son. "I told you, you can always contact me."

"I know what you said. Unfortunately, it still means nothing."

Leo flinched at the words.

"But you know," Wyatt went on untouched. "It's good what happened today. Hopefully, you now see that my only sense of life is not to save your butts. I'm responsible for no one but myself. Do you understand that?"

The twenty-five year old orbed out.

"It's time we do something about those demons," Chris said. "But how can we prove to Wyatt that they are evil and brainwashing him."

"Maybe they are not," Leo muttered. "Maybe it's true. We have not been there for him enough lately. We never have. All of us think of him as the Twice Blessed instead of the person he really is."

"Nonsense," Chris disagreed. "This guy is not my brother. Since Noelle's death, he's changed. And Noelle is dead because of them."

Paige sighed. "Whatever. We need to proof in general that they are evil before we do anything, we might regret."

"We need to talk to the Elders," Leo suggested.

Chris didn't like the idea. Moreover, he doubted that they would say anything different from the last time he talked to them.

"You go and talk to them. I'll be in the underworld," he said and orbed out before anyone could hold him back.

"Are we worried?" Paige asked.

"I am. Although, I'm more worried about Wyatt this time. We could have been there for him more then he wouldn't have felt the need to contact those people. Demons or not," he added when Paige wanted to interrupt him. "He shouldn't feel the need to go to strangers instead of any of us."

"I don't think it's our fault. Besides, we can still help him. Let's talk to the Elders. Should I send the twins to look after Chris?"

"No, he knows his way around down there and the rules. Bad enough."

* * *

Chris of course knew his way around in the labyrinth of sandy paths and rocks that were typical for the underworld.

He knew especially where to find information and it frustrated him none of his informants could tell him anything new. There was still a power seeking couple, no demon had ever seen.

Chris decided to give up and try the Elders one more time. He rounded a corner and stood in front of an entrance to a bar. He shrugged, he could get a drink and maybe hears something useful. If not, a beer was a beer even in the underworld. He looked around and when he saw no one around, glamoured himself.

The twenty two year old entered. He decided to stay at the bar. There were not many guests and most of them stayed by themselves. But two seats away from Chris sat two demons – one with an irokese, the other blonde and pale (probably a shapeshifter)- who were talking to each other.

He ordered a beer and turned around so he leaned his back against the bar, trying to listen without them noticing.

"You know how to contact them, don't you?" the shapeshifter hissed.

"I do. They approached me a while ago, but I declined. I advice you to stay away from them as well. They want to prove how powerful they are that they deserve to rule the underworld. But their plans are suicide missions," the other demon replied talking loud and clearly – he had nothing to fear.

"They killed the Twice Blessed's bitch."

"A mortal girl – powerless. And even then they lost a demon."

The shapeshifter snorted. "The other brother surprised them."

"Yes and if they knew the least, they'd know that this witch is everywhere where the trouble is. Anyway, listen to me, stay away from them."

"But they pay good."

"And what use does the greatest payment have for you when you rot in hell."

The shapeshifter frowned. "Tell me how to find them!"

He demanded angrily, his hands clenched in fists.

Chris watched as another demon – the exact same as the one that stood with the shapeshifter – appeared out of a dark cloud behind the shapeshifter and vanquished him with a fireball.

The second demon disappeared again in a dark cloud.

The demons looked at Chris feeling watched by him.

"He got on my nerves. Those two drive the whole underworld crazy. I have seen Sources come and go. None stayed for long."

"Because of the Charmed Ones," Chris replied trying to not sound too proud.

The demon laughed. "I'm talking about Sources even long before the Charmed Ones were around. But I have to hand it to them, the three had quite a reputation here. Anyway, I don't need a reign over me. I can be my own Leader. Most demons are not followers. I accept that some are more powerful than others and those who have more power can show their power." The demon shrugged and emptied his drink.

Chris found that he could be lucky here. When the demon started to leave, the witch held him back. "Can you tell me where to find them?"

"You have some nerve to ask me that. Didn't the end of the shapeshifter impress you?" he said seeming amused.

"Of course. But I am not just asking you. I have something to offer you for the information."

"Really? What could you probably offer me?"

Chris searched through the pockets of his black coat and showed the demon a vial with a yellow liquid. "A potion to increase you power," he whispered.

"A potion? Kid, I'm a demon."

"Sure. And a powerful one." Chris found the demon's eyes glued to the liquid. "What do you say? This potion will make it possible to not just double you once but double your twin, double your twin's twin…" Chris trailed off.

The demon licked his lip. "How do I know if it works?"

"I'm afraid you have to trust me on that. But why should I lie if you gave me the information I want. I won't be a threat anyway."

The demon hesitated but the thought of more power broke him – just like every demon. "Good. It's not easy to find them," he couldn't say more as flames engulfed him vanquishing the demon. Chris narrowed his eyes and looked around the bar.

He found every other guest looking at him. A figure that sat at a table alone, a hood pulled into her face, stood up. It was a woman wearing a long, black coat. She approached Chris slowly, confident.

She stood right in front of him.

"He was right," she said. "You are everywhere where the trouble is. But I have an explanation for that. You cause the trouble."

Chris shrugged. "Who says that?"

She pushed off her hood. "You know who I am," Josey replied. Her eyes were dark and icy, not friendly and always with the hint of a smile; her jaw clenched.

"Now that we play with open cards, show yourself, Chris."

The twenty two year old sighed.

The other four demons in the room had stood up by now circling the two.

He was caught. He couldn't orb out of the bar so all he could do was getting his usual appearance back again.

She smiled evilly. "You could have stopped us. You could have killed us weeks ago. Why didn't you?"

"I could have been wrong and then it would be murder."

"Those mortals and their conscience," she shook her head. "Take him!" she ordered.

Two demons stepped forward and grabbed Chris by the arms. "Don't kill him." Josey pulled the hood back over her head. "Leave!"

The demons shimmered out with Chris.

* * *

Wyatt had never found comfort by the height of the Golden Gate Bridge. It always had been Chris' spot and their fathers as long as Leo could orb; sometimes Paige could be found there, too...but the rest of the family stayed on the ground usually.

He couldn't understand how they found it easier to think up there; he found the noise and the sheer existence of the thousands of cars passing by underneath him disturbing.

His spot to think was a totally different one. He spoke his thoughts out loud to his deceased mother. He would stand in front of the grave stone for hours. Nothing could disturb him then, not even other peoples' pitiful glares and muttering.

He knew of course it was stupid to talk to a stone and he didn't feel any closer to his mom in the cemetery or anywhere else. The reason why he chose this place was probably because no one of the family visited the cemetery often. Leo brought fresh flowers once a week. Every Thursday you could count on that as much as on the fact that he didn't come on another day apart from Piper's birthday and their wedding day.

The twenty five year old sighed. Today, he didn't know what to say. He wanted to sort out his thoughts but couldn't find a point to start from.

He was truly angry at his family for being so insensitive towards him. However, he wondered if he would have noticed their behaviour if Brandon hadn't brought up the topic.

But no matter how angry he was, he was also worried that he hadn't been able to sense his brother or hear his father's calls. He would always protect his family members. He had to because he was the Twice Blessed, that's what he had been taught and because he was a son, a brother, a nephew, and a cousin.

He hadn't been able to save his mom or Noelle, though. He had failed them. A mistake he could never undo and one that mustn't ever happen again.

But today, eh almost failed on one of his family again.

Frankly, Chris was someone to get into life threatening situations

Wyatt sighed. His brother was so sure about Josey and Brandon. He would go over to them and vanquish them without hesitation. He only really hesitated because he wanted Wyatt on his side.

However, the blonde couldn't believe it. There were moments when he doubted his feelings, for example, when he met Josey in Boston. But all together, they were nice people, they became friends and Wyatt felt like they really cared for him and they saw through his family situation. Sometimes outsiders noticed the truth at once because they had a more objective opinion.

The twenty five year old flinched at the ringing of his cell phone; the sound disturbed the silence around the cemetery. He took it out and read the name on the display contemplating if he should answer it. He sighed and decided to take the call.

"Hi, Wyatt. How are you?" Brandon asked. "I feel bad about what I said earlier. I mean I had no right to get into this. It's about you and your family. You don't have to listen to my random ranting."

"No, it's okay," Wyatt replied and started to walk out of the cemetery. "What you said wasn't all wrong. I always just shrugged it off when no one in my family was there to take time out for me. But you were right. It's not fair, I feel so lonely since Noelle's death. I never thought I'd be so alone if she left me."

There was a silence as Brandon thought about what he had just been told.

"Brandon, are you still there?"

"Yes, sure, I'm here. Listen, you are not alone. You have us. Hey, why don't we meet somewhere and get a drink. Would you like that? Josey is out tonight. I don't know when she'll be back, so I have time."

"I don't know," he muttered. They had spent maybe enough time together already. And what if Chris was right after all? The thought popped up in his mind for a split second.

It was ridiculous.

"Oh, you know what, sure. I'd like that," Wyatt answered.

"Fantastic," Brandon said. "Let's say in an hour in front of P3?"

"It's a bit early for that. Usually, P3 doesn't open before 10."

"But you have a key, don't you? At least it's not so loud then and we can talk a bit more before the party begins there."

"That's a good idea," Wyatt agreed. "In an hour then."

He ended the call.

He decided to walk to the club; he didn't want to be at home right now. Fresh air would do him good and it would waste some time.

* * *

**Reviews are appreicated as always**


	34. Chapter 34

**Here is the new chapter, a quite long one. I hope you enjoy. Sorry for the cliffhanger :-)**

Chapter 34

Chris watched the two demons that were supposed to be watching him, play cards.

What lousy guards! But then again, he had no way to get anywhere, anyway.

However, they jumped up from the rocks they had been sitting on when steps could be heard on the sandy ground.

Josey came into the lair – this time without the ridiculous hood over her face.

"Brandon is with Wyatt now," she said. "Make yourself ready for when he has killed the Elders."

Chris frowned. It wasn't clear who should be the one killing any Elder.

"You can go after the whitelighters then. Their witches will be easy targets. You can go now."

The demons looked towards the cage Chris was captured in. "He's no threat to me," she replied.

The woman approached her prisoner while the demons shimmered out.

She stood still only inches away from Chris – he could smell her cheap perfume.

"Too bad I can't read your mind," she said. "I have never been able to, why is that?"

"You are telepathic?"

"And here I thought you knew everything about us. I am in deed. Only with you I hit a wall."

"And I thought you knew everything about us too," Chris replied. "I had to cast a spell on me lately."

"I know nothing about you," Josey laughed. "Why should I, my only interest is Wyatt or let's say his powers."

"You want his powers? You can't handle them."

"Maybe. I can handle him as long as he uses his powers for our goal."

"And that would be?"

"Rid the world of Elders first, but then of course the whitelighter and witches are an easy kill. Maybe we can get some on our side. You see I don't have to kill as long as no one stands in my way. Which brings me to you." She smiled sweetly. "Do I kill you?"

"You'll have to. I won't turn evil."

"Don't be so arrogant. Everyone can be turned."

"Are you talking out of experience?"

"Maybe. I don't have to be able to read your mind to know what you are thinking. But with Brandon it's a different story. He was raised by demons. He was never good. He doesn't want to be good."

"And Wyatt?"

"Can be influenced. As long as you are out of the way. Maybe he won't turn evil. But when he realizes what he has done, he'll give up his powers and then he's just a mortal."

"That's your great plan?"

Josey glared at him. "Can you tell me one witch or mortal that could stop him apart from you?"

Chris showed no reaction but knew she was probably right.

"That much I know only the Charmed Ones together could block his powers and…oh dear, mommy is dead."

Chris moved forward but was stopped by the electric bars.

"Don't be so emotional," Josey shook her head. "Well, the only thing valuable about you is this memory you have. Luckily, I can get that without having to keep you alive. Frankly, you piss me off."

"Right back at you."

"Your smart remarks won't help you in the least."

"But you can't read my thoughts remember?"

"I don't have to. I know someone who helps me with that. I'll go home, take a bath and wait for my boys to come back with good news about the death of the Elders," Josey smirked evilly.

She nodded towards the entrance of the lair and through black dust a tall skinny demon with white eyes appeared next to her.

"Have fun," Josey told him. "Don't kill him, though, if possible. Some things have to be done by me. I have been looking forward to it since we first met."

"I can't promise he'll survive," the demon replied in a husky voice. "Not if you want to see everything."

"If that's the case then I'm sure I can live with the loss." With that she turned around an left the lair.

Chris quickly tried to remember if he knew that demon standing in front of him but found himself being unable to focus on anything but the white eyes.

He felt hypnosed a moment before he sunk to his knees grabbing his head as the pain set in before suddenly images appeared in front of his inner eye.

* * *

Wyatt served Brandon a bottle of beer before rounding the bar and sitting down next to him.

They clinked bottles.

"I feel pretty bad. I really don't know what had gotten into me," Brandon said. "I have no right whatsoever to speak against your family."

Wyatt waved it aside. "Stop apologizing already, you weren't that wrong. I just never seemed to see that, but that is something we need to discuss as a family."

"Sure, absolutely."

They both nipped on their drinks, staying silent a moment.

"I sometimes whished there was someone that would hold the world together. Someone who has a plan worked out, who has a destiny in store for every single one of us," Brandon stated.

Wyatt wondered a moment whether this one bottle of beer had got in his head already but it turned out that Brandon had barely took a sip.

"What do you mean? God?"

The red haired man shrugged. "God is good to hold on to but I'm talking about real people. Someone I could sit down with and talk."

The tweenty five year old scoffed.

"What?" Brandon asked. "You find that stupid?"

"No, I'm just thinking that it'd be better to not know about my destiny. Believe me, those people would have high expectations in you and you'd struggle your whole life to meet their expectations and still stay your own person."

"Seems like you know what you are talking about. Who has expectations in you, Wyatt?" Brandon turned in his chair facing Wyatt.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? Is anyone forbidding you? Didn't you say you want to stay your own person? Doesn't that mean that you have to make your own decisions? If you want to talk open with me, no one should stop you."

Wyatt took a deep breath. "This is different."

"This is about magic, isn't it?"

Wyatt was taken aback by the question. He instantly moved away from Brandon. Could Chris be right after all?

"Don't worry, Wyatt. Your family's secret is safe with me," the other man replied calmly.

"How do you know?" Wyatt breathed.

"I know about magic. I have always been interested in it."

"Do you have powers?"

"No. Neither does Josey before you ask. But we are both fascinated by paranormality. We read tons of books. We studied it. We talked to people; that's how we found out about the Halliwell witches. I admit it is not a coincidence we moved next door. But we don't mean you any harm. We are just curious."

Wyatt was still confused. "Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for mortals to know about magic, about us?"

"No one knows we know." Brandon shrugged. "No one would believe us either. But you are thinking of Noelle, right? She didn't fall, she was killed magically, wasn't she?"

Wyatt gulped and nodded. The thought of his girlfriend still hurt terribly.

"That's horrible, and there are really people that know about your destiny."

"They say," the blonde spat. "It's their excuse for everything."

"And they knew Noelle would die and didn't do anything to help?"

The witch shook his head. "What? No, they only know my destiny, not Noelle's."

"But they knew you had no future together."

Wyatt thought about it. "Probably but…"

"They couldn't help Noelle. They couldn't help your mom. Who can they help then?"

Wyatt shook his head.

The Elders wouldn't even let him heal his brother after the accident. He almost died and they did nothing. They refused to help when Chris was stabbed by Excalibur.

"Even if they could, they wouldn't help," he said bitterly.

"Because whatever happens is destiny?"

"It's the great design that's more important than one life."

"Is that you talking or them?"

Wyatt looked away.

"Why is no one showing them that they don't rule the world and the people that live on it? Someone powerful should show them their borders. Frankly, Wyatt, do you want ot be their marionette? When all they do is hurting you by taking loved ones away?"

Wyatt stared ahead listening to Brandon not noticing that his hand was clenched in a fist.

_Flashback_

_Wyatt saw through the window to his brother's room a nurse fixing a new tube in Chris' arm. For the last two weeks the blonde had not seen his little brother without a bandage somewhere on his body and a tube in his arms. _

_The nurse spotted him and smiled a little giving him an okay to enter the room. _

_"Your father is here as well. He's talking to Dr. Murray," she whispered. _

_Wyatt frowned. "Why does he have to talk to the doctor?"_

_The nurse had a worried look on her face. "It's just that your brother got a high fever yesterday," she replied with a glance towards the brunette. _

_Wyatt followed her eyes and noticed how flushed Chris' cheeks were compared to the paleness of his face over the last days. _

_"Is that so bad?" he asked. _

_"I'm sure your father will be able to tell you more after the conversation with the doctor."_

_She gave him another small smile before leaving not without checking on her patient one more time. _

_Wyatt had no idea about anything medical but he understood when his brother looked sick. _

_He sat down on the orange plastic chair and watched Chris sleep. There was also a machine beeping regularly signaling the brunette's heartbeat. _

_The tone made Wyatt sleepy as well but the chair was way too uncomfortable. _

_Chris slowly opened his eyes and blinked against the light. _

_Wyatt leaned__ forward combing some loose strands out of Chris forehead with his fingers. _

_"Hey, you are up," the blonde said in a light tone. _

_"Not really," Chris replied. _

_"Slightly. How are you feeling?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"You don't know? Are you in pain, hot, cold?" Wyatt watched Chris rubbing his eyes. "Tired?"_

_"I really don't know. I don't feel anything really. I blame this liquid for that," he said pointing to the infusion bottle. _

_Wyatt nodded. _

_"Had__n't dad been here earlier?" Chris asked. "I think I talked to him. Or maybe he talked to someone else in the room."_

_"I haven't seen him__ either but was told, he's here somewhere. Probably getting coffee." Wyatt decided there was no use to worry Chris or himself as long as he didn't know anything. _

* * *

_Leo entered the room 20 minutes later (Chris had already fallen asleep again) looking very tired and sorrowful. He claimed the other chair. _

_"What's up?" Wyatt asked._

_"Dr. Murray said the surgery went well. He's positive that Chris will recover full strength in the leg eventually."_

_"But?"_

_"But he's still planning one more surgery. However they can't do anything right now. He's still waiting for the tests results of today but he fears the fever is caused by sepsis."_

_"Which is?"_

_"Blood poisoning." _

_"Oh, okay. So, they can do something about that, right?" _

_Leo sighed but nodded. "They started threatening already."_

_Wyatt stared at him. "Dad." He made a small pause. "Dad, you don't think they will let him die?"_

_His father looked up surprised by the question. "Wyatt, this is a hospital full of doctors. I'm sure they do their very best and they have faced this before."_

_"Not the doctors. They." Wyatt pointed upwards. "They won't let me heal him. I tried. I tried every day since the accident. They know that Chris is not getting better obviously but won't let me help him. Why not?"_

_"I don't know, Wyatt."_

_"I think he has__ suffered enough. We all did. They rather decide what is right or I'll go up there and give them a piece of my mind. Damn it." _

_"Wyatt," Leo placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "It will be alright. I promise you. I don't know why they want Chris to fight through this the mortal way but we have to believe that there is a reason for that and that he will come out of it okay." _

_The blonde took a deep breath. _

_"Whether we like it or not," Leo added. _

_The next days passed by painfully slowly as Chris remained feverish. They put him on higher meds, changing between three different infusions in regular periods. Whatever was in the liquids kept Chris asleep most of the time; when he was awake he seemed zoomed out and dazed. _

_Dr. Murray came in with two other doctors discussing further treatment. _

_Wyatt saw the three doctors standing in front of his brother's room when he came back with two paper cups of coffee for himself and his father who only left Chris' bed when a nurse kicked him out late after visiting hours were over. _

_"We'll give him blood infusions as well as insulin and cortisone," Dr. Murray said. _

_Wyatt had a rather low knowledge of medicine but he saw a chance to help his brother. After all they had the same blood group. When Dr. Murray walked past him, Wyatt stopped him. _

_"I could donate blood for Chris," he said and suddenly flinched at his own words. He hated needles. He had totally forgotten about the fact how they would get his blood. He took a deep breath. No time to act like a cry baby. It was for Chris. _

_The doctor did not hesitate__t acceptting the offer and had a nurse take care of Wyatt. _

_A few minutes later the young man entered the patients room with a nurse who now changed the transparent liquid that went into Chris' veins to the dark red Wyatt had donated. _

_Leo looked up from his book. "Did you get sick now, too? You look very pale, son."_

_The nurse smirked. _

_"That's my blood," Wyatt replied meaningful. _

_However his father knew that the paleness was a result of Wyatt's fear of injections more than the loss of blood. _

_The next day, Wyatt came to the hospital, he found his brother sitting in his bed upright flipping through a magazine his father had left there. _

_"You are up," Wyatt exclaimed relived. _

_Chris nodded. He still looked pale and exhausted but not as dead sick as the last days. _

_"More or less. Very smart, Wyatt."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You do know. However I'm not sure if this was the lesson you had to learn in the first place."_

_"I had to learn a lesson?"_

_"Uhu. That you can not only rely on your powers. The mortal way can have the same results."_

_"Hey, I don't believe just anyone's blood would have had healed you."_

_"Me neither."_

_"Then what are you saying?"_

_"I'm saying you found out that you could help me like this, on your won. By the way, I also don't think your blood can just heal anyone. Otherwise we'd have to donate blood now ever day." _

_Wyatt scrunched up his face. "Well, next time they try to teach me a lesson by almost letting my brother die, they'll have to face me."_

* * *

Paige took a deep breath.

"What you mean is, that you maybe made a mistake?" she asked into the round.

She and Leo sat together with Kevin, Melachy and two female Elders around the large conference table in the teacher's library.

"We stopped searching for any Spearman witch after a few months had passed unsuccessful," the grey haired woman, Jane, replied.

"Kevin actually just brought us this new input," Malachy added with a side glare towards the boyish looking Elder. "He has a soft spot for your son's theories."

He told Leo in a voice that made it totally clear that he didn't, and thought the least of Chris theories.

Leo ignored it and addressed Kevin. "What new input?"

"They searched for the family's powers , but the child was too young to have come into his powers, of course they wouldn't find anything."

"We tried to re-do our mistake and searched again this time focusing on the power and the blood line," the second dark haired female replied.

"And found something?" Leo mused.

All three Elders nodded.

"And the powers are being used," Kevin added. "But we can't make out by who."

"So nothing speaks against Chris' theory," Paige said.

"No, but nothing speaks for it either," Malachy answered.

Paige rolled her eyes. This was one stubborn Elder.

"We could find out for sure, though," Jane purposed. "Bring them here."

"Bring them here? What if they are evil?" the Charmed One asked. "And what if not, they could be innocents."

"We can handle evil. We can also handle innocents," Malachy crossed his arms over his chest.

"But still…" Paige couldn't finish her sentence as orbs filled the spot behind Leo and turned into her twin daughters.

"Hi mom," Holly said shyly noticing all the Elders. "I'm so sorry to interrupt."

"We can't find Chris," Haley replied not caring about the Elders. "Actually, we can't even search for him. I mean we can't sense or scry for him and Wyatt isn't answering our calls either."

Paige and Leo exchanged worried glances.

"What do you need them for?" their mother asked.

"Actually I only wanted to talk to Chris about Jenascia. He had promised to call her but never did. I wanted to yell at him for that to tell you the truth."

"But now we are worried. What's going on here, mom? I feel like your little conference has something to do with their missing."

Paige sighed. "We don't know for sure. We are just talking about finding a witch that maybe have been turned evil."

"The new neighbor?" Haley asked. "We know that story. So, it's no crap."

"As I said, we don't know."

"Chris went to the underworld searching," Leo said.

"You two need to find him," Kevin got into the discussion. "Then you'll find Wyatt together."

"Hurry girls, but be safe," Paige told her daughters biting her lip nervously.

"Do you think Wyatt's not answering our calls because something happened to him?" Holly asked.

Haley took her sister's hand. "Doesn't matter, Hol. We'll find out about Wyatt as soon as we found Chris." Saved Chris, she thought. It was obvious her cousin once again got himself into a situation where he couldn't get out of alone. Again.

Paige sighed. She was a lot more worried about her kids than she had ever been about herself.

"Your daughter's destiny is yet unclear but it's supposed to be bright," Kevin whispered to her.

* * *

Chris had seen it a thousand times. He knew those memories. They didn't scare him any more. It was a time he was so confident with that he felt like he really had lived there. But then again seeing the pictures of that timeline was like watching a movie by now.

He learned to disconnect his emotions from them. At least he had thought so.

He looked up trying to focus on something particular but all he saw were images of a time that had never existed. It mixed up with his memories of things he had really lived through in this life becoming one.

"Chris?" Holly held her hands above her cousins kneeling next o him in the cage he had been captured in. She couldn't see an injury but the way he had held his head in pain showed the demon had done something to him.

"Chris?" she shook him softly.

The brunette opened his eyes carefully, blinking a few times as his vision cleared.

"Are you okay?" Holly asked.

Chris rubbed his forehead. "Yes, I think. What are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass," Holly replied. "We were worried when we couldn't sense you."

"We?" Chris sat up and spotted her twin standing a few feet away outside the cage. "Did you vanquish that demon?"

"I did," Haley replied. "Now, Chris…"

"Where's Wyatt?"

"We hoped you could find him."

"I will. You guys go back to the Manor," Chris replied.

"What? No, we'll help you," Haley disagreed.

"No, you won't. I'll go and get Wyatt." Hopefully, he hadn't done anything stupid already. "It's important that you go back to the Manor. Get Prue if necessary."

"Why would that become necessary?" Holly asked but got no answer as Chris had already orbed out.

"I hate when he does that," she sighed.

"Me too. What are we going to do?"

"We should maybe talk to mom."

"Right, absolutely. She might know something." Haley agreed and orbed out as well.

The other twin shook her head. "I meant we should ask her for help. And I hate when you do that as well."

* * *

Chris orbed into P3 – the last place he had sensed his brother, but the club was empty.

He took a deep breath and looked around the only half lit room but heard noises out of the back room.

He walked to the door quietly and peeked inside. He couldn't see anything but before he could enter, he was blinded by a bluish light and was thrown backwards hitting some chairs in the guest room.

"I though Josey had taking care of you," Brandon said stepping out of the room.

"She tried but failed," Chris shrugged and stood up.

Brandon squinted his eyes.

"She's not dead," the twenty two year old replied. "Seems like you care."

"Of course, I care."

"Unusual for demons."

"We are not demons."

"But evil." Chris shook his head. He was curious about Brandon and Josey but his brother was more important. "Where's Wyatt?"

"wouldn't you want to know. I thought you were so powerful, can't you find him yourself?"

"Where is he?" Chris demanded. "What did you do to him?"

"I just talked to him," Brandon replied innocently.

"Brain washed him, you mean."

"Hey, I did no such thing. I only asked him a few things and we agreed it was about time that someone challanged the reign of the Elders."

"You think they reign the world?"

"Don't they? That's what Wyatt said, it's what he believes."

"It's what you made him believe."

Brandon walked a few steps forward, moving in on Chris. "What do you think, Chris?" he asked. "What did they ever do for you?"

Chris looked him straight in the eyes. "No one says they have to do anything for me. They don't care about a single person. The world is what matters to them."

Brandon laughed. "I forgot, you are one of them."

"I'm not."

"Then why do you defend them? They don't care about you or any of your family. Why do you care for them? They put your parents through hell. They let your mom die and both yours and Wyatt's girlfriends, but still you are on their side. Why?"

"Because I've seen a world without them. It's nothing I want a repeat of."

"Well, if that's your opinion. I think you are crazy."

"I've heard that before but I'm too stubborn to change. However, why do you hate the Elders so much?"

"They let my family die. They don't care about witches, Chris. They want you to serve them, to use your powers for their image of the greater good no matter what it takes from you. They never give anything back. They knew those demons were coming after my family they even blamed my mom. She made one mistake. That's no reason to let her die; to let all of them die. But I will aevenge them."

Chris watched the other man. How he paced the floor, gesturing nervously with his hands while talking and the pain that showed in his eyes.

"But you don't aevenge them," he replied softly. "You played with my brother's head. He is taking your revenge for his own. As soon as he understands what's going on, he'll go after you."

"The moment he understands what he has done it will break him. I'm not sorry for him as long as my plan works out."

"Your plan? You mean Josey's plan."

"What are you talking about?" Brandon frowned.

"She said that the two of you will take in Wyatt's powers to reign yourselves; kill witches and whitelighters."

"What?" Brandon looked at him surprised. "No, the Elders are our aim no one else. I don't want to reul a world. I want my revenge."

"Do you want to tell me that you don't know about her activities in the underworld?" it was obvious how confused Brandon was hearing this. "She sent demons to kill Noelle. It was no coincidence she died. It was all part of the plan. Killing Noelle, making Wyatt vulnerable, and getting him on your side to get his powers. That's her plan."

"No, no," Brandon muttered. "No."

"It's true. She told me right before she gave order to kill me."

"No, we never wanted to kill you. I'm no murderer."

Chris scoffed. "Now that's right. Wyatt will be the murderer for you. Maybe you are no demon but you are not better than one."

Brandon shook his head. "That's not true."

"No? After all, you are half demon, I've heard."

"I'm not."

"But your mom fell for a demon. The result was you."

"Shut up!" Brandon waved his arm sending Chris flying backwards. "You know nothing about me."

The brunette sat up when he heard his Aunt Paige call for him sounding more than urgent.

"Frankly, I don't want to know you," he said to Brandon before orbing out in reaction to his aunt's calls.

* * *

Paige sat on the old sofa in the attic with her daughter healing a wound on her forehead. She impatiently waited to be healed and her nephew to orb in in-front of her.

"Finally," she said before the orbs fully disappeared to turn into Chris. She stood up brushing Holly's hand aside. "Seriously, when I call I expect immediate reply. Didn't you learn that from the past?"

"Mom, we don't have time for this. Yell at Chris later," Haley replied.

"What happened?"

"We got mom here to help if we needed her but now none of us can orb back to magic school and the door disappeared from the stair case."

"Uncle Leo is still there," Holly said obviously worried.

Chris quickly sensed for his father and brother but both times hit a blockade. He couldn't believe Wyatt could truly be that influenced by some random people to go against Elders in magic school of all places where not only their father was but also a whole lot of innocent, young witches that were just about to come into their powers.

"We need to find a way to magic school and see what's going on," Paige insisted.

"I'll go. You stay here, I'll be back when I need you," the twenty two year old said.

"You can't orb in there, remember?" Holly replied.

"I know ways to get to magic school. Don't worry about me."

Chris orbed out.

"I always worry the most when he tells me not to worry," the former Charmed One mumbled.

"Especially when he runs off without any potions or a plan for that matter," Holly agreed.

"When you don't know what you're up against, then you don't need a plan," her twin argued.

Holly and her mother both rolled their eyes simultaneously at that statement.

* * *

During the time when Wyatt had been evil, magic school had long been the only place for good witches to hide. They had invented many different ways to get behind the safe walls of the school – potions, spells, magic transportation – they all had been created for just this one aim.

Chris had spent hours and hours to have a complete written versions of this alternate timeline. Every little detail he had written down; every spell he had ever used or heard someone else use; information on dozen of demons regardless whether they had worked for or against Wyatt; several pages were lists of potion ingredients, where to find them, how to use them (especially what to take care of); he had also noted various important events including personal thoughts and feelings on the situation. Everything was registered and chronological.

Therefore Chris found information not provided in the Book of Shadows, plus he found it quicker and the combination of both sources often was the key for solving many demonic and other magical problems.

Chris braced himself and let the vial drop down in front of his feet. He was engulfed by purple smoke (He had chosen Billy's transportation potion that only had brought her back and forth to magic school).

When he stepped out of the fog and stood in the cafeteria of magic school.

The young man quietly moved onto the hallway and looked around.

It was dead silent in the school – a more than suspicious and also dangerous sign.

He closed his eyes and sensed for his brother but all he could get was a signal that Wyatt was in "Existence" – no sign of where he was exactly.

Chris decided on a direction. Even though he got closer to the Great Hall it was still silence surrounding him.

He shivered being hit by a wave of cold air.

He turned around narrowing his eyes but couldn't see anyone.

When he turned back to the direction he was going to, he jumped visibly coming face to face with a very angry Elder – Malachy. His robe was dirty and ripped at the collar.

Chris eyes' widened at the sight of the Elder's injured body. He instantly reached out to support Malachy but his hands were pushed aside.

"Well, it's about time someone of the Halliwells show up," he said through gritted teeth. "But unfortunately too late, I guess."

"I'm not too late," Chris disagreed.

"You are," Malachy repeated. "Dark times are ahead of us." He sunk to his knees.

"I can work it out." Chris shook his head. "I can fix this." He kneeled down next to Malachy. "I can fix this," he repeated.

The Elder took a few shuddered breaths. "We all knew that it was too much power for one witch to handle. It was obvious that they are too strong; and their owner too weak."

"That's not true. It's not too late, he is good. I promise." Chris stood up. He contemplated to heal Malachy who pressed a hand to his chest in pain.

"We are the Elders," he whispered. "This will have consequences for all Halliwells."

Chris gave Malachy one last glance but the Elder didn't see it. He was shaken by heavy coughs. It was unnatural loud in the quiet hall.

The young man took a deep breath and walked away, rushing through the hallway towards the Great Hall.

The double doors stood open.

Chris looked in the room shocked, unable to move at the sight of the destroyed antique furniture and the three unmoving bodies clad in golden robes – two female Elders lay dead on the ground.

A few feet away, half covered by broken wood lay the third body – a friend.

Chris dropped on his knees next to him. One of his tears fell on Kevin's pale face. He grabbed the soft, golden fabric. "God, no"

A figure stepped out of the shadows.

"What have you done?" Chris whispered still holding onto Kevin. "What have you done?" he yelled at his brother.

"I had to," Wyatt simply replied slowly walking towards Chris.

"You had to?" Chris shook his head disbelieving. "You had to become a murderer? Why? Explain it to me, Wyatt. Give me one good reason for your actions apart from the excuse that Brandon had brainwashed you for his own goal. Do it, talk!"

Wyatt remained standing, towering over his crouching brother. "I had to make a point. They do what they want, they rule our lives. They take people we love away from us...Mom, Bianca, Noelle. It'll never stop unless we do something. Unless we show them that they don't hold the power over us."

"It's all about power?" Chris asked.

"No, it's all about us. Us as brothers and humans, something they always forget about."

Wyatt crouched down next to Chris holding him by the shoulders. "Chris, we can't let them decide our lives. We can influence our destiny. You told me, remember? The two of us together are way stronger than all the Elders together."

"But we don't use our powers to kill," Chris said desperately. "Please, Wy, snap out of this."

"I'm just trying to live," the blonde replied. "To really live, not just exist for their purpose" In the twenty five year olds eyes flickered pure hate.

"Wyatt!" Chris grabbed his brother's collar. "Wyatt, listen to me, please."

But he was interrupted by a group of five Elders orbing in.

They eyed Wyatt suspiciously.

"See what you've done," a tall skinny Elder stated. "You are corrupted by evil. We will not accept that."

"We'll have to strip you off your powers to protect all of us," another choppy male Elder replied.

"Okay, fine. I don't want them anyway," Wyatt answered. "You'll do me a favour."

A female Elder sighed. "Don't you regret your actions? I'm sure this is not what your mother taught you."

"Leave her out of this! She's dead...also because of you!" Wyatt yelled throwing the Elder into a wall through a wave of his arm.

The tall skinny Elder shot an Elder bolt at Wyatt hitting his shoulder.

Wyatt instantly opened up his force field.

"Just stop it!" Chris yelled frustrated.

Suddenly everyone focused on him.

He stood up approaching his big brother. "Tell me, what can I do, Wyatt? What can I do to help you? Do you want Noelle back, is that it?"

"You can't bring back the dead. I know that, I just want to live in peace and be happy."

"I want that, too," Chris said. "But to what price?"

"I've ready given up everything." Wyatt lowered his shield. He looked into his brother's eyes before orbing out.

"Follow him," the chubby Elder told a forth Elder. He orbed out.

"You can't take his powers," Chris said. "We have a demon to take care of; and an evil witch."

"I'm sorry but he's lost," the female Elder said. She had gotten up again and stood with the other Elders.

"No, give me a change. I can help him. Trust me."

"You couldn't safe him. It's up to us now."

"Whatever you do, it means that I won't see him again. I'm just asking you for a chance."

"We already gave you one," the chubby Elder replied.

"What do you plan?" the tall Elder asked ignoring the protests of the others.

"Just trust me," Chris repeated avoiding them.

There was a small silence before the Elder nodded. "Go. But we'll only give you one hour."

"I don't need that long."


	35. Chapter 35

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I know I promised not to keep you waiting but I have a really good reason this time. Acutally, a very bad reason for me. I had been in hospital for almost a week. I always have problems with my eyes but never that bad. I couldn't see very well - like almost nothing - so really wasn't able to work on a computer or anything for that matter. **

**Anyway, here is it now and I hope you all enjoy it and can forgive me after what you read. Or you hate me... :-) Either way, have fun. **

Chapter 35

"You look so handsome, clever and successful," Noelle told her boyfriend who came fully dressed into the kitchen.

Wyatt wore black jeans and black shoes with a white short sleeved shirt and a black sports jacket.

"You think?" he asked unbelievingly.

"Oh, yes. Coffee, dear"

"Thanks." Wyatt took the cup grateful.

"I hope you are not nervous. You really have no reason, too be. Sesame bagel?" she offered.

Orbs filled the air the kitchen turning into the younger Halliwell brother. "Hey, professor…you ready to bore them? Oh, for me?" he asked spotting Noelle holding the bagel offering.

"Yes, take it. I'm late. I'll have breakfast with Prof Harvey. He will be giving me some more instructions," Wyatt said.

Chris took the bagel grinning from Noelle and sat down at the kitchen table and bit into it.

"You look nervous," the brunette told his brother. "Are you nervous? I'd be nervous as hell. Seriously, I can't talk well in front of strangers."

Wyatt sighed. "Thanks, bro."

"Hey, but you are not me. You can do it."

"Yes, babe, you'll be great," Noelle agreed. "Chris, eat and be quiet."

"Sorry." The twenty two year old poured orange juice in a glass, that stood on the table.

The young woman walked in front of her boyfriend and placed her hands on his shoulder, massaging him lightly.

"Honey, you will be a success." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck and have fun."

Wyatt nodded. "Thanks for your support. I have to go now. I'll call you when I'm done."

The blonde placed his empty cup in the sink. When he passed Chris, he hit him on the head playfully.

"Seriously, do you have to put pressure on him?" Noelle asked.

"He's a genius. He can handle my lame jokes." Chris shrugged. "Do you have cream cheese for this?"

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes. "Serve yourself. It's your home."

She took her own cup and left the kitchen.

Chris opened the fridge and started to search through the contents.

He looked up at the sound of orbs, backing away when he saw himself but dressed different in a red shirt standing there.

"What the hell?" he asked himself.

"Yeah, strange," he agreed. "Gotta go" Chris in red shirt made his way towards the living room entering in the same moment as the demon aimed a fire ball at Noelle. He jumped in front of her shoving her on the ground hard. She hit her head on the small table passing out.

"They said no witch would be here," one demon grunted.

Chris in black appeared in the room as well. The demons looked back and forth between the two versions of the young witch confused.

Only one gathered himself quickly conjuring a fire ball.

* * *

"What did you find the most difficult thing by taking over the business?" a young female student asked.

Wyatt had been surprised how less he was nervous. He found it kind of exiting and even fun. His former professor sat in the first row listening as well but like when Wyatt was still his student and held a presentation showed nothing on his face.

"Well, you may expect a business related aspect but actually what was most,"

Wyatt stopped mid sentence. He pressed a hand against his chest taking in a sharp breath.

"Mr. Halliwell, are you feeling well?" the professor asked.

Wyatt shook his head to clear out his thoughts. He looked down on his notes trying to focus again. He felt a sudden emptiness and it took him a moment to figure out what had changed.

"Mr. Halliwell?"

Wyatt took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I…" he trailed off suddenly identifying the emptiness.

He quickly sensed for his brother.

Nothing…

He didn't even hit a wall like when Chris blocked him out.

Nothing...

Like their bond was broken.

"I'm sorry. I need to go." Wyatt grabbed his papers and jacked and ran out of the classroom.

He didn't bother to get to his car but orbed out at the first place that seemed safe.

The living room of the Manor, where he appeared moments later was a battlefield.

The young witch first spotted his girlfriend. He hurried to her side and carefully turned her around before healing the wound on her head.

Noelle blinked a few times before getting up with Wyatt's help.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, much better. Where's Chris?"

Chris. Wyatt panicked. He let go of Noelle and crossed the room. His little brother lay on the ground, bleeding from several injuries.

Wyatt dropped to his knees holding his hands over Chris' chest. The golden glow appeared but nothing happened.

Noelle crouched down next to her boyfriend. "It didn't work?"

"It will. It has to," Wyatt replied. But nothing happened and the emptiness spread though his body. "It has to," he repeated.

Noelle touched his shoulder. "Wyatt…" Tears prickled up in her eyes.

"Don't say anything." Wyatt dropped his hands. "Damn this." He touched his brother's face stroking some strands out of his eyes. "Chris, come on, wake up." Wyatt gathered his brother's lifeless body in his arms. "Come on, you can wake up now."

He buried his face in Chris' chest.

Noelle blinked through her tears and rubbed her boyfriend's back while Wyatt was crying heavily in Chris' black shirt.

* * *

"Phoebe, your column is going very well," Danielle said during editorial meeting. "However, I'd like to think about going in a new direction. You are a mother, could you imagine a special with parental advice?"

Phoebe leaned forward in her chair. She smiled softly understanding the personal aspect of the suggestion.

"I'm not sure I'm such a perfect mother to give others advice. However…" She suddenly screwed up her face in pain.

"Phoebe?" Danielle looked at her worryingly. "Are you okay?"

"Hm, I don't know. I'll just step outside a moment. Excuse me."

She hastily got up and hurried into her office closing the door behind her. "Paige!" her sister orbed in immediately a strange look on her face. "To the Manor"

Phoebe grabbed her hand and the two women orbed out.

"Phoebe?" Danielle opened the door to the office surprised to find it empty as she had just seen Phoebe enter it.

* * *

"I don't understand how this could happen?" Prue asked pacing the floor in front of the podium.

Wyatt stood there behind the Book of Shadows flipping pages not looking at anything in particular.

"I mean, can't you usually feel when something is wrong? I thought you guys were connected."

"I did feel something bit it was too late already."

"You are the Twice Blessed," the young woman cried as if that was the key to it all.

"Maybe if you were around to help us with the demons, it wouldn't have happened?"

"You are not serious." Prue stopped pacing and glared at Wyatt.

"No, but if we play the blame card…why does it have to be on me?"

Prue took a deep breath. She ran a hand through her long hair messing it up completely.

Wyatt rested his arms on the podium, closing his eyes. Tears fell on the page.

Immediately, tears formed in the girl's eyes as well.

"I'm so sorry, Wyatt." She walked around the podium hugging her cousin tightly. "It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault."

Wyatt bent down resting his head on her shoulder.

"I failed him, Prue. I failed my mom. I had promised her to look after him. He is my little brother; I am suppose too protect him."

"You did as much as you could." Prue assured him. She turned around to the door where she had felt someone's presence. "Dad"

Wyatt stepped away from his cousin who wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt.

"The ambulance is here," Coop said.

"What for" Wyatt asked.

Prue exchanged a look with her father.

"To take the body," the cupid replied.

* * *

Leo ran a hand through his son's hair. It always felt similar to when he was still able to touch Piper's long brunette locks.

Amber stood next to him squeezing his hand and holding onto his arms; tears ran down her cheeks. It was the hardest thing to do, to comfort him while saying goodbye to his son…when she – being a mother of two, herself - could barely imagine how difficult this must be.

"Now you are safe with your mom," Leo said.

In the background, Paige sat on the sofa, either of her twin daughters at her side. They had similar expressions on their faces; only Holly was crying heavily while her sister hadn't shed a tear yet. Henry stood behind the sofa with Junior, a hand on his son's and wife's shoulder.

Phoebe had taken place in the armchair sitting there unmoving for what seemed like hours. Her two younger daughters sat on the floor at her feet.

Noelle brought tea for everyone placing the tray on the coffee table.

Trevor was also there standing away from the others, his arms crossed in front of his chest staring ahead.

Leo pulled his hand away. There was no use in holding on. He turned around as he couldn't watch his son being taken away from him.

Steps could be heard on the stairs.

"Dad," Wyatt was first to arrive in the living room; Prue and Coop right behind him.

"Dad, you can't let them take him away."

Leo didn't say a word but embraced his surviving son who despite his tall frame seemed like a little boy all over again in his father's arms, crying.

* * *

Wyatt looked around the room that despite its usual mess, still seemed awfully empty.

As soon as Chris had taken over Wyatt's old room to make it his place to work in, the room got a whole new character.

It seemed like Wyatt had never spent twenty two years of his life in that room.

Wyatt sat down on his old bed eying the items surrounding him – mainly drawings, canvas in all sizes and art utensils. His view fell on the photos on the nightstand. One was a beautiful happy picture of Chris and Bianca. It was one of those that required the people in it to stand very close as one of them hold the camera only an arm length away.

Wyatt closed his eyes. It made him sad that Chris wouldn't even be with his ex-girlfriend again.

"At least he's with Aunt Piper," came a voice from the door.

"Don't read my mind, Junior."

"Sorry," the teenager said. "I just wanted to know when we'll go after those demons."

"What demons?" Demons were the last thing on his mind right now.

Junior walked into the room and sat down next to his cousin. "The demon that killed Chris"

Wyatt flinched at the words. It was the first time someone spoke out so blatantly what had happened.

"Or rather demons, I know one poor demon wouldn't have been a problem for Chris.

"Junior," Wyatt sighed.

"Are you just going to let it happen? We need to make a statement. Demons can not just kill a family member and get away with it."

"I don't know what demon to go after and even if I knew I really have no interest in demons right now."

"And when will you deal with it?"

"I don't know. I just lost my brother like what 3 hours ago? Don't you understand this, Junior, Chris is gone. He's gone forever, do you have the slightest idea what that makes me feel like?"

"Exactly my point, Chris is dead and you are angry and sad and our emotions play up, that's when I would go after the demon."

"That's why you are not going after any demon."

"That's not fair. I can vanquish demons, too. Besides, I'm sure if it was Chris he would go after half the underworld trying to find the responsible demon. If he didn't find him, he'd go after the other half." The seventeen year old angrily hit the bed. "We are witches. We need to take revenge. It's our job."

"Our job is to protect innocents. And I think we should grieve first," Holly purposed. She had silently moved into the room. Her eyes were red and puffy but she gave her brother a small smile kneeling down in front of him.

"I don't want to have to grieve," the boy replied pouting. "Holly, can't we do anything?"

The girl shook her head.

Junior bent down to her, hugging her tightly and started to cry.

**_flashback_**

_The screen turned black and then showed GAME OVER in large red letters. _

"_I won again!" Junior cheered. "Maybe you are getting to old for this."_

"_Haha," Chris replied. "Maybe I just let you win." _

"_No, you didn't," Junior smirked. _

_Chris faked to be offended before tackling his cousin to the ground. _

"_You just can't stand to loose," Junior replied trying to fight Chris off. _

_The brunette let him go. "I had lost enough."_

"_Should I let you win?" the teenager asked. _

"_No. You're my cousin. I grant you your success."_

"_Thanks. I haven't been very successful lately anyway." _

"_High school is a tough time, who knows better than I you'll get through hat. If I did, everyone can. Just remember how powerful you are." _

_Junior snorted. "Yeah, great…just stupid that no one knows about my power." _

"_We do. You do. Moreover, I'm not talking about your witch powers. Telepathy with mind control is a strong power and only witches with pure hearts that can differ between good and evil regarding their own actions, receive this power. You are a good and strong person not because of your powers but you have your powers because of that. One day, you'll be one of the most powerful ones in the family and will fulfil your own prophecy?"_

"_And what would that be?" Junior asked sitting up listening excited. _

_Chris shrugged. "It's probably still unwritten. But that's good," he quickly added seeing his cousin's face. "That means you can still influence it." _

"_But you think I'll fight demons like you?"_

"_I'm afraid you will have to. Probably sooner than you think. Until then, use your powers for good. There is more you can do with them than vanquishing demons."_

Penny sat on the first step of the stone stair leading to the Manor. She looked ahead at nothing in particular. A shadow fell over her but she didn't turn around.

"May I?" Trevor asked.

"Of course, sure," she nodded.

The young man sat down a few inches away from her. They stayed silent a long time then Trevor coughed uncomfortable.

"I…ehm…I guess, we won't meet to study the next time. After today…"

"Why not? You still need help with the school work, don't you?"

"Yes but I totally understand."

"I like spending time with you."

"Oh." Trevor blushed. "I…thanks"

Penny smirked a bit. "I can't believe, he's gone," she suddenly cried. "Who's going to drive with us? Not to mention, tell us everything about magic and demons. Chris was always around."

"They will assign me a new whitelighter," Trevor muttered.

Penny looked up tears ran down her cheeks. "What are we going to do now?" she asked.

Trevor looked at his hands. He wordless moved closer to her and placed an arm around her shoulder.

Penny leaned against him, crying in his shirt.

**_Flashback_**

"_I thought only I could have an accident on my first driving lesson in the parking lot," Chris said running a hand over the dent in his car. "And that with a tree." _

_Penny looked down sheepishly. "I'm really sorry, Chris."_

"_My poor car, however the dent matches the scratches above."_

"_Aren't you angry?" she asked. _

"_It's just a car."_

"_And I can continue to drive with you?" _

"_Sure, I why not" Chris checked his watch. "Alright, jump in. Let's pick up Trevor." _

"_Trevor?"_

"_Yes, when he heard you were driving with me, he wanted to as well. After all, one scratch in my dad's car and he'll have a nervous breakdown."_

_Penny climbed in the car. "I think you and Trevor have been getting along just fine lately. He's alright; a bit annoying like every little brother, I guess."_

_Penny grinned. She got onto the road and drove slowly the direction Chris told her and parked in front of the house hitting the sidewalk with one wheel._

"_I like your style. There could actually be a worse driver than me," Chris sat and reached over to press the Horn. _

_Moments later Trevor appeared I front of the car. _

_Penny got out and they stood in front of each other a moment."_

"_Hi, Trevo."_

"_Hi, Penn."_

"_Alright, kids, how about we hit the road," the twenty two year old called. _

_Penny made a step forward bumping into Trevor who had went the same way. They clumsily walked around each other before climbing in the car; Trevor in the driver's seat and Penny in the backseat. _

"_Penny…drove very good," Chris said. _

"_I'm sure she did," Trevor replied looking at the girl through the rear mirror with a stupid grin. _

"_Thanks," Penny blushed slightly. _

"_Alright, let's go," Chris stated. _

"_Sure." Trevor took an eternity to check all mirrors before driving on the road. _

"_We'll head to the mall. I need to get a few things. Why don't you guys get some ice cram meanwhile," Chris suggested. _

"_Oh, yes. I mean if Penny is alright with that," Trevor replied. _

"_Of course I'd love that."_

"_Great, great," Chris muttered. _

* * *

**yes, I killed him. Just like that. **

**Please don't forget to leave me just a little review. It's always appreciated. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Another sad chapter I'm afraid. I hope you will like it anyway :-)**

Chapter 36

Noelle cleaned up the kitchen where she had prepared tea for the family earlier; she then had fixed some sandwiches when the evening came closer.

Amber brought four more empty glasses and placed them in the sink.

"Here you go. That's the rest," the older woman said.

She sighed and leaned against the cupboard, leaning her head back closing her sore eyes a moment.

"Thanks. Is there anything else I can do?" Noelle asked.

"I don't know." Amber took a tea towel and started to dry the dishes. "Phoebe and Coop went to see Victor. I hope they can comfort him a bit after the news. Prue took her sisters home and Trevor went with them. I think Paige took her kids home as well. Henry is at the police station in case any questions come up. I guess you rather ask Wyatt if he needs anything."

Noelle nodded but frowned as well. "I never had to be there for anyone who was grieving. Wyatt – he is always looking out for me and for others. He usually has everything under control. I don't know how to help."

Amber folded the towel and put it aside. She placed an arm around the young women. "Sweetie, all you have to do is be; there and have patience with him. The family is totally devastated and it'll take time."

Noelle took a deep breath. "I guess you are right. I really hope Wyatt will let me help."

Amber squeezed her hand. She turned around and sat down at the kitchen table, rubbing her face.

Noelle placed a glass of water in front of her. "You seem devastated as well. I never knew you and Chris were that close."

"You know there are people that touch your heart. I'm not sure what you understand as being close but I think Chris and I had a special relationship after he stayed with us. When Leo and I got together, Chris was still a teenager with not so much self confidence. He was just a boy that didn't know what to do with his life. He and Leo had quite a lot of problems. I think I just understood how to handle him. We got to be friends. I think he was indeed looking for a family. And when he stayed with me and Leo it was a fantastic chance for us to get to know each other. It was good for Leo as well as they had more time." Amber took a sip from her water. "Our lives without Chris won't ever be the same any more. That's just how it is when someone's gone."

_Flashback_

"_Good morning," Amber greeted Chris who came into the kitchen walking with his crutches. She sat at the kitchen table looking through the newspaper. _

"_Good morning," he replied not sounding as cheery as the greeting was. _

_The woman watched him standing there obviously unsure what to say. _

"_Come here," she offered. "Sit." She pulled a chair out invitingly. "I wanted to wake you earlier to have breakfast with us but Leo said you'd rather sleep in." She glanced at Chris. "I'll wake you tomorrow."_

"_Did dad leave already?"_

"_Yes. He and Trevor left half an hour ago." Amber stood up and got a cup. "I still have some coffee. Or do you want anything else?"_

_Chris finally sat down at the table. "I'm fine with anything."_

_She filled a cup with coffee. "What do you want for breakfast?"_

"_I can fix me something," Chris said. _

_She placed the cup in front of him. "Okay, make yourself at home. Actually, it's your home for as long as you want."_

"_Thanks. I really don't want to bother you, though."_

"_You don't bother me at all. I like caring for everyone. Besides, the only good thing about being sick is that you will be pampered." She smiled at him and started to get stuff out of the fridge, obviously ignoring his statement. "Did you sleep well?"_

"_Not really."_

"_What's the matter?"_

"_It's not because something is wrong in the room or so, I just have a hard time sleeping lately."_

_Amber took two slices of bread out of the box. _

"_I'm sorry. Can I help somehow?"_

"_No, I don't think so." Chris glanced over the headlines of the newspaper when Amber placed a sandwich in front of the young man. "Thanks."_

_Amber sat down opposite of him again. "Sweetie, I'm not your mom, I won't act like your mom but I can be a friend. Try me."_

_Chris looked up at her and sighed. "It's just strange to sit here after all those weeks in hospital like nothing had happened. No one is talking about it." _

"_Do you want to talk about what happened?"_

"_Not right now but generally yes. I can't change what happened."_

"_I promise I will listen if you want to talk about it."_

"_I just don't know what to do now? I did not worry about what to do in hospital but now I can't hide from it anymore."_

"_There is nothing to hide from. I won't tell you what to do but I can tell you what I'd do."_

_The young man nodded. _

"_I'd take one step after another. First of all you get well again, do your rehab – that's the most important thing. After that, you go back to school and do your final work. Everything else will eventually work out in the future. Whenever you feel the need to talk about anything, you know that there are enough people that will listen. So, don't bottle it up." _

_Chris nodded. "Thanks. I still feel lost. From one second to another my life's turned upside down. I feel like I was pushed into the life of someone else."_

"_Then you need to start making it your own. You can count on our help but you have to make the first step."_

_Chris took a deep breath. Silence filled the room. _

"_Now," Amber said with a smile. "Eat…its Trevor's favourite egg sandwich with mustard and tomatoes. Maybe you'll like it, too."_

_Chris shrugged and took a bite. "It's good. It's actually very good." _

_

* * *

_

Leo sat on the sofa staring at his knees when Amber came back into the room. She dropped on the cushions next to him. She took his hand in her own.

Leo looked up at her and laid his hand on top of hers.

"Maybe we should go home and you lay down a bit," Amber purposed.

"I don't need to lie down," Leo protested.

"There's nothing in here," Wyatt exclaimed shutting the book angrily. He had checked out both their ancient Book of Shadows as well as his brother's notes.

"What are you looking for, Wyatt?" his father asked.

"What do you think? A way to get Chris back"

"We don't get him back," Leo replied. "We lose against death."

"You maybe but not me, I'm the twice blessed."

"That means nothing."

"Mom got you back."

"Your mom made a deal with destiny."

"Then that's what I do, too."

"And I wasn't dead, Wyatt." Leo took a deep breath. "Don't you think I want him back, too? I lost my son; there is nothing worse for a parent. And I even lost him twice although I swore to rather give my own life. I understand your pain, son, but I also understand the grand design. Someone had to die today by all means. Do you want to risk giving a substitute for your brother?"

"Yes," Wyatt replied. He stood up pacing the floor. "I'd give anyone for him; even myself."

Leo shook his head. "It was his destiny to die."

"Really…maybe you can live with that explanation," Wyatt said. "It doesn't help me. Why now? My brother saved the world from me. How am I supposed to go on? He survived various demon attacks; he survived his own self-destructive actions; he survived being stabbed by Excalibur; he survived the accident and that all just to die now. I can't accept that and you shouldn't' either."

Leo let his son's word wash over him, unmoving. "Wyatt, think of what your brother would want."

Noelle entered the living room. She had only heard Leo's last words not knowing what had been going on.

"Wyatt, I should maybe go to the restaurant. See what's going on there," she suggested.

"I couldn't care less about the fucking restaurant!" he yelled at her before turning back to his father. "I tell you what Chris wanted: to not die. He just told us that he was happy."

Wyatt dropped back down on the armchair, burrowing his head in his hands.

Noelle touched his shoulder but he fought her off. "Leave me!" he orbed out not listening to his girlfriend's call.

"Let him go," Leo said.

Amber nodded. "He'll come around eventually."

* * *

Wyatt's steps echoed in the large interior. He sat down on one of the many wooden benches. He felt just so much out of place here; the grand cross in front of him above the decorated altar disturbed him.

"Wyatt?" Amy did not hide her surprise to see her best friend's brother in her church. She had been in the office cleaning up after a talk with a fighting couple when she had heard the steps on the marmoreal floor. She usually checked on visitors. Most of them came to stay alone saying a silent prayer; but every now and then people came and wished for help or just someone to listen but did not know how to approach the situation.

Wyatt looked up. Frankly, he had hoped to find Amy here however his heart bled thinking of what he had to tell her.

She instantly recognized his weary expression and red eyes.

"What happened?" the young woman asked and sat down next to him.

"I don't know how to tell you…it's seems so surreal. It's Chris, Amy. He's…" Wyatt stopped a moment. If he said it, it was real. No running away from the facts then. "He's passed away, Amy."

"What" she breathed covering her mouth "But how? Wyatt, what are you telling me here?" she grabbed the front of his jacket making him look at her.

"I'm sorry. I…" The blonde drifted off, tears making it impossible to speak.

Amy still held on the fabric of his jacket.

"I want to know what happened," she demanded.

Wyatt swallowed hard. What was he suppose to say? His family had covered up the truth well.

"An accident," he replied.

"What kind of accident?"

"Does that really matter?"

"It does."

The twenty five year old hesitated. "He fell down the stairs at the Manor. He was alone and fell, I don't know. Maybe he got sick."

"Are you kidding me?" the Afro-American woman let go off him. Wyatt was surprised at her reaction. "Chris does not die falling down some stairs," she explained her point angrily. "It's a shame you say that. If ever, Chris would die saving someone from getting hit by a car; he'd die helping someone who gets robbed; he'd die rescuing a kitten out of a burning building. Chris does not fall down the stairs. Especially, not at the Manor, he loves that house. He says it's where he's close to your mom. So, you can't make me believe this. Tell me the truth."

"I can't," Wyatt whispered.

Amy leant back against the bench.

Silence fell over them.

"Does it have to do with magic?" the woman suddenly asked.

Wyatt frowned at her. "What makes you say that?"

"The fact I have known Chris for years. He would suddenly disappear in a hurry. He would be at my side in split seconds when I needed him no matter where he or I was. He sometimes told me about having to do a project with you; that would make it impossible for us to meet for days. The way he talked about magic, like his life was possessed by it. Just me trying to find an explanation for what has happened without getting mad at _him_" She pointed upwards to a statue of a dying Jesus in Maria's arms.

Wyatt followed her motion and closed his eyes at the sight.

"I don't know anything," Amy said. "I don't want to know. I trust he had reasons to keep his secrets, just like you now. And you are right, it doesn't matter."

"Thanks for not asking. You can be sure he only had your best interests."

The woman nodded as another silence took over them.

Wyatt took a deep breath. "I need to ask you two favours, Amy. One is for me, one is for Chris."

"Sure. What can I do?"

"For me, you could tell your friends. You have their numbers and you know how to pass the news to them individually."

Amy sighed. "Okay. That's going to be tough but I'll do it…and the other thing?"

Wyatt looked around the church. "I want you to do the funeral service here. I know we are not christens – at least I'm not, but I know Chris loved this church for more reasons than just you being here. Something attracted him to come here. You probably know what."

Amy smiled a little. "He liked that the church would be open for anybody. It's a place of peace and comfort. It provides asylum and shelter for anyone."

"So, you'll open your church for him a final time."

"Of course if you think it's the right place. But I can't do the funeral service, Wyatt, I'm sorry. You can't ask that of me."

"I'm not. It's for Chris, Amy. Who else would be more perfect?"

"I couldn't." Tears welled up in her eyes and dropped when she blinked. "All I'd do is cry standing up there."

"Your crying would express our all feelings more honest and accurate than any nice spoken words. You can't deny, Amy. And I know you won't."

She took a shuddered breath but couldn't stop herself from breaking down in tears at the loss of her friend.

Wyatt stayed seated next to her letting his own grief take over him.

* * *

Henry Mitchell stared on the screen of his computer.

The screensaver had opened a while ago and he watched the footage of family portraits. His son had designed the screensaver for him as a birthday present.

He closed his eyes, pressing a few buttons on the keyboard to end it.

His telephone rang and he answered listening to the man on the other end.

"Thanks for the information. I'll be in touch," he finally said and ended the call. He sighed and tapped the table top before grabbing the phone receiver again.

After a moment it was answered.

"Hi, Holly, it's dad. Can I talk to your mom, please?" He heard his daughter walk around with the phone…then Paige answered her voice rusty from the crying.

"Paige, I just got a call. The coroner confirmed the death followed natural causes."

"Okay. What do we do now?" his wife asked.

"I think we should organize a funeral."

"I don't want to deal with this, Henry. I can't. But we can't leave it to Leo." She took a deep breath.

"Maybe Coop and I can do that for you."

There was a long silence. "Are you coming home soon?" Paige finally asked.

"Yes. I'll just get the documents and come home. Are the kids still with you?"

"Yes, they are. We'll stick together right now. The girls find it difficult to go back to the apartment."

"Just…" Henry sighted. "Take care."

"Don't worry, honey. Nothing is going to happen to us."

"I know. I'll see you in a bit."

Paige heard disbelief in her husband's voice. "Later," she said and hung up.

_Flashback_

_Henry leaned against his car waiting for his nephew. He watched the students exit the school building. _

_Chris was one of the last and he was obviously surprised to see his uncle. _

"_Are you here to arrest me?" the fourteen year old asked. _

"_No," Henry laughed. "Why did you do something to get you arrested?"_

"_Not that I know of but it seems like a lot of people think different." _

"_No, I'm not. We are going to the mall. Your dad called me and said you were in need of new shoes and I have to agree, so I volunteered to go to the mall with you."_

"_Yeah, he told me days ago, that he'd go there with me. Now he pushed it on you?"_

_Henry frowned. He didn't know his brother-in-law to break his promise before. "Well, he asked me if I wanted to and I said yes."_

"_Don't you have anything better to do?"_

"_No. Believe it or not, I am really looking forward spending time with my nephew. So, if you don't mind being seen with your old uncle in public, I'd suggest we go." _

"_Okay," Chris shrugged it off and opened the door to the passenger side to climb on his seat._

_Henry walked around the car. He grinned to himself having noticed that Chris was not as careless about the situation as he wanted to appear and was in fact looking forward to spend time with his uncle. _

_The parole officer knew how important it was for a boy to spend time with a male family member. He knew because as a child and teenager he had often missed some male influence. _

_He started the engine and drove out of the parking lot. _

"_Do you want something to eat first?" he asked. _

"_No. I'd like to get the shopping done with."_

_Henry nodded. "I don't like shopping either. But Paige and the girls love it."_

"_Can I switch that station?" Chris asked pointing to the car radio._

"_Sure go ahead."_

_The teenager pressed a few buttons and stopped on a heavy rock song. _

_Henry listened to it a while silently. "That's not bad."_

"_I can turn it off again."_

"_No, really, it's fine," Henry quickly assured. "I am a great rock fan. I mean I still am but I lost view of the new bands. I kind of stopped with Nickelback."_

"_Yeah, that's a while." _

"_All your life"_

"_Dad would never listen to such music."_

"_Don't think too good about your father. I'm sure he had his wild days, too, back when he was young."_

"_Yeah, during prohibition," Chris snorted._

_Henry glanced at him. He used to forget about Leo's true identity. "Right…still."_

_Chris shrugged looking out of the window. _

"_Have you already considered what kind of car you want to have?" Henry asked to change the subject._

"_You mean in 2 years?"_

"_Well, I knew what kind of car I wanted to have since I was 12."_

"_I will be glad if even get a car. I'm sure dad won't give me his. I'm sure he won't buy me one either until I prove to him I'm responsible enough to have one," Chris replied imitating Leo's voice. "Although, mom had promised me one because she gave Wyatt hers. But I don't need a car. I'd like to have motorcycle."_

"_A motorcycle…and you think Leo would appreciate that more?"_

"_He wasn't against it when I told him. All cool guys drive motorcycles. James Dean, Paul Newman, Clint Eastwood. They were great, tough guys."_

"_How can you know all those old movie stars? Hell, even I don't." Henry exclaimed. _

"_I watched all the movies with dad."_

"_And here I thought you guys had nothing in common." _

"_We don't." _

"_You both like old classic movies, you could watch them together."_

"_We could. Only, that we don't. And we won't because dad hides from home because he thinks in the Manor he'd miss mom even more. He should know that he'll miss her everywhere." Chris leaned his head against the window. _

_Henry glanced at his nephew before focusing on the street again as they hit the parking lot of the mall. _

"_Your dad's hurting, Chris; I can't even imagine life without Paige. I don't want to even think about it. You have to give him some time. Eventually, he'll get better. Until then, I'm afraid you have to stay strong, so does your brother. And don't forget that you guys are not alone. I admit it seems like no one of the family has been around lately but I can promise that is because we understand your pain, we are here to help. However, you also need to approach us. I won't push my help on you. So, if you don't want to spend the afternoon with your old uncle just say so and I'll drive you home. But as for me I was looking forward to it." _

"_You are?"_

"_Yes, sure, why not?" Henry laughed parking his car and turning off the engine. _

_Chris shrugged. "I guess because most of the time I don't like myself I forgot that maybe someone else does."_

"_I don't find it hard to like you, actually." _

"_Dad does." Chris said starring down at his hands in his lap; his long bangs fell into his eyes. _

"_He does not," Henry disagreed. _

"_He said so."_

"_If he ever said anything like that, I'm sure he was just upset and feels sorry now." _

"_He's always upset. Never feels sorry, though."_

_Henry sighed. "Listen, I have a suggestion. We now put on our happy faces. We go shopping, get something to eat, play some video-games or whatever you want and tonight when I take you home, I'll have a word with our dad – a talk from father to father."_

"_That won't change anything. Apart from that he might get angry at you."_

"_but it is worth a try. If nothing should change my offer still stands that you can always come to me. Okay?"_

"_Okay. Thanks, Uncle Henry…that already changes a lot."_

"_Good. So, can we have some fun?"_

_

* * *

_

**_There will be a few more chapters like this with flashbacks and all. If it gets confusing just let me know. _**


	37. Chapter 37

**I first want to apologize that I didn't have a chance to reply to any of your reviews last time. As you know I'm not in the best condition at the moment and the time I spend in front of a computer is mainly limited to my job. But I hope to better eventually and then will sit down and write proper replies. **

**Nevertheless, here is the next chapter. I hope some of you will enjoy it :-) It seems that no one really likes it that Chris is dead which I was expecting. It also seems that there are mixed opinions about the series of flashbacks and the idea that there will be more. I'm afraid those readers will have to skip a few chapters. Although, I'd like you all to keep on reading everything of course :-)**

Chapter 37

Holly sighed deeply looking into the room that Chris had made his just weeks ago. Despite all the stuff that lay around and the un-made bed it seemed empty.

Haley orbed in behind her sister and embraced her tightly, resting her chin on Holly's shoulder.

"I thought we wouldn't come here tonight," Haley said. "Mom made our beds and everything."

"I know and I won't stay here but I wanted to get some stuff. Besides, this is our home. However, it seems so quiet and empty without Chris. I know it's stupid. He only lived here a short period but I feel his presence."

Haley closed her eyes. "He was all around. Anyway, I think we should go to mom and dad now. Tomorrow, we'll have to deal with this room. I actually would like to clean it out. I don't think I can bear seeing all his things around here."

"And I think it's ridiculous of you to think you can forget Chris if you didn't see his belongings."

_Flashback_

"_That is exactly the color I wanted," Holly exclaimed delighted. _

"_Great," Chris muttered monotonously painting the wall. _

"_So, this is done," Henry sighed. "At least you can sleep in a bed tonight." He had volunteered to fix some of his daughter's furniture for their first apartment. _

_As their parent's old home was once again empty (Wyatt had moved back the Manor and his friends had taken their own paths as well) the two girls persuaded them to finally get a place for themselves. After the twins had graduated, Paige had no more reasons to keep her daughter's in their house. They were 18 and ready to live alone. But as a mother, she wouldn't just let them leave without a fight, so she had decided that the girls – if they wanted to live alone now – had to organize their move on their own as well. _

_The easiest way for Holly and Haley was to get the male family members to help. They orbed all their belongings into their new home and started to clean everything away while their cousin did the painting, their father fixed the new furniture and their Uncle Leo checked on the electricity and water pipes – and all their services were for free._

"_It's very useful sometimes to be a girl and have a nice smile," Bianca winked as she watched her boyfriend get ready to help his cousins with their move in. _

"_What does that mean?" he asked her. _

_Bianca shrugged. "Nothing, help your cousins. Go."_

"_Okay...but I can tell you that not all men are dump fools when it comes to women."_

"_If you say so"_

"_Sure." Chris kissed her on the cheek before joining Holly's side to orb out. "There are homosexuals," he said. _

_With that said__...now Chris painted a wall in a light pink. _

"_I have to go, sweetie," Henry said and kissed his daughter on the cheek. "I'll come back after my shift. But don't tell your mom. Remember, she wants you two to manage the move alone."_

"_I think we can handle it alone now, daddy, but thanks. We are always glad to welcome you here."_

_Henry smiled and hugged her. "I'm already missing my girls." He stepped away from her. __"Bye, Chris."_

"_Bye, Uncle Henry." Chris rubbed his eyes. "Frankly, Hol, how can you sleep in here? This pink is driving me nuts already."_

_Holly nudged him. "I remember you had wallpaper with cars and motorbikes on it."_

"_When I was six"_

"_Still, I like it."_

"_Good. But believe me you won't bring many boys in here, at least not more than one time."_

"_Well, good for you. That means less guys for you and Wyatt to scare off."_

_Chris looked at her offended. _

"_We don't do such things."_

"_Oh, come on. I remember all of Prue's boyfriends and Haley's. Not to mention my Charlie."_

"_Don't mention Charlie. He was the biggest losers of all of them. I can't help if you girls only fall for the stupidest fools. Aren't you glad none of them are around anymore?"_

_Holly shook her head smirking. "Yes, a bit. But you can't protect us forever."_

"_I can try. Especially now that Prue is gone, we can now completely focus on you and your sister." _

"_I'm flattered."_

_Haley came into the room. "Isn't it awesome?" she exclaimed. "No parents, no little brother, just us. We can do whatever we want. I'm so excited. I know mom thinks we can't live alone yet or will kill each other eventually but I am sure we can prove her wrong."_

"_I also think you will kill each other," Chris said. The two girls glared at him. "Come on, girls, you can fight like crazy. I have seen it. Your parents could barely mediate between you sometimes. What makes you think you will get along now?"_

"_Because there are no parents," Haley explained. _

_Chris frowned. "I don't understand."_

"_Well, Chris, unlike your parents that always treated you and Wyatt like two individuals; our parents don't see us as two different people."_

"_With us, it's different," Holly agreed. "Everyone looks at us and sees the same outside and expects us to be the same on the inside as well."_

"_We are constantly compared to each other."_

"_We are so different but no one seems to notice."_

"_I feel like we are always watched and compared. Now that we live together, deal with every day stuff together we have to work together. No time to be competitors. We'll have to be a real team as sisters," Haley said. _

"_And mom and dad will hopefully see us as two different people that need different handling."_

_Chris looked back and forth between the twins. "I think you guys are crazy," he said. _

_The girls frowned resembling each other even more than ever. _

"_Seriously, I told you, both of you are very powerful and special in your own ways. And believe me, your parents know about your differences and I think they are treating you perfectly fine. What you are talking about is a normal, usual cause of sibling rivalry. Do you have any idea how much I compare myself to Wyatt and still do?" _

"_It's different with us, though," Haley insisted. _

"_Why, because you look alike"_

_Both girls nodded. _

_Chris scoffed. "Repeat, you are crazy...the two of you are so not alike, it's ridiculous. Apparently, you don't understand what is important. It doesn't matter if you resemble each other on the out or the inside. What is important is that you are siblings that have a certain, special bond. That's what will make both of you strong."_

_Haley crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't understand us."_

"_That's true, I don't. I don't want to either. For me, the two of you are crazy childish chicks. I'll give you three months successfully living together."_

_The young man placed the brush into a bucket with water. __"I'm leaving. Good luck." _

"_Ha, you will see," Haley said. "We can live together just fine."_

"_Absolutely...we are sisters," Holly agreed. "Together we can face everything."_

_Chris turned around and winked at them before leaving. _

_

* * *

_

Wyatt took the milk bottle out of the fridge and poured some of it in a glass.

"There you are," Noelle greeted him as she entered the kitchen. "I was worried. Where have you been all night?" she approached him and massaged his shoulders.

Wyatt took another sip of his drink and shrugged her off, walking away. "I had to be alone. Then I was with Amy."

"With Amy, why that?"

"To talk about the funeral, what else" Wyatt asked back angrily.

"Okay. I was just worried as I couldn't reach you. I'll go to the restaurant if you don't need me here."

Noelle watched her boyfriend placing his empty glass in the sink. He looked very tired, had dark circles under his eyes; his hair messy.

He didn't answer her a long time staring out of the small kitchen window with his back towards her.

"No, go. I'll take a shower and maybe get sleep a bit afterwards. I don't know yet."

"That sounds like a good idea, sweetie. Just call when you need me home."

Noelle waited for a few moments for an answer but got no reaction from the 25 year old. She sighed and left.

Wyatt closed his eyes a moment. He heard the front door close and just then walked out of the kitchen.

When he had climbed up the first flight of stairs, he heard voices upstairs. He sped up his pace and reached the second floor just now being able to identify where the noise came from.

He pushed the door open to his brother's work room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

The three teenagers looked at him caught.

"Hi, Wyatt. I just…I mean we just wanted a piece of Chris' work," Patty stuttered.

"You can't lie, Patty," Wyatt replied angrily. "Come on, what's going on here?"

Junior shoved his hands deep in the pockets of his jeans looking to the ground. He wouldn't answer.

Patty took a deep breath but didn't answer either.

"I really don't have the time or the nerves for this shit," the oldest witch said annoyed.

"Actually" Trevor stepped forward in front of the other two in a kind of protective way. "Honestly, I brought them here. I did some research for Chris on your neighbours. After what we've found, you know. Anyway I told Patty and Junior and we thought maybe we could find out more about them or see what Chris had been working on. Maybe he really found proof and that's why he was killed by them. I mean it can't all be a coincidence, can it?"

Patty frowned at her cousin watching him intensely. She pulled Trevor back so he stood once again in a row with her and Junior.

"Wyatt, I think Trevor has a point and you know that. Please, we can't just let this happen," the girl said.

Wyatt let his arms drop. "What I know is that my brother died just 24 hours ago. I don't care what got him killed." The blonde flinched at his own words.

Patty had tears in her eyes. "Wyatt, please, I know how you are hurting. We all are."

"This is not about revenging Chris. As long as those demons are still around our whole family is at risk," Junior said.

Wyatt scoffed. "You are just some kids. What do you know about demons?"

"What Chris told us," Trevor muttered.

"And you!" the blonde pointed at the 17 year old. "You have absolutely nothing to do with this!" he yelled. "You are not family, so keep out of this. We can handle ourselves without a semi powerful witch that happens to be the son of my father's lover."

"Hey!" Trevor protested.

"Just shut up!" Wyatt yelled at him. The light broke off the ceiling and burst on the ground. The three teenagers jumped away caught off guard.

"Let's go," Patty took Trevor's hand and hearted out with him; Junior orbed out giving his cousin a meaningful glare. Wyatt growled and dropped on the bed burying his face in his hands.

* * *

"Phoebe?" Peter touched her shoulder.

The former middle Charmed sister turned around. Her eyes were red and she wore no make up appearing even paler and her eyes blank.

"What are you doing here?" the young man asked. "You should stay at home."

Phoebe shrugged. She smiled at her assistant and motioned Peter to follow her into her office.

The two of them sat down on the sofa after Phoebe had closed the door.

"I will leave in a bit. I just had to tell Danielle and clean up my desk a bit," she said.

"I just told her. Amy called us and I came here at once. What had happened, Phoebe? I don't believe the stupid story she had told me, of course."

"What do you think?" Phoebe asked. "The same thing that happens to everyone in our family, demons"

Peter took a deep breath. "Don't say that. Fuck this, at some point I'll have to visit all my friends and family in the freaking cemetery." He bent forward resting his arms on his tights. "I'm very sorry. I really am. I mean it was not suppose to end like this."

Suddenly the door opened. Danielle stood in front of them a frown on her face. "What did you just say?" she breathed. "Demons, you were talking about demons?"

Phoebe and Peter exchanged a look.

"Answer me! Tell me, what's going on here?" the young woman demanded angrily closing the door.

Phoebe sighed. "Well, we are witches," she said. "I mean my whole family. We are witches and we fight demons."

Danielle's face showed a mixture of shock and surprise and most of all disbelief. "But that's impossible."

"No, it's not," Phoebe simply replied.

"Is that why my dad split up with you although both of you still loved each other, is that why he left you?"

"Your father couldn't handle it. But I don't hate him for it."

"I can't believe all this. He told me he couldn't tell me the reason to protect you."

"It's true. He kept our secret, I'm grateful for that. Now I have to ask you for the same favour."

"I can keep a secret," Danielle said.

Phoebe saw she focused on her boyfriend who still looked on the floor. She cleared her throat and stood up. "I have to go now. I'm not sure when I will be in again. I have to be with my family now. Especially with my dad, he's having a very hard time."

"Of course...take as long as you need," her boss said.

Phoebe nodded and grabbed her purse.

"Now, what do you have to tell me?" Danielle asked Peter.

"I guess a lot. The question is will you react like your father? I'd rather lie then."

"I don't want to be like him but I can't promise I will react different."

Peter sighed.

Phoebe squeezed his shoulder before leaving.

_Flashback I_

_Phoebe was in her vision the shaman's potion had transferred her into. She saw the demons, tried to fight them off and violently came back to reality by falling on the ground. _

"_Ow. Okay, you know what? Enough already"_

"_Every journey requires a sacrifice."_

"_My whole life is about sacrifice. If that's all my future holds, then I don't wanna see it."_

"_You're fighting it. Don't. Don't use your powers to get through. They're not working very well, anyway. Just let it come to you. Want it more than anything."_

_She sighed. Phoebe drank from the cup and had a vision. In the vision she walked down the stairs of the manor. She saw a screen of light in the room. A demon threw a fireball and it flew straight through her. The demon dove for Phoebe but landed right through her. She walked towards the screen of light. Two more demons tried to attack her, but she ignored them and they passed right through her. She stepped into the screen of light and ended up in the conservatory. Two boys were there. One was playing with a Game Boy. Piper walked in._

"_Wyatt, let your little brother play with the game too, please," the oldest Charmed sister said. _

_Phoebe frowned at the words, surprised. _

"_Little brother"_

_Paige walked in wearing a long black robe._

"_Hey, Piper, can you take Phoebe to the doctor instead? I have so many papers to grade. Thank you." She said and quickly left the room again_

"_The doctor" Phoebe muttered, as her confusion grew. _

"_Yeah, we need to make sure our little niece is doing okay," Piper replied. _

_Phoebe looked down to see she was pregnant. She touched her stomach. _

_The little boy without a game boy suddenly stood in front of her. _

"_Aunt Phoebe?" he said. "We need your help."_

_The vision ended. Chris was there looking at Phoebe._

_Chris stood up from kneeling in front of her. "__Phoebe, can you hear me? We need your help. Are you okay?"_

_Phoebe swirled around. __"__Uh, I don't know. Am I?"_

"_You tell me. What'd you see?" the Shaman asked calmly. _

"_Uh...I saw children, and my child. And a life without demons, i__s that even possible?"_

"_With your powers you know by now what is truth and what is not. Embrace those powers again, embrace your path and it will lead you there."_

"_You don't know how much you've given me."_

"_You should go. So you can use your powers to help save our school."_

_Phoebe wondered if she really had ever believed that one day demons would be gone and they could all live safely. Probably not but with or without demons absolute safety would never exist. However, her nephew would still be alive now. _

_Flashback II_

_Phoebe entered the Bay Mirror and went into her office. Chris was there. She was startled._

_Straight to the point of his presence, Chris said: "Phoebe, I need your help."_

_She had heard that more than once, coming from the future with no plan, stupid kid. She sighed mentally. It wasn't fair. She didn't really know where he came from and they had other things to talk about right now. _

_She walked towards her desk and put her bag down. _

"_I've been calling for you all week. Didn't you hear me?"_

"_For the first couple of days, yeah. Then I put you on mute."_

"_You can put me on mute?" She sat down straightening out her scarf. _

"_I had to, I was busy. Now, I need your help."_

_He sounded so sure that she'd not refuse. _

_Phoebe felt frustrated. "Oh, yeah, and I need yours too, because you come here, you drop this bombshell on me, and you expect me to keep this secret? And I don't even know why I'm keeping the secret."_

"_Nobody can find out Piper and Leo are my parents. It can mess with the whole future," he replied getting loud. _

"_Yeah, well, if you didn't want anybody to know, I don't know why you told me." Of course, she knew. After all she had asked him straight out. __Are you Wyatt's little brother?_

"_I told you because you busted me, and I'm glad you did. I have been so focused on protecting Wyatt, I've completely forgotten about me. This month is my conception date." _

_Her frustration turned into confusion like so often when the young man spoke to her. "Your conception date"_

"_That's where I've been. Oracles, fortune tellers, soothsayers they all say the same thing. If mom and dad don't screw, this month I'm screwed."_

_She scrunched up her face, before shaking her head and starting to massage her temples. "Okay, I'm just trying to get used to you being my nephew." A sudden thought hit her. "I never hit on you, did I?" Wouldn't be the first time she did something so stupid, while under a spell...of course. _

_Now it was obviously his time to be surprised by the question. "What? No."_

"_Oh, thank god."_

_Can we focus here, please? Mom and dad need to have sex. Now who's gonna tell them, you or me"_

_What a stupid question, what the hell was he thinking. " No, nobody's gonna tell them because we're not gonna reopen those wounds."_

_Chris sat down on the edge of the sofa that stood in her office. "Okay. So how do we get them back together?"_

"_W-we? There is no we here. We don't. You're the one that split them up. And why did you split them up?"_

"_Leo had to become an Elder to make room for me as your Whitelighter. It was the only way I could protect Wyatt from turning evil."_

"_You're unbelievable. I mean, most kids who are the cause of their parents divorce actually feel guilty. And you're sitting here like its part of your master plan." She was being unfair again. She knew it but how could anyone put up with this? And this was Piper's and Leo's son, the most responsible people she knew. What genes did he get?_

"_I'm sensing some real issues here."_

"_Oh, you're damn right there are issues. You can't just pop in from the future and play with people's lives because your big brother picked on you." She had hit a button. _

_Chris stood up getting closer to her and yelled at her: "He picked on the world, Phoebe."_

_Now, she felt anger in rise in her as well...anger, frustration and the realisation that she did not know how to help him. "I'm not finished. Your parents were happy until you split them up. And now you want my help because you didn't think this all the way through?"_

"_Feel better?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Will you help me?"_

"_No. Oh, I don't know." But of course she would. He was family after all. Chris had to be born. But with everything that happened, she doubted, Piper and Leo had another chance to come together again, let alone make a baby. She shook the image away. _

"_If I'm not conceived in the next couple of weeks, I'll disappear forever." Chris picked up a letter off Phoebe's desk. "You are willing to help complete strangers, how about family?" _

_Phoebe snatched the letter out of Chris' hand and received a premonition, which led them to Arabia and into a chaos story with a gene, with Phoebe and Paige dying, Paige finding out the truth about their whitelighter. _

A few days later destiny kicked in, though, deciding to have Chris in this world for a second chance. Could it really be over yet?

**So, this is it. Even if you don't get replies in time, I'd really like to hear your opinions on this. **

**I hope to have another chapter up soon. I can't promise it will happen this year, though. It's unbelievable the year is almost over. **


	38. Chapter 38

A happy new year (a bit late)

I had this chapter ready for posting for quite a while, so sorry for the wait.

For all flashback haters you may want to leave out this chapter but I promise the story will move on soon :-) Just give me one or two more chapters.

For all other readers, enjoy!

Chapter 38

Prue appeared out of a pink heart; her arms crossed over her chest. She wore jeans and a simple blue shirt, white sneakers and no make-up – just as unusual an outfit for her as for her mother.

She looked down on her cousin, who sat on the bed, angrily.

"Is it true, that you attacked my sister?" she asked.

"I didn't. Whoever confronts me now has to expect that my powers maybe out of wack."

"Wyatt, you could have hurt them!" Prue replied.

"Then I would have healed them. Besides what did your sister, her little friend and Junior have to do here?"

"They want answers; so do I. What has been going on here lately?"

"Well...Prue, if you were ever around, you would know. But you prefer your normal life in Chicago. I really do not need you to come here playing super witch."

"I'm not," the girl protested. "I just can't understand why you aren't the least interested in what Chris had been investigated. Especially now...Wyatt, we need to do something."

The twenty five year old stood up, towering over her. "I tell you what I have to do. I have to bury my little brother. Do you really think I'm interested in any demonic stuff? I still have my dad to look after and to think about grandpa and the rest of the family. Are you Prue? Do you think about anyone else but yourself for a change?"

The young woman looked at him shocked. "That's not fair."

"Tell me about fairness," Wyatt hissed and left the room.

Prue turned around; her eyes wandered around the room. She hugged herself and felt the urge to cry.

_Flashback_

"_Hi," Prue greeted her cousin not very friendly. She had been looking for him since school had begun and just found him now at his locker. _

_Chris threw the metal door shut. "What" He turned to face her._

_Prue looked at him surprised. "Do you realize your hair is green at the front?"_

"_Really, Thanks for the information."_

"_You are such a punk. Uncle Leo must be going crazy."_

"_That was the intention, Prue. Everything I do it's aimed to upset him."_

_The young girl sighed. "Can't you just talk normal for a minute" She hated her cousin's sarcasm. Although, she was glad she had learned to understand what Chris meant and what he didn't. _

"_What do you want, Prue?"_

"_For one," she said in a kind of arrogant teenager girl way. "I want to tell you that since Sonya dumped you, you are acting like a jerk."_

"_She did not dump me."_

"_Course, she did. No one is surprised. She is all popular and you are just no one. Do you think you impress anyone by colouring your hair and messing with the teachers? Apart from Uncle Leo no one pays attention to it."_

_Chris only rolled his eyes. "Not everyone wants to become a cheerleader, Prue."_

_Prue felt anger boil up in her. She had been dismissed by the cheerleading jury after the try-outs. Now she had to wait and practice until next year. "You are such a fool. No wonder, Wyatt is glad to not live with you anymore."_

_Chris grabbed his books tighter. "I have class." He turned around and walked off. _

"_Oh, don't act like it is important for you to be in class on time or at all. Doesn't matter anyway, you will never make it to college."_

_Chris turned around once more giving his cousin the nastiest glare she had ever seen on him. _

_Prue flinched slightly. "I actually was supposed to invite you for dinner tonight from mom!" she called after him but Chris was already around the corner. _

_He did not show up for dinner at Phoebe's house and Prue did not enjoy the corn and chicken wings although it was her favourite food. _

Paige looked up when she heard steps behind her.

She saw that I was already 2.30 she had spent the whole day sitting here at the kitchen table. Her daughters had decided to go to their apartment again after breakfast and Henry had left for work. He had offered to stay with her but Paige knew her husband was needed.

"Hi, Junior. How was school, sweetie?"

Junior's cheek blushed. "Honestly, I wasn't in school, mom. I wanted to but…I spent the day with Patty and Trevor."

"What did the three of you do?"

Junior shrugged. "Nothing, we just hung out."

Paige nodded.

"Are you mad?" the teenager asked.

"No, sweetie" She stood up and hugged her son tightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too, mom."

Paige let go off him. "But please tell me where you go, so I don't have to worry and no demons. Got it? You come to me if you want to know anything."

Her son nodded. "I promise. I'll go to my room now, okay? I want to be alone a bit."

"Okay." Paige watched him leave and sighed. She sat back down on the chair. She would rather not be alone right now but she understood her son couldn't give her strength. She had to be strong for her family.

* * *

Amber placed a cup of tea on the coffee table. Leo sat on the sofa a framed picture in his lap.

"What are you doing, Leo?" she asked.

The man shook his head and put the photo on the table.

"I have to remind myself that he is dead. Can you imagine? I keep forgetting he is gone. I saw an ad that triple chocolate cookies are on sale and my first thought was that I should get a few boxes for Chris. He loves them. All the unhealthy foods are his favourite." Leo closed his eyes a second. "Was his favourite"

Amber sat down next to him and held his hand.

"I could never protect my kids," Leo said. "Ever since I gave up my powers I couldn't protect them from demons. I couldn't protect them from anything."

"Leo…"

"No, I know it's not my fault. But so many things that went wrong in his life are my fault."

"We can't be perfect as parents, dear," Amber replied. "We are only human. We make mistakes, and we shouldn't protect our kids from anything. Some bad experiences they have to go through on their own."

"I told myself that."

Leo took a deep breath. "I was so happy to get another chance with my son. I had decided to make everything different this time. I did but it was not enough. We didn't have enough time. I needed more time with him, a lot more."

Amber caressed his face. Her eyes fell on the photograph on the table and she smiled a little.

"What a cute photo! I haven't seen this one before."

It showed Chris with around one year and Wyatt who had an arm around his brother's shoulders.

_Flashback I_

_Leo carried his youngest into the kid's bedroom. _

_Wyatt already was in bed listening to an audio book over his blue plastic earplugs._

"_Okay, buddy, bed time." He placed Chris in his bed and put the blanket over him. _

_Leo sat down on the edge of the bed and watched the toddler hugging his stuffed elephant. "Good night, Chris." _

_He bent down kissing his son on the forehead. The little boy held up his toy. Leo was never allowed to leave without saying good night to the stuffed elephant as well. "Right. Sleep tight, both of you."_

_Chris yawned and rubbed his eyes. _

_Leo smiled at him lovingly. "Chris, can you say daddy?" he was waiting impatiently to hear his son talk the first time. His first steps he had already missed. "Can you say daddy, just one time?"_

"_Chris is tired," Wyatt said from his bed. He placed the earplugs on the ground. "He will say it tomorrow."_

_Leo nodded. "Sure...good night, boys." He stood up. _

_At the door he stopped once more and switched off the light. _

_Just when darkness filled the room he heard a small voice saying "Leo". _

_He quickly turned the light on again. "Did you say Leo?" he asked his youngest smiling brightly. _

_But Chris only looked at him and giggled before pulling the blanket over his head. _

_Flashback II _

_Piper hung up the phone and went back to her family that sat at the dining table. They had been eating when the phone had started ringing. Leo had tried to keep his wife from answering but Piper was too polite or too curious and answered nevertheless. _

"_That was the new principle. She called for Chris," Piper said as she sat down again. _

"_What did you do?" Leo asked with a sigh. He knew thirteen was a difficult age but his youngest son seemed to become a trouble maker and it was best to end that behavior as early as possible. Piper however insisted it was nothing but the bad influence of his friend Tony but Leo had a feeling that they both could mess up fine without each other. _

_Chris stopped playing with his green beans – he didn't like green vegetable at the moment. _

"_I didn't do anything. I swear," he replied. "At least, not that I know of"_

_Leo frowned. "What does that mean, you don't know?"_

_Chris shrugged. "Well, sometimes Mrs. Schmidt sees it different."_

"_What does that mean?" Leo asked. _

"_Anyway," Piper interrupted. She took more potatoes for herself. "We are eating now. Tomorrow we have an appointment with Mrs. Schmidt, the three of us."_

"_Of course," Leo agreed. "Let's have dinner." He gave Chris a meaningful look and the thirteen year old took a deep breath and went back to playing with his beans. _

"_Please, eat" Piper told him. _

"_I'm full. Can I go?"_

"_No, eat your vegetables first."_

"_But I'm really full."_

"_Let him go," Leo said knowing it had no use to persuade his son to eat the vegetables. In a few weeks it'd probably be something else he doesn't like. _

"_When will Wyatt be back?"_

"_He should be back at 9," Piper replied. _

_The boy stood up before Leo had finished his sentence and left the dining room. _

"_Do your homework," Leo called but got no answer instead he heard Chris run up the stairs. _

"_Should we be worried?" Piper asked her husband. _

"_I don't think so. He's thirteen. He acts up like all kids do." She tucked her long hair behind her ears. _

"_I guess you are right," she finally replied and smiled as Leo took himself more butter beans. "At least you enjoy my meals."_

_Leo took her hand and kissed it. "I love your food and I love you."_

_The next day, Piper and Leo went through the halls of the high school towards the principle's office. Their son was already waiting inside sitting opposite the secretary on one of the white chairs. _

_Leo couldn't help but think that his son knew this place better than he should. _

"_Mrs. and Mr. Halliwell" a woman with short blonde hair called from the door that led inside another office. _

_Leo decided to ignore the fact that she got his name wrong as Piper already greeted the other woman with a handshake. _

"_Please, come in. You too, Chris, she invited them. _

_All three family members entered the room and took seats in the armchairs in front of the desk. Mrs. Schmidt remained standing leaning against her desk. _

"_I'm really sorry I had to invite you here," she began. _

"_Did Chris misbehave?" Piper asked. _

"_Oh, constantly," Mrs. Schmidt said with a smile. "But I think we can handle that on our own, can't we, Chris?"_

_The thirteen year old nodded quickly. _

_Leo frowned. "So why are we here then?"_

"_Well, actually, I asked you here because of our school trip. Chris' history class will travel to Sacramento for 4 days."_

"_Oh, that sounds exciting, doesn't it, Chris?" Piper answered. _

"_Apparently, Chris does not share your opinion, Mrs. Halliwell, as he didn't bring the permission slip back."_

"_We haven't seen any permission slip to sign," Leo explained. _

"_Why didn't you tell us?" Piper asked. "Did you think me and dad wouldn't sign it?"_

"_No, I just forgot it," Chris shrugged. "That's all, now it is too late. No big deal."_

"_I would make an exception seeing that you forgot," Mrs. Schmidt purposed. "Obviously, your parents are alright with you going on the trip."_

"_That's okay, really. Don't bother," the teenager insisted. _

"_Chris, it's really nice of Mrs. Schmidt to make this offer."_

"_What's the problem, huh?" Leo asked. He had a feeling that there was more behind this than Chris admitted. He was sure Mrs. Schmidt knew it, too. As a headmaster you get in contact with almost every pupil at some point and even though you barely get to know any of them as well as the teachers that held their lessons every day, you learn to read their movements and gestures. _

"_Nothing," Chris said. "Really…I forgot the deadline, now it's too late and I can't go. It's okay. Besides if you make an exception for me you'll have to for others as well."_

"_I actually made two exceptions this morning. One student's parents couldn't afford the trip. I promised them support through the school fund."_

_Chris sighed. "But with me it's different."_

"_Sweetie, do you really want to miss this trip?" Piper asked. "I'm sure it would be a lot of fun."_

"_I really don't want to go," Chris finally admitted. "Okay? What is the big deal?"_

"_I suggest," Mrs. Schmidt said. "You go home and talk this through with your parents and what the three of you decide then you'll tell me tomorrow."_

"_That's a good idea," Leo agreed and stood up first. He would find out what bothered his son. "Thank you."_

_He shook Mrs. Schmidt's hand, then Piper said goodbye. _

"_We'll talk about it at home," Leo told his son. "Search for your brother, please."_

_By search, he of course meant magically that would only take a few seconds. _

_Piper joined his side. "I don't understand. What kid doesn't want to go on a school trip?"_

"_Me neither but I will find out later."_

_His wife looked doubtful. It was true, he and Chris hadn't been the best of friends lately therefore it was important for Leo to do this. _

"_Let me, Piper. If I can't find anything out, you try your luck." He kissed her head and she nodded. _

"_Oh please," they heard their older son call out. "Not in my school. Don't embarrass us like that. We have to stay here a few more years."_

_The whole drive home no one was talking. _

_Piper had decided to look out of the window as their sons sat in the back of the car. _

"_What did you do?" Wyatt had whispered to his brother once but as a reply only got a shrug. _

_Leo's suspiciousness grew hearing Chris had not even told his big brother. He knew the two boys usually shared everything and were always pairing up against their parents. _

_Leo parked the car in the driveway. _

_Piper grabbed her purse. "I'll see what we will have for dinner," she said and looked at her husband meaningful before climbing out of the car. _

_Her sons and husband did so as well and Leo had to be quick otherwise his son would just flee into the house. _

"_Hey Chris, what would you say if we went for a walk," he offered. It was quite lame but worked to obviously shock his son._

"_Why?"_

"_Why not, it's a nice day. Come on."_

_Chris looked at his brother for help but the blonde only shook his head. "I'm busy. School work and you know." He followed his mother in a hurry. _

_The brunette boy's shoulders slacked visibly. "Okay."_

"_Good. Let's go." Leo locked the car and they started walking down the street. _

_Leo knew he had to start the conversation but he waited until they reached a bench. "Let's sit here for a bit."_

"_Dad, I really just don't want to go on the trip. What's the big deal?" the thirteen year old asked. _

"_Nothing…its, okay just tell me why not? The truth, I mean it sounds like fun."_

"_No, it doesn't."_

"_So, you'd rather go to school that week instead of having fun with your friends."_

"_None of my friends are going."_

"_Nonsense," Leo replied. However it had been a while since his son had last brought a friend home to visit. _

"_How do you know it's not true - no one, likes me Dad."_

"_Sure, they like you."_

"_No, they don't. Don't be so surprised, you don't like me either."_

"_What?" the ex-Elder exclaimed shocked at the words. "What makes you think that? Just because I was mad at you a few times? Chris, I love you, you're my son."_

"_But if I wasn't your son, you wouldn't like me."_

_Leo looked at the boy who sat next to him, his hands in the pockets of his jeans and wearing one of those self made shirts he drew patterns on. _

"_That really is not true, Chris," he said and switched his position on the bench so he could face the brunette. "I'm sure I'd like you still because you have a great personality. You are very special."_

"_What's so special about me?"_

"_Well, you are a witch, that's very special. You are talented and clever. You have a difficult but also funny sense of humor. You see things in a way no one else can. I'm sure if you gave your class mates a chance they could see how special you are, too and would love to become friends with you. I think the school trip would be a great opportunity for that."_

_Chris still avoided his father's face and stared ahead, squinting his eyes against the sun. _

"_I really don't want to go, dad. Is it okay if I pass on this trip Please"_

_Leo sighed. It really bothered him that his son so vehemently declined the trip because he thought he was not likeable enough to have a good time with the other kids. _

"_Can we go home now?" Chris asked but didn't seem too eager to stand up as he leaned against the bench. "Or do you want to interrogate me some more?"_

"_Would it have any use?"_

_His son shrugged and Leo wasn't sure if he should really drop the topic. "I will just sit here a bit longer. If you want to go home, you can go, of course."_

"_I'm fine sitting here. Just mom could get mad if we are late for dinner."_

"_We'll keep an eye on the time. And whenever you feel ready to talk a bit more, just start."_

"_Will do"_

_Just that he never did. _

_Flashback III_

_Leo parked his car in the driveway. He really needed to clean out the garage. Eventually, Chris would want a car as well – it was only fair as Wyatt got one, too- he had always said his youngest had to prove he was responsible enough to deserve a car. Lately, their father had no reasons to doubt the necessary responsibility as Chris really gave his best to do the right thing. Leo understood he'd probably never become a straight A student and would never just do what teachers or anyone else would tell him. But he didn't lash out anymore like he had just a year ago, didn't sneak out of the house or ditches classes – at least almost never. Leo had to admit his son's crush on the beautiful dark haired girl Sonya did help. _

_Frankly, Leo had missed it if Chris would ever be "tamed". It was just not his nature. A bit rebellious he was but not stupid, he tried to change things, he saw as false or bad. His intentions were nothing but good just his ways were doubtable. _

_Leo opened the car door and climbed out. He took a plastic bag from the back seat and before he reached the garage to go inside the Manor through the back door was stopped by a way too familiar voice. _

"_Mr. Halliwell! Excuse me, Mr. Halliwell!" _

_Leo sighed. Considering how long he already lived here and the many times he had told Mrs. Noble his last name wasn't Halliwell, she still called him that. Sometimes he wondered if she made the mistake on purpose but he didn't dare blame her of that. _

"_Mrs. Noble, what can I do for you?" _

_She stood at the fence that divided the two properties wearing a green track suit. _

_It wouldn't have been the first time; she had asked her neighbor for some help in the house. _

_A noise made Leo glance into the garage. _

_Chris was there hitting his punching bag without bandages around his hands as always. Wyatt once again had a reason to get mad when he saw his brother's bruised hands. "I get it. You need to get out your aggressions. I do. I'm glad you do it that way but what are you trying to prove by hurting yourself?" _

"_Actually, Mr. Halliwell," Leo faced his neighbor again. "I need to talk to you about your son and my trash cans."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I understand it is exciting for a teenager to have his driver's license and that he wants to exercise as much as he can but, Mr. Halliwell, you do understand I must insist, he does so in your driveway."_

"_Sure, Mrs. Noble, I'll make sure of that." Leo glanced towards the end of Mrs. Noble's driveway and just now spotted the spilled trash from a trash can that lay on the ground. _

"_You see, it is really annoying for me to always clean up after your son." She took a deep breath. "It's such a shame you have so many problems with him. Wyatt's such a nice, polite young man – a real gentleman, I'd even say but Chris… well, I just think he lost his mother way too young."_

"_We all did," Leo said coldly. It started to upset him how this woman made a judgment over his sons. _

"_Anyway," she went on. "Please, can you make sure Chris won't drive against my trash cans anymore? Thank you. Oh and someone needs to clean this up, of course."_

_Leo eyed the mess once more then glanced back into the garage. He couldn't see his son anymore but the sand sack moved lightly. _

"_Honestly, Mrs. Noble, if you stored your trash cans in your drive way or your garage like everyone else on this street instead of on the sidewalk, I'm sure you wouldn't need to worry about anyone kicking or running them over. So for as long as you don't have any proof that Chris caused this, he won't t clean anything as he is very busy with school work. Further, I want you to know, I acknowledge your opinion about my sons but need to tell you that they are both very special in their won ways and are perfect sons, both of them. Good day, Mrs. Noble."_

_Leo grabbed his plastic bag tighter and left the woman whose mouth hung open in surprise. _

"_And my name is Leo Wyatt," Leo called over his shoulder. _

_He went into the garage and approached his son that leaned against an old cupboard where they stored a lot of handyman utensils. _

"_Wyatt will be mad," Leo told Chris who shrugged his shoulder as if he didn't know what his father meant. _

"_Don't you want to know if I ran over her trash cans?" he asked. _

"_Actually, I want to eat. I brought us Chinese food, that okay`?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Good. Then come on, wash up. I'll put this in the microwave."_

_Chris nodded and walked into the house before his dad. _

"_Have you done all your home work?"_

"_Yes, including finishing the James Joyce book which wasn't too bad."_

"_Good, so after dinner we could go for a driving lesson if you want."_

"_Yeah, sure, that'll be great."_

_Leo knew he shocked his son by not interrogating him about what Mrs. Noble had told him. But he knew his son wouldn't use such a lame way to annoy their neighbor. He was much more, tricky. _


	39. Chapter 39

**_So, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. _**

**_I have to let you know that there will be flashbacks and there will be one the next two chapters. Nevertheless, the story is also moving forward, so you maybe want to read those chapters, though :-)_**

_Chapter 39_

Wyatt tried to ignore the ringing telephone but as soon as it stopped after the thousandth time, his mobile started.

He finally turn off the TV (he hadn't paid attention to it anyway; he only needed some noise as the Manor lay in deep silence) and answered the call.

"Finally, man. I've been calling you forever!" came Ray's voice. "I want to congratulate you on your God daughter. She's the most beautiful little baby you've ever seen. I tell you we will have to protect her from boys in kindergarten already."

Wyatt took a deep breath. "Congratulations," he said and instantly new Ray would suspect something was wrong by the sound of his voice. "Really. You are a father now. How's Julie?" he added.

"Good. Well, recovering but everything went smoothly. You sound strange. Something wrong, you are not sick, are you?"

"No, I'm not sick. That is great news, Ray. Let me call you back."

"Call me back? We expect you to get your butt down here to the hospital and bring Noelle and your brother. We'll have a little celebration."

Wyatt closed his eyes. "Ray, I don't want you to have to deal with this right now…" He felt tears already in his eyes again.

"Deal with what? You are starting to worry me here."

"Sorry. It's not easy to tell." His voice gave up on him; the tight knot had a hold of him again making it hard to even breathe.

"What's not easy? Tell me, Wy."

"I can't bring Chris, Ray."

"Why not"

"He's dead. He passed away yesterday."

"What? That's impossible. I mean," Ray trailed off making a short pause before starting again. "God, what happened?"

"Demons happened"

"I don't understand. I mean you guys usually fight demons, right? And why didn't you call me at once."

"I had other things on my mind, actually. So did you, probably. This was an awful moment to tell you."

"This is an awful situation," Ray repeated.

They both kept silent a few seconds before the fresh father said: "Wy, come to the hospital, anyway. Look at my daughter. I promise you she will make you forget everything for a slight moment. I can't leave Julie right now, but I don't want you to be alone at the moment...please. I can understand how you feel but it's important, see lives end and at the same moment new life is created and born. It's out of our control. We need to accept that. You need to accept."

"I can't," Wyatt replied and ended the call. He switched off the cell completely. He then lay down on the sofa and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

"Right, Phoebe. Will do...bye, love," Coop hung up the phone. His wife had made him stay with his father-in-law when she left for the office after spending a sleepless night at her father's herself. Now, she had her husband promise her to not leave Victor alone but bring him to their home.

Coop went into the kitchen where Victor sat at the kitchen table and stirred in his tea that had gone cold a while ago.

"Phoebe is back home now," the cupid said and sat down at the table as well.

"Good for her. You should go to her then," Victor replied and pushed his cup aside.

"She actually wants you to come with me."

"What for...I don't need her as a baby sitter – or you for that matter. You should have stayed with your kids."

"They are together. You are alone."

"Well, you will be surprised to hear that I was alone most of my life."

"Then you should know how lonely it can be. Especially if you have nothing but your thoughts and memories to keep you company."

"Coop, I don't need help and I don't need your company."

The cupid sighed. He understood he had to try another way to get the stubborn old man on his side. "Victor, have you thought about Phoebe for one moment. She probably needs you; you, her father to keep her company in her pain. The pain you both feel. Do you really want to ignore her feelings? You are her father, act like it and don't leave her alone because you don't want to show weakness."

"What about you? You can take care of her."

"But she wants you," Coop simply stated.

"Fine," Victor replied. "I'll get my jacket."

"Thanks." Coop took the tea cup and poured the content into the sink. While Victor was in the bedroom he placed the dishes in the dish washer.

_flashback_

_Coop and Chris sat together in the dentist's waiting room. Phoebe was with the doctor with Penny. Leo had made her take his son for the regular check up as well. _

_The cupid flipped through a magazine but put it aside soon. _

_Chris was sitting next to him very still listening to music through his ipod. _

_Coop never had a close relationship with any of his nephews. It seemed like he was not cool enough for the boys. He could talk to Wyatt easily but his oldest nephew had the ability to be able to make small talk forever. _

_Junior was still very young; there was some hope to improve that relationship. _

_However with Chris the situation seemed difficult. The boy was very introverted. Coop found it hard to begin a talk – especially when they were alone. _

"_So, ehm, how was school today?" the cupid asked. _

_It was the first thing on his mind. _

_Chris shrugged. "Like always"_

"_Okay." Coop looked at his nephew. "And have you already planed your birthday?"_

"_No."_

"_So, no big party"_

"_Bit party means you need to know a lot of people and I don't. Besides, I'm sure dad doesn't want to have a big party at the Manor. Not to mention pay or organize it."_

"_I don't know but maybe we could find a sponsor."_

"_I don't want to throw a party, Uncle Coop."_

"_Okay, I understand. You don't have to. A little celebration with your girlfriend is nice too."_

_Coop knew about Chris' first love through Leo who was extremely nervous that the two teenagers could get closer than necessary. Therefore Sonya was not allowed to stay over night at the Manor. _

_Henry had laughed this off by asking Leo if he had always needed a whole night and a Manor? For Coop those kind of men talks were always slightly awkward. His existence as a cupid made him care a lot more about the spiritual love than the physical love. _

"_Sure, if dad let's her in"_

"_You know fathers. He's just a bit worried?"_

"_About what"_

"_Well, he wants to make sure nothing happens."_

"_What could happen?"_

_Coop sighed. "You are teenagers." He hoped that said enough but Chris still looked at him questioningly. "Your bodies change and you maybe start to feel things you haven't before."_

_Chris stared at him frowning. "He's worried about sex?"_

_The lady that sat opposite them looked up from her book a second. _

_Coop nodded in her direction and lowered his voice. "A bit...he's responsible for you and everything that happens in his house."_

"_Then it's good for him we are doing it in the rundown warehouse at the harbor," Chris replied. _

_It took Coop a moment but he got that the remark was meant as a joke. _

"_Besides," the teenager said. "I know all about sex."_

"_You do? From school?"_

"_No, Wyatt told me."_

"_He did? Well, in all respect to your brother, I think it's a serious topic that you should talk about with your father."_

_Chris scoffed. "You know dad should not worry about me. Wyatt has experience. He knows what he is talking about."_

"_Okay."_

"_It's because of mom, you know."_

_Coop frowned deeply. "How's that"_

"_I read that in the internet. People who lost someone beloved sometimes need closeness but on a level that they can always leave. It's about leaving and being left. Don't get your heart involved in case you are left. Best way to do that is to leave yourself."_

_Coop opened his mouth to answer but his daughter came running towards him. "I was very brave, daddy?"_

"_That's my girl." Coop gave her a kiss on the forehead. _

_Phoebe also came to in and the conversation on the topic ended and was never picked up again. _

Victor sat down on his bed from where he could see the photo of his close family. It showed Phoebe very pregnant with her toddler girl at her side and Piper with Prue on her arm showing her the camera, as well as Wyatt and Chris standing in front of their mom.

He sighed.

_Flashback_

"_Thanks, daddy for staying here," Piper said. "I really couldn't cancel the staff meeting again and Leo had to stay at magic school for a parent-teacher-meeting. Wyatt is with his friend Ray. I made a new pot of tea and Chris is asleep right now. Here are cough syrup, ear drops and the medicine to lower the fever. Please check his temperature again when he wakes up. I'll be back as soon as I can," Piper ended the list-like instructions and kissed her father on the cheek. "Leo should be back in half an hour. Food is in the fridge if you want anything." She grabbed her jacket and keys._

"_Don't worry, Piper. I can do that you know."_

"_Of course" She called over her shoulder. _

"_Bye, sweetie," Victor said. He filled a cup with tea and carried it upstairs. He always felt sympathy when one of his grandchildren was sick. Chris was the one who always got a cold or the flu and a fever. _

_Victor climbed up the stairs and went into his grandson's bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed and placed the tea on the nightstand. He felt Chris temperature by holding a hand to his forehead. _

_Chris stirred and opened his eyes. "Hi, grandpa"_

"_Hi, buddy. How are you feeling?"_

"_Not so bad. Just mommy makes me stay in bed," the ten year old replied but didn't sound like it when he had to cough heavily. _

"_Of course...here, tea for you"_

_Chris sat up and took a sip. He scrunched up his face at the taste. _

"_Where's mom?"_

"_She had to leave for the restaurant, but only for a short time. Your dad will be home soon."_

"_I want mom, not dad." Chris pouted. He lay back down and pulled the blanket up to his neck. _

_Victor smiled at him softly. "She'll be back soon. However your dad is not so bad. He will take good care of you."_

"_I know. Is it difficult to be a father?" the boy suddenly asked. _

_Victor sighed. "I can't really tell you, Chris. I wasn't a good father. I wasn't around much to be honest."_

"_Why not" Chris asked. _

"_That's a long and complicated story. I will tell you one day when you are older."_

"_Why not now"_

"_Because you wouldn't understand, it was not possible for me to stay here. Me and your grandma didn't get along anymore so I moved out."_

"_But you don't live here and we see you often and you are a great grandpa."_

"_Really" Victor stroke his grandson's hair. "Am I awesome maybe?"_

_Chris nodded. "Very awesome...the best grandpa"_

_Victor smiled at him. "You should rest now. We want you to get better again soon."_

"_Okay. Can we do something when I'm not sick anymore?"_

"_Of course, then hurry to get well again," Victor kissed him on the forehead. "If you need anything, call. I'll check on you again in a bit, okay?"_

"_Okay. I love you grandpa."_

"_I love you too, Chris."_

_

* * *

_

Wyatt exited the elevator following the signs to Maternity Ward. He found the room in question but hesitated to knock.

He sighed and sat down on a chair in the waiting area. A baby with a very strong voice sought for attention somewhere down the hall.

"Why don't you go on in, man?" Ray suddenly stood in front of him a plastic cup of coffee in his hand. "That's the room, come on."

"No. I can't Ray. I'm sorry. I should go back home," Wyatt replied but didn't stand up.

Ray sighed and sat down next to his friend placing the cup on the floor. "Why? What do you want to do at home?"

Wyatt bent forward resting his arms on his tights.

Ray put an arm around his shoulders. "Wy, I don't know what to say to you. Everything seems meaningless and unnecessary. The whole magic thing is so unbelieving and so far away from what I can understand. Isn't there anything that can be done?"

Wyatt shook his head. "Death is more powerful than anything. You can't reverse it without risking the situation will get worse." The twenty five year old stood up. "I'm leaving."

"Wy…"

"I have to. I have to take care of stuff."

"Sure." Ray knew when there was no use in arguing with his friend. "I'll check on you later today, okay?"

"Okay."

"Wy, one more thing. Listen to your own words. Don't do anything stupid risking the situation to become worse."

_flashback_

_Wyatt brought his parents to the door while Ray waited in the living room. He heard Mrs. Halliwell instructing her son to check on his little brother later to see if he was in bed. _

"_They are gone!" Wyatt exclaimed when he came back. Both boys had smug grinds on their faces. _

"_Did you get the movie?" he asked. _

_Ray nodded. "My cousin hides his magazines, his cigarettes and horror movies in the same place. Here it is," he took the DVD out of a plastic bag. He had brought three movies all in very innocent blue covers. "The Blood Seeker," he whispered. "They say that the movie was shown in a town in Michigan and a doctor was present in case someone had a heart attack."_

"_Cool. Put it in."_

_Both twelve year old were excited not only because of the movie but also because they did something their parents had forbid. _

_The two of them only were allowed to stay at the Manor alone until Wyatt's parents would be back around midnight because they had promised to only watch movies, have pop corn and go to bed at midnight. _

_Wyatt had been reluctant about Ray's cousin's horror movies as he didn't want his parents to mistrust him. But Ray had successfully reasoned that no one had limited their choice of movies. However both of them of course knew that they would be in trouble should any adult find out. _

_They started the movie. _

_After the first minute both boys had their faces scrunched up, jumping in their seats on the sofa every few scenes. _

_One time Ray asked his friend if he was scared and they should stop but Wyatt of course denied it although it was probably true. But neither of them wanted to appear like a chicken and they stayed through the bloody ending. _

_At the end of the film both stared at the dark screen, silently agreeing that this would be the only horror movie of the night and happy neither of them had to sleep by himself. _

_Wyatt jerked around when he heard footsteps on the stairs. But they only saw a shadow disappearing on the first floor. _

"_Oh no," Wyatt stood up to run up the stairs. _

"_What?" Ray followed his friend. "What's up?"_

_He asked again arriving in Chris' room after Wyatt. _

"_Chris, I know you are not sleeping," Wyatt told his brother who seemed asleep. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Chris did you watch the movie sitting on the stairs."_

_The nine year old turned onto his back." No."_

"_Yes, you did," Wyatt exclaimed. _

"_What?" Ray asked. "Great. Now, he will be scared and have nightmares and your parents will find out and tell mine. Then they will find out that I got the movie from my cousin and when his parents find out he has this stuff he will kill me," he panicked. _

"_I'm not scared," Chris protested. "That was a stupid movie."_

_The older boys looked at one another both thinking Chris was lying. _

"_Hey, it's true. Are you two scared?" he teased. _

"_No," Ray and Wyatt replied simultaneously. _

"_Just don't tell mom and dad," Wyatt said. _

"_But then I want something. It's not fair you don't let me play with you guys."_

"_You are too little to play our games," Ray scoffed. _

"_That's not true. You either let me stay with you tomorrow or I'll tell mom and dad," Chris said crossing his arms over his slim chest. _

"_Little blackmailer," Ray muttered but knew they had to agree. _

_Later that night, Ray and Wyatt lay in their beds in Wyatt's room. They left the light on, on the desk but both lay wide awake staring at the ceiling scared to close their eyes. _

_The door to the room opened and the friends sat up straight at once._

_Chris entered the room and closed the door behind him. "Why aren't you sleeping? Are you scared because of the movie?"_

"_No," both replied again simultaneously. They looked at each other sighing. _

"_It was bloody," Ray said and Wyatt nodded. _

_The Halliwell boy lifted his blanket to invite his brother to lay with him. _

_Chris happily obeyed. _

_They just stayed in his bed alone._

_However the next morning when Piper called them for breakfast she found all three boys sharing Wyatt's bed fast asleep._

_

* * *

_

Holly sighed deeply ending the call.

Haley looked up from the drawer she was cleaning. "What's up?"

"That was Uncle Leo. He and dad were at the funeral home."

"And"

"He asked us to decide on some clothes."

"Clothes for what"

"Clothes for Chris"

"Oh." Haley took a deep breath. She sat down on the desk chair. "Oh," she repeated.

"All his stuff is here. So I think it's only logical we do it. Besides, we should help Uncle Leo with whatever he asks us to do."

"Absolutely," Haley agreed trying to ignore the sick feeling in her stomach. "Anything else"

"The service will be in 3 days."

"So soon"

"Honestly I'll be glad when it's over. However, it'll be hard to accept that there won't be anything to do anymore for Chris."

Haley nodded.

The two young women stayed silent until Holly went to the closet.

Suddenly a pink heart appeared in the room and turned into Prue.

Her clothes were dirty, mud covered her shoes.

"Who do you look like" Haley asked frowning getting her sister's attention as well.

"I was in the underworld and had to learn that apparently I'm the only one of my family doing so."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't expect our moms there or our little siblings. But the two of you and our precious cousin should have nothing else on their minds but finding some special demons."

"On our minds are our deceased cousin," Holly replied icy. "and also our Uncle Leo who we will help to get through this horrible time by taking as much organizational stuff away from him as possible."

"That's all?" Prue asked. Holly nodded and turned away from her. "I see. What about you, Hals?"

The other twin hesitated. "I don't know, Prue. I think we could maybe focus on the demons after the funeral."

"Prue scoffed. "I'm very disappointed in you, Hals. I mean Holly with her non-active powers, fine but you."

Holly swirled around angrily. "My mom has the same powers as I do and she is a Charmed One. There is more about being a witch than just powers. Do you really want to fight with me about this now?"

Prue shrugged.

"We don't want to fight at all," Haley protested slightly surprised about her role in this. Usually her sister was the mediator.

"You are right, Haley," Holly agreed. "I'm sorry, Prue but I find it more important to do what Uncle Leo has asked us for than going to the underworld. Especially as you have no idea what you are going after."

"And you are her opinion?" Prue asked the other sister.

When Haley apparently was unsure what to do, she added. "Fine...but now that Chris has passed away, you are the most powerful in the family after Wyatt. I hope you know that."

"I think mind control is much stronger than my pyrokinesis."

"Oh, so I shall ask your baby brother for help? He wouldn't hesitate."

"Stay away from Junior," Holly replied angrily. "If you get him in the slightest danger, Prue, you'll see what a witch with no active powers but orbing can do to you."

Prue narrowed her eyes but she was obviously surprise about Holly's reaction. They all were in constant danger anyway.

"Don't get me wrong," Haley said. "But, Prue, you weren't around much lately. I think we are a lot more involved in all the magic stuff than you."

"That's why I need you to come with me."

Haley sighed and shook her head.

"Fine, I understand." Offended Prue hearted out glaring at her cousins angrily one more time.

"She's becoming crazy," Haley muttered.

"Hals, as much as I hate it, I think you should follow her," Holly went to her sister's side. "She will only get herself in trouble. You need to protect her."

"And who will protect you?"

Holly smiled. "I can protect myself, active powers or not."

"Absolutely, you've proven that often enough," Haley agreed. "Okay, I'd be with her...but if you need me for anything, call."

Holly nodded and watched her sister orb out. She felt a sudden loneliness washing over her.

**As always reviews are well appreciated. **


	40. Chapter 40

**Here is the next chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it and have some nice holidays! **

Chapter 40

Wyatt opened the door to the kitchen. As soon as the staff members spotted him, the busy work ended and he was confronted with surprised and sympathetic faces.

Noelle stepped forward. "I thought you wanted to rest at home?"

"I couldn't" the twenty five year old answered. "What's up...as far as I'm concerned we have a business to run," he said.

There were a few mutters but everyone started up their work again.

Noelle wiped her hands on a towel. "You really could have stayed home to relax. We have it covered here."

"I couldn't. Ray and Julie had the baby."

"Really...Oh, that's awesome."

"Yeah, fabulous"

Noelle cocked her head. "I will call them later."

"You do that. I'll go and see my dad. I told him Amy was doing the service. Funeral will be in three days."

"That early"

"What should we be waiting for?"

The young women nodded. "You probably have other things on your mind right now but as you are here, Nina needs to talk to you."

Wyatt sighed.

Nina was one of the kitchen help who had to talk about something almost every week.

"Fine," he agreed.

Noelle motioned a woman in her mid thirties to join them. Noelle nodded at her encouraging.

"It's about my schedule," Nina said in a small voice.

"Nothing new," Wyatt murmured.

"Let her finish please," Noelle asked.

"Actually I won't be able to work the night shifts anymore…"

"Okay, spare me this," Wyatt interrupted her. "No one else has ever asked me to switch their shifts as much as you. No one likes the night shifts; I can't let you get out of doing them. It'll only mean someone else will have to do them."

"Wyatt, you should listen to her reasons," Noelle offered as Nina looked defeated.

"I don't care about her explanation. It's time all of you," he addressed the whole kitchen staff. "All of you understand I'm not that college boy any more. I am your boss, I tell you what to do not the other way round. It's enough of everyone doing what they want. I'm sorry," he told Nina. "You are fired."

"What...but?"

"Wyatt, seriously," Noelle grabbed his arm. "You will regret it if you don't hear her reasons. I promised her, she could come to you...that you would understand."

Wyatt jerked his arm away. "Maybe you shouldn't promise what you can't keep."

Noelle shook her head in disbelief.

"Besides," he added. "Don't forget your place. You are the chef here, not the boss. You are working for me." His blue eyes were icy and hard something she had never seen in them. Noelle understood there was no use talking to him anymore.

"So, you can go," the blonde told Nina who had tears in her eyes. "And you, can go back to work," he said to his girlfriend before leaving the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry," Noelle said and gave her colleague a hug. "It was the wrong time, don't worry. Take a few days off. I'll talk to him again...I promise. It will be okay."

Wyatt went into his office. He had no interest in working today. He just wanted a place to orb out to meet his father. He quickly had to rematerialize again when there was a knock on his door.

Wai Man stepped in she looked unsure and her eyes showed a hint of fear (like on her first day).

"I'm so sorry to bother you," she said quietly. "I'm sure you have other things on your mind than me rambling to you." The young Asian girl stood close to the door hugging her-self.

Wyatt at once felt that he should give her a few moments as she seemed to be troubled. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"First, I want to give you my condolences," she replied looking on the floor. "I'm so, so sorry. I can't tell you how shocked I was to hear about what happened."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

"I just feel so bad. I know it maybe sounds stupid and you couldn't care less about my feelings but it is so hard for me to think what my last words were to Chris. I really do not hate him. I just was so angry."

"Of course you were. You had every right to be. Don't worry about that too much. He understood you. He really did and was sorry for how he had treated you. It was a strange and totally untypical behaviour for Chris, believe me."

Tears glistened in her eyes as again she recalled the event. "But I even hit him," she sobbed and buried her face in her hands.

Wyatt stepped forward and hugged her. "I know but I it is okay now. Really don't beat yourself up over the action. He deserved it and he knew."

The girl pressed her face into her boss' shirt.

"Besides," Wyatt took her by the shoulders and took a step away from her.

"I hit Chris thousands of times over the years."

Wai looked up smiling a bit. "Really"

"Yeah, I had to. He was going on my nerves."

Wyatt gave her a small smile as well. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off. Relax a bit." His shirt had a wet spot where she had buried her face crying.

"Thanks, Wyatt. But I rather stay I just need a second," the girl said.

"Okay. It's up to you."

Wai Man nodded before leaving the office. She did not notice Noelle who stood behind a large plant. She had been on her way to talk to her boyfriend herself when she witnessed the scene. Hurt, she was wondering why Wyatt seemed to be nice to everyone apart from her while she did everything to help him in this situation.

_Flashback_

_Wyatt, Amanda and Ray climbed up the stairs together – laughing after a party night. _

_Amanda searched her purse for the keys going ahead of the boys. She found it and looked up. "Hey there," she said seeing the brunette teenager sitting on the floor, his back against the door. _

"_Hey," Chris greeted and stood up. _

"_Look, who's here, Wy," the girl said. _

_Wyatt reached the top of the stairs and sighed. _

"_Chris, what are you doing here? It's late." And I want to go to bed, he added mentally. He really didn't want to deal with his brother tonight. _

"_Long story, I'm in a bit of trouble with dad."_

_Amanda unlocked the door and stepped in, followed by Ray who ruffled Chris' hair when he went past him. _

"_What else is new?" he asked. _

_Chris stood up, dusting his jeans off. He looked at his big brother. _

_Wyatt sighed. "Come in." he led the way Chris closed the door behind him and followed his brother into the kitchen. _

_Ray leaned against the kitchen counter drinking from a bottle of water. "Drink?" he asked. _

"_No, thanks," Chris declined. _

"_Sit, talk...so I can send you home again," Wyatt demanded and sat down himself. He was only half way joking. _

_Chris sat down. "I took dad's car and drove to Oakland with Sue."_

"_You both only have a learner's permit. What the hell did you do in Oakland?"_

"_We got married. She's pregnant," Chris replied dead serious._

"_Do I look like I want to hear any of your jokes?" _

"_No, not really" Chris sighed. "Fine, we went to a concert. Everything was fine. We got there but then we ran out of gas and had no money. So we had to call Sue's dad to pick us up midway. Dad was quite pissed." _

"_And you are surprised about that?" Ray asked. _

"_Nothing happened. We were good, nothing happened to us or the car. Dad can pick it up and everything is fine."_

"_You are not serious, are you? What if the police had gotten a hold of you guys."_

"_They didn't."_

_Wyatt sighed and shook his head. "Honestly, that was more than stupid. If you hadn't done so many other stupid things, I'd even say it was the stupidest thing you've ever done."_

_Chris scoffed. _

"_Don't be so arrogant," Wyatt told him. "Don't you understand the seriousness of your actions; dad must have gone mad with worry. I'm surprised he didn't call me."_

"_He did, you never answered. He's mad at you too by the way."_

"_Fantastic," the older brother muttered. "Now, what do you want here?"_

"_I thought I rather not face dad again tonight. Sue's father had called him and told him everything before he picked us yelling at us himself. I figured dad has to get the car back and was occupied with that."_

_Wyatt shook his head again. He could not understand his brother's actions, which was nothing new but he was more surprised about the nonchalant way he defended himself. "Chris…"_

"_I know. I made a mistake. I should have asked someone to drive us but I thought I could do it on my own. And if we hadn't run out of gas, no one would have ever noticed we were gone."_

"_That is your excuse? Gas is a very important component to a car. If you had a bit more experience and sense of responsibility you would have known that. You are just…" Wyatt stopped. "Just a stupid kid"_

_Chris frowned. "Just because you are so perfect"_

"_Stop it right there, do you want my help?"_

"_If you want, I can just leave," Chris did not even fake like he wanted to leave._

"_Wyatt raised his eyebrows. He watched his little brother. _

_The teenager looked tired; his eyes were unfocused while he played with the pepper mill on the table. _

_Once again, Wyatt wanted to protect and help his brother by all means even though he didn't tolerate his misbehaving. _

"_You can stay here tonight. I'll call dad, tell him you are here and I'll bring you home tomorrow."_

_Chris nodded. "Okay."_

"_You go into my room." Wyatt wanted to talk to his father in private. However, he did not plan to justify his brother. "And Chris, you'll accept whatever punishment dad will give you. Learn something out of it for a change."_

_Leo was of course very angry but he also seemed to give up. He had not even thought of punishing his son, he said to Wyatt it was useless anyway and Chris would never learn. He would always get himself in dangerous situations by his foolish actions._

_And Wyatt had to agree. _

"_I don't know what to do with him anymore. All I will do from now on is let him do what he wants and trust he will be okay in the future." _

"_I don't know but for some reason I never doubted it one second that Chris would not be okay. He may act stupid sometimes but he always gets out of trouble himself. Well most of the time."_

_Leo agreed and ended the call. _

_Wyatt put the phone down._

"_What did he say?" Chris asked. _

_The blonde looked up. He hadn't noticed Chris had been standing there. _

"_He is very disappointed in you," Wyatt said. "Just go to bed."_

_Chris sighed and walked into the bed room. _

_Wyatt followed him. He sat down at his desk putting the papers in a straight pile. "I told you, you can always come to me first before you do something you might regret. Even though I moved out, I'm always there."_

"_I know what you said. But I don't want to bother you. Everyone is saying how you deserve to care for yourself now and no one else. That you have to live your life the way you want."_

"_Don't listen to everyone."_

"_But tonight, you were not there. I waited for three hours."_

"_You could have called."_

"_Right, I didn't think of that."_

"_Besides, I'll always come back." _

* * *

Haley ran after her cousin who stomped through the sand covering the ground in the underworld.

"Prue, wait!" she called out. "Stop running away from me."

"Why are you following me anyway?"Prue called over her shoulder. "I thought you didn't want to help me, so what are you doing here?"

Haley reached her and grabbed her arm making her stop and turn around. "I want to make sure you don't get yourself killed."

Both girls stared at each other a moment.

The twin let go of Prue, sighing. "Prue, please...we can work this out, all together. Can't you see that whatever is down here is too much for one witch to handle? Well, maybe not for Wyatt but for us."

"And where is the almighty twice blessed?" Prue spat.

"He's grieving in his own way. You want nothing but revenge and think you have to do this on your own. We are all angry but give us a moment to be sad as well."

"The longer we wait, the stronger those demons will become."

"What demons, Prue? We don't know anything about them. We don't know what Chris found out that they felt the need to kill him. If it wasn't an accident"

"An accident, you think demons kill accidentally?"

"That's not what I meant. I mean maybe they wanted something else but Chris got in the way."

But Prue was not paying attention to her. "I'm sure he told someone, maybe Wyatt."

"Do you want to confront Wyatt with demons right now?" Haley asked. "Prue please, let it go. Just for now, just until the funeral is over. Then we will go against the demons together."

Prue sighed. "You don't understand," she said. "I left...I went off to Chicago. I left all of you behind. Look at this mess, Hals."

"But it's not your fault, Prue."

"It is. I did not become the witch, Chris told me about. But maybe it should have been that way. Maybe I should have become a demon fighter. But I didn't, I left."

"Do you know how your story had ended that time?"

Prue shook her head.

"We were not supposed to become those people again. Our moms, Chris and Uncle Leo did what hey had to prevent it; we had to be like that. Your wish was to go to college far away. It was not easy for us to let you leave but we knew it'd make you happy. So don't tell me now, you regret it. Even if you had been here you could have done nothing. Even Wyatt didn't notice anything was wrong until it was too late."

Prue took a deep breath. "You are probably right but it's so hard to accept."

Haley nodded. "So, we can go now?"

The half cupid nodded but then frowned eying her surroundings more cautiously.

"What?"

"I just…I have been here before," she said.

_Flashback_

_The demon's hot breath hit Prue in the face as he leaned in close. "Now, an easy capture...who says all Halliwells are so powerful?" he grabbed her by the neck and pushed her into a cage locking it by a simple wave of his hand. _

"_My family will come and get me," the teenage girl said. _

"_I hope so. I'll be waiting."_

_Prue touched the bars and got thrown on the ground by an invisible force. _

_The demon chuckled. "Stupid girl" He swirled around as he heard footsteps. A figure stayed in the shadows. _

"_What do you want, show yourself" the demon hissed. _

"_I heard a Halliwell was captured," was the reply._

_Prue frowned. She knew that voice but couldn't figure it out. _

"_She's mine," the demon replied. He focused on the intruder completely now. He conjured a fireball. Prue jumped when orbs blocked her view. _

_The demon turned around as well and threw his fireball towards the cage. It missed. _

_The person emerged from the shadows. _

_Bianca kicked the demon in the back; he fell on the ground and she threw one of her own energy balls at him. _

_Chris let a vial drop on the ground and the cage door opened. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked helping his cousin exit. _

"_Yes, I'm fine." She dusted off her clothes. _

_Bianca stood next to her boyfriend. _

"_I'll be glad when I can finally leave for Chicago ," Prue said. "I can't wait to get away from all this."_

_Chris frowned "From what?" he placed and arm around Bianca's waist."_

"_From demons, I'd guess," the young woman suggested. _

"_What? Prue is my favourite demon hunting cousin," Chris said. _

"_I hate it," Prue replied. "I really hate it. I mean you can't honestly tell me that you like to go after demons. It's a waste of time."_

_Chris seemed to think about it. "Right, what would we do with all the spare time," he smirked and kissed his girlfriend on top of her head. _

"_Shut up. Prue is serious."_

"_Of course, I'm serious," the young girl replied. "I want a normal life. Friends, school, and no demons I'm tired of it."_

_I have to tell you that even though you are in Chicago you'll still be a witch. There will still be magic all around you, demons, evil," Bianca said. "I'm afraid you think it's too easy to get away from your life."_

_Prue sighed. _

"_Absolutely," Chris agreed. "You'll always be a witch, a Halliwell witch and half cupid. No matter where you are, Prue"_

"_It's worth a try," she pouted. _

_Chris shrugged. He took Bianca's hand but she pulled away when he orbed out. _

"_You are right, it's worth a try," she said before shimmering out. _

"Prue, are you alright?" Haley asked.

The young woman shook her head but smiled a little. "Yes, it will be okay eventually. Let's go."

Haley nodded but was suddenly thrown backwards against the brick wall.

Prue turned around and faced a demon dressed in a long brown coat. She froze staring at him.

"Prue, get away" Haley called out but her cousin wasn't moving.

The demon smirked and conjured a fire ball.

Suddenly the smug smile on the demon's face disappeared and turned into fear. "Oh, you can have them," he stuttered and ran off.

Prue turned around staring at the tall muscular being, behind her.

Haley orbed next to her. "We should get the hell out of here," she said and grabbed her cousin's hand.

"Please wait."

The two girls looked at the spot where the monstrous demon had just been standing and came face to face with a little figure.

"Is it true, Chris, he is dead?" he asked.

**Yes, more flashbacks in this one :-)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Herer is the next chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy it. **

**Thanks for the reviews last time. I'm always happy to receive feedback :-)**

Chapter 41

Haley held onto her cousin's hand while they followed the little demon into his lair.

"I'm not sure we should trust him," she whispered.

"Maybe he can give us information," Prue disagreed.

Luces turned around. "You girls would be right not to trust me; after all I'm a demon," he said and sounded honestly sad.

Prue and Haley glanced at each other.

"However, I won't do you any harm. I made a deal with Chris a long time ago. You leave me alone, I leave you alone."

"I truly am starting to wonder how many demons Chris made that deal with," Haley muttered. "We could just stop vanquishing them hoping they won't harm an innocent."

"Why don't you sit?" Luces offered.

The girls looked around. Apart from a few rocks there was nothing to sit on.

"We'll remain standing if you don't mind."

"We won't stay long anyway."

Luces nodded. "So, what I hear is true? Chris is indeed dead."

"Yes," Prue replied. "Do you know anything about it...like who did it maybe?"

"No, I don't. I just heard rumours that he was killed and as he never came down here anymore, I feared it was true."

"You and Chris were…friends?" Haley asked hesitating.

"Oh yes. We played chess and talked."

"Chess...Chris could play chess? He couldn't even count to three," Haley wondered.

"He tried," Luces chuckled.

Haley smiled as well at the image of their cousin playing chess in the underworld loosing against a dwarf demon.

"Excuse me," Prue spoke up. "Back to the topic, demons that killed our cousin...anything"

Luces shook his head unhappy. "Even if I knew who actually killed him that would not help you. The order was from someone different, I guess."

"Who"

"I don't know their names or faces. I keep out of underworld politics. However they asked me to work for them, too, through a messenger of course. I'm a quite powerful demon you know."

"We don't doubt that one moment," Haley assured. "But you refused?"

Luces nodded. "As I said I keep out of underworld politics. I don't need to help anyone reign over the underworld. It's just another demon that thinks he or she is more powerful than the rest of us."

"So, you can't help us at all?" Haley stated looking at Prue. "We should be leaving then."

"If you hear anything, tell us." Prue said.

"Revenge won't ease your pain," the demon said. "But I don't want demons around that are powerful enough to kill a Halliwell. I'll give you information if I should hear anything."

"That's all we asked for. Thanks," Prue nodded at her cousin to give her permission that they could leave before hearting out.

Haley sighed. "Just don't put yourself in danger. Chris wouldn't want that."

Luces nodded. "Don't worry about me. Everything will be alright."

"Really...right now, I'm not so sure."

* * *

Phoebe stood in front of her second older sister's grave; old flowers leaned against the gravestone. Next to it a six feet hole was dug.

She held onto a large bunch of pink flowers of various kinds; tears fell from her eyes as she blinked. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the blue lights a few feet behind her.

Paige looked around her surroundings; she went to where she had sensed her sister without thinking where she might end up. She shivered lightly although it wasn't cold at all; in contrast the sun was shining stronger than the last few days. She quietly approached Phoebe and put her arms around the smaller woman's waist, resting her chin on Phoebe's shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Phoebe used her free hand to wipe away her tears. "I thought, I'd take a look to see if everything's ready for tomorrow."

She gently freed herself from her younger sister and placed the flowers against Piper's headstone. She felt exhausted as she crouched down and remained in that position.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"What are you sorry for?" Paige asked.

Phoebe sighed and stood up. "I apologized to Piper," she saw Paige's face and knew she didn't understand. "I apologized that I couldn't safe her son. I wasn't strong enough after her passing to look after those boys and I never regained my strength."

"Phoebe, it's not your fault. We are not the Charmed Ones anymore. Even before Piper's death, we weren't the Charmed Ones anymore. Remember, we retired."

"But Charmed or not, we still are aunts. We were there when those boys were born. Where have we been when they needed us the most?"

"I think we deserved our time to grief."

"But there was not time. We were needed."

"We had our families to look after, too. We had little kids."

"Chris and Wyatt had been kids as well then. We saw Leo couldn't do it by himself and still did nothing. We failed, Paige. Piper won't ever forgive us this outcome."

The younger woman shook her head. "No one could have seen this coming. Even if we failed in the past it had no effect on this situation now."

"Paige, haven't you learned over the years that every single thing in the past or present has an effect on the future?"

Paige glanced at the hole in the ground. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I know my big sister and I know my nephew and I can tell you…you are the only one that will never forgive us."

She orbed off not even looking around to see if anyone could see her.

Phoebe stayed by herself.

* * *

Noelle watched her boyfriend playing with his food. At least she could persuade him to have dinner with her even if he barely ate.

Wyatt spent the day in one of his brother's rooms standing in the door frame or sitting on the bed staring into nothingness.

"Wyatt, I know you don't want to hear it but I really, really need to talk to you once more about Nina."

"You are right; I don't want to hear it."

"Please."

"What about her?"

"The reason why she needed those shift changes is because her husband."

"Really" Wyatt placed his cutlery aside.

"Yes, see…" Before she could even start the explanation they were interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

Noelle frowned. "Who could that be?"

"Open the door and you'll see."

"Fine, but we need to continue this later."

Wyatt shrugged. He didn't care why his employee changed her shifts so often; he fired her and that was it. He had made a decision as the boss.

Noelle left the table very upset about the intrusion.

She opened the front door and came face to face with a young blonde woman. She was tall and good looking but her eyes had dark circles under them.

"Hello, you must be Noelle. I'm Sue, a friend of Chris'. Is Wyatt home?"

Right at that moment, the young man in question appeared from the kitchen. He saw Sue at the door.

"Sue!" he exclaimed.

She stepped into the Manor without being asked and Noelle watched suspiciously the confident way her boyfriend and the visitor greeted each other.

"Oh, Wy, I'm so sorry. I couldn't believe it when Amy called me," Sue said hugging him. She was tall enough to hug him probably without standing on her tiptoes. "It's so horrible. How are you?"

They let go off one another but were still holding hands.

"You mean that rhetorically, don't you?" Wyatt asked.

Sue smiled at him sadly and caressed his cheek. "I'm so sorry," she repeated.

"How do you know each other again?" Noelle spoke up.

Sue let her hand drop. "I'm a friend of Chris' from high school."

"Oh," Noelle frowned at her holding hands with her boyfriend.

"Come on in," Wyatt said unaware of his partner's reaction towards the visitor. "You can stay a bit, right?"

"Oh, sure," she nodded.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked leading her towards the sunroom.

"Coffee would be great. I'm a bit jetlagged."

"Of course" Wyatt looked over his shoulder. "Noelle, can you fix us coffee?" He didn't wait for an answer.

"Sure," the dark haired woman mumbled to herself.

In the sunroom, Wyatt and Sue sat together on the sofa.

"It's probably not the right thing to say right now but it's good to see you," Wyatt. "You look good."

"Thanks. It's good to see you, too. However, circumstances could be quite different."

"Yeah" Wyatt didn't want to talk about the obvious reason the young woman had come to town. It was so nice to just sit with her after all the time and talk and focus on something else. "What have you up to in New York" he asked.

She sighed. "Working, working, working...trying to help some people?"

"Are you successful?"

"Not always," she said quietly.

"How do you deal with that? People dying on you, I mean?"

"Ouch."

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"No, it's okay. I didn't expect it. I don't know. There's no rule and it had never been a friend dying on me so I guess there is a barrier."

Wyatt nodded. "I'm sorry you had to come to this mess."

"Me too"

"When was the last time you spoke to Chris?"

Sue scoffed. "Weeks ago, he called to tell me that Matt and Helen are going to get married. We talked like 30 seconds. I was busy."

Wyatt nodded. "We all are always busy."

"Seems so, but you know I now understand I can be a good doctor and help people without forgetting abut my own life and my friends."

"Sure, you can and you shouldn't." Wyatt took her hand again.

Noelle entered the room and placed a tray with coffee cups on the table in front of them. "Do you need anything else?" she asked.

Sue heard the slightly impolite tone in her voice and pulled her hand away from Wyatt. On top of all this she didn't want him to have trouble with his girlfriend over a totally innocent situation just because she was jealous.

"We are just talking a bit," Wyatt replied. "In private"

Noelle narrowed her eyes. "Okay. If you need me, I'm upstairs. And don't leave without saying goodbye," she said to Sue. She then kissed Wyatt with more passion than necessary and left.

Sue watched her leaving. She took a sip from her coffee, then placed the cup back on the table and leaned back against the sofa.

"When high school ended," she said. "The four of us made a deal that no matter where we were and what we would be doing we'd meet again on that special day every year from then until forever. Chris of course was the one saying it wouldn't work out; eventually we'd have more important things to do. But for the last four years we managed to meet. I organized my whole life in New York around this one day. On my flight here it hit me. I know it's stupid but I understand that last summer had been the last year we have met as a foursome. And I thought, damn him for being right about this."

Wyatt gulped trying to get rid of the hard lump in his throat. There were so many things his brother was working on that he would never complete. He was gone forever.

Wyatt bent forward resting his arms on his tights.

"It's not fair," Sue said. "Twenty two years is not enough, his life was stolen. After all that had happened, it is not fair."

"Yeah, just a few weeks ago he had told us life was food. And what is it now?"

Sue saw him tear up. She inched closer and placed an arm around him resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I really missed you," she whispered.

"Me too"

_Flashback_

_Sue looked around the club searching for a known face. She spotted a young man sitting at the counter. She walked over to him. On her way she passed a couple on the dance floor and grinned. She hopped on the bar stool next to the blonde male. _

"_How come that your loser brother has a very stunning girlfriend while you sit here alone crying in your beer," she asked. _

_Wyatt shrugged. "Maybe I'm still waiting for the right person." He took a sip from his drink. "Besides, I'm not crying in my beer."_

_Sue laughed. "Buy me a drink?"_

"_Sure." Wyatt called for the bartender and ordered a cocktail for her. _

"_How long will you be here?" Wyatt asked. _

"_Just two more days then back to New York. I have exams to study for."_

"_Are you doing well?"_

"_Yes, I am."_

_Wyatt laughed. "At least you have self confidence."_

"_I have every reason too."_

_The bartender placed her drink in front of the young woman. _

"_Good for you," Wyatt rose his beer bottle and they clinked glasses. _

"_Tonight, I'm going to have fun, though, before the tough courses start again," she said. "I'm still trying to find friends to go out with in New York but with all the school work I have barely seen the city by night. It's a shame."_

"_It sure is. Maybe I'll come to visit you one day. I expect a great tour then."_

"_I'd like that. When do you want to come?"_

"_I don't know yet," Wyatt laughed. "When I have my life under control"_

"_Sounds like never," Sue replied sighing. "I'd suggest we use our time tonight then." She moved closer. _

"_Didn't we try the dating thing before," Wyatt asked. _

"_Right...maybe we should leave the dating and head further at once," she pursed her lips. _

_Wyatt shook his head smirking. "Does your dad know how you are talking to boys?"_

"_My dad always told me that men are quite simple and you always have to tell them directly what you want."_

"_Uhu, and what do you want?"_

_She leaned in. "Right now," she said seductively "Dance."_

* * *

_Sue sat on the bed, a pillow in front of her naked body. "I'd suggest you come with me to New York right now."_

"_Why?" Wyatt asked. He lay on his back looking at the ceiling. _

"_To get your life under control," she quoted him. _

"_Sure," Wyatt replied. _

"_Yes, sure...from what I saw, your brother is pretty well looked after."_

"_Yes but I can't leave here."_

"_But why not"_

"_I have a responsibility towards my family. You wouldn't understand but I can't leave."_

_Sue sighed. "Too bad, we'd be awesome in New York"_

"_Why don't you stay?"_

"_Some people leave, some people stay. It's best when they are not together. "_

"_I guess you are right."_

_The girl lay back down covering herself with a blanket. She turned on her side. _

"_However, I really wanted to go to New York once, become an actor," Wyatt said. _

"_And actor?" she asked. _

"_It was a stupid teenager idea."_

"_No, it's not. You could be an actor or a model. Calvin Klein underwear model and have your own billboard."_

"_Sounds nice, nice dream"_

"_It doesn't have to stay a dream."_

"_Some dreams better stay just that."_

_Sue took a deep breath. "You stay an actor in your dreams. In my dream I stay with you."_

_Wyatt turned on his side looking at her for a long time before they both started laughing. _

"_Wasn't that the most crappy old movie remark you've ever heard?" Sue giggled. _

"_Absolutely" Wyatt took her face in his hands. "I'm really going to miss you," he said. _

"_Me too"_

* * *

Wyatt had driven Sue to her father's house. Now they were sitting next to each other in the car in silence.

"Thanks for giving me a ride," the young woman finally said. "It's late, I should get in. I guess you want to get home as well."

"Frankly, no, I don't," Wyatt replied quietly.

She turned in the passenger's seat one leg tucked under her. "I can't help you, Wyatt."

She caressed his cheek as he starred ahead into the night.

"I know. I didn't ask for help."

"Maybe you should but not me."

Wyatt sighed.

Another silence fell over them.

Sue looked away from him. "I'm sure your girlfriend would console you. She'd be better in it, too. She loves you."

"So, you don't?"

She sat back straight in her seat but didn't answer, instead she said: "I still think, we would have been amazing in New York together. But you choose."

"Maybe it was the wrong choice. Maybe I should have left like I wanted. Considering I couldn't save him now it wouldn't have made a difference if I was here or there."

Sue looked at him confused. "Save him…from what?"

"Never mind," Wyatt mumbled. "It is my damn sense of responsibility. Staying with the family, continuing mom's restaurant, I didn't choose. I did what was right…unfortunately; it seems to only be right for everybody else. Did you know I opened another restaurant? Damn it, I didn't want the first one." He hit the steering wheel. "But Noelle said it was a great opportunity. My dad said my mom would be so proud. My grandfather said it was clever I studied business and never wanted to do that."

"Then why did you?"

"It was Chris' privilege to linger around to find out who he was and what he wanted. For me it was always clear what to do with my whole life."

"Maybe it is time to stand up for yourself and find out who you are. Be a bit selfish for a change."

Wyatt shook his head. "Now would be the worst time of all. I can't be that selfish now."

"Then I guess you never will." Sue shrugged.

She opened the door and climbed out of the car. She walked around it and leaned into the open window on his side.

"You know what I see coming? I see you driving to work with your wife having a baby, sitting in the restaurant, you hate, blaming your deceased brother for claiming the right to live how he wanted for himself while you are wasting your life doing what everyone else is telling you is the right thing. But maybe you are just not brave enough to make a change. I learned through my job that life is the most fragile thing. We cannot waste a minute. There is no time for regrets, live now. If you can see this now, maybe at least one good thing comes out of Chris' passing."

She pushed herself off from the window frame and walked towards the house. She had almost reached the door when someone grabbed her by the arm, holding her back.

She turned around and looked up at the man in front of her.

Tears ran down his face and she wiped them away with her hands unsuccessfully as new ones gathered in his eyes.

He stepped closer to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be, you speak your mind. That's what I should do more often." Wyatt squeezed her a bit tighter one more time before stepping away from her but they stayed connected by holding hands.

Wyatt looked into her eyes; a clear blue just like his own.

He had never forgotten those eyes. He had forgotten the names of some girls he had been with but never those azure eyes.

Suddenly a thought hit him; he didn't know what color Noelle's eyes were. When was the last time he had looked at his girlfriend and really seen her anyway?

Noelle was getting ready to marry him and the closer she inched toward it the more he backed away. Of course…marriage was the next step, everyone expected it from him. He was old enough to settle down like Ray. But maybe Ray had found the love of his life for sure. Maybe he did not question if there was more, like Wyatt did?

Without thinking he bent his head a bit and kissed Sue softly on the lips. He wasn't sure about it but she leaned in putting her arms around his neck. Her fingers ran through his curly hair at the back as the kiss lasted.

When they parted, Wyatt tenderly bumped their foreheads together.

"Go home, Wyatt," the woman said. "Where you belong"

"Maybe here is where I belong."

"Maybe but I'm not the other woman. I'm not your condolence for tonight. I'm worth more than that."

He nodded. "You are right." He ended their touching and felt cold and lonely at once.

"I do love you, Wyatt…in more ways than one. Therefore, I'm not sure after tonight I could just leave you again. But staying is no option either."

**I work at Saarland University Computer Science Departement. We have started a fund raising campaign a while ago for the victims of the tsunami in Japan. Unfortunately, so far we haven't reached our goal of €3,141.59 (which equals Pi). If any of you want to donate or wants more information about the campaign, check .de/spenden/spendenaktionen?hptitle=cs_for_japan **

**The donation is maintained by the German Red Cross. **


	42. Chapter 42

**Here is the new chapter. I hope you will enjoy it.**

**Has it been that long since I last posted an update, the whole website looks different now :-)**

Chapter 42

Noelle opened her eyes as the bed shifted. She glanced at the alarm clock on her desk. It was the early morning hours before dawn.

She sat up but didn't turn on the light. She knew Wyatt knew she was awake but she wordlessly took off his shirt and lay down.

The two partners stared at the ceiling.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Out"

"With her"

"For a while"

"She's quite pretty."

"She's the most beautiful girl in the world." He didn't know why he wanted to hurt her like this.

Maybe he hoped that she would then break up with him and he wouldn't have to do it.

But Noelle just said: "If you say so. " Still, Wyatt knew the remark had hit her. "Are you angry with me?"

Wyatt remained lying still next to her staring at the ceiling an arm under his head.

"Wyatt are you angry with me? Do you wish I had died instead of Chris? Are you blaming me for his passing?"

"I told you before to not make me choose between you and my brother because you'd always loose."

"You did."

"But I don't know what it would do to me if I lost you for good; if you died. Loosing Chris is hell but he was a witch he could defend himself against demons. You wouldn't stand a chance. I brought you into this world. It's dangerous."

"You told me what I had to expect from the beginning. I knew it. I could have left."

"Maybe you should leave."

"Because of you or because of the demons"

"Probably both...with Chris taken from me, I'm not the same person anymore."

"You didn't change overnight, Wyatt. Your behaviour towards me changed months ago. When the new neighbours moved in"

"The new neighbours," Wyatt scoffed. "When they moved in you started to cling to me. Talked about wedding and babies; I'm not ready for that at all. You are pushing me. Right before we met, I didn't even think about having a serious relationship but I had actually thought with you I'd settle down but I can't. I don't want to. I want to live my own life, finally find out who I am and what I really expect from my life. Alone."

Noelle took a deep breath. "You are alone even though I'm here. You shut yourself off. Actually, I'm not sure we ever where that close at all."

"I don't know."

"I wished we had what Josey and Brandon have. I hoped you wanted the same. I thought maybe if you see how it could be you'd understand it was good for us, too. But apparently, it's not."

Wyatt sat up and looked at her. She frowned catching his expression. "What?" she asked.

"It changed when the new neighbours moved in? I should see what Josey and Brandon have?" he asked.

"Well, yes. What?"

Wyatt hastily got out of bed. He walked to the window and looked over at the house next door.

"Where are they anyway?" he asked at the sight of the dark building.

"I don't know. I saw Josey earlier today, though. Wyatt, what's up?" she asked as he gathered his clothes from the floor, throwing them on. "I need to investigate something. I'll be back…" he hesitated. "I'll be back for the funeral service."

* * *

Patty felt a cold breeze on her face and slowly opened her eyes.

She sat up and reached out to switch on the pink lamp on her nightstand. As the light filled the room, she jumped looking into big blue eyes.

"Don't freak. It's just me Trevor."

"Dear God, how did you get in here?"

"Transportation potion," he shrugged.

Patty sighed suddenly becoming aware that she had just woken up and had to look horrible. And just today she wore the old faded Aerosmith t-shirt of her mother.

She quickly pulled the blanked up higher.

"What do you want?" she didn't want to sound that harsh but what was she supposed to think of the boy in her bedroom. Luckily, her baby sister had her own room by now.

"I need your help."

"With what?" she frowned.

"I was in the underworld…"

"What?" Patty interrupted him. "Do you know how dangerous that is, what if something happened to you, too?"

"But nothing happened to me. I followed some demons that were attending some sort of meeting. There was a woman speaking, I couldn't see her face. She wore a hood and a long black coat. Patty, I'm sure I know that voice. I'm sure it was the neighbour lady next-door to the Manor. I mean I only saw and heard her once and her voice had been softer and - I don't know - girlier but it was the same."

"Okay."

"I should have vanquished her but I had no potion and there were so many demons. I'd rather stayed unnoticed in the back."

"What did she say?" Patty asked suddenly showing more interest.

"Something about her great plan to kill Chris and how they succeeded, no one could doubt their power anymore now, and so on."

Patty bit her lip.

"Patty, they are going to attack your family, probably when you are all together. Tomorrow at the funeral or the wake, we need to stop them."

"We...just the two of us, that's ridiculous. We aren't powerful enough."

"Maybe we can get Wyatt to help."

"I'd rather not ask him."

"Okay but if we got the book as proof for him; he'll have to believe us."

"Don't you think Chris tried that, to?"

"Maybe we'll find it. It's worth a try."

Patty looked at him considering the idea. "Fine, but all we're doing is searching for the book. If we hear anything or anyone we'll get the hell out, understood?"

"Yes, okay."

"I'll get dressed."

"Sure."

The girl climbed out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans that lay on the desk chair. Before she changed her top, she narrowed her eyes. "Wait outside."

Trevor blushed. "Sure, sorry. Going" He turned around.

"But be quiet."

Patty rolled her eyes and quickly proceeded to get dressed.

Outside the door the teenage boy took a deep breath before descending the stairs quietly.

A few moments later, Patty left her room as well and met him in the hall grabbing his hand to heart them both out of the house.

Those last events were observed by another brunette girl in Hello Kitty panamas.

* * *

"I don't want to get up yet, mom," Junior muttered in his sleep to the person that shook him and rolled onto his stomach.

"I'm not your mommy. Wake up, Junior," Penny said and hit him with a magazine that lay beside his bed.

The boy sat up confused. "What the hell? Penny? What are you doing here?"

"Patty left the house with Trevor a few moments ago."

"And"

"They are up to something."

Junior rubbed his eyes sleepily. His brain worked out a solution and he grinned mischievously. "I don't think it's our business."

"It is when they are out to vanquish demons."

"If that's what their doing," the fourteen year old chuckled.

"Sure, that's it. What do you think?"

"You are just a baby, I'm not telling you."

Penny scrunched up her nose. "I'll go after them." She hopped off the bed and hearted out.

"Penny, wait!" Junior said but she was gone. "Great," he stated. He hastily got out of bed and orbed after her while putting on his shoes.

* * *

Patty and Trevor reformed in the office room in Josey and Brandon's home.

"That's gross," Trevor whined at the feeling of the cupid way of transportation.

Suddenly a figure appeared out of nowhere and kicked him in the stomach. He fell backwards.

Patty started to heart out again at once.

"Patty?"

The young girl stopped her action. "Prue"

The two sisters stared at each other as Trevor gathered himself off the floor.

"What the hell are the two of you doing here in the middle of the night?" the older girl asked.

"Probably same as you," Trevor replied.

"You keep quiet. Why are you together in the middle of the night anyway?"

"That's none of your business," Patty replied crossing her arms over her chest.

Prue opened her mouth not believing what she heard. "Careful, missy"

"What will you do? Tell mom and dad?"

"Ehm, ladies"

The two girls stopped their debate hearing a stranger's voice.

They suddenly noticed the light was switched on. Brandon stood in the door. "May I help you?"

* * *

"Don't you girls understand what I'm telling you?" Wyatt asked towering over his twin cousins that sat on the sofa – both fully dressed as neither could sleep tonight.

"You broke up with Noelle" Haley asked.

"That's unimportant," the blonde replied impatiently. "We were manipulated."

"But how" Holly asked. "Why would any demon want to split up a couple?"

"No, that's not it. It's about me."

"Don't be so self centred," Haley muttered.

"I'm sorry, Wyatt. We can't follow you," Holly apologized.

"I have no time to explain. When I call you, will you help me?"

"To vanquish demons...sure thing," Haley replied.

"Good. Then be prepared." Wyatt orbed out.

"But…" Holly called after him. "Seriously, this orbing really is frustrating."

Holly's small smile turned to into a frown as orbs and a pink heart appeared in front of them.

The sisters looked at their two youngest cousins surprised.

"We were at the Manor," Junior hastily said.

"Prue, Patty and Trevor were attacked by demons," Penny explained.

Holly and Haley stood up alerted. "In the Manor"

"No, in the house next door"

"Okay, I'm off!" Haley orbed out.

"You two stay here," Holly told their cousins. She grabbed a small purse that she kept filled with a variety of potions and followed her sister.

"Penny, stay here!" Junior told her and orbed after his sisters.

"Ha, you bet!" the youngest Halliwell called after him and hearted out as well.

* * *

"…cross now the great divide," Wyatt finished the spell. He stared into the circle of candles expectantly. He couldn't help but sighed disappointed recognizing the person in front of him.

"Is that a way to greet your mother?" Piper Halliwell asked.

"No, mom...I'm sorry. But it wasn't you I was aiming for."

"I know."

"Then don't get me wrong but what you doing here? I really, really need to talk to him."

"He wouldn't hear you anyway." Piper stepped away from the candles loosing her transparent appearance.

"Why not"

"Because his ears are probably still ringing from me yelling at him for letting himself be killed."

"Mom, I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose."

"No?"

Wyatt frowned. "Unless you know more than I do"

Piper reached out to touch his face. "I'm so sorry I'm not around to take care of you."

"I'm twenty-five years old."

"I guess if I was around you wouldn't mind if I cooked for you being twenty-five years old or not. So how can you say you are too old to be taken care of by your mother?"

Wyatt smiled at her softly. "Sure."

"Now, sweetie, what would you say if I told you that all this had happened in a way before? The demon attack, one person's passing, only it was not your brother dying then."

"I'd say huh?"

Piper shook her head with a smile. And here she thought she had taught her kids everything. "I'm telling you, your brother went back in time. Although I'm sure I told him to not ever time travel again as he only will mess up things."

"Okay. So, he went back in time to get killed instead of the other person."

"Right"

"Right, I know Chris is sometimes…hem… inconsiderate but seriously, I do not believe he wanted to get killed. Like commit magical suicide."

Piper took a deep breath. "Sweetie, you need to alter history. Go back in time yourself" she said.

"And let someone else die instead? Who anyway"

Piper didn't answer.

"And it doesn't matter who else. I'm not trading people. I can't. And you can't really believe I'd do that."

"Wyatt."

"Do you really want me to choose who is going to live and who dies? Mom, I know I'm the almighty twice blessed and are the one the whole magical world relies on and will have to make difficult decisions but even though I'm magical I believe that another power rules over life and death. By all means another power than mine."

"Maybe you don't have to choose. Maybe you can save them both."

"Maybe is not good enough. Chris had probably a reason why he did what he did. Now we all have to deal with that. But more importantly we have to deal with some demons that are a danger for all of us."

"So what are you planning to do?" she asked.

"I don't know. I think I will vanquish those demons. That's why I have to talk to Chris. I need to know what he had found out."

Piper stepped back into the circle of candles. "Wyatt, I don't want you to save your brother because I want him to live – although of course I do – but the main reason I want you to change the present is because it was not Chris' destiny to die in the first place. He changed his own fate. He practically committed suicide as you said. There is no telling how his actions will change the future of all of you."

Wyatt took a deep breath. "Its Noelle right?" she had been the only one around with Chris, so who else could have been killed in this demon attack?

He had often said it'd be an easy choice but that was a lie.

Trading Noelle for Chris was no option although he had just ended the relationship. He still loved her and if he went back in time the break up would have never happened anyway. They'd still be together.

He looked at his transparent mother. But was it really an option to never have his brother again? Who knew what his death had done to the balance of good and evil magic.

His passing surely had a great effect on everyone in the family. They all mourned the loss of course but it had other consequences, too.

Prue for example, she wasn't thinking straight. All she had in her mind was revenge.

Then there was Leo who seemed absent and confused all the time just sitting around looking at old photographs of his boys.

Not to mention Victor who had lost the third close family member. He grew older by the hour; had no interest in anything at the moment.

But still he couldn't take away Noelle's life because it was less hurtful for his family.

"If I can't save them both, mom..." he trailed off. He wasn't sure what he'd do then but it would probably break him.

Piper smiled sadly. "I know. You have to try. You are the twice blessed not only regarding to your witch powers. This is your chance to prove to the Elders that you are worth the title for your heart and mind."

The twenty-five year old nodded not too convinced. "How do I get where I want to be?"

"Use the spell in the book. Chris used the same. I'm with you." Piper disappeared and Wyatt felt the loneliness all around him.

He went behind the podium and flipped through the ancient Book of Shadows. He found the spell and followed the instructions drawing a triquetra on the wooden wall of the attic.

He scribbled down the spell when Haley orbed in. Blood ran down her cheek from a wound on her forehead. She held onto her unconscious sister.

"Wyatt we need you."

"I'm on it Hals."

"What does that mean?"

"I can't explain right now but I know what to do. Trust me. It will be okay." He took the piece of paper and stepped in front of the wall, reading the words the triquetra glowed blue and he stepped into the time portal.


	43. Chapter 43

**It's been a while since the last update but now here it is. It's getting closer to the final by the way:-)**

**Enjoy this!**

Chapter 43

Chris – in a blue shirt – opened the fridge and started to search through its contents. He turned around at the sound of footsteps.

"Wyatt?" he asked. He frowned at his brother. He wasn't wearing a suit but jeans and a black t-shirt.

Before the older brother could reply orbs filled the air behind his brother.

Chris – in blue – followed his gaze and backed away when he saw himself dressed in a red shirt.

"What is going on here? You demons" Chris – in blue – exclaimed.

"Shut up!" the two brothers from the future – though different futures – said simultaneously.

Noelle appeared in the kitchen and dropped her cup at the sight of the young men.

Wyatt took her by the shoulders. "You need to get out of here."

She frowned totally confused. "But…Why are you dressed like that? And here"

"Noelle, trust me, please."

"Is he a demon?" she asked looking at Chris – in the red shirt.

"Don't look at me, I'm from the future," the brunette replied.

"Future?" her voice was high pitched as the confusion grew.

"So am I," Wyatt told her. "Though, another than his"

"Huh?"

"Noelle, it's okay. I'll protect you," Wyatt said and kissed her on the forehead.

She nodded finally still obviously confused.

Wyatt waved his arm and orbed her out of the Manor.

"Would someone explain this to me?" present Chris – in blue – asked.

"Yes, Wyatt, what are you doing here?" the other Chris asked.

"We'll talk in a bit." Wyatt told him pointing a finger at each version of his brother.

Suddenly a crash from the living room got the blonde's attention.

"Stay here," he said to Chris in red. "Protect your present self."

Chris rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure not listening to him," Chris – in blue – muttered starting to exit the kitchen.

The future Chris sighed. He waved his hand and knocked himself out by throwing him against the fridge.

"I have self destroying issues," he said to himself.

In the living room, Wyatt faced a group of demons.

They were shocked to see the twice blessed.

"They said no witches were here," one demon said.

"Seems like they gave you false information…surprise" Chris called out from behind his brother.

Wyatt narrowed his eyes at him. He should have known Chris wouldn't listen to him and stay back. He recognized it was the future version.

The demons exchanged worried glances not knowing whether to stick to their order and attack or flee.

"Let's get out of here," one hissed.

Wyatt managed to vanquish at least two of them before they all could shimmer out of the Manor.

"Okay, so what are we doing now?" Chris asked.

The blonde couldn't answer as both of the young man vanished into their present bodies as time caught up with itself.

* * *

This time around Wyatt would not end his talk in his old school. Therefore he only briefly glanced at his brother that appeared in the back of the room trying to get his attention.

The blonde shook his head slightly and Chris rolled his eyes and sat down in the back of the seminar room.

* * *

"Coffee?" the elderly waitress asked the two brothers that had sat down in one of the booths in the diner. Wyatt had been here so often during his college years as it was the closest restaurant to the school and not expensive. It was always the same waitress that was there.

"Yes, please," he said. Maybe it would help him feel less exhausted.

"Do you want any pie or cake?" Chris asked and closed the menu.

"Apple pie or cheesecake?" she replied pouring coffee in two cups that stood at the table already.

"Apple"

She nodded and went back behind the counter. She never made notes, no matter how crowded the place was. And all orders came out right.

"Nice talk," Chris said.

"Thanks, last time I got distracted."

"By what?"

"By my brother who died."

"Right. That was not planned, by the way."

The waitress came back with Chris' cake.

"It really wasn't," the younger man repeated when he saw his brother's doubting frown.

"However, I hadn't a real plan anyway so I took my chances."

"Yeah, was a great outcome for all of us."

"Well, Noelle's death in my world wasn't that much better on you either."

"I guess and still it only had an effect on me."

"Which had an effect on all of us."

"Fine." Wyatt put two spoons of sugar in his coffee and took a sip.

Chris took the fork and ate from his cake.

"What's going to happen now?" he asked. "Do you think, death will come after me or Noelle?"

"No, you weren't supposed to die and Noelle…I will make sure she's okay."

"By breaking up with her? Nice way."

Wyatt wondered how his brother could know that. Maybe it was obviously how they stood to each other by now.

"But you love her," Chris stated.

Wyatt shrugged.

"Don't you?"

"It's complicated, okay? I had a bit time to think in the past or whenever. Anyway, it doesn't matter right now. We have some demons to take care of. So, what do we know?"

"That you avoid the topic," Chris muttered. "Okay, what I know?" He swallowed the last piece of cake. "You do believe me now, that it's Josey and Brandon that we need to go after?"

"Yes, I'm with you on that."

"Good, finally, I might add. They both want the Elder dead – though for different reasons. Josey the bitch is the demon in the team and she wants them dead because, well she's a demon and they are the Elders. Wanting to rule the world, nothing new, blabla. Brandon however was obviously talked into the whole thing. He wants revenge for his murdered family. Apparently, he was taught that the Elders had killed his family. That they are the bad guys using witches for their advantages and so on. A slight truth lies in that but still. Killing Elders never good. Remember that, Wyatt."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"Okay, Wyatt, stressed. How can we stop them from killing the Elders?"

"Funny thing, I think they can't kill the Elders. That's what they need you for," Chris threw his napkin on the empty plate.

"But I'm not killing Elders. I mean I say it a lot. But of course I wouldn't do it."

"Of course. Then again, that's what you have said the last time as well," Chris muttered.

"Okay. But I was brainwashed. Won't happen this time."

"How do we know it is not going to happen again?"

"This time, we know what is going to happen. Just trust me."

Chris shrugged trying to appear nonchalant. However it scared him very much that his big brother could be turned evil so easily.

Wyatt watched him a moment. He was no telepath but he could read his brother like a book. He couldn't swear he'd never turn evil again but it wasn't something he wanted to be. Sometimes the young man couldn't help but wonder if he really wasn't too weak to handle all his powers.

"I trust you," Chris suddenly said snapping Wyatt out of his thoughts.

The blonde smiled. Apparently Chris could read him just as good as he did.

"Good. So what do we do?" he asked again.

"Vanquish them," was Chris' simple reply.

"We can't vanquish them. Just Josey. Brandon is a mortal, remember? It would be murder."

"But he is evil."

"Still a mortal."

"A witch. A powerful witch that could kill us and would kill us. An evil powerful witch."

"Still…"

Chris sighed. "Fine. What's your plan? He's not on our side, how do we stop him? Strip him off his powers."

"That's good. We threaten him with that. I hope we can get through to him emotionally."

"Huh?"

Wyatt smirked. Usually his brother had the great plans that no one but himself understood. "he has human feelings. His wish for revenge comes from the pain of loosing his family."

"Okay."

"The demons that raised him played with his feelings, too and it worked. I mean, remember how you felt when mom died?" Wyatt felt instantly sorry for having brought up the topic seeing Chris flinch. Sometimes it seemed like he was all over their mother's death. But on other days he just appeared like the 14 year old boy.

"I was angry. If someone had told me the Elders were to blame for what happened, I had gone up there and…" Chris trailed off. "Good point. So we tell him Josey's real motivation and that ht eElders are not the reason for his family's death?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"But you forget one thing, he is human and he loves Josey, doesn't he?"

"I'm not sure. I thought they maybe only played the happily married couple to get to us."

"We vanquish Josey, by all means, right?" Chris asked.

Wyatt raised his eyebrows wondering how his brother could be so excited about that. In his future something real bad must have happened through Josey.

Chris would vanquish Brandon, too. Evil was evil. Witch powers or demonic powers were just a tiny detail.

"Aunt Billie vanquished her sister as she couldn't be saved."

"I know. But I won't kill Brandon. I won't give the Elders anything to have against me."

"But you can vanquish Josey?"

"Yes, although we were friends. She also was a huge pain in the ass."

"Where I come from, she tried to kill me."

Wyatt looked up. "She's dust."

"Good. Because you need to do it. I can't vanquish her, I tried. I don't know what kind of demon she is."

"I'll take care of her. You go to the Manor and mix a power stripping potion. Go to dad and let him tell you what demons had attacked the family. Maybe he know. The more we know about the attack the better. I'll meet you in the Manor in an hour." Wyatt stood up.

"Wait, wait. Where are you going?"

"I'll talk to Noelle."

"You mean you want to break up with her?" Chris grabbed his brother's arm. "Wy, you will regret it. Believe me."

"I don't think so. I want to protect her. Moreover, as weird as it sounds but your death opened my eyes on a few things."

"I'm flattered."

Wyatt ignored his brother's remark. "Frankly, it made me think about my own life. There are so many things I planned to do and did I do any or it yet?"

""If you ask like this, I'd guess, no."

"Of course not. And why not?"

Chris let go of his arm and leant forward. "Why?"

"Really easy reason. I let anyone tell myself what to do. Someone says I shall go study business, that's what I do although I never thought about that."

"Okay. I don't understand the connection to Noelle actually."

"Noelle wants to marry. She wants that for quite a while now not just since Josey told her into it. I know it. I just ignored it because marriage is the last thing on my mind."

"But maybe she is okay with waiting until you are ready."

"She won't wait forever."

"True but that would mean that you never want to marry."

Wyatt ran a hand though his hair. "I don't know."

"Or you never want to marry her. Then it really would be the best to spilt up now than staying together when you know it leads to nothing more."

"Exactly my point."

"However, I'm confused. Usually when you are together with someone you don't think about the end of the relationship if there aren't any serious issues which I haven't seen with you guys."

"The serious issure is that.." Wyatt took a deep breath. "I'm selfish. I feel pretty tied down with Noelle. There is so much more I need to do. For me. Alone, you know."

"Well, I'm quite sure if you break up with Noelle now, you won't get her back."

"I know. But sometimes it is better to end something even if its' good. And it's better for her, too. I don't want anything happen to her; being with me she's in danger. I can't always protect her."

"Because she is not magical."

"Right."

"But dad and Uncle Henry are mortals, too. So far nothing happened to them. I mean nothing serious. And you do realize that Bianca had powers and died in a simple car crash."

"Maybe. But it was an accident."

"Absolutely, Wy. You can't protect everyone from everything always. Magical or not everyone can the hurt. Or killed. We'll all end up the same way. In the end our only destiny is death."

"Well, where I come from you were dead and yet you sit here."

"Where I come from Noelle was dead and you were miserable – totally out of control, I might add."

"Exactly my point. Listen," Wyatt stood up and threw some bills on the table. "I go now. Do what I just told you, okay? I'll see you in an hour."

"You'll regret it," Chris told his brother but the older one walked away nevertheless.

"Magical girlfriends can be killed, too, stupid," he called after him.

A man that sat int eh booth in front of Chris turend around and frowned at the young man.

"It's true," Chris said and stood up leaving the diner as well.

* * *

"Thank God, you are okay," No9elle said as she came into Wyatt's office. She had seen him coming in from the open kitchen door. She hugged him. "Is Chris okay, too? You boys had me really worried here."

She let go off him.

"We are both fine," the young man replied. "For now at least. Noelle, I'm in a bit of y hurry. We have some demonic problems to solve. I need you to stay away fromt eh Manor."

"Okay. You tell me when the problem solved?"

"Yeah. Let's sit, okay?"

"Why?" she crossed her arms over her chest. She knew him well enough. Too well.

"It's though, you know." He dropped on his desk chair.

"What is?"

"You already know, what I'm about to say, don't you?"

"I hope I'm mistaken."

"Listen, it's for your own good. Really. I can't protect you 24/7 and I'd never forgive me if anything happened to you because of me."

"Who says anything might happen to me? It didn't so far."

"but I'm not ready to take chances."

"You dolt me what could happen from the beginning you told me what I had to expect. I take the chances. I want to be with you. I love you."

"More than your life?"

"I couldn't imagine life without you."

Wyatt sighed. She wouldn't give up that easily. "It's not only the demons. I think we want different things. I feel that I need my independence back. We are together like basically all the time. Sometimes it's great but other times, It's too much. I seems like I have nothing for myself."

"Well, we can work on that. I can find another job for example. Get a hobby."

"No, Noelle." Wyatt said vehemently. "This relationship is not working for me. My life is not working for me as it is now. I need to make a move and a change."

She sighed. "There's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

Wyatt shrugged helplessly.

"Then," she said after a long pause. "Your love is really not strong enough."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could give you what you want and need but I can't."

No, you don't want to. You are scared. That much to being all powerful. You fear to get close to someone in casse you might lose that person again. Do you want to stay alone forever? Your on the best way if you keep on treating people like this. Don't get me wrong I don't need you. I wanted to be with you." She walked towards the door but turned around once more to face him. "I really hope you gind what you are looking for. And whatever demonic problem you have to face be careful. And tell Chris to be careful as well. I'd really like to know if you both are alright."

Wyatt nodded. "We'll be okay."

She left the office not turning around once more.

* * *

"Dad."

Chris ran after the man in the black robe that walked towards a class room a book under his arm.

Leo turned around. "Son."

Chris reached him. "No time to kid around."

"Have you ever? And speak in full sentences with me."

"Sorry. I don't have time for that either." Me and Wyatt face demonic and none demonic problems."

"Big ones?" Leo asked checking his watch.

"Well, yeah," Chris replied.

"As big as the titans?"

"No, guess not. I don't know."

"I'm sure you boys will handle it. Just be careful, promise me. Protect each other. I really need to go to my class."

Chris stopped him. "Dad, where I come from Noelle's dead."

"Noelle's dead? Oh my God, why didn't you say so in the first place. What about Wyatt?"

"No, she is not dead. Wyatt went ot break up with her. She's okay. I mean, you know probably mad at Wyatt."

"I don't understand."

"And where Wyatt comes from, I'm dead."

Leo stared at his son utterly confused.

"We changed some timelines. Now, we are both her to do what we should have doe from the start."

"Okay, and what is that?"

"I need you to tell me everything, every detail of this Spearman case."

"Spearman?" the ex-Elder shook his head. "I can't tell you anything else than what I already did. I hadn't been an Elder then I was a whitelighter. I wasn't involved. They kind of kept it secret"

Chris sighed. He hated talking to any Elder apart from Kevin who hadn't been an Elder then neither.

"So, I'll need to talk to some Elder."

"Or," Leo said who knew about his son's feelings. "Talk to someone that had been an Elder 30 years ago."

"Been? Oh, sure." Chris understood. "I'll see my good friend and Elder-source Peter."

He started to orb out but Leo could hold him back one moment. "I meant what I said. You boys are careful. Call your cousins for help if you need them. They are strong witches, too."

"Tell their moms. We'll be fine. All we need is a plan." He orbed out.

Leo sighed. "I'm sure they have no plan," he muttered to himself.

Peter closed the door of the fridge after taking out a bottle of water.

* * *

"Tell me all you know about the Spearmans," Chris said startling the other man by orbing in behind him.

"Two things, hello and don't freaking orb in here. I have mortal roommates, remember." He turned to his friend. "And in my age you don't survive every surprise."

"Listen I don't have much time."

"You don't have time and want to hear a long story, doesn't fit."

"Come on. Talk fast. Dad said you know. i know that Brandon and his demonic wife want to kill the Elders."

"I don't think he is strong enough for that."

"No, he isn't. they need Wyatt for that."

"What's the problem, then? Your big brother surely won't kill Elders, will he."

"Just tell me. We need to stop them somehow. And we can't kill him, so we need to turn him on our side."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that boy. He doesn't have any active powers. Elders stripped them off him."

Chris frowned. "How?

Peter sighed. "You don't need to know that. Sit, I tell you the most important details. I have a date with Danielle."

"it's really serious between you guys, huh?"

"You don't need to know that either."

Chris shrugged grinning. He knew it'd be impossible to find anything out about Peter's love life anyway.

"Well, it's actually not very complicated. The Elders liked the Spearmans. It was a family of witches that had barely any active powers but they developed a high knowledge of potions and spells. It is a shame they were killed but it wasn't a surprise. The youngest daughter of the family had a very strong powers, she could control water. She could start a flood in the living room. The Elders were however worried about this gain of powers within the family. They feared the power would corrupt her. She was rebellious even became friends with demons. All under the purpose to eventually vanquish them. That's what she told the Elders at least. She was addicted to power, so the Elders stripped her off her active power.. she didn't understand that very well and went missing for months. When she came back she sadi she had given up witchcraft all together and that she was pregnant. No one knew the father of the child. I don't know if she ever told anyone, that's ho rumors' came up about the father being a demon. And it seemed to be right when they were killed. A powerful family of witches can't just be killed that easily. The demons must have known all about them, their weaknesses, how to enter the house and so on. Anyway, , they were all dead. The house destroyed with all it's things. We really searched for a survivor a long time but gave up eventually, thinking ther was none."

"If the baby survived and was kidnapped hadn't developed any powers yet, you wouldn't have found him by focusing on the family's powers."

"True. Later we blocked the family's powers. Just to be on the save side.""But only the active powers, right? Elder's can't stop a witch from being a witch. It's in the blood, right? And the family was known for their abilities in spells and potions, so still not defenseless – or unable to attack."

"Yes, we figured it was better than nothing though."

"I can't believe you just gave up," Chris said.

"Other things came up. It didn't seem that important anymore."

"What other things?"

"Like your brother, titans and some guy from the future that annoyed the hell out of us. Then Gideon, avatars, Christie Jenkins. You know stuff."

"Seems like we kept you busy, huh?"

"Indeed."

Chris took a moment to think things over, then said. "When did you stop being an Elder?"

"Too late."

"Maybe. But if you had left earlier, you'd be old by now. Or dead."

"There are worse things. Anyway, that's all I can tell you."

"Are you sure demons killed them?"

"Yes, of course."

"Even today as you are not up there anymore?"

"Yes, I am." The answer dame quickly and still Chris woneered if it was true.

"You should know best what a father would do for his son, Chris."

"Right. I understand."

The brunette stood up.

"One more thing, you don't know what tribe of demons it was."

"Probably and really I'm not sure, Nota demons."

"So psychic demons."

"Yes, a tribe of telepaths. They can do everything mind control, see intot h future, tap in dreams or memories."

""Yes, I know that one," Chris muttered. "Would explain why so many demons followed them."

"Excuse me."

"It's fine. I'm off. Have a nice date."

"Will have. Be careful. No active powers means nothing."

**Did you like the update or not? Tell me either way :-)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Here comes the next chapter. My beta was very quick this time :-) I hope you enjoy this. **

Chapter 44

Wyatt orbed into the attic where his brother stood bent over the Book of Shadows.

"What do we have?" he asked quickly before Chris could get a chance to ask him about Noelle.

"We have demons. Josey could be a Nota demon. Actually, I'm sure she is, it's obvious. Psychic demons. Very powerful, I had one of her uncles' in my head. Not nice. Anyway, the problem is, we don't know what power she has. Each member of the tribe has a different power."

"Nice family."

"Yes. Take this," Chris gave the older man a cup with a strangely yellow liquid.

"What is it?" Wyatt asked wrinkling his nose.

"A potion so no one gets in your head. Trust me, works against reading your mind. At least Junior-proof."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Cheers," Wyatt drank it with one gulp but found the taste not as bad as he had feared.

"Good, that's done. Anything else I should know?"

"Brandon has no active powers. Well, he might have but the Elders blocked it. I have a vanquishing potion ready. Won't work that easily, though. Psychic powers are hard to trick. I'd suggest taking Junior with us but Aunt Paige probably won't like that. I can't wait until that one is eighteen. Will be great help against demons."

""I'd rather not have him with us either. It's enough I have to look after you. Frankly, I'd prefer to go after Josey alone."

"No way. she tried to kill me."

"Exactly my point, buddy."

"Forget it. We work on this together like we should have in the first place."

"Okay, okay. I already knew you'd insist. I'll call Brandon over so we can have a word with him. If we can't make him understand we need to be ready for Josey. He'll tell her, we know then we need to be quick."

"I'm ready."

Wyatt took his cell and searched for the right number. After only three rings, Brandon answered and Wyatt explained that they needed help with carrying a sofa.

"He'll be over in a minute. Remember we do not kill him. No matter how much he provokes us."

"I know, but I'm allowed to defend myself if he attacks."

"As long as you don't kill him. We want him on our side."

"You do." Chris knew he would kill Brandon if it came to him or them. Brandon's death could be more accepted than Wyatt turning evil.

"Chris, it would be murder…" Wyatt could say before they heard Brandon calling for them from downstairs.

"Come up. We are in the attic!" Wyatt called back.

"Hey, what are our arguments by the way?" Chris asked. "you know to get him on our side."

Wyatt was about to answer but couldn't figure a good one that fast. "We just reason with his humanity."

Chris shook his head. "Great plan. Did you think long about that?"

Wyatt shrugged and couldn't say anything else as their neighbor was already standing in the attic with them.

"Hey, so what do you need?" Brandon asked. "From the outside I had never expected such a large attic. And you really use it? What's that big book for?"

He pointed towards the podium where Chris leaned over the Book of Shadows.

"Halliwell edition like the Spearmans have," Chris said.

Brandon frowned. "What?" he addressed Wyatt. "You said I should come over to help."

"Yes I did. I lied."

"Why would you lie? What's going on?"

"Take a seat." Wyatt winked and Brandon fell backwards on the old sofa-"

"How?"

Chris waved his arm and the door to the attic closed."

Brandon's eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I hate when people play dumb," Wyatt sighed. He leaned in on the other man getting in his face. "We are onto you. We know."

For a moment Brandon sat there unmoving – just looking Wyatt in the eye.

Chris held out his hand and orbed a vial from Brandon's pocket. "We don't want you to leave so soon," he said.

Brandon narrowed his eyes at the younger brother but faced the blonde again after a moment. "So, you saw through me? Fine I'm a witch. A witch with no powers."

"With no active powers."

"And that's not all we know."

"We also know about your plan to kill the Elders. You use me, my powers and my emotions. I don't think I like that," Wyatt told him.

"You have a choice," Brandon simply replied.

"Do I really?"

"Only as long as your psychic demon at home doesn't get a part of this. She's the one with the plans, anyway, isn't she? After all, you are not evil, are you?" Chris asked.

"Neither is she," Brandon hissed. "We don't believe in good or evil. No one is just one of that. We all are a bit good and a bit evil."

"She's a demon," Wyatt stated.

"And I was raised by demons. Does that make me evil."

"Yes, maybe."

"Then you will have to vanquish me. Can you do that, Wyatt?"

"If I had to."

Brandon scoffed. "You wouldn't, you'd rather sacrifice yourself. That's how you act if all you have is good or evil stereotypes. We are above that."

"And what about me?" Chris asked. "Do you doubt I'd kill you if there was a risk for my brother or family or the rest of the world."

Brandon hesitated. "No, I don't doubt that. You don't respect life as much."

"I do respect life, I just don't think that everyone deserves it."

"It doesn't matter," Wyatt replied as he stood straight, his arms crossed over his chest. "We know you want to kill the Elders. You will have to go against us first. Are you ready for that?"

"I'm not sure we will have to. We will get what we want."

"You should figure out if you and Josey want the same things for the same purpose," Chris said.

"What does that mean?"

"As your wife. Though, I doubt she will tell you the truth as she is manipulating you just as much as she does everyone else."

"It is not true," Brandon shook his head.

"We don't like the Elders too much either, but they do no harm," Wyatt said.

"I understand you hate them. I do, but they did not kill your family. They did not kill our mom, that was done by demons. What would your family say if they knew you were working for demons?" Chris asked.

"Even if you would succeed and all Elders were gone what would it change? Your family would still be dead. You'd still feel lonely and isolated, you belong nowhere. You still have a choice. Drop your desire for revenge and embrace your witch side and use it to help," Wyatt reasoned.

Suddenly Brandon smirked. "I only have to help myself," he replied and was gone by shimmering out of the room.

Wyatt sighed. "How could he shimmer?"

"Josey got him out. What now?"

"Scry for him. We follow him."

"And we'll end up with demons waiting for us."

"Since when do you pass on a fight? We'll be prepared."

"Like we were now? We should warn the Elders…and by we, I mean you. They don't believe me, anyway."

Wyatt rolled his eyes . "You just hate the clouds."

He orbed out leaving Chris with the scrying.

* * *

Wyatt orbed directly into his father's office in Magic School. After all he was more important plus Elders would probably believe him more.

"What is going on, Wyatt?" Leo asked. "First Chris comes her talking cryptic about you and Noelle, then asking about this family that was killed, and now you."

"Dad, it's nothing just demons. You know the game. I don't have much time but you need to tell the Elders that they are in danger, and you are as well. Please, tell them and then go home. Trust me. Me and Chris can't worry about you too, okay? we will explain everything later."

"What could happen here in Magic School? It's protected."

"Dad, please one time, do what I tell you."

The father nodded. "Fine. I'll have the Elders alerted then go home."

"Thanks. I need to go, Chris is calling for me."

"Be careful," Leo called after his son.

* * *

Wyatt ended up back in the Manor and was pulled behind the old sofa at once as a fire ball was aimed at him.

"Do you just orb in on everything?" Chris hissed.

The older brother shrugged. "You could have warned me. Where did those demons come from?"

Another fire ball hit the wall behind them.

"They suddenly came. Once I vanquish one another one comes up. Very annoying."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. He stood up behind the sofa and blasted three demons in one go.

"Ha, see, only needs some twice blessed power," he said.

The air in the attic rippled and three other demons appeared.

"You were saying?"

Wyatt frowned.

"She sends them. The bitch," Chris said.

The brother's looked at each other suddenly as they both heard a voice calling for them.

"Holly."

"Go," Chris said. "I'll be fine and fight those off."

"Sure?"

"Yeah, just go. I'll follow."

Wyatt hesitated a moment but his cousin called out once more this time more urgent.

* * *

Haley used her pyrokinesis on the demon in front of her while Holly threw a potion at another one – the two vanquished demons were at once replaced by three more.

"What the hell, they just keep coming?" Haley said frustrated.

Wyatt orbed in rising his force field around his twin cousins as the demons threw fire balls in their direction.

"About time," Haley said.

"Chris has some demons in the Manor, too," Wyatt replied.

"So he caused this?" Haley muttered.

"No, he didn't. We have a bigger problem, but this is connected. We are working on it."

"Great. While you are working on it, what are we supposed to do with those?"

Wyatt eyed the demons suspiciously as they just kept throwing fire balls against the blue bubble.

"Not sure," he said.

Chris orbed in between them. "Oh, more demons."

"Where are yours?" Wyatt asked but didn't need an answer as more demon filled the girls' apartment. "You brought them here?"

"Well, you are here," Chris replied.

"Mom and Junior!" the twins suddenly exclaimed simultaneously as they heard their family member's call for them.

"Aunt Phoebe is calling me," Wyatt said. "I'll orb to her. Haley, go to your mom. You guys get rid of them," he addressed Holly and his brother. "Keep the force field up," he said before he and Haley orbed out.

"Great plan, Wy," Chris murmured. "Alright, Hol, get rid of them!"

"Me?"

"Those demons are either under a spell or some sort of mind control. Do something against that."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Spell?" Chris suggested and Holly hit him on the arm but sighed trying to think.

* * *

Wyatt blasted the demons that had pushed his aunt into a corner of her living room.

The former middle Charmed sister took a deep breath.

"Thanks, Wyatt. I don't know where they came from. There have never been any demons in my house."

Wyatt took her arm. "We better leave. There will be more."

"What?"

Phoebe looked around puzzled as a new group of demons shimmered into her home, followed by the orbs of Haley, Junior and Paige.

"What the hell?" Paige asked. "What are you kids up to?"

"As him," Haley replied.

"Later." Wyatt took a step forward ready to protect his family.

The demons faced them but suddenly something changed. The demons stopped in their tracks confused.

"The twice blessed," one exclaimed and they shimmered out as if it was a signal they had all been waiting for.

"Now, that one was even weirder," Paige said and Phoebe nodded.

Chris and Holly appeared in their middle.

"Did it work?" the young man asked.

"Sure it worked," Holly nudged him. "I'm a genius." She made a little pose.

"Yeah, genius. Ready to meet our friends again?" Chris asked his brother.

"You know where they are."

"No but we will find out. Let's go."

"Ehm, guys, explanation!" Phoebe scolded.

"No time. We will explain later, okay?" Chris said and was first to leave.

"Don't worry. We will work it out," Wyatt assured before following him.

"The four women sighed shaking heads. "Men," they said simultaneously.

"Hey," Junior exclaimed.

Paige smiled at her son and ruffled his hair.

* * *

Wyatt just followed his brother half heartily.

"I think there are better ways to search for them than just walking around."

"Spill your better way," Chris said over his shoulder. They reached another corner and the younger brother stopped.

Two demons were standing there talking.

"We'll meet in one hour to modify our plan. Those demons have to be stopped," the muscular demon with messy locks said.

"If they are demons," the other slender one replied. "Either way they have to be stopped."

"But why should we put ourselves in danger. I mean there are witches after them, as well. We should let them handle it. Especially the Halliwells."

"I never thought you were that much of a useless shit. To let witches fight our fights. The first demon said and shimmered out.

The skinnier demon muttered to himself apparently offended by the words.

Chris stepped out of the shadows. "Now, now, Thames, that's not a nice way to treat a Brute demon."

The demon jumped around but relaxed a bit when he noticed the two witches.

"I know Brute demons. Only muscles, no brains."

"Like most demons."

Thames' smug grin faded. He glared at Wyatt. "I think I should go."

Chris held up his hand stopping the demon via his telekinesis. "Not so fast."

Thames tried to move but found out at once that he couldn't. "You attacked us, why?"

"I didn't want to. Really. I had to, they made us. All of us. I don't know how…I swear, I couldn't fight it. I'm weak."

"The problem is, we had a deal, remember? Now, you attacked us which means you didn't keep your word. You know what that means?"

"Ehm, no."

Chris rolled his eyes. He waved his hand and the demon staggered against the stone wall.

"It means that I don't have to stick to my word either. No amnesty for you anymore."

"How many demons did you make this agreement with?" Wyatt asked. He wasn't allowed to vanquish half the underworld because his brother needed informants.

"Only with some that will never be a risk for us."

"And I'm no risk," Thames quickly assured. "I would have never attacked you guys. You want information. I can give you information."

"Is this leading to anything?" the older brother asked.

"Don't know actually." Chris doubted this demon knew anything they didn't.

"Can I go then?"

"For now, but you owe me. Big time. I'll find you."

"Anything, anytime," Thames shimmered out.

"Now they have us plus demons against them," Chris said.

"Yes. In one hour they'll be attacked by probably half the underworld."

"And by us, too."

"Let's find them quickly and get Brandon out," Wyatt went on now he was leading the way.

The brunette shrugged and followed. "I don't understand how you can still want to save him."

The lights on the wall suddenly went dark making the area black.

* * *

"Wy? Where are you?" Crhis sighed. "Tricky demons," he muttered. "Lights!" he called out an at once was surrounded by little shiny dots illuminating the path in front of him.

But instead of his brother, he found himself surrounded by spiders. They crawled through the sandy ground, up the walls and ceiling.

"A coincidence, I hate spiders," the twenty two year old said to himself. "Probably just a projection. Right?" He tried to calm himself. It was well known by all his family members and friends that only spider could make him panic. Just one little crawling spider and Chris would go into hysterics. "Yep, just projection. They are only in my head." He took a step forward and felt something on his arm. He jumped and stepped on some spiders making the rest of them run towards him.

"Wy, where are you?"

"What do you mean, where am I?" Wyatt turned around confused but his brother whose voice had sounded so close behind him, was gone. The narrow way was empty.

"Chris? That's so not funny."

Wyatt contemplated a moment to walk the direction he came from to check for his brother. He could feel his presence strongly through their bond, though. As long as they kept this up, he was alright. Besides, if really Josey and Brandon had already got the younger brother, Wyatt would find him by finding them. Going back was no option, then.

Wyatt took a deep breath and went on. He rounded another corner and came to a sudden halt as he saw bodies lying on the ground in front of him. The bodies of his family members.

"You don't get to me with this. It's way too obvious you are trying to mess with me. My family is at home. Safe." He carefully climbed over the bodies. Suddenly something clenched to his leg.

He looked down.

"Don't leave me, Wyatt. Help me, please," Noelle said. Her face was bloody but her grip at his leg fierce.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Wyatt tried to move forward and struggled a bit but then he found it easy to walk on. He looked back and found the path empty again.

"You have to do much better than that," Wyatt said to himself.

Moving on he found his way being not illuminated. It got darker with every step coming to a point where his surroundings were completely black.

He stopped and heard the sound of rocks falling into the sandy ground.

He waved his hand through the air conjuring little lights. He looked at where he would have gone next and looked into nothingness. There was a deep hole in the ground.

At the same moment, he started to feel his brother's panic increase as well.

He suddenly remembered how he would always win hide and seek when they where kids. It was cheating somehow but Chris cheated with the hiding as well because he orbed around.

"Chris," he called out and with that orbed him in front to himself.

Chris quickly stood up from his crouched position when he noticed the changed surroundings.

"So, what did they do to you?" Wyatt asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Wyatt only crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at him.

"I just…" Chris sighed. "I just hate spiders, okay. HATE THEM."

Wyatt raised his eyebrows. "Spiders? That's it. They tortured me with my whole family dead and you don't see me panicking, do you? Relax, we knew they would plan something like that."

"I hate spiders," Chris repeated.

"Fine. Can we move on now?"

"Move on? Move on to where?" Chris pointed at the hole in the ground. "A hole in the ground of the underworld usually leads to something hot."

"I don't think this really is a hole. They make us think so. I guess we could just walk over it."

"Well, then, go ahead."

Wyatt rolled his eyes but hesitated.

"The problem is," the twenty two year old went on. "Even if we walked over this I'm sure they will wait with other Fata Morganas around the next corner. They don't want to be found and we won't find them like this."

"I don't know, you said either way they need me to reach their goal so something must lead me to them. They think they can control me like those demons. I will find them, but I guess only on my own."

"We can't trick them, don't you think we are being watched."

"Probably. Listen all I have to do is use my powers correctly. Maybe I can orb myself to them. Not through sensing like a whitelighter bur through projection."

"Projection? I can do it."

"Thought projection. It's like conjuring stuff. Did you ever try to get yourself into another place?"

"No, but I can try."

"I'll try myself, thank you."

Chris shook his head watching his brother closing his eyes.

"Hey, Wy, if it works how can you be sure it is your doing and not…" he couldn't finish the sentence as his brother had orbed out. "And not someone else controlling your actions."

**There will be only two more chapters to come, so take your chance and leave me a little review please **


	45. Chapter 45

**Here comes the next chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Although, the year is not that "new" anymore, I hope it started well for all of you and you will make the best out of it (remember, in December the world will end :-) **

Chapter 45

Wyatt opened his eyes. He hadn't heard what his brother had said. Now he looked around. He had landed in a normal looking lair. It was quite spacious; a fire was burning in a corner and there was a cage and a stone altar with some weapons and pots on it. But no one was there.

"Is this a trick"

Chris orbed in next to him. "I don't know, Wy. But if I could just follow you, it really seems like a trick."

"Probably"

"So, do we leave or what…where are they anyway?"

"Depends on who you are expecting," Josey suddenly stood a few feet away from them. She looked so much not like Wyatt knew her that he barely recognized her. Even her voice sounded different. Not only the black pants and shirt made the difference on the outside but also the way she stood, straight, her shoulders back. She was a demon.

"Where's Brandon?" Wyatt asked.

"Brandon, he needs some time to think. After all those lies you told him about me he needs to understand again that we are aiming for the same things."

"Killing the Elders," Chris suggested. "

"With my powers, I don't think so," Wyatt added. "You want to kill them…then you have to do on your own and prepare yourself because we will protect them."

"You will protect the Elders, after what they did; after what they let happen?"

"They can't change anyone's destiny. We have come to terms with our mom's death, everything has a reason. Try something else."

"Have you?"

She addressed Chris.

The younger man crossed his arms over his chest but stayed quiet.

Josey shrugged. "Thought so" "Now, Wyatt, let's talk."

"Talk"

"Yes, so you will see the possibilities."

Wyatt snorted. "Amuse me."

Josey stood right in front of him; her cold eyes piercing through him.

Chris really didn't understand why his brother even listened to her. But something else caught his attention. The other Nota demon stepped out of the Shadows. He held his hands behind his back waiting patiently.

"Hey, Wy, there's another demon."

The blonde barely looked in the direction. "And…it's obvious she can't stand against us alone."

Josey narrowed her eyes.

"But I had contact with that one before. If he gets through to me, I can't help you anymore."

"Are you scared?" Josey asked.

Wyatt now concentrated on the second demon and blast him but the blast hit nothing but an invisible wall leaving the demon unharmed.

"You see, we are more powerful then you may think," Josey said. "But don't worry we will do your brother no harm. Or you, seeing our power should make you understand the advantages of our families working together."

"But only because you need me. Go on with your ridiculous explanation."

Josey ignored the cynic sound in his voice. "You were taught to believe that only fighting will keep demons away, to stop them from hurting your family. And maybe one day the twice blessed will face the ultimate battle to overpower evil. Though, to what or whose expenses; demons are always ready to fight. Most of them enjoy it, it'll never end. To go on fighting is endless and you never know if a demon is more powerful than your brother, cousins or aunts."

"This seems like it will take a while. You could at least offer us a seat and a drink," Chris sighed.

"Let her," Wyatt said. He was curious where this was going to. After all, Josey and especially her family had taken years to make this all up.

"Well, I'm already at the point. You can fight demons forever or you make them do what you want. Reign over them."

"Reign over them, huh? No thanks."

"Why not, all you have to do is demonstrate your powers by taking out the elders who by the way are still anxious about your very existence."

"Why, don't I demonstrate my power by vanquishing demons starting with you"

He grabbed her by the neck (just to proof a point; he could never kill her like that).

She had a small smile on her lips knowing it as well.

His grip was strong but she could still talk easily.

"Vanquishing demons won't make them accept you as a leader. Just imagine, the power, Wyatt. Yours, mine, Brandon's…the progeny of three powerful magical clans working together."

Wyatt let go off her.

"You are not really listening to her, are you?" Chris asked. "You always say powers don't matter to you. You like a normal life next to your magical, right?"

"And that's what I can offer you," Josey interrupted. She took Wyatt by the arm. "Aren't you at least curious what it would be like? You as the Twice Blessed to reign over all magical beings- good or evil. I can show you what it would be like."

"How"

Josey glanced towards Chris. "He knows," she said. "It's not fair he doesn't share. After all it's about you."

"You don't want to know what I know, Wy. Believe me…besides, it shows how little she knows. This other world would only turn you against her great plan."

The blonde glanced at his brother.

"It's a possible future," Josey disagreed.

"I'm not going to reign over anyone. I don't want to. Plus I trust my brother to show me what I have to see when I'll have to see it. Now, what did you do to Brandon- tell me quick or we will vanquish you."

"What do you care about him, he is evil. You will have to kill him, anyway."

"Unless, we can turn him," Chris said.

"Turn him, turn him good ha…forget it. He is one of us."

"Then maybe we have to destroy you, first." Wyatt conjured an energy ball and threw it at the demon in the background but it never hit him as he shimmered out. The energy ball however came, flying back towards the brothers. Wyatt ducked as it hit a stone wall behind him rocks showered the ground. .

"I'd suggest you try to find another way to vanquish us. Until then, you will excuse me." She took a step backwards and was gone, vanished, no shimmering.

"Damn it," Wyatt hissed. He now understood she hadn't been real from the beginning.

He turned to the spot where his brother had just been standing next to him. No one was there. "Chris" He couldn't sense him. "Damn those psychic powers."

The twenty five year old witch walked through the lair. He checked out the stuff on the altar.

He was contemplating to orb back to the Manor and scry for Chris. Finding him probably meant finding Josey. Maybe the lost witch spell would work, to…to at least get Chris back. But wherever they were Josey had surely covered them well. Or rather Brandon had. His witch powers would meet everything Wyatt could do. The young man sighed. He looked around the lair. He spotted a cage in the shadows and spotted someone lying on the ground in there.

He went closer and noticed Brandon.

He had been there all along unconscious in the cage.

Wyatt sighed. If he could get the young man on his side, he could tell Wyatt where to find Josey and Chris and maybe even help to vanquish the Nota demons. But then again he doubted it, after all they were Brandon's family. He wouldn't just vanquish them but if he knew the truth about Josey's plan then there was at least a chance that he wouldn't help her anymore with his powers.

Wyatt blasted the cage door and kneed down next to the body. He saw the blood in Brandon's hair and held his hand above him. The golden glow appeared and the other man stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Wyatt, what did you do?" he asked standing up.

"I healed you. Your wife knocked you out and locked you up and left you here."

Brandon crossed his arms over his chest. "Sure…and why should I believe you maybe this was still your doing to get me on your side. After all that's what you want, right, but only because you can't kill a mortal."

Wyatt understood this was not going in the right direction. He stepped out of the cage and orbed it closed.

"Hey, let me out of here!" Brandon demanded.

"No, I think this is a good position for you to talk or rather listen to me - although, there isn't much time. Josey has Chris and I don't doubt that she will kill him."

"She won't, we won't hurt you guys."

"Maybe you won't. She's a demon."

"She's family, the only family I ever had after the Elders let it happen."

"Let what happen…the death of the Spearmans, your real family. There are things they can't influence and they wouldn't kill a family of witches that did good work over years. Why should they? It's ridiculous."

"You are the only one who could stop them, you know. I don't understand why you hesitate, all they did was hurt you and your family."

"They are not responsible of your family's death, and I deal with them my way."

"You don't do anything. You just accept them and their decisions."

"They can't influence our destiny only we can and have you ever thought that saving innocents is so much more than a duty; if I can save one life that's worth some sacrifices."

"The sacrifice of your own life"

"Why is my life more worth than anyone else's?"

Brandon stared at him for a moment.

"Look," Wyatt said. "I don't want to fight with you over this. I don't have time for it, I have to save my brother and if that means I'll have to kill you, that's what I will do. I lost him before I won't get through that again. However, I still have some hope that you can change, for yourself and your family."

"My family…is the Nota demons and I won't let you take them from me."

"Fine" Wyatt used his telekinesis to smash Brandon against the cage bars. "Tell me where to find Josey."

"Forget it."

Wyatt sighed. He made a fist and Brandon dropped to the ground gasping.

"You guys tricked me from the beginning. I hate being tricked; you have no idea what I can do when I'm mad. So tell me where they are, right now."

He opened his hand again and Brandon fell on his knees taking in fresh air.

"But you won't hurt her," he said. "I love her."

Wyatt scoffed. "She surely doesn't love you, she's a demon. They can't love and with the power she holds, I'm doubting your love is truly your emotion. However," he added as Brandon wanted to protest. "If you can stop her from wanting to kill the Elders and if Chris is okay, I can maybe be convinced that there is another possibility than a vanquish. That's all you get. No promises."

Brandon sighed. He nodded, Wyatt let the door of the cage swing open again.

"No tricks," he threatened.

Brandon stepped out of the cage. "She won't kill him, I know. She only wants to know."

"Wants to know what?"

"About the time when you were evil"

* * *

Josey swirled around as the Nota demon next to her erupted in flames.

"You said you wouldn't hurt them," Brandon exclaimed.

"Wrong. I said I maybe wouldn't hurt her," Wyatt replied.

"What are you doing?" Josey asked. She stormed towards Brandon, her eyes showed pure anger. "You ruined everything."

"I had to, he's not on our side and never will be. We will have to find another way," Brandon tried to calm her, he grabbed her hand. "Josey, let's go."

She jerked her arm away. "Leave me."

Wyatt frowned apparently he was not in the focus at the moment. He left the two fighting and walked towards his brother that lay on the ground next to the spot where he had just vanquished the demon.

"Are you alright?"

"Don't know," Chris sat up holding a hand against his pounding head. "Headache"

Wyatt placed his hand on top of his brother's; a golden glow appeared. "Better?"

"Not really. It's okay."

"What did they do to you?"

"Never mind, I'll be fine. What are those two up to?"

Wyatt understood it was better not to ask further. He followed his brother's eyes while helping him to stand up.

Josey and Brandon were fighting or rather Josey was yelling at the young man furiously while he stood there somewhat helplessly.

"And what are we doing?" Chris asked.

"You go home."

"What? Why?"

"Those demons are more powerful than I thought. If I hadn't caught the demon off guard I wouldn't have been able to vanquish him that easily. Look, "Wyatt stopped Chris' protest. "You are weakened, and I need you to do something for me at the Manor. This fight between them could help us."

Chris sighed. He had to admit his head was still spinning. He was used to the memories by now but he could handle it way better if he could call them when he needed them and not someone searching through his head.

"Fine, what do you need?"

* * *

"Josey, what about the plan we had made together? We agreed on killing the Elders. We don't hurt anyone else," Brandon said.

"Oh, shut up!" his wife hissed. "Don't you understand a thing, you fool. It's not about killing some elders, what do I care about them anyway. What we need are powers to finally take the place in the underworld we deserve – a new source. Through you we gained knowledge and powers no demon can stand up too. We are meant to rein the underworld, you and me together. But if you can't understand that, I have no problem doing this alone," she stared at the young man. "So, whose side are you on?"

Brandon took a step backwards. "Have you ever loved me at all"

She scoffed. "Love's for mortals"

Brandon sighed. "But I did," he said quietly. "I thought of you as my family."

"I am. I'm all you have got. Now, trust me on this, we are going to rule the world."

"I don't want to rule the world. All I want is a normal life far away from magic that brought nothing but pain in my life. Remember our goal, take revenge before making an end to all of this. And just live our life together."

Josey laughed. "Well, then I have no more use for you." She conjured an energy ball and threw it at her husband but Brandon was suddenly surrounded by lights and gone through a swirl of them.

"What the hell? Where is he?" J osey yelled.

Wyatt shrugged. "Away from you which is all that matters"

The female demon whirled around. She must have forgotten that the blonde was still around.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Wyatt, we don't need him."

"I don't need you," Wyatt replied.

Brandon looked around his new surroundings. "What happened?"

"Seems like you still are a witch after all," Chris said. He stood behind the podium, his mother next to him.

"Of course he is. He is my son after all," another woman with long black hair said. She stood up from sitting on the old sofa.

"Your son" Brandon asked disbelieving.

"Yes." She stood right in front of him now and touched his cheek. "It's like a dream finally seeing you, a dream that magic made true."

"We should leave them alone for a bit," Piper whispered to her son. "Come on" She took his hand.

"But…"

"No buts, follow me" The deceased oldest Charmed One said and the tone in her voice allowed to refusal.

"We'll be right back," Chris called over his shoulder as Piper tugged him along.

* * *

"This house is a mess!" Piper exclaimed as they reached the living room.

"No, mom, it's not. It's okay."

"Do you want to fight with me about that?"

Chris grinned. "No. you are right, we will clean up, promise."

Piper waved it aside. "Don't promise what you won't keep, young man. I know your sense of tidiness."

"It's good to have you here, mom."

"It's always good to be here." She gave her son a hug.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Chris asked meaning Brandon and his mother.

"I think they'll have a good mother-son-talk. She will give him a piece of her mind and then will show him what true motherly love means. It lasts forever, not even death can stop that."

* * *

Wyatt's energy ball burst against a stone wall as Josey once again vanished.

He growled. His shoulder was bleeding as well as his lip and a spot in his blonde locks. No matter what he did Josey could deflect his powers. She seemed to be everywhere as she could project herself.

"I'm sorry, Wyatt," Josey said suddenly standing behind the twenty five year old.

Wyatt turned around and faced her and a group of six other demons that apparently had appeared in this one second he had been unfocused.

"We can meet your powers. We are a strong family."

"Funny, so is mine."

"Only that you are alone." Josey looked past Wyatt. "Brandon, what are you doing here again? I'm ready to forgive you if you want to join us again."

"I don't need you to forgive me. I just have to forgive myself."

Brandon threw a vial at Josey and she and all the demons around her froze.

"I think you can handle those demons now. You don't mind if I don't stay to watch." He let another vial drop on the ground and was gone through a cloud of smoke.

Wyatt turned to the group of frozen demons. He held out his hands in front of him sending an energy wave against them leaving nothing but some burn marks on the ground.

Wyatt took a deep breath. He felt as if he had been watched but when he turned around he saw nothing.

He shrugged and orbed back to the Manor.

"And? Is it done?" Chris asked as soon as he appeared in the house.

"Yes, I think at least if you mean the vanquish. I just hope those really were no projections."

"Josey is no threat on her own. That's what Brandon said."

"And you believe him?"

"Guess so. If he lied I'm sure she will attack us again."

**Take you last chances to review if you liked it or not :-)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hi, sorry for the long wait for the ending. I hope you like it. **

**I have the epilogue up right now as well. **

Chapter 46

"Finally," Phoebe exclaimed and jumped from the seat. She, Paige, Leo and the twins were in the conservatory waiting for the return of the brothers.

"Told you, they'd come her first. Useless to stay in magic School," Paige told her older sister crossing her arms over her chest.

"Magic School…I told dad to get everyone out of there," Wyatt replied.

"We thought we could maybe help," Haley said.

"Just do what I tell you, okay?" Wyatt sighed.

"Relax," Haley rolled her eyes.

"Fine" Wyatt looked at the ceiling. "Elders are calling for me. Great, just what I needed today."

He orbed out.

"What's up with him?" Paige asked. "I mean you guys did what you had to, right?"

"Yep, don't worry. He'll work it out," Chris said. He put an arm around his Aunt Phoebe. "By the way, thanks for not giving up on me. You know, twenty two years ago."

"Anytime," Phoebe answered and gave him a hug.

"And thank you for becoming the person you were then as it would be very boring otherwise," Paige added with a grin.

Chris laughed noticing his father's expression that obviously wasn't his opinion. "It's okay, dad, I know you'd rather be bored."

"No, no, she's right. I got used to it."

"You missed mom. I'm sorry guys."

"Next time," Phoebe said.

Holly took her sister's hand. "We will be leaving. If anyone needs anything from us, call."

Paige gave each of her daughters a kiss on the forehead before they left.

"Are you leaving as well?" Chris asked.

"I think, I'll stay for a while," Pheobe answered. "It's good to be home again."

Paige nodded. "Just remember when we all lived here together…so much fun."

"Right, the demons," Phoebe shrugged.

"And the bitching," Leo said and the sisters each hit him on the arm. "Ouch. I'm just saying, don't you remember?" he asked his son with a smirk.

"Yes, I do and all the lovers. If I tell your daughters…" Chris trailed off.

"Don't you dare!" Phoebe threatened.

"Though, that was fun, too," Paige muttered.

* * *

Wyatt sat opposite three Elders. He only knew the oldest, Malachy. The other two were women. He felt like being in a job interview, the way they looked at him.

"You did well today, Wyatt," one of the women said.

"You truly proved that you deserve the twice blessed powers. And gain more," the other added. She was Asian looking.

"I don't need the praise. And I'm not sure I want to gain more powers, thanks."

"You don't decide; the powers chose you when you are ready. And when you need them," Malachy replied.

Wyatt sighed. He understood why this Elder was his brother's special friend. "When I need them? Is there anything you want to tell me?"

There will always be big battles on your way, Wyatt. But we expect one day that you will have to fight on your own to save the whole magical world."

"Without the help of my family, you mean, it will be tough to stop them from trying."

"That is for sure," Malachy muttered.

"But each of them will have their own destiny to fulfill, their own battles to fight," the blonde women went on.

"Don't worry too much about the future, Wyatt. Now is your time. And you have to make the best out of it each and every day. Stay as you are and be happy."

"Whatever the future holds it what comes up is meant to happen."

"It all serves the greater good" Malachy added.

Wyatt wasn't sure if he liked what he heard. It sounded not very reassuring.

"Good power has to overwhelm and through you it will," the Asian lady assured as if she had read his mind.

"Yeah, until the next evil comes up," Wyatt said.

"But then another good will come; too."

"Trust your powers, your instincts…your feelings. We do."

Wyatt almost laughed out loud. His instincts were the least to trust. So far he had been wrong a lot. Despite these thoughts he said. "Thanks. I will try; now…what about Brandon?"

"We have discussed his case briefly. We will leave him in your family's care."

"What? That's not a good idea. Really…I can't take responsibility for him, I'm sorry."

"But maybe his new whitelighter will," Malachy said.

* * *

Wyatt orbed behind Brandon who was crouched down in front of a suitcase packing clothes very slowly.

"Going somewhere?" Wyatt asked.

"I'm leaving, why not? There is nothing left for me here." Brandon stood up, his arms crossed over his chest in a defending way.

"Besides, it will be complicated to explain what happened to my wife."

He took a deep breath.

"We have Cleaners to take care of that."

"I don't think they will cover for demons."

"But you are no demon. They cover for witches. Especially if they need a second chance."

Brandon scoffed.

"I talked to the Elders," Wyatt said. "They agreed you can keep your powers, your book as long as my family keeps an eye on you which w of course are willing to do. We are friends after all."

"You were almost killed because of me."

"No because of a demon, that's nothing new. That's why we take all the help we can get. That is if you want. I can't make you stay but I promise if you do you can count on us to be on your side."

Brandon sighed. He sat down on the bed looking exhausted. "I don't know what to do."

"I know that feeling."

Brandon glanced at him. "Really…have you ever found out everything you have ever been told was a lie…that people pretended to love you just to manipulate you for their goals."

"No, you're right, I haven't and frankly I'm not good at this whitelighter talk. I'm a witch and that's good, but I have someone to introduce you to."

"To who"

Wyatt called for his cousin Holly who appeared at once in a swirl of blue lights.

"To your new whitelighter," Wyatt replied. "Holly, that's Brandon your new charge. Maybe you can persuade him to stay."

"A whitelighter" Brandon asked shocked. "And your cousin on top of that, I don't think I need a whitelighter."

Wyatt shrugged. "You know that's for Holly to discuss with you. I have things to work out myself. But I would be glad to have her as guidance. She is the best of the family."

Holly gave her cousin a reassuring smile before turning to Brandon. "I can also help you pack."

* * *

Wyatt watched Noelle who stood with her back to the door in front of the oven. She stirred in a pot and the whole kitchen smelled amazing with the aroma basil.

A waitress touched her shoulder on her way out drawing her attention to Wyatt.

Noelle turned around and looked him briefly before turning her attention back to the meal she was cooking.

"Can we talk?" Wyatt asked. "We need to talk," he added.

"I'm busy. Restaurant's packed."

"I know, but still. Someone can cover for you for a few minutes."

He could see her taking a deep breath but she finally dropped the spoon and wiped her hands on a towel.

"You are the boss," she said.

Wyatt knew she really had no interest to talk to him. Maybe not even about business. She was obviously hurt but even more than that she was angry.

He let her lead the way to his office and closed the door behind him.

"So, what is it now, Wyatt?" she asked trying to sound unaffected but it came out bitterly.

"Actually, I need to ask you a favor."

"A favor, you are unbelievable. Do you understand what you did?"

"I do know. I have no right to ask."

"You are damn right. You did not only take away my relationship from me, you took my home, my sort of substitute family. Even my job, my whole life that was dedicated to you and now you need a favor?"

She took a step away from him further into the room as he blocked the door standing in front of it.

"Listen to me," he said. "Noelle, this isn't easy for me either but it is the best for both of us. However, you still mean a lot to me and to my family. I talked to the twins you can have the spare bedroom in the apartment as Chris will move back to the Manor. Of course only if you want to. My family will always be there for you. And so will I. As for your job, that's actually the favor. I need you to manage the restaurant for a while. I am leaving for New York. You are the first to know as I have to arrange everything with the business first."

"New York? You never said anything about going to New York. What will you be doing there?"

"I don't know yet. I just know I have to leave at least for a while."

"I'm speechless," Noelle shook her head. "That is so not like you, just leaving and no plan and… what about the demons?"

"Demons will find me in New York. And I am only an orb away if anyone needs me. "Noelle, I need to do this. Will you help me?"

"Oh, Wyatt, I'm a chef. I don't know about the business side."

"Nonsense, you know a lot. You are the only one I trust with this. Grandpa shouldn't have to worry about businesses anymore at his age. You can do this."

She took a deep breath. "Well, yes, okay…but I guarantee nothing."

"Everything will be fine. I know it."

She nodded not completely convinced.

They stood a moment in silence before the young woman walked towards him.

"I need to go back to work."

"Sure." Wyatt opened the door for her.

"So, I'll contact the twins, is that alright?" she asked once more.

"Absolutely"

Noelel nodded and stepped through the door. However she turned around once more. "When will you be leaving?"

Wyatt sighed. "After Aunt Phoebe's and Uncle Coop's wedding anniversary. I will tell everyone then. I'll leave the day after. Otherwise someone will hold me back."

Or I might change my mind, he thought.

"Only a few days then"

He nodded.

"I wish you luck, and I hope you will be happy."

"Thanks. You too…I'm so sorry, Noelle."

"Me too"

* * *

"I don't understand," Chris said watching his brother putting dishes in the cupboards.

"What's there to not understand?" Wyatt sighed. Of course, Chris understood perfectly well. He just didn't like what he understood.

"You are going to move back into the Manor," Wyatt explained. "So Noelle can move in with the twins"

"Noelle doesn't have to move out because of me."

"No but because of the demons."

"Fine, but why does Brandon have to also live here?"

"He can't stay in the house he shared with Josey and the Elders left him in our care."

"I don't want to care for him, and I don't like him."

"You'll have to learn to like him. I think you two have more in common than you may think." Chris scoffed. "Seriously, I'm sure you'll learn a lot from each other as long as the two of you live here."

"I doubt it. But after vanquishing his wife I guess we own him."

"Good point."

"Fine, He can live with us."

"With you, actually" Wyatt took a deep breath as he leant against the counter.

"What do you mean…what about you?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise you will keep it secret. I'll tell the rest of the family myself."

"I'm tight lipped. You know me."

"Right, I'm going to New York."

Chris seemed unimpressed. "What for"

"To live there, at least for a while"

"Live there…why? Do you have a new job?"

"No I don't have a job. I 'll search for one when I'm there."

"Uhu. Where are you going to stay?"

"I'll search for an apartment when I have a job. I have savings for the start."

Chris nodded, and then started to laugh. "You almost had me. With the straight face Yeah, I almost believed you." He watched his brother a moment. "You are serious. You cannot just leave with no job and no plan. You are the responsible one, remember?"

"I'm still responsible, at least for myself. Listen, I always wanted to spend some time in New York. I have to do this."

"Do what? Become homeless?"

"I will not become homeless but if it should happen I'll just come back. I'm not that proud. I just don't want to keep on doing what everyone expects me to do. I always did so and now I'm twenty five and I have no idea who I am."

"You are Wyatt Halliwell. You are the Twice-Blessed. You are my brother."

"That's not enough," Wyatt said. "Listen, I will leave and I will be back."

Chris scoffed. "Yes, sure, you say that now."

"I will return, I promise."

"We'll see."

Wyatt sighed. "I made up my mind. Accept it."

"What about demons?"

"I'm sure they'll find me."

"Yeah just what New York was missing, demons"

"We'll handle it, okay? But I need you to be on my side. It'll be hard enough to tell the family."

"I guess they will be surprised. I mean moving to New York with no plan. Not something you wish your son to do. Good luck."

"Chris."

"Fine, I'm on your side. But please forgive me, I might miss my brother."

"You're forgiven. I would be very disappointed if you weren't. And I will miss you too, all of you."

He left his place in front of the counter and sat down at the kitchen table next to his brother. "I mean you can be a pain but still you are my little brother. I will be back, until then I'm not out of the world. You can call or visit sometimes. If there's an emergency, I'm only an orb away. It'll be alright."

Chris shrugged. "It's not the same." He sighed. " But if it's good for you, it will be good for me, too."

"Thanks."

"Well," Wyatt stood up. "I have to pack." He walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey," Chris called after him. "Is Brandon my punishments for being a pain"

* * *

Paige filled the last glass with champagne and kept it for herself. She checked once more if everyone had been served a drink (champagne for the adults, lemonade for everyone younger than 18).

Phoebe and Coop raised their glasses.

"To love," Phoebe said. "Thanks to everyone for celebrating our 20th wedding anniversary with us"

"To many more celebrations like this," Coop added and kissed his wife on the forehead before clinking glasses with her.

"To the couple," Paige replied as they all took sips from their drinks.

"Alright enough of the sentimental stuff, Eat!" Phoebe ordered.

"Finally…I'm starving," Junior muttered.

"Junior" Paige scolded her son. He couldn't be starving he had eaten a sandwich just before they left.

"Mom, I'm still growing."

"Hopefully," his father grinned. Junior was one of the shortest boys in his class and very sensitive about his size.

"Funny, dad you will see soon I'll tower you." The teenager said and took an extra spoon mashed potatoes. He was quite worried though as he hadn't grown one inch lately.

"Well, there's enough food for you, Junior," Phoebe said. "You can have Prue's boyfriend's portion as my daughter decided to not introduce him to the family just yet." She glanced to her daughter that had come from Chicago especially for her parents' wedding day knowing how much it meant to them.

"Hey, I can just leave again if you keep going on like this," Prue threatened. "I'll bring him for the celebration 4th of July. Promise, this was on too short notice for him. We'd had to book a flight and stuff."

"A flight, so he doesn't know about your powers?" Chris asked.

"I want to live my life as normal as possible," Prue replied. "No, he doesn't. And he won't for a while. So keep your mouths shut."

"If we ever see him," Phoebe murmured.

"Mom…"

"I don't get it. What's wrong with having a magical partner…Mortals are so much stress," Chris said.

"How would you know?" Prue asked alluding to Chris non existing relationship with neither mortal or witch.

"I saw with Wyatt."

Wyatt gave his brother a dark glare?"

"Do you have a problem with mortals?" Henry asked in return making an angry face but he meant it jokingly. He knew that it wasn't easy indeed for the magical family members to be in a relationship with a mortal. He found that this was just because not every mortal was as open and understanding as he.

"Well, with some of them, yes."

"Well, I can tell you about gone crazy wiccan boyfriends," Paige replied. "Or actually, I don't have to remind you, do I?"

"But maybe you should tell Holly," Haley suggested.

Her sister kicked her under the table. "Shut up," she whispered.

"I can keep an eye on them, Hals. After all, I have to live with Brandon," Chris said.

"He will be living at the Manor?" Paige asked surprised.

"Yep…Was Wyatt's bright idea"

"I'm just following the Elder's request."

"Well you won't be the one sharing a house with him, will you?" Chris noticed what he had just said. "Sorry, but you had to tell them anyway."

"Tell us what?" Leo asked.

The blonde placed his fork aside. "I wanted to wait until after dinner but as Chris already spilled it… Actually, I am leaving San Francisco for a while and going to New York. I don't know for how long I'll be away. I know this comes as a surprise to all of you but I made up my mind. I'm leaving tomorrow."

Everyone was staring at him.

"Well, good for you," Victor finally said.

"Thanks, grandpa. I know this comes as a true surprise to all of you. I made the decision just a few days ago myself."

"What are you going to do in New York?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm not sure yet. But I'll find a job. I don't really have a plan actually."

"So, you have no plan. You're just going to go and see what happens," Leo said.

"Yep"

"Where are you going to stay?"

"In a hotel first, then get an apartment. I have some money saved, okay, don't worry."

"You will live on your savings?"

"Dad, that's why you make savings, it will be okay."

"Do you still think it's good for him?" Leo asked Victor.

"Yes. Let the boy live a bit. I'm sure he knows what he is doing."

"Right, He has no plan."

"Even if he doesn't have a plan, what will you do about it?" Amber asked him. "He's twenty five years old. It's not like you can stop him."

"I can try."

Amber waved the comment aside. "If things don't work out as you expect, you simply come back home. You need to take risks sometimes. Especially when you're young…Right, Leo"

The ex-Elder sighed. "Yes, of course you are right. I'm sure you will do fine, Wyatt."

"Thanks, dad I really need to do this. I need to get away from you all to figure myself out."

"I know, I know. It's like Amber says I can't stop you anyway. But remember this is your home."

"Sure I do. I will be back."

"And the demons" Haley asked.

"I think you guys can handle them pretty well. And I'm just an orb away."

"Well, I'm glad you are leaving," Prue said. "Finally, I'm not the only one who left town to get a life."

"Yes, Prue, I'm always glad to help."

"Who's going to manage the restaurant?" Victor asked.

"Noelle. I told her to contact you if she needs any quick advice."

"That's no problem."

"Alright, I'd like us to raise our glasses again to my nephew," Phoebe said. "I hope you find what you are looking for."


	47. Epilogue

**So this is it. ****The end of yet another story of mine. **

**During the writing process I was sick and therefore I'm afraid it did not always become the way I exactly wanted it but I hope you enjoyed it though. **

**Thanks to my lovely beta-reader for taking the time to correct my mistakes!**

**Thanks a lot to all readers and everyone who put me on one of the alert lists, reviewed, PM-ed. It's always a pleasure to read your comments and critics. It's great to see who I'm writing for and I'm very much appreciating the time and effort you put in it. **

**Have fun with this :-)**

Epilogue

"Sometimes the door jams, just push it. You look like a strong young man," Mrs. Archer, a lady in her early 70s with more blue than grey hair, told Wyatt as she handed him the keys to apartment 13 A.

The twenty-five year old sighed seeing the number. What else?

"Sure, no problem," he said nevertheless.

"Good. No pets. Keep the noise down."

"Will do, ma'am, thanks"

She playfully patted his cheek. "Such a polite young man" She smiled. "Better get rid of that or you won't come far in this city."

Wyatt laughed. "Don't worry. I know my way around in big cities. I'm from San Francisco, that's quite big, too."

"Wonderful. I always wanted to go to California ever since I was a little girl. I wanted to become a true Hollywood diva. Now, I'm just a diva. However, I was an actress."

"Really"

"Yes, I could act well. Especially when it came to men" She winked. "I could tell you stories."

"I'm sure."

"But not now, my quiz show starts soon. Get comfy," Mrs. Archer turned around and walked towards the elevator. "I'm so pleased this other kid went to jail and I have such a nice young man as a new tenant."

Wyatt shook his head and unlocked the door. It really didn't open easily.

He thought so far everything went pretty smooth for him. He was on his third day in New York now.

First he had gotten a room in a hotel. He even got a job there. Not what he had been aiming for but now he could be more relaxed as he didn't have to go on a frantic job hunt. He could take his time to find something interesting. And now he even had an apartment after only 2 mornings of intensive searching. It was fully furnished as the previous tenant had left everything behind.

He looked around the small apartment. Once inside you stood immediately in the open kitchen, which had an oven, a fridge and a sink with one wall cupboard. There was even space for a table and four chairs. The next room was the living and bedroom. From there Wyatt went into a very tiny bathroom with a shower and an ugly yellow tile wall.

He went back into the living room and looked out of the window. He saw a quite crowded pavement and a four lane street.

He sat down on the sofa.

The only thing he did not like about New York and he disliked it from the very beginning was the grey. Everything seemed to be grey; the houses, the streets, the cars, the sky and the ocean even the citizens.

Wyatt was tempted to call someone at home but switched his mobile off instead. This was just him in his little apartment with an ugly bathroom.

But, he told himself, I found it on my own.

He quickly checked out every spot in the rooms, cleared the closet in the living/bedroom out and put the other guy's stuff in boxes and placed them in a corner.

He then put on his jacket and left again.

He took the subway watching the people on his way back to the hotel.

Wyatt felt he fit in just fine. He did not seem like a tourist or someone who had just moved here.

In the hotel room he only needed a few minutes to collect all his stuff. It was just two bags and some plastics bags.

No orbing, he told himself. Carry your stuff and be a man.

However, stepping back outside on the pavement, he changed his mind. It was 5 pm, so rush hour. No way, he'd squeeze himself into the subway again and a taxi didn't come by.

He went behind the hotel building and orbed into his apartment.

It took him 5 hours to clean up and unpack which meant he still had time to eat before he'd do the nightshift in the hotel.

And tomorrow, he would finally do something fun like go to the movies or something and just enjoy himself.

"Oh my God, Wyatt…Wyatt Halliwell I can't believe it!" Sue exclaimed as she spotted him in the hospital cafeteria. She rushed through the room and hugged him tightly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked laughing. "Why didn't you call? Wait, how did you know I was here anyway? Oh, never mind. I'm so surprised."

Wyatt shrugged. "I have my ways, you look great," he said. He had never seen her in her doctor's outfit and found she looked fantastic in it.

"Thanks, so do you. Tell me; how come you are here?"

"Well, to make a long story short, I decided to stay in New York for a while. You know…making a change."

"Oh. And how long are you staying?"

"I don't know yet. I just rented an apartment."

"Really-Wait, you mean stay like live here."

"Yup"

"That's amazing, strange and surprising but amazing. Come on, I have an hour break. Let's sit tell me the long story."

"It's not very exciting."

They sat down opposite each other.

Sue looked at him expectantly but he just stared at her.

"You really look great," he repeated."

"Nah, I look tired…but if you stay a while you will see me dressed up and then you can compliment me." She laughed but suddenly a thought struck her. "Wait, you didn't come because of me, did you?"

"What? No," he quickly assured. "I mean sure I'm not too unhappy to know someone in this town. But I didn't come because of you. I mean not only."

A shadow fell over their table and Wyatt looked up.

A young man in his late 20s, early 30s stood there. He placed a hand on Sue's shoulder as she looked up as well and smiled.

The man bent down and kissed her. He was also wearing a white doctor's coat.

"There you are. I thought, we'd meet at the door," he said. "Sorry to disturb."

"No problem," she replied. "Keith, this is Wyatt Halliwell, a friend from San Francisco. Wyatt, this is Keith. Wyatt is Chris' brother. Remember Chris who had been here with Amy."

"How could I forget, nice to meet you, Wyatt" He held out his hand and Wyatt took it automatically.

"Thanks, you too"

"I'll get us some sandwiches. You don't mind, Wyatt, if I sit with you. Me and Sue barely see each other lately because of our shifts."

"No, not at all, I was about to leave anyway." Wyatt stood up.

"Oh, but not because of me, I hope," Keith insisted.

"No, I have stuff to do."

Sue stood up, too. "Well, but we will be seeing each other, right?"

"Yes, sure"

"Give me your current number."

"No, I'll call you once I'm settled." Wyatt turned around.

He was such a fool. How could he even think, she'd still be alone.

He left the hospital breathing in the fresh air.

So stupid

He zipped his jacket and walked towards the bus station.

He heard steps behind him. Someone running but he thought whoever it was must be in a hurry to catch the next bus, and then someone grabbed his arm.

Wyatt turned around and came face to face with a man his age with glasses and curly black hair.

"Sorry," he breathed. "I heard the girl in the cafeteria. Are you Wyatt Halliwell?"

Wyatt crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Why?"

"So you are Wyatt. Man, that's awesome."

Wyatt frowned. He didn't know this guy.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Michael. I last saw you like 15 years ago. Me and my dad moved to Canada."

No, still no memory.

"Sorry, I really can't…"

"I'm studying in New York. I can't believe I meet you here. I always wanted to keep contact but then your mom died and I sort of…"

"Who are you?" Wyatt asked.

The young man grinned and looked around before sticking out his lizard-like tongue.

**Being the end of one part this could become the start of a new one. I have some ideas :-) **


End file.
